A Separate Peace
by Andra Marie Mueller
Summary: AU. What if Kathryn & Chakotay had met under different circumstances, and Voyager was never transferred to the Delta Quadrant?
1. Chapter 1

**"A Separate Peace"  
by**

**Andra Marie Mueller**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**:This is very much an "alternative universe" story. While I have attempted to follow canon wherever possible, the nature of the story dictated that I take certain creative liberties with character and plot histories that have been established on _Voyager_, and to a lesser extent, _Deep Space Nine_. Paramount Pictures and Viacom, Inc. are the legal owners of all things _Trek_.

_"Destiny is not a matter of chance; it is a matter of choice." – Anonymous_

"Report!"

"Shields are down to sixty-five percent, and we have a hull breach on deck six. Warp engines are down, and main power is at fifty percent. Numerous damage reports are coming in from all over the ship, but so far no casualties."

"Status of the Maquis ships?"

"Weapons are still on-line and locked on _Voyager,_ but for the moment they appear to be holding position."

Seated in her chair in the center of the Bridge, Kathryn Janeway stifled a frustrated sigh and absently ran a hand along the aching muscles cramping in her neck and shoulders. The captain and her crew were in the Badlands, engaged in a losing battle with three Maquis warships. Starfleet Command had commissioned _Voyager_ to patrol the Badlands in search of the Maquis, and Janeway had been ordered to apprehend any ship she encountered, then relinquish its crew to Federation authorities.

Shortly after departing Deep Space Nine, _Voyager_'s sensors had picked up a faint ion trail resembling the energy signature produced by the engines used in most Maquis ships. The trail of proverbial breadcrumbs had brought them to the far side of the Badlands, dangerously close to Cardassian space. It was there that the three Maquis ships had materialized out of thin air, obviously having been cloaked courtesy of their Romulan allies, and immediately engaged _Voyager. _The ships had positioned themselves in a semi-circle around the starship, taking turns firing phaser shots that rocked the ship like a giant ping-pong ball.

_I should have stayed an ensign,_ Janeway thought tiredly and tapped her combadge. "Bridge to Engineering. How long before we have full power?"

"Not any time soon, Captain," responded the voice of her chief engineer, Ronald Carey, sounding very much like a man who was annoyed at having to waste time answering questions when there was work to be done. "We've had to reroute emergency power to compensate for the hull breach and are using the rest to try and jump start the warp drive."

"Shut down all non-essential systems and send the power to the warp drive, Lieutenant," Janeway instructed. "If we don't get those engines back on-line, we'll have to walk back to DS9."

"Acknowledged. Carey out."

Janeway glanced at her XO. "Thoughts, Mister Cavit?"

Cavit shrugged. "Without main power our weapons are basically useless; but if we can get the warp engines back, we may be able to out run them."

"I've never been one to turn tail and run, Commander," Janeway replied, obviously irked at the mere idea. "If we can get main power back, we may be able to give the Maquis a taste of their own medicine."

"Maybe," Cavit allowed. "But _Voyager_ has already sustained heavy damage, Captain. A few more hits from those Maquis phasers, and we'll be completely disabled."

"So our options are to either return to DS9 with our tails between our legs or stay here and let the Maquis turn this ship into scrap metal," Janeway surmised. "I don't like those options, Commander."

Getting to her feet, Janeway strode to the center of the Bridge as she addressed her Ops officer, a young ensign named Harry Kim so fresh out of the Academy he was still green around the edges.

"Mister Kim, open a hailing frequency to the Maquis ships," she instructed. "Let's see if we can't reach some kind of compromise."

"Aye, Captain."

Kim ran a hand along his panel, then glanced at Janeway. "Hailing frequencies open, Captain."

"This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship _Voyager. _I'd like to speak with whoever is in charge of your mini-armada."

On board the lead Maquis ship, the man seated in the center chair froze at the sound of Janeway's voice and waited until she had finished speaking before slowly rising to his feet.

_The Spirits work in mysterious ways_, he mused, then addressed his helmsman. "Mister Brev, contact the _Cloud Dancer_ and the _Crazy Horse_ and instruct them to stand down their weapons."

Brev Korran was Bajoran, and his loyalty to his captain was matched only by his hatred for all things Starfleet. But nonetheless he responded to the order by shifting in his seat to flash his CO a curious look. "Captain?" he prompted questioningly.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Korran," Chakotay snapped. "Do it."

"Aye, Captain," Brev acknowledged, and a moment later announced, "_Cloud Dancer_ and _Crazy Horse_ have powered down, sir.

"Excellent. What's the status of _Voyager_'s shields?"

Brev ran a quick scan. "Their shields are at less than two-thirds capacity," he reported.

The Maquis captain glanced to his left, directing his attention to his half-Klingon chief engineer. "B'Elanna, can you bypass their security system and tap into their computer long enough to disable the shields?"

"Give me five minutes, and I can make it whistle Dixie," B'Elanna responded.

"You've got two minutes." Chakotay returned his attention to Brev. "Open a channel to the _Cloud Dancer_."

"Channel open, sir," Brev said after a beat.

"Give me visual."

The small viewscreen flickered on, and the Bridge of the _Cloud Dancer_ came into focus. Seated in the center chair was Terven Darjenko, an Alpha Centaurian who served as Chakotay's chief strategist.

"What's the plan, Captain?" he prompted.

"Terven, we're about to disable _Voyager_'s shields. Once they're down I want a team to transport directly to the Bridge and get Captain Janeway. Once you've got her, disable the ship's long-range sensors and scramble their navigation records, then return to the _Cloud Dancer_ and head for home. We'll join you there as soon as we finish with _Voyager_."

"What do you want us to do with Janeway?" Darjenko asked.

"Nothing; I'll deal with her when I get back to Cornellia. Until then, I want someone with her at all times, but her treatment is strictly hands-off. Is that clear?"

"As crystal, Captain. Darjenko out."

Chakotay glanced at Brev. "Contact Red Hawk on the _Crazy Horse_. Tell him to send a team to _Voyager's_ Sickbay and confiscate as much medical equipment as possible while Terven's group gets Janeway."

"Aye, sir."

Meanwhile on _Voyager_, Janeway was still waiting for a response to her request when her Vulcan tactical officer and chief of security broke the silence.

"Captain, we have just lost our shields," Tuvok announced.

Janeway quickly crossed over to his station. "What happened?" she demanded. "The Maquis haven't fired at us. Was there some type of energy fluctuation?"

"Negative. It would seem that the Maquis somehow accessed our computer system and initiated the shutdown themselves."

"How the hell did they bypass our security codes?"

Before Tuvok could voice a response, a group of five Maquis suddenly materialized in the center of the Bridge and immediately leveled their weapons at the Starfleet officers. Cavit reacted instinctively and attempted to land a punch in the face of the closest one. Some sixth sense warned the other man of the impending attack, and he dodged the XO's punch before knocking Cavit out cold with a blow to the head from the butt of his phaser rifle.

"The next person who so much as twitches is going down," Terven Darjenko cautioned, then glanced at the young Bajoran next to him. "Take out their sensors and erase their navigation records."

Ean crossed over to the helm and motioned with his rifle for the officer to relinquish her seat. The lieutenant glanced questioningly at Janeway, who gave a curt nod, and the lieutenant reluctantly surrendered her post. Placing his rifle in his lap, Ean quickly ran his hands along the computer console, and a moment later glanced back at Darjenko. "Sensors are off-line," he announced.

"Good." Darjenko turned to Janeway. "Captain, you're coming with us."

"I don't think so."

Darjenko suddenly shifted his rifle to send a phaser blast directly into the computer panel behind Harry Kim, missing the ensign's head by less than an inch and completely destroying his console.

"The next target will be one of your people, Captain. Now spare me the heroics and let's go."

Anger etched in her refined features, Janeway wordlessly crossed over to stand in front of Darjenko and met his gaze unflinchingly. "Consider yourself warned that I won't allow the assault on my ship go unanswered," she cautioned.

"The only person I answer to is my captain," Darjenko responded. He pressed a small device attached to his wrist, and Janeway and the Maquis disappeared in a shimmer of light. No sooner had they vanished than the voice of the ship's CMO filtered out of the speakers.

"Fitzgerald to the Bridge. We just had some Maquis visitors in Sickbay, and they've stolen some of our medical equipment."

"That's not the only thing they've stolen," Kim mumbled.

On the Bridge of the Maquis ship _Freedom_, the captain was working at the computer console next to his chair when Terven Darjenko's voice filtered out of the speaker system.

"Darjenko to Chakotay."

"Go ahead."

"Captain, we've got Janeway. R'Vek has taken her to the brig, and we're ready to head for Cornellia."

"Acknowledged. I'll join you there as soon as I can. Chakotay out."

Severing the transmission, Chakotay glanced over at B'Elanna. "B'Elanna, I need access to _Voyager_'s computer."

"That's going to be tricky," B'Elanna replied. "They initiated a computer lock-out as soon as Darjenko and his group disappeared with Janeway. I don't know if I can override their security system again."

"If you're not up to the task, maybe I should have Seska do it," Chakotay suggested, earning him an expected growl from his engineer.

"Give me a minute and I'll have you in," she snapped.

Smiling to himself, Chakotay returned his attention to his console and put the finishing touches on his message. A moment later, B'Elanna glanced over at him.

"I've managed to access their communications system via one of the energy relays in their Engineering section," she told him. "You've got about thirty seconds to do whatever it is you want to do."

"That's all I'll need," Chakotay responded.

Running his hand along his panel, Chakotay secured his message with an encrypted security code then initiated its transfer to _Voyager_'s communications system. Once his computer had confirmed delivery, Chakotay severed the transmission and returned his attention to B'Elanna.

"Download as much of their tactical information as you can before the link is severed," he instructed. "I want to know what Starfleet is up to by sending ships into the Badlands."

"Isn't it obvious?" B'Elanna returned rhetorically.

Chakotay smiled in response then shifted his attention to Brev. "Korran, once B'Elanna is done with the download, set a course for Cornellia, warp three. I imagine our little tete-a-tete with _Voyager_ has alerted our leather-faced friends to our presence here."

Brev snorted. "Bring them on," he said. "I wouldn't mind taking out a few of them as well."

"We can play war games with the Cardys another day. Right now I want to get back to Cornellia."

"Anxious to 'interrogate' your prisoner?" Brev prompted snidely.

Chakotay flashed him a smile devoid of warmth. "Unless you want me to cut your tongue from your throat, Korran, I suggest you refrain from that kind of comment in the future," he cautioned icily. "The hands-off order I gave to Darjenko regarding Janeway applies to everyone and includes unwarranted and unwelcome commentary about her imprisonment. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"I've lost the link, Captain," B'Elanna interjected. "We've gotten all the information we can."

"Korran, I believe that's your cue," Chakotay said. "Take us home."


	2. Chapter 2

**CORNELLIA COLONY **

"This was a bad idea," Brev declared.

"You said that two days ago," Darjenko reminded him dryly.

Brev ignored the jibe. "We may as well have taken a paintbrush and made a giant target in the middle of the compound. That way when Starfleet shows up with the rescue party, they'll know exactly where to find us."

Darjenko afforded him a brief glance. "If you're so uptight about Janeway being here, why don't you take it up with the captain?" he suggested.

Brev snorted. "Oh sure, and while I'm at it why don't I pick out which bone in my body I want him to break first?" came the sarcastic response.

"I'm not any happier about her being here than you are, Korran, but I sure as hell know better than to complain about it."

"He's practically asking Starfleet to come looking for us, Terven. Does he really think they're going to let the abduction of one of their own go unanswered?"

"Korran has a point," Serena Darjenko interjected, earning her a curious look from her husband.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Darjenko prompted.

The beautiful Betazoid shrugged. "It's fairly self-explanatory," she answered. "By taking Janeway off her ship and bringing her here, the captain has placed us all in jeopardy. When the Federation gets wind of what we've done, they're going to be furious."

"At the risk of pointing out the obvious," Darjenko returned, "everything we do pisses off the Federation. In any event, the captain's reasons for kidnapping Janeway are his own. I strongly suggest you keep any complaints you have to yourselves, because he didn't issue the 'hands-off' order just for show."

"Maybe not," Serena allowed, "but he's going to have hell to pay to get her in his bed."

Darjenko chuckled. "As I recall, my love, you once said the same thing about us," he reminded her. "It took me less than six weeks to change your mind."

"You were just an arrogant ass," Serena countered. "Janeway and the captain are enemies, and she's his prisoner. It's going to take more than his infamous charm to get him across those battle lines."

"And what would you know about Chakotay's infamous charm?" Darjenko prompted.

Serena smiled sweetly. "More than you'd like," she answered. "Face it_, Imzadi:_ He's got a way with women."

"So would I if I looked like he does," Brev interjected dryly.

Darjenko shook his head. "Ask a stupid question…." he mumbled. Aloud he said, "The bottom line is that Janeway is Chakotay's problem, not ours. I just hope that anyone else who feels about it the way we do has enough sense not to do anything about it."

On the other side of the Maquis compound, sequestered in a cell that was smaller than her Ready Room and nearly cold enough to freeze the blood in her veins, Janeway awaited the inevitable return of her guard, a surly Romulan named R'Vek. R'Vek had made it clear from the start that nothing would give him greater pleasure than driving his dagger into her heart, but he had yet to act on any of the menacing promises he had made in words and action.

Janeway had been imprisoned for two days, following the skirmish between the Maquis warships and _Voyager. _During that time, her concern for her crew had warred with her lesser concern for her own fate and, combined with her anger over being abducted off her own Bridge, had added a dangerous edge to her already formidable temper. The proverbial icing on the cake had been when R'Vek deposited her in this black hole of a cell to salvage her battered ego and await the summons of her mysterious captor.

"The Captain," they called him, as if a regular name would be unworthy of a man of his stature. Well, Janeway was a captain, too, and even a Maquis would have received better treatment at her hands than she was receiving at the hands of her Maquis counterpart. No interrogation to protest, no torture to endure; it was as if this "Captain" was purposely demonstrating just how little merit a Starfleet prisoner warranted.

_Swatting at a fly would take more effort than he is willing to give to dealing with me,_ Janeway thought angrily.

Janeway's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of R'Vek, who cast her a hateful glare as he entered a security code into the monitor on the wall. The forcefield preventing Janeway's escape disappeared with an audible fizzle, and he stepped back.

"The captain will see you now," he said. "Just remember that you're only alive because he wants it that way."

Janeway stepped through the doorway, then turned to face R'Vek. "Where's my crew?" she asked.

"Shut up, Human!" R'Vek snarled. "I didn't give you permission to talk."

Janeway snorted. "Ask me how much I don't care,' she retorted. "Where's—"

A blow across the face from R'Vek nearly knocked her off her feet. "I told you to shut up!" he snapped. "If you speak out of turn again, orders or not I'll cut your tongue from your throat!"

Janeway shot him an icy glare as she gingerly wiped the blood from her split lip but wisely refrained from provoking R'Vek further as they made their way through the compound. As they walked, Janeway scanned her surroundings, making a mental note of which areas were guarded and which were not for future reference. A few minutes later they reached the edifice serving as the command center for the Maquis. A pair of guards stood next to the door; one was Human, the other a Bajoran Janeway recognized from the group that had taken her off _Voyager._

"I remember you," she said. "You were on my ship."

"Yes, ma'am."

Janeway glanced at the Human guard. "You're Owen Paris's son, aren't you?"

"Unfortunately," Paris responded. "Have we met?"

"No, but you look like your father."

"We all have our crosses to bear." Paris glanced at R'Vek. "I assume you're taking her to the captain?"

"Yes. He's decided it's time to give his…guest…a personal welcome."

"Seska's going to be furious when she finds out."

"Perhaps you should consider switching your taste from Klingon to Bajoran, Paris," R'Vek suggested. "Seska would prove to be quite a prize."

"I'm no one's prize, R'Vek," a female voice declared from behind them, and the four turned to see Seska enter the building. She was clearly Bajoran, with dark brown hair hanging to her waist and green eyes glaring angrily at Janeway. As she approached the captain, Janeway could sense an aura of danger about Seska that was almost tangible and made a mental note to be on her guard while in the other woman's presence.

_She looks like she wants to take me apart one piece at a time with her bare hands_, Janeway observed_. If I'm not careful she may do just that. _

"You must be the captain's new toy," Seska replied, positioning herself less than a foot in front of Janeway. "Enjoy it while you can, because once he tires of you – and I assure you, he will – he'll give you to the others for entertainment value."

Not one for intimidation, Janeway could give as good as she got. "Speaking from personal experience, perhaps?"

The Bajoran's smug smirk turned to an angry scowl, and she lifted her arm in an attempt to punch Janeway. The captain, however, had learned from her scuffle with R'Vek and blocked the blow before knocking Seska to the ground with one of her own.

"If that's the best you can do, it explains why you were so easily replaced," Janeway taunted.

"You'll pay for that, bitch!"

Seska scrambled to her feet and took a step toward Janeway, but the others quickly intervened. R'Vek pulled Janeway out of striking distance while Paris and his companion restrained Seska just as a rich, masculine chuckle alerted them to the presence of another spectator. The group glanced toward the source of the laugh to discover a Human male standing a few feet away. From the shift in body language his presence evoked, Janeway surmised him to be their captain. It took less than thirty seconds for his identity to register on Janeway, and she felt her heart skip a beat as a shadow of surprised recognition flashed across her features.

_Dear God…Chakotay…_

Torn between relief that he was still alive and anger that he was responsible for her capture, Janeway wrestled to get her emotions under control as she silently noted the changes in him fifteen years had made. He was as darkly handsome at forty-five as he had been the day she met him, although his black hair was now sprinkled with gray and his bronzed face sported an unusual tattoo across his left temple.

"You're losing your touch, Seska," Chakotay chided. "I do believe that's the first time I've ever seen you knocked on your lovely behind."

"I'm glad you find this so amusing, Chakotay," Seska snapped. "If you want to keep your newest paramour in one piece long enough to enjoy her, I suggest you teach her some manners."

Crossing over to stand in front of Seska, Chakotay flashed her a cold, emotionless smile. "I don't respond very well to threats, Seska, so I suggest you brush up on your own manners before I have to give you a refresher course."

The steel in his tone was not lost on Seska, and she blanched. "I apologize, Captain," she said quickly. "I wasn't thinking."

"Obviously not." Chakotay turned his attention to Janeway and frowned at the slight trickle of blood on her lip, as well as the fresh bruise darkening her cheek. "What happened to her face, R'Vek?"

"An accident, Captain," R'Vek lied smoothly. "She slipped in her cell and hit a rock."

Chakotay glanced at Janeway. "Is that true?"

Janeway paused, unsure what reaction the truth would earn her. Chakotay noticed her hesitation, however, and addressed it: "Tell me the truth, Captain. I promise there will be no retaliation against you."

"R'Vek hit me," Janeway said simply.

Chakotay gave a curt nod of acknowledgement, then without warning lashed out to smash R'Vek dead center in the face, breaking his nose and sending him crashing to the floor.

"Laying your hands on Janeway was your first mistake, R'Vek," Chakotay said tautly. "Lying to me about it will be your last. You've got ten minutes to get off this planet, or I'll put you into the cell that you put Janeway in and leave you there to rot."

"I have been a loyal follower for you, Captain," R'Vek declared, "yet you would cast me out for hitting this piece of Starfleet trash?"

Chakotay's hand reflexively curled into a fist, clenching and unclenching menacingly on the end of his arm. "Nine minutes and forty-five seconds, R'Vek."

"This is not finished, Captain," R'Vek warned and cast a final icy glare at Janeway before storming out of the room. Once he was gone, Chakotay returned his attention to Janeway.

"I apologize for R'Vek's behavior, Captain. I assure you it will be the last time any of my people mistreats you."

"Where's my crew?" Janeway demanded.

"On your ship and on their way home."

"How many of them did you kill?"

"None of your officers died during our battle in the Badlands, Captain."

"So you say," Janeway shot back, earning her a warning look from Chakotay.

"I'm not used to having my word questioned, Captain, so I suggest you refrain from doing so in the future," he cautioned.

"Or what? You'll break my nose, too?"

"I'm not in the mood for your sharp tongue, Captain. Find a way to silence it or I will." Chakotay turned to the Bajoran guard standing next to Paris. "Ean, would you please escort Captain Janeway to the infirmary? Have Julian replicate her some clean clothes and tend to her injuries. I'll join you there in a few minutes."

"Yes, sir," Ean responded. "Captain Janeway, if you'll follow me?"

Shooting a final glare at Chakotay, Janeway headed off to the infirmary with Ean. Once they were gone, Chakotay addressed Seska.

"Pay close attention, Seska, because I'm only going to say this once: Stay away from Janeway. If I find out you've so much as looked at her the wrong way, I'll send you to meet your Prophets one piece at a time."

Seska shook her head. "She must be something to have you this hooked without even having her in your bed," she mumbled.

Chakotay immediately backhanded Seska. "Who is or isn't sharing my bed is no longer your concern!" he snarled. "Now get out of my sight!"

Seska quickly made herself scarce as Paris stepped closer to his captain. "She's going to be trouble," he remarked.

"Has she ever been anything else?" Chakotay returned wryly.

"This might be a good time to tell you that Seska's not the only one who is less than pleased with Janeway's presence here," Paris revealed. "A lot of our people think we're courting Federation retaliation by taking a Starfleet captain prisoner."

"Last time I checked, our mere existence courted Federation retaliation," Chakotay pointed out.

"As for Captain Janeway, she's my concern, and anyone who has a problem with that can tell it to me personally. In the meantime, the hands-off order still stands. No one gets within fifty feet of her unless they clear it with me. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Paris said. "Just out of curiosity, Captain, what is it with you and Captain Janeway anyway?"

Chakotay flashed him a faint smile. "Let's just say that the lady and I have a history, Commander, and unfinished business which I intend to settle once and for all."


	3. Chapter 3

In the infirmary, the doctor had provided Janeway with a fresh uniform and was finishing his treatment of her injured face. It had only taken a few minutes for Janeway to recognize some of his equipment as Starfleet issue, and she added the theft of _Voyager_'s medical equipment to her list of grievances against Chakotay.

_He had me abducted off my own Bridge and his men stole supplies from Sickbay_, she grumbled silently. _I don't know if that makes him arrogant, stupid or both_.

Oblivious to the slow boil of Janeway's temper, Ean had attempted to engage her in casual conversation. The dialogue was strictly one-sided, however, as Janeway remained silent while Ean ran off at the mouth like a babbling brook.

"You got off lucky, Captain," he said. "Last time one of the prisoners tangled with R'Vek, they wound up with half a dozen broken ribs, a dislocated jaw and internal injuries."

"Never a dull moment with Romulans around," added the doctor, an attractive Human male named Julian Bashir.

"Unfortunately for R'Vek he was a little lacking in the brains department," Ean continued. "If he was half as smart as he was mean, he never would have disobeyed the captain."

'Disobeyed the captain' caught Janeway's attention, as it was the second intimation that she was supposed to have been left alone. "What do you mean 'disobeyed the captain'?" she asked.

Bashir glanced at Ean. "She doesn't know?"

"Obviously not."

"Know what?" Janeway pressed.

"When he gave the instruction to have you abducted, Captain Chakotay immediately added a 'hands-off' order, meaning anybody who wanted to live to see the sunset was to stay away from you."

Janeway's curiosity grew. "I wasn't aware prisoners warranted that much respect."

"Until you, none of them have," Bashir revealed.

Chakotay chose that moment to join them, acknowledging Ean with a brief glance before addressing Bashir. "How's the patient?" he inquired.

"Right as rain," Bashir responded. "I understand from Ean that she managed to deck Seska. I'm sorry I missed it."

"Given Seska's fondness for mouthing off, I'm sure there'll be a repeat performance," Chakotay said dryly. "I'd like a moment alone with our guest."

"Yes, sir."

Bashir exited the room, and at a nod from Chakotay, Ean did the same, leaving the two captains alone for the first time. Janeway and Chakotay held one another's gaze in silence for a moment before the latter spoke.

"I've waited a long time to get you back, Kathryn," he said at last. "Now that I have, I'm not sure what to do with you."

"Then save yourself the trouble of having to figure it out and let me go," Janeway suggested.

"I let you walk out of my life once before, Kathryn. I have no intention of repeating that mistake."

"As I recall, Captain, you walked out of my life, by choice."

"By necessity, not by choice," Chakotay corrected. "In any event, I'm not here to argue semantics with you. Your altercations with Seska and R'Vek made me realize there are a few things I should go over with you to prevent another one."

"This should be good," Janeway muttered sarcastically.

"Most of my people are indifferent to your presence here; some resent it. But all of them understand that my word is law, and as long as you're here you'll be treated with courtesy and respect."

"Where was your 'courtesy and respect' when I was sitting in that ice pit of a cell staring at the walls for two days?" Janeway snapped. "Where was your concern for my well-being when R'Vek was using me as a punching bag or when your flunkies stole me off my ship and brought me here?"

"I have already apologized for what R'Vek did to you…"

"You expect a simple 'I'm sorry' to make everything all right?"

"That is enough!" Chakotay thundered. "I told you earlier to curb your tongue and I meant it, Kathryn. I won't have a three-way conversation between you, me and your temper."

Her eyes flashing blue fire, Janeway reluctantly fell silent, and Chakotay continued.

"As I was saying, my people know that my word is law. Whatever grievances they have with you, none of them will risk incurring my wrath by harming you while you're under my protection."

"You're seriously delusional if you think there's any way in hell I'll agree to go along with you."

"The alternative is returning to your 'ice pit of a cell' indefinitely," Chakotay responded. "The choice is yours."

"And if I choose to cooperate?"

"You'll be given free reign of the compound, access to replicators, fresh food and clothing. I'll warn you now that all of the computers in the compound and on our ships are equipped with a security lockout; so, even if you managed to access one in an attempt to contact Starfleet, the message would automatically be deleted in sixty seconds without the proper code to secure the transmission."

"Thanks for the tip."

Chakotay graced her with a faint smile. "I'm not the monster you'd like me to be, Kathryn," he said quietly.

"Maybe not, but you're not the man I knew fifteen years ago, either."

"He doesn't exist anymore."

_**U.S.S. VOYAGER**_

"Carey to Commander Cavit."

"Go ahead, Lieutenant."

"Sir, would you please come down to Engineering? There's something here I think you should see."

"On my way."

Relinquishing the Bridge to Tuvok, Elias Cavit entered the turbolift and headed for Engineering. Still smarting from the abduction of Captain Janeway during their skirmish with the Maquis two days ago, _Voyager'_s crew had been working around the clock to repair the damage to their ship. The page from Carey had sounded slightly ominous, however, and Cavit fervently hoped the news wasn't bad.

_It's bad enough the Maquis trashed **Voyager** and kidnapped the captain_, he thought. _If something they did has resulted in permanent damage, there's going to be hell to pay._

Strolling into Engineering, Cavit spotted Carey and Ensign Elena Brooks hovering over the computer, and he crossed over to join them.

"What is it you wanted me to see, Mister Carey?"

Carey gestured at the computer. "Ensign Brooks and I were running a Level Two diagnostic to verify that the Maquis hadn't planted any viruses in the system, and we uncovered a message buried in the communications relay."

"What kind of message?" Cavit prompted.

"We don't know, sir," Brooks told him. "It's encrypted with a Level One Security Code and is addressed to Admiral Morgan at Starfleet Command."

The XO let out a low whistle. "Level One is the highest security code in the Fleet."

"What would a message for Morgan be doing buried in our computer?" Carey wondered aloud.

"Many of the Maquis are ex-Starfleet officers," Cavit reminded him. "My guess is one of them planted the message while they were hacking into our system to disable the shields."

"What shall we do with it, sir?" Brooks asked.

"Send it off to Admiral Morgan," Cavit instructed. "Whatever it says, he's the only one who is supposed to see it."


	4. Chapter 4

**CORNELLIA COLONY**

That evening, Chakotay was sequestered in his office, finishing a private meeting with Paris. The small room bore a passing resemblance to the Ready Room found on most Starfleet vessels, albeit about half the size, and its furnishings were sparse. A small desk with Chakotay's computer was positioned in the center of the room, with a trio of chairs on the opposite side and a large storage cabinet standing against the wall. A large medicine wheel hung on the wall behind Chakotay, the only personal touch in the otherwise stark room.

"Julian says that the medical equipment we confiscated from _Voyager _will keep us in good stead for at least six weeks," Paris said. "We also managed to download some of their intelligence information into our computer, which will give us a significant tactical advantage the next time we engage a Starfleet ship."

"Hopefully that won't prove necessary," Chakotay replied. "As good as it is for our cover, attacking Starfleet vessels won't endear us to the powers that be once our masquerade is over."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before kidnapping Captain Janeway," Paris suggested. "Taking a rank officer prisoner isn't going to score you any points with her or them."

"All is fair in love and war, Tom," Chakotay returned, then got to his feet. "I'm going to retrieve our lovely guest from Ean and head home. I'll see you in the morning."

"Give my regards to Gray Feather," Paris said.

Chakotay exited his office and headed out into the compound in search of Ean and Janeway. He found them near the infirmary, engaged in casual conversation about Ean's family.

"…and that's how Maya learned to swim," Ean finished.

"Don't you think throwing her into the lake was a little drastic?" Janeway asked.

Ean shrugged. "It worked, didn't it?"

Janeway shook her head just as Chakotay appeared beside them, his arrival breaking her light mood.

"What tall tales are you filling the captain's head with, Ean?" he inquired lightly.

"I was just telling her how I taught my sister how to swim," Ean answered. "How did your meeting with Paris go?"

"Quite well. Our supplies seem to be plentiful enough to sustain us for a while, so I think we'll lie low for a few weeks. You're welcome to stay here, or go home to Bajor."

"Bajor…I haven't been back in almost a year," Ean said to himself.

"Then it's high time you paid Maya a visit," Chakotay declared. "B'Elanna's taking a shuttle off planet for maintenance work, so you can hitch a ride with her."

"I'll do that, Captain. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Ean flashed Chakotay a grateful smile, then bid farewell to Janeway before disappearing into the night. Once he was gone, Chakotay addressed Janeway. "The two of you seem to have hit it off rather well," he observed.

"He's very nice young man," Janeway responded. "Quite frankly I can't imagine how he wound up a Maquis."

"The same way I did. He watched the Cardassians murder his family and burn their home to the ground while the Federation played power games with Cardassia instead of protecting its citizens."

Janeway shot him an even glance. "For whatever it's worth, I'm truly sorry about what happened to your parents," she said softly. "Kolopak and Running Deer were good people."

Chakotay graced her with the ghost of a smile. "They were very fond of you, too," he told her. then changed the subject. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Shall we get some dinner?"

"As in real food, or that gruel R'Vek tried to pass off as edible for two days?"

Chakotay ignored her question. "I happen to be well acquainted with a beautiful young woman who lives in the village on the other side of the woods, and she is the best cook on the planet."

"Another one of your leftovers, no doubt," Janeway muttered, earning her a chuckle from Chakotay.

"Actually, I think you'll like her," he replied. "Let's go."

The trek through the woods was made in companionable silence, the stillness of the night shattered only by the occasional call of the native wildlife. As they neared the edge of the woods, however, the sudden rustling of the brush signaled the approach of what was obviously one of Cornellia's four-legged inhabitants.

"Something's coming toward us," Janeway said.

No sooner had she spoken the words than a large, dark blur emerged from the bushes and launched itself at Chakotay. After recovering from her initial alarm, Janeway realized it was a dog, one that seemed vaguely familiar.

"Hello, Old Man," Chakotay greeted and knelt down to give the dog an affectionate hug. "Did you miss me?"

"Is that Ebony?" Janeway prompted incredulously, referring to the coal black German shepherd which, as an eight-week-old puppy, had been Janeway's birthday gift to Chakotay nearly sixteen years ago.

"This is Ebony," Chakotay confirmed, rising to his feet.

"He's got to be at least fifteen years old," Janeway deduced. "I can't believe you still have him."

"After we separated, he was the only part of you I had left," Chakotay said and glanced down at his dog. "He's a little gray around the edges and is starting to go deaf, but other than that he's in pretty good shape."

Janeway was unsure what surprised her more: the dog's presence or Chakotay's explanation for it. _After we separated, he was the only part of you I had left._ Not wanting to dwell on the implications of that remark, Janeway instead posed a question to Chakotay: "How did you get him to Cornellia?"

"I had help," Chakotay evaded. "Come on; we're going to be late."

Giving Ebony a final pat, Chakotay made his way out of the woods, with Janeway following close behind him. As they reached the village, a young Dorvanian boy approximately three years of age came running toward Chakotay, who reached down to pick him up and give him a warm hug.

"I knew you were coming!" the boy declared. "Ebony is never wrong."

"Is your mother mad at me?" Chakotay asked.

The boy nodded. "She's says she's going to put salt in your soup because you were late."

Chakotay chuckled. "Thanks for the warning."

The boy shifted his attention to Janeway. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Kathryn," Janeway answered with a smile. "What's yours?"

"I'm Little Wolf," he declared, then reached over to touch Janeway's hair. "You have fire in your hair. It's pretty."

Janeway's smile widened. "Thank you."

Setting Little Wolf on the ground, Chakotay said, "Why don't you take Ebony back to the house and tell your mom I'm bringing a friend to dinner? But don't tell her who it is, because it's a surprise."

Summoning Ebony, Little Wolf wandered back toward his house. Once he was out of earshot, Janeway posed a question to Chakotay.

"Who's his mother?" she asked, hoping her tone did not reflect her jealously over the thought that another woman had borne Chakotay's child, and angry at herself for caring that one had.

Chakotay glanced at Janeway, realizing from her voice that she believed Little Wolf to be his son. Although tempted to test her reaction by only giving her half an answer, he decided instead to tell her the truth.

"Little Wolf is my sister's son, Kathryn, not mine. Gray Feather's husband is part of my crew."

"Then Gray Feather was the beautiful woman you were referring to a little while ago," Janeway surmised.

"Yes."

Relief flickered across Janeway's features for the briefest of moments, then she asked, "What about Taya?"

Chakotay chuckled. "Ironically enough, Taya is in Starfleet," he revealed. "She's chief of security on the _Excelsior_ and is married to its captain, Jeffrey Bennett."

Janeway nodded in silent acknowledgement then followed Chakotay into the village. A few moments later they stopped in front of a small, cabin-like house.

"Here we are," he declared, then glanced at Janeway. "Ladies first."

Janeway entered the house and spotted Gray Feather in the kitchen, her back to the door as she finished her dinner preparations.

"You'd better have a good excuse for being late, Big Brother, or I _will_ put salt in your soup," she warned.

"That's no way to talk in front of our guest, Gray Feather," Chakotay chided. "I trust you remember Kathryn?"

Gray Feather spun around at Chakotay's use of Janeway's given name, and her dark eyes widened in surprise. "Kathryn…"

"Hello, Gray Feather. It's been a long time."

"Oh, it is so good to see you!" Gray Feather declared and quickly crossed over to envelop Janeway in a warm hug. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you, too," Janeway returned. "You've grown into a beautiful woman."

"And you are like a fine wine," Gray Feather responded. "You only get better with age."

"I'll second that," Chakotay interjected casually, earning him scowls from Janeway and his sister.

"Shame on you for keeping her a secret!" Gray Feather scolded. "How long have you been back together?"

"We're not," Janeway answered.

Gray Feather frowned. "Then what are you doing…here…"

Gray Feather's voice trailed off as she realized the answer to her unfinished question, and she shot Chakotay an angry glare. "Tell me she's not your prisoner, Chakotay."

"She's my guest," Chakotay amended.

"I'm your prisoner," Janeway corrected curtly.

"Let's just drop it," Chakotay requested.

"Let's not," Gray Feather retorted. "Spirits above, Chakotay; what were you thinking? Mama and Papa are probably looking down on you with heavy hearts, wondering how it could have come to this. Not to mention what the ramifications will be if Starfleet finds out she's here."

"That's not going to happen."

"What about our people?" Gray Feather pressed. "Do you think they are all going to passively accept having a Starfleet captain among us?"

"My crew will follow my orders."

Gray Feather scoffed. "This isn't about your authority, Chakotay. There are close to two hundred people on Cornellia, all of whom have reason to want Kathryn dead simply because of the uniform she wears. Everything she represents is everything they are fighting against. Are you so certain you can convince all of them to turn the other cheek merely because you tell them to?"

"Yes."

Unwilling to be the cause of a family squabble, Janeway quickly intervened, flashing Gray Feather a reassuring smile. "Gray Feather, please listen to me," she requested. "This is between Chakotay and me. Don't let our conflict create one between the two of you."

Gray Feather was clearly still perturbed, but she reluctantly let the subject drop and shot her brother a final glare as she addressed Janeway. "Out of deference to my parents' memories, I will respect your wishes and leave it alone," she relented.

Gray Feather made her way back into the kitchen as Janeway and Chakotay seated themselves at the table. Just then the door opened to admit an attractive Dorvanian near Chakotay's age, and he shot Little Wolf an affectionate smile before glancing curiously at Janeway.

"You must be Chakotay's newest trophy," he remarked. "I must say, Chakotay, that Starfleet or not, she is a definite improvement over Seska."

"Once you've reached the bottom of the pit there is nowhere else to go but up," Janeway returned evenly.

Red Hawk smiled. "Touché, Captain. Why don't you introduce us, Chakotay?"

Chakotay glanced at Janeway. "The gentleman with the death wish is my brother-in-law, Red Hawk," he clarified. "Red Hawk, this is Captain Kathryn Janeway."

"Kathryn?" Red Hawk echoed. "Don't tell me she's _the_ Kathryn?"

"She is."

Red Hawk chuckled as he took his seat. "Chakotay, my friend, you are full of surprises."

"What does he mean by _the_ Kathryn?" Janeway asked of Chakotay.

"I'll explain after dinner," Chakotay answered.

Once Gray Feather's initial ire over Janeway's presence cooled, the remainder of the evening passed without incident. Chakotay, however, had been unusually quiet, and shortly after dinner Gray Feather decided to question him about his mood. The two were alone in the kitchen doing dishes when Gray Feather broached the subject.

"You barely said ten words during dinner," she remarked. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing aside from the obvious," Chakotay answered.

"Kathryn?"

"Kathryn."

"I would imagine having her here brings back memories."

"It does. It's also a reminder of everything I can never have."

"If you love her enough, anything's possible, Chakotay."

"Not for Kathryn and me. Between our personal history and our political differences, I've burned too many bridges with her for us to give our relationship another try."

"Yet you still brought her here," Gray Feather pointed out. "Why?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I didn't know _Voyager_ was her ship until after we had attacked it, but as soon as I found out I knew I had to see her again, whatever the cost."

"You still love her," Gray Feather surmised.

"Whatever I do or don't feel for Kathryn doesn't matter," Chakotay responded. "Any chance we had was lost fifteen years ago."

On that note, Chakotay walked out of the kitchen and out of the house. Sighing to herself, Gray Feather returned her attention to her clean-up duties. Once her task was completed, she wandered into the living room and discovered Janeway standing by the fireplace, staring silently at the flames. From his position by the door, Red Hawk glanced up at his wife's arrival and crossed over to stand beside her.

"What did you say to Chakotay that sent him scurrying into the night?" he asked, deliberately keeping his voice low so as not to be overheard.

"We had a brief conversation regarding Kathryn," Gray Feather revealed. "He is wrestling with his reaction to having her here."

"Is he questioning his decision to abduct her?"

"Yes and no. He feels guilty over her kidnapping, yet he's waited fifteen years to see her again."

Red Hawk glanced at Janeway. "I would imagine being here has rattled Janeway's cage, as well. If the passion with which they fight is any indication, they must have been amazing together."

"They were, until the conflict between the Federation and the Maquis tore them apart. Deep in his heart, I don't know that Chakotay has ever recovered from losing her."

"Perhaps that's his reason for bringing her here."

"And it may very well be the reason he doesn't let her go."


	5. Chapter 5

Across the room, Janeway stared into the fire, uncertain how she was going to handle the revelation that Chakotay was her captor.  
_  
Fifteen years ago I would have given up my life for him without a second thought. Now I have to trust him not to take it from me.  
_  
"Kathryn?"

Janeway turned at the sound of her name and found Gray Feather standing beside her.

"Are you all right?"

"As all right as I can be under the circumstances," Janeway replied. "Dinner was wonderful, by the way. Thank you."

"It was nothing. I am truly sorry for what Chakotay has done, Kathryn. If I had known of his intentions, I would have found a way to stop him."

Janeway flashed the younger woman a small smile. "You know as well as I do that there is no way to stop Chakotay once he sets his mind to something. He's the most stubborn man I've ever known."

"If I didn't know better, I would think you were defending him."

Janeway's smile faded. "Don't go down that road, Gray Feather. It only leads to a dead end."

Gray Feather took Janeway's hands in hers. "Kathryn, I love my brother very much, but you are my friend. If you want to talk, I'm willing to listen."

"What do you want me say?" Janeway asked ruefully. "That I still love him?"

"Do you?"

"I don't know. I've had other relationships over the years, and the man I'm currently involved with has asked me to marry him."

"Did you accept?"

"I told him I needed some time to think about it."

"Because of what you don't feel for him, or what you do feel for Chakotay?"

"Chakotay crossed one line too many when he attacked my ship and kidnapped me, Gray Feather. I can't ignore what he did or the position he's placed me in. You yourself said that every one of the Maquis would like nothing better than to drive a dagger through my heart or at the very least to beat some of my Starfleet values out of me. Unless I cooperate with him, he's going to toss me back into a holding cell and leave me to their 'mercy'".

"Do you really think he would do that to you?"

"Up until two days ago I wouldn't have thought he would kidnap me," Janeway answered. "Now I don't know if I can trust him to tell me the time of day."

"What if I told you that he still loves you?"

"Is that what he told you?"

"He didn't have to. In his lifetime, Chakotay has only brought one woman home to meet our parents, and he has never brought a woman to this house."

"What about Seska?"

Gray Feather snorted. "That nonsense was over before it ever began," she declared. "She's just obsessed with Chakotay."

"I gathered that," Janeway replied dryly. "I appreciate you taking the time to listen to me, Gray Feather, but it won't change anything. If it's within my power, I will escape and return to Voyager."

"My father used to say that a journey of a thousand miles begins with a first step," Gray Feather replied. "Perhaps your presence here is a first step on your journey back to Chakotay."

"Even if our political differences weren't an issue, I doubt Chakotay and I could make it work a second time."

"There is only one way you're going to find out."

Gray Feather gave her friend a brief hug, then disappeared up the stairs. Janeway watched her go, then returned her attention to the fireplace. A few moments later she heard the approach of another person and glanced over as Red Hawk came down the stairs. "Captain," he greeted. "Where's Chakotay?"

"Outside somewhere," Janeway answered. "As long as you're here, though, I'd like to ask you a question."

"Go ahead."

"Earlier this evening when Chakotay introduced us, you asked him if I was the Kathryn. What did you mean by that?"

"I think that's a question you should ask Chakotay," Red Hawk evaded.

"I'm asking you."

"I'm not in the habit of divulging Chakotay's confidences, Captain. Aside from our personal relationship, he is also my captain, and I respect his faith in me by not jeopardizing it."

"Please, Red Hawk. It's important for me to know."

Red Hawk held Janeway's gaze for a moment in silent assessment, taking measure of the woman before him and debating whether or not to answer her question. _Chakotay obviously still cares for her_, he observed. _Perhaps telling her what she wants to know will help him regain her trust._

His decision made, Red Hawk at last answered her question. "Shortly after Chakotay joined the Maquis, we were in a little tavern on Alpha Centauri having dinner when a trio of Starfleet officers walked in. One of them was a Human woman with long auburn hair and fair skin, with a body structure similar to yours. Chakotay obviously thought she was you, because he crossed the room like a bat out of hell and called her by your name. But when the woman turned around and he realized he'd made a mistake, his entire demeanor changed. He went from sheer euphoria to utter despair in two seconds flat, the fastest shift of emotion I've ever seen. When he came back to the table, I asked him who 'Kathryn' was, and all he said was 'the one who got away'."

Red Hawk finished his story and fell silent, allowing Janeway to absorb it. After a lengthy silence, she glanced back at Red Hawk. "Thank you for telling me," she said simply.

"Whatever reasons Chakotay has for bringing you here are his own, Captain, but it is obvious there is unfinished business between you. For both of your sakes I hope you find a separate peace."

Red Hawk headed for the stairs just as Chakotay walked back inside, and the latter gave his friend a smile.

"Calling it a night, Brother?" he prompted.

"I am indeed, Captain," Red Hawk confirmed, then inclined his head toward Janeway. "Tread carefully; she's in an inquisitive mood."

Chakotay frowned, and Red Hawk said, "Alpha Centauri."

"You told her about that?"

"She had the right to know."

Red Hawk vanished up the stairs, and Chakotay walked into the living room to join Janeway.

"Red Hawk tells me you've been prying him for information," he said lightly.

"I wanted answers, and since you weren't here to give them to me, I decided to ask for them from someone who was," Janeway returned.

"I'm sorry. I did promise you an explanation, and I should have been the one to give it to you."

"Gray Feather is under the impression that you're still in love with me," Janeway informed him.

"My sister is entitled to think whatever she wants," Chakotay replied.

"Are you saying she's wrong?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, actually, it does."

Chakotay sighed. "If it's true, then it means that I've been carrying a torch for you for fifteen years. If it's not true, then it means our relationship was nothing more than a casual fling. Why don't you consider those two options and tell me which one you think is the most likely?"

Unfazed by his sarcasm, Janeway gave him a faint smile, the first one she had bestowed upon him since her capture. "I think the truth is somewhere in between the two," she responded.

"I suppose it is," Chakotay allowed. "It's late, and we're both tired. We should head for my house."

"You don't live here?"

"No. I have my own place on the other side of the village. Shall we?"

Gesturing for Janeway to precede him, Chakotay opened the door, then called to Ebony before following Janeway into the night. They arrived at his house a few minutes later, and Chakotay glanced at Janeway to gage her reaction.

"Oh, Chakotay…it's beautiful," she declared.

Situated on a small bluff overlooking the ocean, the two-story structure was composed almost entirely of pinewood, the exception being the wall facing the water, which appeared to be made of glass. Chakotay walked over to the front door and swung it open to allow Ebony entry, then turned to Janeway.

"Home sweet home," he said, and gestured for Janeway to enter first. "After you, Captain."

Janeway walked into the house and took a moment to survey her surroundings. Sparsely yet tastefully furnished, Chakotay's home emanated an aura of warmth and masculinity that reminded Janeway of the man she had fallen in love with so long ago.

"What do you think?" Chakotay prompted.

"It suits you," Janeway answered simply.

"I'm glad you approve."

"So am I sleeping in the doghouse with Ebony?" Janeway prompted sarcastically. "Or do I actually rate bunking on the couch?"

"You can have my bed," Chakotay told her. "I'll get an extra blanket and sleep on the floor."

"I'm not sleeping in the same room with you."

Chakotay sent her an amused smile. "I'm crushed, Kathryn. Sixteen years ago we could barely drag ourselves out of bed to get through our shifts. Now the thought of just being in the same room with me seems to be as appealing for you as putting salt in an open wound."

"That's exactly what I would be doing."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Unfortunately you don't have a choice. I'm not letting you out of my sight unless one of my people is with you."

"A few hours ago you were telling me that I would be treated with respect," Janeway reminded him. "It's not very respectful to provide me with a babysitter everywhere I go."

"The issue isn't open for debate, Kathryn. Unless you want to go back to your cell, you're going to have to play by the rules."

"Your rules."

"My house, my people, my rules. My bedroom is in the loft at the top of the stairs, and there's an adjoining bathroom. There's also a replicator so you can whip yourself up a pair of pajamas."

_Or a phaser_, Janeway countered silently.

Turning on her heel, she made her way up the stairs to Chakotay's room and closed the door behind her. Ebony was sprawled on the floor by the bed, half-asleep, and Janeway bent down to give him a light pat.

"Sweet dreams, Ebony."

Wandering over to the replicator, Janeway cast a cautious look at the closed door before inputting the specifications for a phaser into the computer. No sooner had she finished than the computer immediately emitted a loud piercing alarm, awakening Ebony, and Janeway stifled a curse as she cancelled the request.

"So much for that idea," she muttered, and cast an apologetic glance at the dog. "Sorry about that, Ebony."

Satisfied that all was well again, the big dog returned to his slumber. Letting out a sigh, Janeway replicated herself another uniform and stashed it under the mattress before replicating a pair of pajamas. All too aware of Chakotay's proximity, she quickly changed into her sleepwear, then began to investigate her surroundings. The floors were covered with thick, midnight blue carpet, an attractive contrast to the cedar wood bedframe and dresser. The walls were mostly clear, with only a couple of paintings adorning them, and a large window encompassed most of the far wall, affording a spectacular view of the sea.

"Quite a view," she said aloud. "And too high up to jump out."

Janeway turned to crawl onto the bed when a photograph on the nightstand caught her attention. Reaching over to pick it up, Janeway recognized it as one taken by her sister Phoebe over fifteen years ago. It was a picture of Janeway and Chakotay, seated on her mother's porch with their arms around one another and a sleeping Ebony at their feet, a large red ribbon tied around his neck.

"Chakotay's thirtieth birthday," she recalled.

Janeway smiled at the memory the picture evoked. _Maybe there's something to Gray Feather's theory after all_, she mused silently.

Chakotay was downstairs when he heard Janeway trigger the computer's alarm, and he permitted himself a small smile.

_She's either trying to access the communications system or she's attempting to replicate a weapon. Have to give her points for effort._

Removing a small picture from the wall by the door, Chakotay entered his security code into the computer panel built into the wood, changing the access codes as a safety precaution against future tampering by Janeway. Replacing the picture, Chakotay grabbed a blanket and extra pillow out of a nearby closet before heading up the stairs. Slowly opening the bedroom door, he stepped into the room and discovered Janeway looking at the photograph. She glanced up when he entered, and he flashed her a small smile.

"Did you find everything all right?" he asked.

"Yes," Janeway said, replacing the picture on the nightstand.

"Well, in that case, let's call it a night," Chakotay said and settled himself on the floor next to Ebony. "Sweet dreams, Kathryn."

Janeway offered no response, so Chakotay turned onto his side and closed his eyes. Janeway stared at him for a moment before at last climbing into bed; then she reached over to turn out the light, casting a final curious glance at the picture as she did so. Pulling the covers to her chin, Janeway closed her eyes as she again pondered the picture's presence.

_Why did he keep the picture for all these years?_


	6. Chapter 6

**U.S.S. LIBERTY – SIXTEEN YEARS EARLIER**

Seated at the helm on the Bridge, Chakotay tried not to look as frustrated as he felt. The _Liberty_ had been stationed at Deep Space Four for nearly a week, undergoing routine maintenance while the crew enjoyed shore leave on the station. Yet Chakotay's brief altercation with a fellow officer over a poker game had earned them both an official reprimand from their captain, Bruce Morgan, who had revoked their shore leave privileges for the remainder of their stay.

_One stupid argument, and I'm stuck on the ship for the rest of the week_, Chakotay thought bitterly. _Barrett's going to pay for this one_.

"Mister Chakotay…"

Morgan's voice snapped him out of his reverie, and Chakotay immediately focused on his captain.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Our new science officer is transferring over from the _Al Batani_," Morgan said. "Why don't you go down to the transporter room and welcome her aboard?"

"Aye, sir."

Chakotay crossed over to enter the turbolift, then headed for the transporter room, his frustration increasing at being sent on fool's errands. Entering the room, he afforded the transporter chief a brief glance.

"Mister Olsen," he greeted, then turned to face the platform. "Energize."

Olsen tapped his computer panel, and a moment later the new arrival materialized on the pad closest to Chakotay. She was a Human female, medium tall and somewhere in the neighborhood of twenty-seven to twenty-eight years old, her rank pins marking her as a lieutenant. Although not beautiful in the traditional sense, she was nonetheless quite attractive, and her midnight blue eyes scanned the room before coming to rest on Chakotay. Meeting her gaze, Chakotay immediately felt drawn to her and was overcome with the strangest feeling that after meeting her, his life would never be the same.

"Welcome aboard, Lieutenant," he greeted formally. "I'm Lieutenant Chakotay, helm officer and designated welcoming committee."

The self-imposed title earned Chakotay a faint smile from his new colleague. "Nice to meet you, Lieutenant. I'm Kathryn Janeway."

Janeway extended her hand, which Chakotay took in his, both feeling a flicker of attraction flare between them at the physical contact, and they exchanged a surprised look at their reactions.

_Chakotay, my boy, you are in Trouble with a capital 'T'_, Chakotay thought.

_Lieutenant, you have just met your match_, Janeway declared silently.

Chakotay was the first to shake off his wayward thoughts and reluctantly released Janeway's hand. "Your personal effects have already been delivered to your quarters, so I'll take you to the Bridge to meet Captain Morgan. Then you can get settled in."

"Actually, it won't take me very long to unpack," Janeway said. "Do you think I could get a tour of the ship?"

Chakotay smiled. "I'm sure that can be arranged," he replied, then took a step closer to her and lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "It just so happens that I'm the best tour guide on the ship. Keep it hush-hush, though; I wouldn't want to lose my day job."

"Your secret is safe with me, Lieutenant," Janeway assured him.

Chakotay's smile widened. Bidding farewell to Olsen, he escorted Janeway out of the room.

One week later, Janeway had completely settled into her new assignment. Although she had already befriended several members of the crew, it was clear that she and Chakotay favored each other's company, and their time together had also served to strengthen the growing attraction between them. Casual conversation had revealed that neither of them was involved with anyone else, and despite trepidation over how a personal relationship would affect their professional one, they both knew it was only a matter of time before they acted on their feelings.

Late one evening, the two were en route to Janeway's quarters following a party on the holodeck, laughing in recollection of some of their crewmates antics.

"I wish I'd had a camera to capture the look on Teresa's face when Bardak pulled her onto the dance floor for the tango contest," Janeway replied.

"It wasn't any funnier than your expression when I pulled you onto the floor," Chakotay countered, "and we won."

"Probably because we were the only completely sober people dancing," Janeway returned wryly.

They came to a halt in front of Janeway's quarters, and she turned to face Chakotay.

"Thank you for an enjoyable evening, Lieutenant," she said formally. "I hope we can do it again sometime."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Chakotay responded. "Maybe next time we'll make it a private party."

"I'd like that."

The two exchanged a smile, and Chakotay leaned over to give her a light kiss.

"If that's the best you can do, Chakotay, it explains why you're still single," Janeway chided.

Chakotay's smile widened at the jab, and he lowered his head to kiss her again. The old adage 'Be careful what you wish for' flashed through Janeway's brain as the passion behind the second kiss took her breath away, and she pressed her body closer to Chakotay's. Several minutes later, a belated remembrance of where they were forced Chakotay reluctantly to break off the kiss. After taking a moment to regain his composure, he addressed Janeway. "I trust I've redeemed myself?"

"Most definitely," Janeway assured him. "You'd better go."

"Worried about starting something you can't finish?" Chakotay taunted.

"Was that a question or a challenge?"

"You tell me."

Janeway allowed herself a small smile. "All right. If it was a question, then the answer is no."

"And if it was a challenge?"

"What are the stakes?"

"Winner takes all."

"Those are pretty high stakes," Janeway remarked. "Feeling rather sure of yourself?"

"The only thing I'm sure of is that every time we touch we both go up in flames," came Chakotay's solemn response.

"Chakotay…"

Chakotay took a step closer to her. "If you really want me to leave, Kathryn, then say so now, because if I stay we both know what's going to happen."

Janeway held Chakotay's gaze in silence for several moments, her indecision etched in her expression, before she at last graced him with a faint smile.

"Then stay."

Early the next morning, Chakotay awoke to the feel of a soft, warm body pressed to his, the tickle of Janeway's breath against his chest telling him she was still asleep. Glancing down at her face, he gently brushed a stray hair from her forehead, then pressed a light kiss to her temple before attempting to ease himself out of bed. The arm draped around his waist immediately tightened, and he felt Janeway smile against his chest.

"I certainly hope you weren't going to leave without saying good morning," she chided.

Janeway lifted her gaze to meet Chakotay's, and he mirrored her smile before pulling her to him for a lengthy kiss.

"Good morning," he said when they finally parted.

"It certainly is," Janeway responded, then grew serious. "Chakotay, about last night…"

Chakotay immediately placed a finger against her lips to silence her.

"Last night was wonderful, but it was nobody's business but ours, nor does it have to be repeated unless we're both willing."

Janeway's smile returned. "I agree with all of the above, but what I was about to say is that it was the first time I've ever done something like that," she clarified. "I'm usually more cautious about mixing business with pleasure."

"You don't owe me any explanations, Kathryn, but thank you for being honest. And for the record, I'm usually just as cautious. Yet from the moment I met you, all of the standards I've set for myself regarding mixing business with pleasure seem to have gone flying out the window."

"I know the feeling," Janeway replied. "So where do we go from here?"

"Well, I'm due on the Bridge in less than an hour…" Chakotay began, earning him an admonishing look from Janeway.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know. To answer your question, I'm not sure where we go from here, but I do know that I'd like to find out. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"Neither have I," Janeway said. "Why don't we just take it one day at a time and see what happens?"

"Works for me."


	7. Chapter 7

That afternoon, the lovers had managed to sequester themselves in the corner of the Mess Hall to share a private, yet brief, lunch. Having finished their meal, they were enjoying a few moments of togetherness before duty forced them back to the Bridge.

"That's your third piece of apple pie, Chakotay," Janeway remarked. "For someone who prides himself on being a strict vegetarian, you certainly have quite a sweet tooth."

Chakotay smiled. "Blame my mother," he replied. "She made fresh pies at least once a week while I was growing up, and I became addicted to them."

"My mother is a good cook, too," Janeway said, "but if I ate desserts the way you do, I'd gain thirty pounds inside a week. It's cosmically unjust that you can put away as much junk food as you do and still maintain a physique that sports ten percent body fat, tops."

Chakotay's smile widened. "If it's any consolation, I think your body is beautiful just the way it is," he declared.

Janeway flushed at the compliment. "Thank you," she said, then changed the subject. "It occurs to me that even though we've been as intimate as two people can be, I actually don't know very much about you."

"You've read my personnel file. What you see is pretty much what you get."

"Your file tells me about you as an officer. I want to know about you as a person."

"What do you want to know?"

"Whatever you want to tell me."

Chakotay considered her reply for a moment before answering. "Fair enough," he said. "I have two sisters, both younger. I run and swim to stay in shape, but I also play a mean game of hoverball. My favorite food is mushroom soup; my favorite dessert is apple pie. I drink coffee when I'm on duty, hot chocolate when I'm not, and I take both with a dash of whipped cream and a touch of cinnamon. I prefer ice water to synthehol, hot water showers to sonic ones, and redheads to blondes."

"Have you ever been in love?" Janeway asked.

"I've had other relationships," Chakotay evaded.

"That's not what I asked."

Chakotay held her gaze for a beat then repeated his previous statement. "I've had other relationships, but none of them mattered until the day I met you."

Janeway responded to Chakotay's comment with a faint smile, the quiet solemnity of his tone emphasizing its honesty.

"It's your turn to spill the beans about yourself," Chakotay said after a moment.

"I have one sister, also younger. I play tennis and velocity to stay in shape, but can't play hoverball to save my life. My favorite food is beef Wellington; my favorite dessert is German chocolate cake. I drink black coffee when I'm on duty, hot tea with lemon when I'm not. I prefer champagne to synthehol, bubble baths to showers, and men who are tall, dark and handsome."

"What about your love life?" Chakotay pressed. "Any ex-boyfriends I should be forewarned about?"

A shadow of remembered grief flickered across Janeway's features for the briefest of moments before she answered. "I was engaged once," she revealed. "His name was Justin Tighe. We served together on the _Icarus._"

"From your use of the past tense I assume he's dead?" Chakotay prompted gently.

Janeway nodded. "He was killed in a shuttle crash in the Tau Ceti system three years ago while we were testing the prototype of a small attack craft. My father was supposed to be with us, but he came down with the Terellian flu at the last minute and cancelled. Justin and I were finishing the final test flight when the thrusters malfunctioned and sent us crashing into a frozen ocean on one of the moons. I was somehow thrown clear of the craft and escaped with only bruises and a broken leg. Justin was piloting the craft, though, and was trapped inside when it sank."

"I'm sorry," Chakotay said quietly.

"It took me close to a year to get over losing him; and once I had, I vowed I would never again get involved with a fellow officer." Janeway cast Chakotay a sheepish look. "So much for maintaining protocol."

Chakotay sent her a warm smile and reached over to take her hand in his. "Everything happens for a reason, Kathryn, and I know the Spirits have one for bringing us together," he said quietly.

Janeway flashed him an adoring smile. "I think I'm going to like having you around."

"I assure you the feeling is mutual."

The days passed, and Janeway and Chakotay drew closer with each one. Passionately involved within a week, it took less than a month before they were in love, yet they managed to keep their relationship a secret, or so they thought.

Early one evening, Chakotay had just finished his shift and was about to head for the Mess Hall to join Janeway for dinner when he received a summons from Morgan.

"Morgan to Chakotay."

"Chakotay here."

"Lieutenant, would you please step into my Ready Room?"

"On my way, sir."

Relinquishing the Bridge to the night shift, Chakotay crossed over to enter the captain's Ready Room.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?"

"Yes. As you know, John Reese will be leaving tomorrow to assume the first officer's position on the _Explorer_, which leaves me without a chief of security. Starfleet had made several recommendations, but I'd rather give the job to you."

Chakotay blinked in surprise. "Excuse me?"

Morgan smiled. "You've been on this ship for almost a year now, Chakotay. You're familiar with how I run things; the crew likes you and respects you. Why should I bring in an officer I'm going to have to spend weeks breaking in when I've got a perfectly acceptable candidate right here?"

"I'm not quite sure what to say…"

"Say you'll take the job."

"Of course I will, sir. Thank you."

The two men exchanged a handshake, and then Morgan affixed a third pip to Chakotay's uniform collar. "Well, Commander, I'd better let you go. I'm sure you want to share the news of your promotion with Lieutenant Janeway."

Surprise again flickered across Chakotay's face. "You know?"

Morgan's smile widened. "I know," he said simply.

The captain offered no further commentary, and Chakotay knew it was Morgan's way of letting him know he approved of Janeway and Chakotay's relationship. Not wanting to press his luck by pressing the issue, Chakotay bid the captain farewell and left the Ready Room, then made his way to the Mess Hall. He spotted Janeway at a corner table, engaged in casual conversation with the ship's chief engineer, Jana Burke, and made his way across the room to join them.

"Good evening, Ladies. Do you mind if I join you?"

"You can have my seat, Chakotay," Burke offered and stood up. "I have the night shift this week, so I'm due in Engineering. Enjoy your evening."

Burke headed out of the room as Chakotay settled himself into her chair, then flashed Janeway an apologetic smile.

"Sorry I'm late. I had an impromptu meeting with Captain Morgan."

Janeway quirked one delicate eyebrow. "Really…what about?"

"He promoted me to lieutenant commander and gave me Reese's position as security chief."

"Chakotay, that's wonderful news! Congratulations."

"Thanks. He also let it slip that he knows about us."

"He does?"

Chakotay nodded. "He didn't voice any objections, though, so I think he's okay with it."

"He must be or he wouldn't have promoted you," Janeway pointed out. "At least now we don't have to sneak around the ship at all hours of the night."

"Thank goodness for small favors."

"So, have you given any thought to what you want to do when we get to Earth next week?"

"Well, I'm assuming you're going to spend a couple days with your family, so I thought I would head to one of the National Parks and do some camping."

"I have a better idea. Why don't you come home with me? I want you to meet my parents and Phoebe, plus it will allow us to be together on your birthday."

"Ah, yes; the big three-oh. I don't suppose we could just skip it?"

"No."

"I didn't think so."

"May I take that as a yes?"

"Are you sure you really want me tagging along?" Chakotay pressed. "You haven't seen your family for close to three months, and I can meet them another time."

Janeway flashed him an affectionate smile. "Chakotay, I love you, and I want you to be with me. My family will understand, I promise."

Chakotay returned her smile. "Then I guess it's settled," he conceded. "I have to ask, however, that you not make a fuss over my birthday. We can have a private celebration once we're back on the ship."

"You're such a spoilsport."

"I love you, too."

One week later, the _Liberty_ settled into orbit around Earth, and shortly thereafter Janeway and Chakotay transported to her parents' home in Indiana. They materialized in the front yard, where a very pregnant Irish setter greeted them.

"Hello, Bear," Janeway greeted. "I see you've been busy while I've been gone."

"The redheaded females in this family do seem to be rather passionate," Chakotay remarked.

Janeway shot him a knowing look. "Very funny."

Just then the screen door opened, and a beautiful young woman Chakotay assumed to be Janeway's sister stepped onto the porch. She looked to be about four years Kathryn's junior, with the same fair skin and facial structure, yet her eyes were sky blue and her short hair a light blonde. Spotting Kathryn and Chakotay, she let out a delighted shout.

"Kath! What are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you, too, Phoebe."

Phoebe made her way down the steps and walked over to hug her sister, then shot Chakotay a curious glance. "Who's Mister Tall, Dark and Handsome?" she asked.

"Chakotay," he supplied helpfully, and extended his hand. "You must be Phoebe."

"Last time I checked," Phoebe returned, and they exchanged a handshake. "I don't suppose you have a twin brother?"

"Phoebe…" Kathryn said warningly.

"What? It was just a question."

Janeway shook her head. "What happened to Bear?"

"Mark's dog jumped the fence again," Phoebe told her. "He's offered to find homes for the puppies."

"Maybe I should offer to exchange the puppies for you," Kathryn suggested dryly. "Are Mom and Dad around?"

"Mom's in the kitchen making lunch, but Dad's over at Headquarters in a meeting with the Admiralty," Phoebe told her. "Apparently the Cardassians are stirring up trouble again."

Kathryn nodded, then turned to Chakotay. "Well, are you ready to try your charm on my mother?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Chakotay returned.

Climbing the steps, Kathryn and Chakotay wandered into the house, where they were immediately assailed by the aroma of fresh cooking. Making their way to the kitchen, the two discovered Gretchen Janeway removing a tray of bread from the oven.

"Something smells delicious," Kathryn remarked.

Gretchen turned at the sound of the voice, and flashed her daughter a warm smile. "Katie…you actually made it!"

Kathryn walked over to embrace her mother, then crossed back to stand at Chakotay's side. "Mom, this is Chakotay."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Janeway," Chakotay replied. "Kathryn speaks very highly of you and the admiral."

"I find that hard to believe," Gretchen returned lightly, "but in any event, welcome to our home."

"Thank you," Chakotay responded, then turned to Kathryn. "I'm going back outside and retrieve our bags. Be right back."

Pressing a brief kiss to the top of Kathryn's head, Chakotay excused himself and exited the kitchen. Once he was gone, Kathryn glanced expectantly at her mother. "Well?" she prompted. "What do you think?"

"Katie, I barely exchanged ten words with the man," Gretchen admonished. "Wait until I've had the chance to get to know him before asking for my opinion."

"Okay, but what's your first impression?" Kathryn pressed.

Gretchen sighed. "Well…he's certainly easy on the eyes, and his manners are impeccable," she replied. "Most importantly, though, is that you're obviously crazy about him."

Kathryn nodded. "I really think he's the one, Mom."

Gretchen flashed her an indulgent smile. "I'd wait and see how he gets along with your father before you start sending out wedding invitations, Katie."

"Are you kidding?" Kathryn countered. "Dad's going to love him."

"Your father hates me."

Kathryn sighed. "He doesn't hate you, Chakotay," she assured him. "He's just…overprotective."

The two were sequestered in Kathryn's old room, lying in bed as they discussed Chakotay's initial encounters with her family.

"Kathryn, you didn't see the expression on his face when I was offering my opinion on the conflict with the Cardassians," Chakotay protested. "If looks could kill, I'd be having a funeral tomorrow instead of a birthday."

"You're becoming paranoid in your old age," Kathryn chided. "Just give him another day to warm up to you."

"Fine, but I hope I don't get frostbite in the meantime."

Kathryn flashed Chakotay a suggestive smile, and the hand that had been resting on his chest idly began to drift downward. "If it's heat you're looking for, Commander, I'd be happy to offer my assistance."

Chakotay returned the smile. "What a generous offer, Lieutenant," he said. "Remind me to put a commendation in your file."

Kathryn's chuckle was smothered by Chakotay's kiss.

Unaware they were the topic of discussion upstairs, Gretchen and Edward Janeway were having a similar discussion in their bedroom.

"So what do you think of Katie's new boyfriend?" Gretchen asked.

"She obviously adores him," Edward answered, "and I do believe Phoebe was drooling in her dessert."

"Edward…" Gretchen admonished.

Edward permitted himself a small smile. "Sorry," he said, then released a sigh. "Chakotay is an intelligent, considerate, insightful young man who seems to love Kathryn as much as she loves him and treats her with more respect and affection than anyone ever has. Unfortunately, he's also going to break her heart."

Gretchen shot her husband a surprised look. "What makes you say that?"

"I'm not sure, Gretchen. It's just a feeling I get, as a father and a man. He's got a fire in his soul, that one, and if Kathryn doesn't find a way to put it out they're both going to go up in flames."

A few days later, Janeway and Chakotay were seated side by side on the front porch of her parents' home, sipping lemonade as they watched Ebony torment Bear. A birthday gift from Janeway to Chakotay, Ebony was an eight week-old German shepherd puppy, his name derived from his coal black color. Unable to leave him with Kathryn's parents due to Bear's pregnancy, they two were discussing how they would bring him back to the _Liberty_ with them.

"We can't exactly stuff him in a suitcase, Kathryn," Chakotay pointed out. "Aside from the fact he wouldn't fit, the minute he started to whimper or bark we'd be goners."

"Why don't we just ask Captain Morgan if we can keep him on the ship?" Janeway suggested. "It's not against Starfleet regulations to have a pet."

"Most of the pets people keep on starships are either in a glass bowl or weigh under ten pounds. A large dog is going to require a bit more maintenance."

"Maybe we could replicate you a pair of sunglasses and pass him off as your Seeing Eye dog," Janeway offered.

Chakotay let out a hearty laugh. "I think we'd be better off stowing him in a suitcase."


	8. Chapter 8

**DORVAN V COLONY – FOUR MONTHS LATER**

Following their stay with Kathryn's parents, the couple had returned to the _Liberty_ closer than ever, with Chakotay smuggling Ebony inside a newly replicated, oversized packing box. The odd package had earned him a curious look from the ensign who had transported him aboard, to which he has responded: "Lots of souvenirs." The two managed to keep the puppy a secret for more than three months, but because of his rapid growth, he quickly became too big to keep hidden, weighing in at just under one hundred pounds at six months old. During a week-long stay with Chakotay's family on Dorvan V, they reluctantly relinquished Ebony's care to Chakotay's sisters, fifteen-year-old Taya and seventeen-year-old Gray Feather.

"Oh, Chakotay, he's adorable!" Gray Feather declared. "Are you sure you want to leave him with us?"

"He's gotten too big to keep on the ship," Chakotay said, "and Kathryn already has a dog at her parents' home, so we decided Ebony should stay with you two."

"We'll take perfect care of him," Taya declared. "I promise."

Bidding the others farewell, Taya and Gray Feather dashed into the woods with Ebony at their heels, leaving Kathryn and Chakotay alone with his parents.

"They remind me of myself and Phoebe," Kathryn remarked.

"Somehow I don't think you or your sister were ever as mild mannered as Taya and Gray Feather," Chakotay replied lightly.

"Chakotay!" Running Deer admonished. "Where are your manners?"

"You will have to forgive my son, Lieutenant," Kolopak requested. "It is apparent that his wisdom is not increasing with his age, and he has yet to learn the proper way to address a beautiful woman."

"I'm quite used to Chakotay's twisted sense of humor," Janeway assured him, "and please call me Kathryn."

"Of course, Kathryn."

"You two must be anxious to get settled in," Running Deer said. "Chakotay, why don't you and Kathryn put your things in your old room, then you can join your father and me for lunch."

"Only if you're cooking," Chakotay responded dryly.

"One more word, Chakotay, and I will put salt in your soup."

"Let's put our things away," Kathryn suggested, then glanced at Running Deer. "I'll see what I can do about taking the edge off his sharp tongue. We'll be back in a few minutes."

The couple disappeared inside the house, and once they were gone, Running Deer glanced at Kolopak. "I like her," she declared. "She certainly seems to know how to handle him."

"Chakotay is a lot to handle," Kolopak replied.

"As is his father," Running Deer returned pointedly.

Kolopak flashed her an affectionate smile. "I love you, too," he said. "I like Kathryn as well. For Chakotay to have brought her home to meet us speaks volumes about his own feelings for her."

"Then maybe we'll wind up with grandchildren after all," Running Deer replied.

"Shall we name them now, or wait until they are actually born?" Kolopak asked wryly.

"Perhaps I should put salt in _your_ soup instead," Running Deer said and walked into the house with her husband's laughter ringing in her ears.

The night before he and Kathryn were to depart Dorvan V, Chakotay had left her with his mother and sisters to join his father for a private stroll. His family's immediate acceptance of her had prompted Chakotay to at last propose, to the mutual delight of Kathryn and his family. But despite their joy over Chakotay and Kathryn's engagement, it was clear his parents had something else on their minds, which had spurred Chakotay to arrange time alone with his father.

"Kathryn is a wonderful woman, my son," Kolopak declared. "Your mother and I are very pleased you have chosen to make her your wife."

"You're not disappointed that she isn't Dorvanian?" Chakotay prompted.

"She loves you, Chakotay, and she makes you happy. That is what matters to us."

"Thank you. It will mean a lot to Kathryn that we have your blessing."

"So why the sudden desire to take a walk?" Kolopak prompted. "Given that it is going to begin to rain at any moment, shouldn't we have had this discussion inside?"

"I thought it best if we talked away from inquiring ears," Chakotay said. "I want to know what's bothering you and Mama. The two of you have been on edge since I got here."

"It is nothing you need to concern yourself with," Kolopak evaded. "You have a wedding to plan."

"Father, anything that concerns you and Mama concerns me," Chakotay countered. "Please talk to me and tell me what's wrong."

Kolopak shot his son an even look, then complied with Chakotay's request. "During the past several weeks the Cardassians have been showing up on Dorvan more and more frequently," he revealed. "Now that their treaty with the Federation has given them control over the colony, they 'intend to ensure that it is governed according to Cardassian standards'."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Kolopak shrugged. "Who knows? In any event, they have already started to relocate part of the colony's population in order to make room for their 'work centers'."

"Work centers?" Chakotay echoed questioningly.

"A fancy name for labor camps," Kolopak clarified.

"They're turning Dorvan into a slave colony? Someone has to put a stop to them."

"The Federation has already wiped its hands of us, Chakotay. Our fate now lies in the hands of the Cardassians."

"What about the Maquis?"

"The Maquis don't have the resources to fight Starfleet and the Cardassians."

"Father, you can't expect me to do nothing. This is my home."

Kolopak flashed his son an indulgent smile. "You may have been born and raised here, Chakotay, but Dorvan has never been your home," he countered gently, and gestured toward the sky. "You belong among the stars, in Starfleet, and with Kathryn."

"Father…"

"I have said all I intend to about this, Chakotay," Kolopak said firmly. "You have your own life to think about: your career, your wedding. Don't trouble yourself worrying about something you have no control over."

Any further protest from Chakotay was prevented by a sudden clap of thunder, followed by a flash of lightning; a moment later it began to pour.

"I told you we should have had this discussion inside," Kolopak chided.

"Actually, any other time I wouldn't mind a walk in the rain," Chakotay replied, "but Kathryn is terrified of thunderstorms, so I'd better get back to the house."

"If I know your mother, she'll have the hot chocolate ready by the time we get there."

Father and son exchanged a smile, then headed back to the house.

Upon their return to the _Liberty_, the news of Kathryn and Chakotay's engagement spread like wildfire, and the crew arranged a huge party in one of the holodecks to celebrate. Yet Chakotay's discussion with his father regarding the ever increasing Cardassian presence on Dorvan V had left him with an icy feeling of foreboding, one which he was unable to shake off two months later; and it now was intruding on his career and his relationship with Janeway.

"This is getting out of hand, Chakotay," Janeway said one night over dinner in his quarters. "You are spending way too much time pressing Starfleet Command for information about the Cardassians, and you're stepping on some very high-ranking toes."

"Including your father's," Chakotay snapped, referring to Edward Janeway's recent promotion to Admiral of the Fleet.

Janeway's gaze turned to ice. "That was a cheap shot," she said tightly. "My father has gone out of his way to provide you with information."

"Only the tidbits he wants to feed me," Chakotay shot back. "Believe me, Kathryn: If it was Earth that was being threatened, the Admiralty wouldn't be wasting their time playing hide-and-seek with the Cardassian Fleet. They would already have sent half a dozen starships to blow the bastards out of the sky."

Janeway released a resigned sigh and stood up. "I'm not going to waste my breath trying to reason with you when you're like this," she declared. "If you come to your senses and want to talk about it like an adult, I'll be in my quarters."

Without waiting for a response, she started for the door, but Chakotay swiftly intercepted her.

"Kathryn, wait, please…"

Janeway folded her arms and sent him an expectant glance. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I'm being an ass."

"Yes, you are."

"I don't mean to take my frustration out on you; I'm just…scared."

"Of what?" Janeway pressed gently.

"Of losing my family," Chakotay answered. "My parents are simple people, Kathryn; trying to defend themselves against Cardassians would be like trying to stop the sun from shining. It's just not possible."

Knowing he was right, and that nothing she could say would be of any comfort, Janeway simply wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug. "I'm sorry," she whispered against his chest. "I love you."

"I love you," Chakotay echoed.

_**DORVAN V**_

Running Deer was in the kitchen making a batch of pies for the winter festival two days hence when Taya and Grey Feather burst into the room, shadowed as always by Ebony.

"Hi, Mama!" Taya greeted cheerfully. "Is it time to taste the pies yet?"

"I will call you when it is time to taste the pies," Running Deer answered. "Where is your father?"

"He's over at Uncle Jonolar's house arguing about the Cardassians," Grey Feather revealed. "Uncle Jonolar is trying to convince Papa to leave Dorvan."

_Maybe we should_, Running Deer pondered. To her daughters she said, "I think perhaps your time would be better spent studying the traditional scrolls your father gave you instead of spying on him."

"We weren't spying, Mama," Taya assured her. "Papa and Uncle Jonolar are arguing loud enough for half the village to hear."

"The only person with a temper worse than theirs is Chakotay," Grey Feather added.

"I'll bet he and Kathryn get loud when they fight," Taya replied.

"I suggest you two take Ebony and go find something more productive to do with your time than gossiping about your family," Running Deer said.

Any response from Taya and Grey Feather was prevented by a sudden loud boom, clearly the result of an explosion. Running Deer immediately dashed outside with her daughters close on her heels, and the three looked across the village to see the homes at the far end engulfed in flames. A moment later a group of Cardassian soldiers materialized in the center of the village, and Running Deer quickly motioned her daughters back inside. "I want the two of you to take Ebony and barricade yourselves in the hideaway," she instructed. "I don't want you to open the shelter for anyone, for any reason. Do you understand?"

"What about you and Papa?" Grey Feather asked.

"Your father and I can take care of ourselves," Running Deer replied. "We will join you there as soon as we can."

"We can't leave without you, Mama," Taya protested.

"You can and you will," Running Deer returned. "Now go!"

The girls exchanged a fierce hug with their mother, all of them on the verge of tears. Running Deer held them to her for a brief moment, then reluctantly released them.

"Whatever happens, remember that your father and I love you very much. Tell Chakotay we love him, too."

Obviously frightened and confused, the girls nonetheless did as they were told and cast a final, pained glance at Running Deer before summoning Ebony and disappearing out of the back of the house. Once they were gone, Running Deer spoke aloud to the empty room.

"Good-bye, my children. May the Spirits watch over you and your brother."


	9. Chapter 9

**_U.S.S. LIBERTY_**

Chakotay was in the midst of lunch with Janeway and several of their friends when he received a page from Captain Morgan. "Morgan to Chakotay."

"Chakotay here, sir."

"Commander, would please join me in my Ready Room?" Morgan asked.

"I'll be right there, Captain. Chakotay out."

"Maybe he's decided to promote you to XO," Janeway suggested lightly.

"Very funny," Chakotay said and bent over to give her a quick kiss. "I'll see you on the Bridge."

Bidding his friends farewell, Chakotay made his way out of the Mess Hall and to the Bridge. Crossing over to the Ready Room, he waited for Morgan's summons before entering.

"Reporting as ordered, sir."

"Thank you for your promptness, Commander," Morgan replied, then released a heavy sigh. "There's no easy way to say what I have to tell you, so I'll just say it. The Cardassians launched a surprise attack on Dorvan V two days ago, resulting in the deaths of over half the colony's population. I am sorry to say that both of your parents were among the casualties."

Chakotay's bronze face visibly blanched, and he closed his eyes as if to ward off the implications of Morgan's revelation. After a moment, he reopened them and posed a question to the captain in an oddly composed voice. "What about Taya and Gray Feather?"

"They're in the medical center on Dorvan with minor injuries," Morgan told him.

"I'd like to see them."

"Of course. Effective immediately, you have been given two weeks personal leave to return to Dorvan V. I also made arrangements for Lieutenant Janeway to accompany you."

"Thank you, Captain."

"I am deeply sorry about your parents, Chakotay."

"So am I."

That evening, Janeway and Chakotay were in his quarters, ensconced on the couch as they dealt with the ramifications of Chakotay's loss. After Morgan had delivered his grim news, Chakotay had isolated himself in his quarters, refusing entry to everyone but Janeway, wanting solitude for his grief. Janeway sat upright on the end of the couch, Chakotay's head in her lap as he lay staring at the ceiling while she gently ran her hand though his hair. Other than a simple "I'm sorry" upon her arrival, Janeway had remained silent, knowing that her presence was of more comfort to Chakotay than whatever verbal condolences she could offer. Yet as time passed and he continued his mute scrutiny of the ceiling, she decided to make an attempt to break down his walls.

"It may help you to talk about it," she suggested softly.

"Or it may not," Chakotay countered.

Janeway fell silent again before making a second attempt. "It may help _me_ for you to talk about it," she amended.

Chakotay shifted his gaze from the ceiling to her, anguish evident in his dark eyes. "I don't know what you expect me to say, Kathryn. Talking about it won't change what's happened; having a temper tantrum or an emotional breakdown won't bring my parents back."

"Of course not, but you have to allow yourself to grieve. Keeping all of your pain and anger bottled up inside you is only going to make it worse."

Chakotay sighed and sat up, then got to his feet. "I don't think it can get any worse," he declared. "My parents are dead, Kathryn; murdered in cold blood because the Federation wants to make nice with Cardassia. They'll never grow old together, never know our children, never see my sisters grow to adulthood and begin their own lives. Everything they ever were and could have been now has as much value as the dirt they're buried under!"

"Your sisters are alive, Chakotay, and so are you. The three of you are a living legacy to everything your parents stood for: love, honor, integrity. As long as you hold to those values, your parents will always be with you."

"Somehow it doesn't mean as much without them here to see it," Chakotay replied. "It hurts, Kathryn, so much. It's like someone has taken a knife and carved out a piece of my heart."

Janeway got to her feet and walked over to embrace him. "I wish there were something I could do to make this better for you," she said.

"Just having you here is enough," Chakotay returned. "Stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Some time later, Chakotay cried himself to sleep in Janeway's arms.

_**DORVAN V**_

The day after his parents' double funeral, Chakotay had arranged some private time with Janeway in order to tell her the one thing she had hoped never to hear. Wandering down to a local stream, Chakotay seated Janeway on a nearby log and informed her of his decision.

"I've sent my resignation to Captain Morgan," Chakotay announced, "and he's going to forward it on to Starfleet Command."

"Don't do this, Chakotay," Janeway pleaded. "Take a leave of absence if you have to, but don't throw away your entire career over one tragedy."

"It's not just about my parents' murder, Kathryn. I've spent the last six months listening to the reports of the various Cardassian incursions into Federation space and the slaughters they resulted in. I've also watched as Starfleet Command turned a blind eye to those incursions in a pathetic attempt to preserve our treaty. My parents are dead because of Federation bureaucracy."

"So that's it, then?" Janeway retorted angrily. "You're just going to resign and turn your back on your career, and on us."

"I love you, Kathryn; I will until the day I die. But I cannot and will not continue to do nothing while Cardassians murder everyone they come across. Bajor, Dorvan V, Alamea…three planets lost at least half their inhabitants to a war that the Federation refuses to admit is happening. Well, it's time to give them a wake-up call and remind the Cardassians who it is they're dealing with."

"What if I said I wanted to come with you?"

"If I thought that were possible I would already have asked, But if you join the Maquis it will cause irreparable damage to your relationship with your father. I won't be the knife that severs that bond."

Knowing from the tone of his voice that Chakotay's mind was set, Janeway refrained from continuing the argument, and instead remained silent for a moment before speaking.

"Will I ever see you again?"

Chakotay gently cupped her face in his hands and forced her to meet his gaze, both of them with tears in their eyes.

"You and I _will_ meet again, Kathryn Janeway," he vowed, "and when we do I won't let you go a second time."

Pulling her to him, Chakotay kissed her as if he would never be able to do so again.


	10. Chapter 10

**CORNELLIA COLONY – PRESENT DAY **

Janeway awoke early, and glancing over the side of the bed, discovered Chakotay sound asleep on the floor, his features relaxed in slumber. Shooting a quick glance at the bedroom door, she noticed it was slightly ajar, and an idea suddenly struck her.

_If I can make it past Chakotay and down the stairs, maybe I can get away before he wakes up_.

Carefully reaching around the other side of the bed, Janeway eased the uniform she had replicated out from under the mattress. Sliding out of bed as quietly as possible, Janeway retrieved her shoes, then padded across the room past Chakotay and down the stairs. Quickly shedding her nightclothes, Janeway changed into her uniform.

_So far, so good_.

Her musings were interrupted by a loud whimper, and Janeway glanced over her shoulder to discover Ebony seated by the front door, obviously wanting out. Smiling to herself, Janeway walked over to open the door then cast a final anxious glance at the upper level of the house before following Ebony outside. Scanning her surroundings, the captain caught her breath at the beautiful scenery that had been hidden in darkness the night before. The house was encompassed on three sides by a lush forest; and to the west, Janeway could see the ocean she had spotted from Chakotay's window, the cobalt blue water a striking contrast to the glistening white sand on the shore.

_Nice view. Too bad I can't stay to enjoy it._

Unsure of where she was going but determined to get away from Chakotay, Janeway started for the woods. She had barely taken ten steps when a familiar voice sounded behind her.

"I admire your determination, Kathryn, but even if you managed to get away from me, there's no where for you to go."

Janeway turned around to find Chakotay standing in the doorway, the last vestiges of sleep still etched in his handsome face.

"I thought you were sleeping," she said.

"Obviously. The planet is crawling with Maquis, Kathryn. Just what did you think they would do if they found you wandering around without me?"

"I'd prefer a good fight to this charade of playing house."

"Be careful what you wish for, Captain," Chakotay chided and closed the distance between them. "R'Vek and Seska aren't the only ones here who would relish the chance to return you to Starfleet one piece at a time."

"Was that a threat?"

"Consider it a warning. If you continue to ignore what I tell you and keep making escape attempts, it could prove to be a fatal mistake."

"I'm not afraid of you or your people."

"You should be. They aren't Starfleet officers whose adherence to protocol borders on obsessive, Kathryn. They're soldiers, determined to die and kill for what they believe in. If they think you're a threat to them or our operation, they'll act accordingly."

"What about your 'hands-off' order?"

Chakotay smiled faintly. "It would seem I need to have a chat with Ean about his propensity for talking too much. To answer your question, my people's priority is self-preservation at any cost. So I repeat, if they think you are a threat, my orders won't stop them from killing you."

Their argument was interrupted by a sudden crack of thunder, and Janeway involuntarily flinched, earning her a knowing smile from Chakotay.

"Don't tell me the formidable Kathryn Janeway is still afraid of thunderstorms?"

Janeway shrugged. "Some people are afraid of heights or enclosed spaces; I'm afraid of thunderstorms."

"I remember having to distract you from the one we had our last night on Dorvan all those years ago," Chakotay remarked. "It turned out to be the most amazingly passionate night of my life."

Janeway blushed bright red as the memory of the night in question came back to her, and Chakotay's smile widened.

"Why, Kathryn, I do believe you're blushing," he said softly, and lifted a hand to gently caress her cheek. "It becomes you."

Although feather light, Chakotay's touch nonetheless triggered the same flame of desire which had brought them together sixteen years ago, and Janeway's surprise at her reaction flickered across her refined features.

_He barely has to touch me and fifteen years of separation suddenly vanish_, she thought.

Needing to break the intimacy of the moment, Janeway stepped out of Chakotay's reach and addressed the underlying issue between them. "Just out of curiosity, how long do you plan to keep me here? Once my crew tells Starfleet where we are, they'll send a team to rescue me and arrest the Maquis."

"They'll have to find us first," Chakotay told her. "As you will recall, before my men took you off _Voyager_, they hacked into your computer system and deleted all references to this location. All records in your navigation system following your departure from DS9 have been erased."

"There were one hundred and fifty-four crew members on board," Janeway reminded him. "Some of them are bound to remember how we got here."

"Will they?" Chakotay countered. "Allow me to remind you that when the Maquis ships engaged _Voyager_, they were on the other side of the Badlands near Cardassian space, in the opposite direction of Cornellia. Even if Starfleet does manage to get enough information to launch a search, they'll be looking in the wrong place."

"Why are you doing this?" Janeway demanded. "You take me off of my ship and away from my crew, yet you obviously have no intention of killing me, or treating me as a hostage. What kind of game are you playing?"

"Funny you should put it that way," Chakotay replied.

"Why is that?"

Chakotay took a deep breath. "What I'm about to tell you has to stay between us," he said. "I'm asking you as one captain to another not to reveal what we discuss to anyone, not even Gray Feather."

Janeway quirked one delicate eyebrow. "That's a great deal of trust to place in me, Chakotay," she remarked.

"I know."

"All right, then," Janeway conceded. "You have my word that what we discuss here stays between us."

"Thank you. Do you remember what I said to you yesterday, about not being the monster you'd like me to be?"

Janeway nodded. "Yes; afterward you said that the man I knew fifteen years ago doesn't exist anymore."

"Well, he does, at least in theory."

Janeway frowned. "I don't understand."

Bracing himself for Janeway's reaction, Chakotay met her gaze. "I'm an operative for Starfleet Intelligence, Kathryn," he confessed quietly. "I've been working with them for over two years gathering information about the Cardassians."

It took a full sixty seconds for Chakotay's confession to register; when it did, Janeway blanched. "You're a spy?" she prompted incredulously.

"Yes."

"I don't believe this…" Janeway mumbled to herself. "Do any of your people know?"

"Only Tom and Julian," Chakotay told her. "They're working with me."

"So you're telling me that your tenure with the Maquis has been some type of masquerade? That the last fifteen years of your life have been a lie?"

"No; my position with the Maquis is legitimate. As time passed, however, the fire that drove me to join the rebellion began to burn itself out. The older I got, the less certain I became that what I was doing – or at least the way I was doing it – was right. Three years ago, I crossed paths with Bruce Morgan on Bajor, and I wound up telling him about the doubts I was having. He was an admiral by then, so he presented me with a proposition: Provide Starfleet Intelligence with tactical information about the Cardassian Fleet, and when the time was right Starfleet would launch an attack against Cardassia. Once the war was over, my crew would all be given full pardons."

"I see," Janeway replied. "Tell me something, Chakotay; once you returned to Starfleet – albeit secretly– did it ever occur to you that I might want to know? That it might be of some interest for me to learn that we were no longer on opposite sides of a very ugly war?"

"What purpose would it have served?" Chakotay returned. "It certainly wouldn't have changed things between us. My mission didn't allow for personal relationships, Kathryn, and even if it had, it wouldn't have been fair to either one of us to have a part-time marriage."

"Who were you to make that decision?" Janeway challenged. "Chakotay, I loved you. Having you for a few days every other month would certainly have been an improvement over spending the previous twelve years without you."

"I wasn't willing to risk your career – or your life – for a few stolen moments," Chakotay responded.

"No one gave you permission to make my life choices for me!" Janeway snapped. "It was incredibly selfish of you to do so."

Chakotay graced her with the ghost of a smile. "If I were as selfish as you think I am, I would never have let you go in the first place," he countered softly.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Janeway demanded suddenly.

"I'm telling you this because I love you," Chakotay said quietly, "and I don't want any secrets between us. I've laid all my cards on the table, Kathryn. Now it's up to you to decide how you want to play the game."

"Is that why you brought me here? To make your confession and ease your conscience so you can go back to playing spy games for Starfleet Intelligence?"

"Why are you here…well, let's just say that the Sky Spirits must have been feeling generous and given you back to me so we can finish what we started sixteen years ago."

"It was finished the day you chose this war over me!"

"I think not."

Without giving Janeway a chance to react, Chakotay pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Janeway's attempts to withdraw from his embrace merely prompted Chakotay to tighten his grip, and against her will she found herself responding to his kiss as desire flared between them. Yet a faint glimmer of sanity penetrated Janeway's passion-fogged brain, and with a forceful shove, she broke free from Chakotay, and landed a hearty slap across his face.

"Don't touch me, you bastard!" she spat at him. "If you ever try that again I'll make what you did to R'Vek look like a love tap!"

Shooting him a final glare, Janeway retreated into the house. Chakotay watched her go, gingerly rubbing his reddening cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

Two days passed, and Janeway and Chakotay continued to avoid each other, the latter having appointed a young Human named Derek Dubuque to keep a watchful eye on Janeway. They had not spoken since the curt exchange following their kiss, unwilling to address both the issues preceding it and the feelings arising from it, and the tension between them was nearly tangible.

Early in the afternoon of Janeway's fifth day on Cornellia, Chakotay had left her with his sister while he took Little Wolf fishing on the beach just outside the forest. Little Wolf had quickly grown bored with his lack of success at fishing, however, so with Ebony in tow he vanished into the woods in search of more productive entertainment. Wandering into a small clearing, Little Wolf came across a small bear cub, but a quick glance of his surroundings revealed no sign of the mother.

"Maybe his mama left him," Little Wolf wondered aloud, and glanced at Ebony. "I think we should take him to Uncle Chakotay and ask if we can take him home with us. He won't survive very long without his mama."

Gently gathering the cub into his arms, Little Wolf headed back for the beach. By the time he reached Chakotay, his arms were beginning to ache from the weight of the cub, and he deposited it at his uncle's feet as he glanced up at him.

"Look what I found, Uncle Chakotay!" he declared gleefully. "Isn't he cute?"

Expecting a small bird or perhaps a squirrel, Chakotay glanced down at his feet in amusement, which quickly faded upon seeing the cub.

"Little Wolf, where did you get this cub?"

"I found him in a clearing by the blueberry bushes. I think he's lost his mama, Uncle Chakotay. Can we take him home?"

Half expecting the mother grizzly to come charging out of the forest while they were talking, Chakotay forced himself to keep the anxiety out of his tone as he addressed his nephew. "Little Wolf, this cub is a wild animal, and he belongs with his mother. I want you to stay here with Ebony while I take the cub back to its den."

Little Wolf frowned in disappointment but reluctantly stayed put as his uncle confiscated the cub and started into the forest. Chakotay reached the den site in just over a minute, and said a silent prayer of thanks that the mother bear was nowhere in sight. Carefully setting the baby bear on the ground, Chakotay turned to return to the beach when he heard the unmistakable roar of an angry grizzly and spun around just in time to meet the bear's attack.

Unaware of the events being played out in the forest, Janeway was seated in Gray Feather's kitchen, chatting casually with the younger woman over lunch. Dubuque was seated on the porch outside, eating the meal Gray Feather had given him while ensuring Janeway stayed put.

"I'm curious how Tara wound up in Starfleet while you followed in Chakotay's footsteps by joining the Maquis," Janeway said.

"Tara never approved of the Maquis," Gray Feather replied. "She felt it was just making a bad situation worse by antagonizing the Federation, and she decided to join Starfleet. She felt she could make more of a difference by working with them than against them."

"What about you?"

"I love my sister and respect her choice, but I will never serve an organization that values its politics more than its people."

Just then the door flew open and Little Wolf burst into the house, covered in blood. Dubuque stepped inside a moment later, his concerned gaze resting on Little Wolf.

"Mama, come quick!" Little Wolf demanded.

"Spirits above…" Gray Feather muttered, quickly grabbing her son. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

Little Wolf shook his head. "It's not my blood, Mama, it's Uncle Chakotay's. He got into a fight with a bear and he's hurt real bad."

Janeway felt her heart skip a beat, and her stomach turned to ice. "Where is he?"

"He's in the forest," Little Wolf told her. "Ebony's hurt, too."

Shifting into command mode to suppress her fear for Chakotay, Janeway glanced at Dubuque. "Go get Doctor Bashir. I'm going to Chakotay."

"Kathryn, maybe you should wait until we get help," Gray Feather said. "If that bear is still around, you might be its next target."

"If that bear is still around, then I need to get to Chakotay before it does."

Without waiting for a response, Janeway headed out the door and into the woods. As she neared her destination, she forced herself to slow down and be alert for signs of the bear. Reaching the edge of the clearing, Janeway nearly tripped over a clearly dead Ebony, lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. Grimacing at the sight, Janeway scanned the clearing, and spotted Chakotay a few yards away, his condition much the same as Ebony's.

"Oh God…" she whispered.

Quickly composing herself, Janeway crossed over to kneel beside him. At first glance she thought he was dead, but the faint rise and fall of his chest told her he was still breathing.

"Chakotay…Chakotay, can you hear me?"

To Janeway's surprise, Chakotay's eyes flickered open, and Janeway felt her heart contract at the agony reflected in their depths. "Kathryn…"

"Don't try to talk," Janeway instructed. "Just lie still and concentrate on your breathing."

"Little Wolf…okay…?" Chakotay asked weakly.

"He's fine," Janeway assured him. "He's with Gray Feather. Dubuque went to fetch Doctor Bashir."

Chakotay ever so slightly shifted his head in the direction of Ebony. "Ebony…"

"He's dead, Chakotay. I'm sorry."

Chakotay shot Janeway an anguished glance before again closing his eyes, and from the slight relaxation of his features, she realized he had slipped into unconsciousness. Releasing a sigh, Janeway gently placed her hand against his ashen cheek, finding his skin cold to the touch.

"Don't die on me, Chakotay," she pleaded. "Please don't die."

Several hours later, Janeway sat in a chair just outside the infirmary, awaiting word on Chakotay. The bear's attack had left him with five broken ribs, a broken jaw and massive internal injuries, not to mention the blood loss from the deep gashes left by its claws. News of Chakotay's encounter with the bear had spread rapidly, and several Maquis now stood outside the infirmary, keeping vigil with Janeway.

Oblivious to the fact that her clothes were still drenched in Chakotay's blood, Janeway had not left the infirmary since Chakotay's arrival. She had not spoken a word to anyone since he had disappeared inside the surgical bay, unwilling to share her anxiety with a group of people she knew would just as soon see her in his condition. Despite the seriousness of his injuries, she was unwilling to consider the possibility that Chakotay would die, and her obvious concern for him was softening his people's attitude toward her.

"For someone who's supposed to be his enemy, she certainly doesn't look too happy about his condition." The observation came from Brev Korran, his tone more one of curiosity than the casual indifference his body language would indicate.

Standing next to him, Paris afforded him a brief glance. "You sound surprised," he noted.

Brev shrugged. "It just strikes me as odd that a Starfleet captain would be concerned with the life of a Maquis, especially one who trashed her ship and took her prisoner."

From his position on the other side of Paris, Red Hawk smiled. "Hasn't anyone bothered to tell you why Chakotay issued the 'hands-off' order regarding Captain Janeway?"

"I just figured it was because he wanted her for himself," Brev replied.

Red Hawk's smile widened. "Allow me to enlighten you, Korran. Once upon a time when Chakotay was still Starfleet, he had a relationship with Janeway. They were even engaged."

"Engaged?" Brev echoed incredulously. "The captain?" Red Hawk nodded, and Brev let out a low whistle. "Well, maybe there's something to her after all. Why'd they separate?"

"Chakotay called off their engagement when he joined the Maquis," Red Hawk revealed.

"Yet given his behavior the past few days, is it safe to assume that he still has a thing for her?" Brev pressed.

Paris snorted. "I suggest you quit while you're ahead, Korran. If Chakotay finds out you're poking into his personal business, you'll be on a liquid diet for the next six months."

Red Hawk smiled at Paris' remark, then glanced over at Janeway. Although still seated, she had not taken her eyes off the entrance to the surgical bay, and the Dorvanian walked over to stand beside her.

"Perhaps you should change into clean clothes before you catch a chill," he suggested quietly.

Janeway afforded him a brief glance. "If you want me to leave, than you'll have to remove me physically, because I'm not going anywhere until I know what's happening with Chakotay."

Any response from Red Hawk was prevented by the sudden arrival of Seska, who stormed into the infirmary with all the subtly of a Red Alert klaxon. "Where's Chakotay?" she demanded.

"He's still in surgery," Red Hawk answered. "Where have you been?"

Seska ignored the question as she whirled to face Janeway. Taking in the other woman's blood soaked clothing, she shot her an icy glare. "What did you do to him?"

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you Seska,'" Janeway responded.

"If you've done something to Chakotay you're going to have to deal with me," Seska retorted. "Did you attack him during an escape attempt?"

"Chakotay was attacked by a bear, Seska," Paris interjected. "Captain Janeway had nothing to do with it."

"Maybe not, but she has no right to be here," Seska returned.

"I'm fairly certain Chakotay would see it differently," Red Hawk countered evenly.

Seska turned her angry gaze on him. "I didn't ask for your opinion, Red Hawk!" she snapped.

"The truth hurts, Seska."

Bashir's arrival interrupted the argument, and Janeway immediately got to her feet to stand in front of him.

"How's Chakotay?"

"He's going to be pretty sore for the next week or so, and he'll have to take it easy for a couple of days, but other than that he should be as good as new."

Janeway closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer of thanks heavenward, then again addressed Bashir. "I want to see him."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Captain. He's still unconscious, and I want him to rest for at least a day before he has visitors."

"Julian, please," Janeway pressed. "I need to see him."

"What part of no didn't you understand, Captain?" Seska asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, Seska!" Paris instructed. "I think we've all had enough of your mouth."

"Give her five minutes with him, Doc," Brev interjected. "I'm sure the captain won't mind."

Janeway shot the Bajoran a quick smile, obviously surprised by his support but grateful for it nonetheless.

Bashir sighed. "All right, Captain. You've got five minutes."

Janeway nodded once in silent acknowledgement then made her way inside. Once she was out of earshot, Red Hawk turned to Seska. "I don't think the captain would appreciate your continued harassment of Janeway," he said evenly, "and under the circumstances, neither do I. Keep your mouth shut and stay away from her, or you'll wish you had."

"Are you threatening me, Red Hawk?" Seska asked coolly.

"I don't make threats, I make promises."

Seska took a step closer to him. "Don't cross me, Red Hawk. You won't like the results."

Turning on her heel, Seska flashed the others a cold glare before exiting the infirmary.

"She's up to something," Brev surmised.

"I'm sure she is," Red Hawk allowed, "but right now I'm more concerned about Chakotay. He can deal with Seska once he's back on his feet."

Chakotay lay on a biobed in the center of the recovery room, the adjacent computer monitoring his vital signs. Coming to a halt at his side, Janeway glanced down at his face, her anxiety fading as she noted that Chakotay's coloring had returned to its normal bronze. "You must have more lives than a cat, Captain," she remarked aloud.

The sound of her voice penetrated Chakotay's subconscious, and a moment later his dark eyes flickered open. It took a minute for him to focus on his surroundings; but once he had, he shifted his gaze to Janeway and flashed her a tired smile. "Hi," he rasped.

Janeway returned the smile. "Hi, yourself," she whispered. "How do you feel?"

"Been better…" came the weary response.

Janeway's smile widened. "I'm sure you have," she allowed. "Can I get you anything?"

"Just you."

The simple plea caused Janeway's eyes to well with tears, and she reached down to take his hand gently in hers. "I think I can manage that."

Chakotay's only response was a slight squeeze of her hand; then his eyes fluttered shut, and he returned to his slumber. Once he was asleep, Janeway spoke aloud: "Kathryn, my dear, you are in serious trouble."

Letting out a sigh, Janeway leaned over to press a light kiss to Chakotay's forehead.


	12. Chapter 12

Late the following morning, a groggy Chakotay came to in the infirmary, slowly scanning his surroundings to reacquaint himself with where he was and why. A slight flash of pain in his side caused him to grimace, and the memory of the previous day came back to him.

"The bear…" he mumbled aloud.

"What about it?" an accented voice prompted.

Chakotay glanced up to discover Bashir hovering in the doorway and afforded the young doctor a faint smile. "I was just remembering why I was here," he clarified. "Speaking of which, thank you for saving my life."

"All part of the service, Captain," Bashir responded easily. "How are you feeling?"

"Just about every part of my body hurts, but otherwise I'm fine," came the sarcastic response, and Chakotay cautiously eased himself to a sitting position.

"Well, obviously your temper is still in working order," Bashir said dryly. "If you think you can keep a lid on it for a few minutes, there's someone here who wants to see you."

"My sister is well-acquainted with my bad moods."

"I never said your visitor was Gray Feather."

Bashir glanced over his shoulder just as Janeway walked into the room, and he flashed her a small smile. "He's all yours, Captain, but be warned: He's in a mood."

Janeway smiled. "I'll keep out of striking distance," she said wryly, and walked over to stand in front of Chakotay as Bashir made a discreet exit.

"For someone who almost died yesterday, you don't look half bad," she observed.

"Then I look better than I feel," Chakotay returned. "How's Little Wolf?"

"He was pretty shaken up after watching you and Ebony get attacked; but once he found out you were going to survive, he felt somewhat better. Gray Feather and Red Hawk took him to put flowers on Ebony's grave, then they'll be by to see you."

"If it hadn't been for Ebony, they'd be putting flowers on my grave, too. His counterattack of the bear saved my life but cost him his."

"Maybe that's why they're called man's best friend," Janeway suggested. "What happened yesterday?"

"Little Wolf found one of the bear's cubs and wanted to take it home. When I confiscated it and showed up at its den to return it, the mother bear came out of nowhere and attacked me. All I remember is a large brown blur, then searing pain, then nothing."

Janeway nodded. "When I found you, you were barely conscious and already half-dead. Julian says if he had gotten to you even five minutes later you would have bled to death."

"I have a vague memory of talking with you last night," Chakotay recalled. "Did that really happen?"

Janeway smiled. "We didn't exactly have a conversation…"

"But you were here," Chakotay pressed.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I was planning on asking you the same question. Why am I on Cornellia, Chakotay? What was your reason for bringing me here? To mock Starfleet by abducting a captain off her own ship?"

"Bringing you here was a personal choice, Kathryn, not political. From the moment I discovered that _Voyager_ was your ship, nothing mattered but seeing you again, even as your enemy."

Janeway flashed him a small smile. "I wish it were that simple. It would be so much easier if I could hate you and just forget everything we shared. But I can't do that."

"So where does that leave us?"

Janeway sighed. "Seeing you so close to death made me realize that there's a part of me where I've hidden all of my unresolved feelings regarding us, and it's time I dealt with them. I'm still angry that you made so many unilateral choices about us, and especially that you kidnapped me, but being mad at you won't change what you've done. At any rate, it's a little ludicrous at this point to keep pretending that I'm your prisoner, or that our feelings for one another don't exist. So, maybe we should define some parameters about my presence here."

"I don't know if I can 'define parameters.' You may not be a prisoner in the literal sense, but you're certainly not here of your own free will, and you have a lover waiting for you on Earth. Yet in spite of all of that, I seem to be unwilling to let you go."

"You can't keep me here indefinitely, Chakotay."

"How about for a month?"

"Excuse me?"

"I promised my people that we would lay low for a month," Chakotay reminded her. "Perhaps we should give ourselves that month to define those parameters you referred to."

"What happens at the end of that month?"

"If you still want your freedom, it will be yours, unconditionally. I'll make arrangements to return you to Federation space and let you get on with the rest of your life."

Chakotay finished his proposal and fell silent, waiting for Janeway's response. They held one another's gaze for a moment before Janeway spoke.

"I'll agree to your bargain on one condition."

"That being?"

"I want to send a message to my family letting them know I'm all right. You can monitor the transmission to make sure I don't tell them where we are."

Chakotay graced her with a faint smile. "At the risk of terminating our bargain before it begins, I should remind you that you're in no position to make demands. Your rank holds no merit here."

"This isn't about power games, Chakotay. It's about trust."

"If I didn't trust you, I would never have told you the truth about why I'm here."

"I know that," Janeway allowed. "You're asking me to trust you enough to put my life on hold and stay here for a month to explore what we feel for each other. All I'm asking in return is the opportunity to assure the people I love that I'm unharmed."

"They already know. After you were taken off _Voyager, _I planted an encrypted message in the computer. Admiral Morgan is the only one who can decode it. When he does, he'll discover a brief message telling him what I've done and why and asking him to pass along a similar message to your parents. Your father will, no doubt, demand my head on a platter, but Gretchen will probably understand."

"You were so sure I would agree to stay that you sent a message to my parents?"

"I wasn't sure of anything except that I wanted you with me, but with everything your parents have done for me I owed them the courtesy of a personal explanation for your abduction."

Janeway shook her head. "You have a strange code of ethics, Captain," she remarked. "Sometimes I wonder if I ever really knew you at all."

"Well, you've just given yourself a month to find out."

_**STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS**_

Inside his office, Admiral Bruce Morgan had just finished a meeting with his chief of staff, Commander Dana Ehlers, when the door chime sounded.

"Come in," Morgan invited.

The door swooshed open, and Fleet Admiral Allyna Nechayev walked into the room. Both Ehlers and Morgan stood to greet her.

"Hello, Bruce," Nechayev greeted amiably. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"We just finished," Morgan assured her and gestured at Ehlers. "You remember Dana Ehlers, my chief of staff."

"Of course," Nechayev responded. "It's good to see you again, Commander."

"Likewise, Admiral," Ehlers returned, then glanced at Morgan. "I'll be at my desk if you need anything else, sir."

"Thank you, Commander."

Ehlers excused herself and exited the room, leaving the two admirals alone. Nechayev waited until the door had closed behind Ehlers before addressing Morgan. "I understand you have information regarding the whereabouts of Kathryn Janeway."

Morgan smiled. "I'm the head of Starfleet Intelligence," he pointed out. "Information is my business."

"Very funny."

Morgan's smile widened slightly; then he got down to business. "I received a transmission this morning from Elias Cavit on _Voyager_. His chief engineer discovered an encrypted message in their computer banks which had a Level One security clearance code."

Nechayev quirked one eyebrow in open curiosity. "Really…where did it come from?"

"The Maquis planted it in the computer after they transported aboard _Voyager_ to abduct Captain Janeway. It was addressed to me."

"What did it say?"

"It was from Chakotay. He's got Janeway."

"What!" Nechayev exclaimed. "What the hell is he doing engaging Federation starships and kidnapping Starfleet captains?"

"He's doing exactly what every other Maquis rebel is doing, antagonizing Starfleet," Morgan replied.

"He's supposed to be gathering intelligence information, Bruce, not taking hostages."

"She's not a hostage, sir."

"Don't argue trivialities with me, Bruce!" Nechayev snapped. "I'm well aware of the history between Janeway and Chakotay, but the bottom line is he did kidnap her. How the hell are we supposed to justify that to the rest of the Admiralty? Not to mention her father."

"At the risk of sounding like a broken record, he is a Maquis, and this isn't the first time the Maquis have kidnapped a Starfleet officer," Morgan pointed out.

"Chakotay's actions were obviously personally motivated, not politically. Given his allegiance with us, he had no business abducting Captain Janeway, and I'm telling you now, there's going to be hell to pay when the rest of the Admiralty finds out. At the very least his actions have nullified our agreement with him regarding his crew's exoneration."

"Do you want me to track him down and arrest him?" Morgan asked.

"I'm tempted to say yes simply to prevent this situation from getting even further out of hand," Nechayev replied. "Unfortunately, we need him to stay put until we have more information about what the Cardassians are up to. I would suggest, however, that you get in touch with Edward Janeway as soon as possible and tell him what's happened before he hears it from someone else."

"Aye, Admiral."

One hour later, Morgan sat behind his desk staring at Edward and Gretchen Janeway. Edward was standing ramrod straight by the door, while Gretchen sat in one of the two chairs on the other side of his desk. Both stared at him solemnly.

"So what is it you wanted to see us about?" Edward prompted. "Your message was rather vague."

"You'd better sit down for this, Edward," Morgan suggested. "I'm afraid you're not going to like what I have to say."

Gretchen immediately tensed. "Something's happened to Katie," she surmised grimly.

"In a manner of speaking." Morgan allowed. "Five days ago _Voyager_ got into a skirmish in the Badlands with a trio of Maquis ships. _Voyager_ took heavy damage, and Kathryn was taken off the ship and is now in the custody of the Maquis."

"Are you telling us that our daughter is a prisoner of war?" Edward prompted.

"I'm afraid so."

"How the hell did they get her off _Voyager_?"

"Once they had disabled the shields, a small group transported onto the Bridge and apprehended her," Morgan explained. "The abduction took less than two minutes."

"I don't believe this…" Edward muttered. "Is there any particular reason why none of her crew attempted to stop them?"

"It happened too fast," Morgan answered. "By the time Cavit and the others realized what was happening, Kathryn was already gone."

Edward released a heavy sigh. "Do you know if she was injured?"

"As far as I know she was – and is – unharmed."

"Have the Maquis contacted you with any demands, such as ransom or a hostage exchange?"

"Here comes the part you're not going to like," Morgan cautioned. "The Maquis captain planted an encrypted message in _Voyager_'s computer addressed to me, informing me that Kathryn was his…prisoner, for lack of a better word, and that as long as she was in his care she would remain unharmed."

"Why would he need to tell you what he had done…" Edward's voice trailed off as the answer to his question dawned on him, and he sent Morgan a knowing look. "You know who the Maquis captain is, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Would you care to enlighten me?"

Now it was Morgan 's turn to sigh. "The Maquis captain is Chakotay."

"Chakotay?" Gretchen echoed incredulously. "Katie's Chakotay?"

Morgan forced himself not to smile at Gretchen's description. "As far as I know there's only one."

"For the love of God…" Edward muttered.

"Chakotay asked me to tell you that he would accept full responsibility for Kathryn's abduction, and he promised that no harm would come to her while she was with him," Morgan continued.

Edward snorted. "If he's so damn concerned about her well-being, why did he kidnap her in the first place?" he asked rhetorically. "What does the Admiralty intend to do about getting her back?"

"At the moment, nothing," Morgan admitted. "Given the increased Cardassian presence near Deep Space Nine, our main concern at the moment is ensuring they don't retake Bajor. Now that they've allied themselves with the Gamma Quadrant's Dominion Fleet, we need to concentrate on monitoring their activity in and out of the wormhole."

"What about Katie?" Gretchen queried.

"For the time being, she stays with Chakotay. Other than the fact that she is a hostage, given her personal history with Chakotay and his own assurances in his message to me, she doesn't appear to be in any immediate danger."

"She's a Starfleet captain alone amidst a group of known enemies of the Federation, Bruce," Edward countered. "Somehow I don't think she'd agree with your assessment of the situation."

"Perhaps not, but under the circumstances she _would_ understand why we can't expend the resources right now to launch a rescue effort. The Maquis erased all of _Voyager's_ navigation logs following their departure from DS9, and the area of space where the battle took place was too close to Cardassian territory to be a regular flight path for Maquis ships. Unless and until we get another message from Chakotay, or one from Kathryn herself, there's no way to determine where they are."

"So Gretchen and I are supposed to just sit back and do nothing but keep our fingers crossed that Chakotay decides to come to his senses and release Kathryn?" Edward prompted with heavy sarcasm.

"He won't hurt her, Edward," Gretchen interjected quietly. "Maquis or not, he would die before he let anything happen to her."

"I don't doubt that," Edward relented, "but unfortunately that's not a whole lot of comfort at the moment. Bruce, I expect to be contacted if you hear from either of them."

"I promise."

Not knowing what else to say, Edward and Gretchen left Morgan's office, and the admiral stared at the closed door for a moment before speaking aloud to the empty room.

"Chakotay, I sure as hell hope you know what you're doing."

**DEEP SPACE NINE **

Inside his office overlooking Ops, Captain Benjamin Sisko was reviewing the latest maintenance reports from Chief O'Brien when his first officer, Colonel Kira Nerys, walked into the room. "Sorry to disturb you, Captain," she began, "but Julian's latest report just arrived, and I thought you'd want to see it."

Kira handed him the computer PADD she was holding, and Sisko quickly scanned it before glancing at his second-in-command. "It would seem our friends in the Maquis are raising the stakes in their little power game with Starfleet Command," he remarked. "Julian says that they've taken a Starfleet captain prisoner and are holding her in their compound."

"I was under the impression that the Maquis didn't take prisoners."

"So was I. Obviously they've changed their tactics."

"Who have they captured?"

Sisko glanced back at the PADD, then suddenly broke into a grin and let out a chuckle. "Well, I'll be damned."

"Captain?"

"Their 'prisoner' is Kathryn Janeway."

"Janeway…isn't she _Voyager's_ CO?"

Sisko nodded. "She also happens to be the former fiancée of an erstwhile Starfleet officer named Chakotay."

Kira frowned. "I'm not following you."

"Chakotay is the Maquis captain in charge of the group Julian infiltrated," Sisko clarified.

Kira's eyes widened in surprise. "Really…you don't think she's planning to defect to the Maquis, do you?"

"I doubt it. Her own position notwithstanding, her father is former Fleet Admiral Edward Janeway, and he's been an outspoken antagonist of the Maquis from day one. But her history with Chakotay certainly gives the situation an interesting twist."

Just then Sisko's combadge beeped, and O'Brien's voice filtered out. "O'Brien to Captain Sisko."

"Go ahead, Chief."

"Sir, the maintenance work on the Cornellian shuttle is complete," O'Brien informed him. "They're requesting permission to disembark."

"Has Odo cleared them for departure?"

"Yes, sir. He completed his final security check nearly twenty minutes ago."

"Then bid them safe journey and send them on their way," Sisko instructed. "Have Mister Worf track them until they leave Federation space."

"Acknowledged, Captain. O'Brien out."

Sisko returned his attention to Kira. "Any new news regarding the Dominion?" he asked.

"Not yet. The last report we got from Starfleet Intelligence indicated that the Cardassians were still negotiating with the Romulans to join their alliance with the Dominion."

Sisko sighed. "There's no love lost between the Federation and Romulus, but hopefully they have enough sense not to get involved with the Dominion," he said. "Tell Julian to keep his eyes and ears open, and to let me know if and/or when the Maquis plan another strike against a Starfleet ship. In the meantime, I want the station's sensors to run continuous long-range scans for any vessels other than Federation ships, and keep an eye on the wormhole."

"You got it."

Kira turned to go, then changed her mind and turned back around to face Sisko. "Just out of curiosity, sir, why are you letting the shuttle go?" she asked. "You know it's a Maquis vessel; if Starfleet Command finds out, you could be charged with conspiracy."

Sisko smiled. "Last time I checked, Colonel, this was a Bajoran station, and Bajor has no quarrel with the Maquis. Besides, I'm fairly certain that Starfleet Command has more important things to worry about than our assisting an occasional stray shuttle or two that docks here."

Kira returned the smile. "I'm certain they do, sir," she allowed and exited the room.

_**CORNELLIA COLONY**_

Three days later, Chakotay had recovered well enough for Bashir to release him from the infirmary, and he was sent home with strict instructions to do nothing but rest for another two days. Having established a makeshift truce with Kathryn the morning after his accident, Chakotay had dispensed with her guard.

The evening of his homecoming, Chakotay was on his porch, staring out into the woods as he inhaled the fresh air. Janeway had joined him outside, unwilling to let him out of her sight for fear he would overexert himself.

"It's not right, Chakotay," Janeway protested. "I shouldn't be sleeping in your bed while you're still recovering."

Chakotay afforded her a sideways glance. "I'm sure I could manage the stairs if you're willing to share the bed," he offered innocently.

Janeway shook her head. "I should have seen that coming," she mumbled.

"I appreciate your concern, Kathryn, but I'm not going to have a relapse merely because I'm sleeping on the couch instead of my bed."

Janeway flashed him a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry. I'm being a worrywart, aren't I?"

"Yes, but it's okay. It's been a while since I've had anyone to fuss over me."

"Speaking of fussing, I'm curious as to why Julian Bashir is part of your inner circle," Janeway replied. "Last time I checked, doctors weren't exactly on the top of the list for spy recruitment."

"Julian was genetically enhanced as a child and has a memory that's both photogenic and phonogenic," Chakotay explained. "Everything he sees and hears is automatically stored into his memory, and he can recall it at will. Given that people tend to tell their doctors things they wouldn't divulge to anyone else due to doctor/patient privilege, Starfleet Command thought he would make a valuable asset as an intelligence operative. Not to mention that he's one hell of a doctor."

"What happened to you after I left Dorvan?" Janeway asked suddenly.

"Testing the waters of truth again, Captain?" Chakotay prompted lightly.

"I'd like to know," came Janeway's response.

Chakotay met her gaze for a moment before he returned his attention to their surroundings, and in an even voice, answered Janeway's question. "After we separated, I made arrangements for Taya and Gray Feather to be taken to Trebus to live with our mother's family, and they took Ebony with them. Once they were safe, I joined a small band of Maquis that had formed from the survivors of the Cardassian massacre on Alamea, and we began to give back to the Cardys some of what they had been dishing out. Over time the group got larger, and although the faces changed occasionally, we all had the same common goal: destroy the Cardassians and make the Federation pay for sacrificing us to them."

"I never realized how much anger you had buried inside of you."

"Neither did I until the day I lost my parents. Anyway, I eventually made my way to a command position, and five years ago I brought my people here to establish a home base."

"Have you ever returned to Dorvan V?"

"I have no reason to. There's nothing left for me there."

"Except memories," Janeway replied softly.

Chakotay shifted his gaze to hers, and graced her with a faint smile. "Except memories," he echoed. "Some better than others, I might add."

The meaning behind Chakotay's comment earned him a blush from Janeway as she returned his smile. "We did have some good times," she allowed, "although I doubt either of us can ever set foot on Denal again. The Minister probably still has a price on our heads."

"It was an innocent mistake," Chakotay protested. "How was I supposed to know that synthehol would have such a …unique effect on Denalan physiology?"

"Unique effect?" Janeway echoed incredulously. "Chakotay, we single handedly managed to get the entire ruling family completely drunk, after which they proceeded to give us a demonstration of their equally unique mating rituals."

"I didn't hear you offering any protest when we were back on the ship trying it for ourselves," Chakotay reminded her.

Janeway's blush deepened. "Youth excuses a great deal."

"I suppose it does."

"Where did your tattoo come from?"

"I had it done when I joined the Maquis. It's the symbol of my father's tribe and was my way of honoring his memory."

The duo's conversation was interrupted by a sudden flash of lightning, followed a moment later by a loud clap of thunder.

"That sounds ominous," Janeway mumbled.

"I suppose now is as good a time as any to tell you that the storm season is about to start," Chakotay revealed. "For the next few weeks, we'll get rain almost every day, ranging from a light sprinkle to thunderstorms and possibly a hurricane or two."

"Oh, that's just great," Janeway grumbled. "It's bad enough you kidnap me and bring me to a planet in the middle of nowhere. But you had to pick a planet that has hurricanes and thunderstorms."

"Kathryn, I know how you feel about storms, but I assure you my house is perfectly secure. The windows are made of transparent aluminum, and the wood is reinforced with titanium."

Janeway continued as if he hadn't spoken. "A nice desert planet would have been fine," she muttered. "Lots of sun and sand, and not a hurricane in sight."

Chakotay sighed. "Kathryn, if you don't stop rambling, I'm going to be forced to kiss you to shut you up."

Janeway shot him a warning look. "Try it and Julian's going to have to put you back together all over again."

"Has anyone ever told you that you are very lovely when you're annoyed?"

"Compliments in the interest of self-preservation," Janeway mused. "Interesting tactic, Captain."

"Whatever works."

Just then another clap of thunder signaled the start of the storm, and it began to pour.

"I believe that's our cue to go inside," Janeway said.

"You go ahead," Chakotay replied. "I'm going to stay outside for a little while and watch the rain."

"Suit yourself."

"I have a meeting in the morning with Paris and Brev, but after that my day is clear," Chakotay said. "Could I persuade you to join me for an afternoon stroll along the beach?"

Janeway gave him an even look. "A short stroll," she conceded. "Julian will have my head on a platter if I let you overexert yourself."

"His bark is worse than his bite," Chakotay returned. "Sleep well, Kathryn. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good-night, Chakotay."

"I don't suppose I could get a kiss with that?" Chakotay prompted dryly.

Janeway met his gaze, then to Chakotay's surprise she closed the distance between them and stood on tiptoe to grant him a light kiss. Their eyes met and held for a moment until she broke the silence: "Sweet dreams, Chakotay."

Janeway disappeared inside the house, and Chakotay waited until she was gone before speaking aloud: "Chakotay, my boy, you are in serious trouble."


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Chakotay was in his office finishing his meeting with Brev and Paris.

"…So the ships should be back in peak condition by the end of the week," Paris reported.

"That's good news," Chakotay replied. "Has anything unusual shown up on long range sensors, Korran?"

"Just a couple of Orion cruisers," Brev told him. "No sign of Starfleet or Cardys."

"Even better news," Chakotay declared. "Thank you for the update, Gentlemen. Dismissed."

Brev and Paris started for the door, but the latter stopped when Chakotay called to him.

"Mister Paris, a moment of your time, please."

Paris crossed back over to stand in front of Chakotay's desk. "Yes, Captain?"

"Morgan sent me a brief message cautioning me that Starfleet Command is up in arms over my abduction of Janeway, and he told me that once the repairs are finished, _Voyager_ will be resent to the Badlands to resume its search for the Maquis. I want you to reconfigure the energy signatures for our ships so that even if by some miracle they do figure out where we are, their sensors won't be able to confirm it."

"They're not going to send a rescue party after Janeway?" Paris asked.

"They have more important things to worry about. Julian got a message from Captain Sisko on DS9, and it appears that the Cardys have gotten themselves some new friends: a group of soldiers from the Gamma Quadrant called the Dominion. According to Sisko, the powers that be are convinced that the Cardys and the Dominion are plotting an invasion of the Alpha Quadrant."

Paris smiled. "Bet my old man has his knickers in a twist about that," he said dryly.

"I imagine the entire Admiralty is a little uptight; but then again, they always have been. Get to work on the computers and let me know if you have any problems."

"Yes, sir."

Paris left the office just as Terven Darjenko entered, and the two friends exchanged a smile.

"Morning, Captain," Darjenko greeted. "I'm on my way to the galley to join Korran and B'Elanna for an early lunch. Care to join us?"

"Thanks for the invitation, Terven, but I've already got a lunch date, and she's much easier on the eyes than you are."

"So how are things between you and the lady captain?" Darjenko inquired.

"I'm still sleeping on the couch," Chakotay answered, "but she no longer draws blood every time she talks to me."

"Could it be that those icy walls she has erected around herself are actually beginning to melt?"

"Anything's possible."

"Assuming for the moment that the two of you do manage to 'renew old ties,' what happens when it's time to let her go?"

"That's what I'm afraid to find out."

Bidding Chakotay farewell, Darjenko left the room, and Chakotay wandered back around his desk to shut off his computer. He glanced up expectantly at a knock on the doorframe and discovered Janeway standing in the doorway.

"Am I intruding?" she asked.

"Not at all."

Janeway stepped into the office, and took a quick visual survey of the room. "You need to have a chat with your interior decorator, Chakotay. This place is a little bleak."

"Not all of us get private offices with a view and personal replicators," Chakotay countered. "My office suits me just fine the way it is."

"You have something against Ready Rooms?" Janeway queried.

"They strike me as a bit too comfortable. When I need to concentrate on my work, I don't want comfort; I want efficiency."

"Even Maquis captains need a sanctuary," Janeway countered.

"You have holodecks; I have my house," Chakotay returned. "So what brings you into the lion's den? I thought you were having breakfast with Gray Feather."

"I did, but Serena Darjenko came by with her son to take Little Wolf swimming, so I decided to give Gray Feather and Red Hawk some time alone."

"Well, I'm glad you're here. Do you want to grab some lunch in the galley?"

"Actually I'd rather go somewhere a little less public. We haven't really had a chance to talk since we called a truce, and we have fifteen years of catching up to do."

Chakotay held her gaze for a moment before responding. "I've been fighting a very dirty war for the past fifteen years, Kathryn. I can't imagine that's what you want to talk about."

"I'm not asking for a tally of every Cardassian you've killed, no, but I would like to hear about the issues that made you reconsider your tenure with the Maquis. And I think you should hear about what's happened in my life during our time apart as well."

"All right. How about that walk on the beach I promised you last night?"

"Sounds good to me."

Some time later, Janeway was seated on a hollow log at the far end of the beach, watching quietly as Chakotay stood over Ebony's grave, staring at the small mound of dirt in thoughtful silence. He stood there for several minutes, not speaking, until he at last muttered something under his breath before crossing the beach to join Janeway.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Chakotay nodded. "It's just a little unsettling to be reminded how close I came to dying."

"Given your activities over the past fifteen years, surely it wasn't your first brush with death," Janeway said.

"No, but it's not the same. When you're in battle you have such an adrenaline rush that you don't have the luxury of worrying about your fate, but to come face to face with death so unexpectedly is a rather harsh reality check."

"Yet you still fight, and I assume on occasion you've even killed Cardassians with your own hands," Janeway pressed.

"The only difference between killing someone with a weapon instead of your bare hands is that you don't get blood on a phaser rifle," Chakotay said bluntly. "The end result is the same."

"Are you afraid to die?"

"No. There comes a day in every man's life when he has to be willing to die for what he believes in. For me, that choice was made when I joined the Maquis."

Not wanting to dwell on the subject, Janeway switched topics. "What did you say to yourself just now when you were standing over Ebony's grave?"

"I was reciting a prayer my mother taught me when I was a child. In essence it's a request to the Sky Spirits to watch over Ebony's soul."

Janeway smiled. "I never considered the idea that animals have souls."

"All living creatures have souls, Kathryn; some are just more obvious than others."

Janeway's smile widened. "You are the most unusual man I have ever known," she remarked. "You talk about death as casually as you talk about the weather, and in the same breath you tell me that you pray for your dog's soul."

Chakotay returned her smile. "I got a lot of ribbing from my people when I arranged for Gray Feather to bring Ebony here," he admitted. "They found it amusing that I needed to have a dog to keep me company. What I neglected to tell them was that he was my last connection to you, and having him here was like having a part of you here, too."

"I wondered on occasion if you kept him after we separated. Logically I knew that the life you had chosen didn't allow for personal niceties such as pets, but given my own connection with Bear, I hoped that you would find a way to keep Ebony."

"What did you do with Bear's puppies?"

"Phoebe kept one for herself, and I gave one to Mark. The others I gave away to various friends and colleagues."

"How is your charming little sister these days?" Chakotay inquired. "Does she still say the first thing that pops into her brain?"

Janeway chuckled. "I'm afraid so," she said. "Phoebe is happily married to the CMO of Starfleet Medical and they have two adorable little girls."

"What about you? Besides rising through the ranks of Starfleet, what have you been doing with yourself for the past fifteen years?"

"Actually I never intended to switch to command. I was perfectly happy as a science officer; doing research and letting someone else make the big decisions. But after an incident with the Cardassians during the first part of my term on the _Icarus_, Owen Paris convinced me that I should think about changing career tracks."

"I heard about that," Chakotay recalled. "Paris was briefly taken prisoner but was rescued by a small groups of his officers. I had no idea you were part of that group."

"That encounter changed my life in more ways than one: It brought Justin and me together; it was the catalyst for my switch to command; it was my first contact with Cardassians."

"Too bad it couldn't have been your last," Chakotay added dryly.

"As long as we're on the subject of hostile encounters, what's the story with you and Seska?" Janeway asked. "It's obvious that you two were involved at some point; yet she doesn't seem willing to accept that it's over."

"Seska was a mistake," Chakotay declared. "War doesn't allow time for in-depth relationships, but there are times when you need to be reminded that you are still alive. Yet I knew almost immediately that getting involved with her was a bad idea, and our affair ended before it ever really began. But because I allowed her to stay on my crew, she took that to mean I would change my mind."

"She may have an attitude that puts a Klingon to shame, but she is an attractive woman. Why not just accept what she had to offer, but on your terms instead of hers?"

"I've never been one for casual affairs; and knowing Seska's feelings for me were more than just a passing attraction, I felt it would be fairer to both of us to break it off. Unfortunately Seska seems to consider me her personal property."

"Does she know about us?"

"She knows I was engaged once while I was still in Starfleet, but I never mentioned you by name, and I've never discussed our relationship with anyone on my crew."

"You've never been one for keeping secrets, Chakotay."

"No, but I've also never been one to advertise my personal business. But as long as we're on the subject, just how did you manage to pry the story about Alpha Centauri out of Red Hawk?"

Janeway shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know. I simply asked him what he had meant when he asked you if I was 'the' Kathryn."

"And what did he tell you?"

"He told me that you saw a woman in a tavern on Alpha Centauri who looked like me and approached her, then did a 180-degree emotional turn when you realized she wasn't me. He said that when he asked you who 'Kathryn' was, the only answer you gave him was 'the one who got away'".

"And did he also happen to mention that I spent the rest of the night drinking myself into oblivion, after which I proceeded to tell him all about you and what I did to us?"

"No, he didn't happen to mention that. What did you tell him?"

"I told him how much I loved you, and that when you left Dorvan Five you took whatever remained of my soul with you."

Janeway felt her heart constrict at Chakotay's confession. _It's moments like this that remind me_ _why I loved him._ She flashed him a faint smile. "So I suppose your real reason for kidnapping me was to take it back?" she prompted lightly.

Chakotay smiled back. "Something like that," he allowed, then quickly changed the subject. "So how did you wind up with _Voyager_?"

"The captain's chair was originally offered to Will Riker, but when he opted to stay on the _Enterprise _as XO, they gave _Voyager_ to me. They felt my previous experience with the Cardassians might prove useful during the search for the Maquis in the Badlands."

"How typically Starfleet to use a traumatic experience from your past to their advantage to get you to do their dirty work."

"If you still have such disdain for Starfleet, why did you agree to work for them?"

"I want freedom for my crew," Chakotay said. "They've earned the right to return to their homes, but the only way they can do that is if we get rid of the Cardassians."

"What about you? What do you get out of all of this?"

"I want my sisters to be able to return to Dorvan with their children and share with them where we came from. I want them to learn about who our parents were and what they stood for. I want them to grow up in a world of peace and not war."

"At the risk of pointing out the obvious, kidnapping me isn't exactly going to send Starfleet into spasms of joy. You may very well have jeopardized that peace by abducting me."

Chakotay afforded her a sideways glance, and held her gaze for a moment before saying simply, "It's worth the risk."

"All's fair in love and war?"

"Absolutely."

Janeway shook her head. "You are incorrigible."

"It's part of my charm," came Chakotay's reply. "You still haven't mentioned your boyfriend. Mark Johnson, right?"

"Yes. He's part of the Questor Group and teaches philosophy at Starfleet Academy."

"All brains and no brawn, I'm sure."

"Still waters run deep."

Chakotay smiled. "Touché. What's he like?"

"Mark is intelligent, considerate, gentle, funny. He and I have been friends for most of our lives."

"Are you in love with him?"

"Yes, I love Mark."

"Enough to marry him?" Chakotay prompted.

"He's asked," Janeway allowed.

"Have you answered?"

"Not yet."

Janeway's answer seemed to satisfy Chakotay, and he let the subject drop. They sat in companionable silence for a moment before Janeway spoke again. "What would have happened if _Voyager'_s captain had been someone else?" she asked evenly.

"If _Voyager_'s captain had been someone else, Starfleet would be out a starship and a hundred and fifty or so of its officers would be floating towards DS9 in those claustrophobic escape pods."

"Well, then, I guess Starfleet owes me one."

"I'll have them put it on my tab," Chakotay responded dryly.

"Thank you for being honest," Janeway said suddenly. "We touched on some pretty sore subjects, and I appreciate your openness."

"I have no secrets from you, Kathryn, and I am well aware of how far I have to go to earn your trust again."

_Maybe not as far as you think_. The thought flashed through Janeway's mind unbidden, and she briefly considered repeating it aloud. Yet not quite ready to open her heart again to him, she decided against revealing her feelings. Taking her silence as confirmation of his remark, Chakotay got to his feet.

"We should head back to the house," he said. "I don't want to risk running into the bear again."

"If we do, I promise not to try and adopt her cub," Janeway returned.

Chakotay shook his head as he extended his hand to help to her feet. Janeway placed her hand in his and stood up but made no move to relinquish Chakotay's grip on her hand. He shot her a curious look, to which she responded only with a faint smile. Hand in hand, they started back down the beach.

**STARFLEET ACADEMY**

Mark Johnson was on his way to the central library when his assistant, Christy Moore, intercepted him. "Doctor Johnson, I'm glad I caught you," she said. "Admiral Janeway sent me to find you. He's in your office waiting to talk with you."

_Something's happened to Kat_, Mark surmised silently. Tossing off a curt 'Thank you" to Moore, he shifted directions and quickly made his way back to his office. Walking inside, he discovered a pensive Edward Janeway waiting for him.

"Edward," Mark greeted. "What's happened to Kat?"

"I think perhaps you'd better sit down for this, Mark," Janeway suggested.

"Just tell me what's going on," Mark requested.

Janeway released a heavy sigh. "Kathryn was abducted off of _Voyager_ and is a prisoner of the Maquis," he informed the younger man.

"Is she all right?" Mark pressed.

"That depends on your point of view," Janeway evaded. "She hasn't been physically harmed, but her emotional state is most likely not a good one."

"What are you talking about?"

Janeway met the younger man's gaze. "Kathryn's captor is Chakotay."

"Son of a bitch!" Mark exclaimed.

"My sentiments exactly."

"What rock did he crawl out from under, and what the hell is he doing with Kat?"

"I don't know. He had the audacity to send a message to Bruce Morgan confessing to the kidnapping and assuring him that Kathryn would not be harmed while in his care."

Mark snorted. "Yeah, right."

"I'm not any happier about the situation than you are, Mark, but we have to trust that Chakotay will keep his word and not harm Kathryn."

"What does Starfleet intend to do about getting her back?"

"Nothing at the moment. Aside from the situation with the Cardassians and the Dominion, we don't know where he's holding her."

"That's just great," Mark muttered sarcastically.

"As soon as I get any more information I'll pass it along to you," Janeway promised. "I just wanted to make sure you heard about Kathryn's kidnapping from me."

"I appreciate you taking the time to deliver the message personally, Edward," Mark replied. "If you or Gretchen need anything, please contact me."

"We will."

The two men exchanged a handshake, then Janeway exited Mark's office. Mark watched him go and waited until the door was shut before strolling over to his desk. Placing his hands on the edge of the wood frame, he took a few deep breaths before a large paperweight next to his computer caught his attention. Picking it up, he held it in his hand for a moment as if testing its weight, then suddenly hurled it against the wall as he let out a shout of anger.

_**CORNELLIA COLONY**_

One week later, Chakotay had completely recovered. In between Maquis business, he had spent as much time as possible with Janeway, and the two were slowly but surely drawing closer. Early one afternoon, Chakotay was walking through the compound while talking to Red Hawk about the situation with the Dominion.

"If these new allies of the Cardassians do instigate a hostile takeover of Federation space, it may be a good idea for us to relocate somewhere a little less close to the battleground," Chakotay said.

"We've been on Cornellia for five years, Chakotay," Red Hawk reminded him "We worked hard to establish our base here, and our people aren't going to give it up without a fight."

"The alternative is trying to take on an enemy fleet that has even the Federation running scared. Personally I'd rather not get in their way if we don't have to."

"Even if we do convince the others to leave Cornellia, where would we go? If the Dominion gains control of this quadrant, they'll hunt us down even more relentlessly than Starfleet."

"I'm open to suggestions."

"Since when?"

"Very funny."

Just then, the two men heard a commotion at the other side of the plaza. Glancing over, they spotted Seska arguing with Paris.

"Looks like another happy day," Red Hawk said dryly.

Chakotay shot Red Hawk a faint smile, then walked over to intervene. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"I caught her trying to send an encoded transmission off-planet," Paris declared. "I couldn't determine its destination, but the encryption sequence was Cardassian."

Chakotay glanced expectantly at Seska. "Care to explain yourself?"

"Last night Korran and I spotted an Orion ship in orbit on the far side of the planet," Seska said. "I didn't want them to cause any trouble, so I was trying to warn them off by sending a phony Cardassian military transmission over subspace, hoping they'd detect it and leave us alone."

"A clever idea," Chakotay conceded. "Unfortunately for you, it's also a lie."

"Captain…" Seska began.

"Save it!" Chakotay snapped. "I saw Korran this morning, and he didn't mention anything about an Orion ship. Now given my generous mood today, I'm going to give you thirty seconds to come up with one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand."

Seska hesitated for the briefest of moments before launching herself at Chakotay with an enraged howl to rake her nails across his cheeks, leaving deep furrows in their wake. Unprepared for the attack, Chakotay staggered backward a couple of steps, and Seska took advantage of his distraction to bolt for the woods. Paris automatically lifted his phaser rifle to bring her down, and he felled her with a single shot.

"Take her to the holding cell and call me when she comes to," Chakotay instructed. "I want her under constant surveillance."

"Yes, sir."

"Once Seska's secured, contact B'Elanna and have her alter the computer security codes to lock Seska out, then start a trace on her transmission. I want to know where and to whom it was being sent."

"I'm on it, Captain."

Paris headed off to tend to Seska as Chakotay made his way toward the infirmary. He was halfway to his destination when Janeway emerged from the nearby galley and frowned at the sight of his injured face. Lifting her hand to cup his chin, she gently twisted his head sideways to get a better look at his injured cheeks, the gouges now seeping blood.

"What happened to you?" she questioned.

"Tom caught Seska tampering with the communications system, and she didn't react very well when I confronted her about it.".

"Obviously," Janeway said dryly. "Why is it that whenever I leave you alone for longer than five minutes you wind up requiring medical care?"

"Maybe it's a sign that you shouldn't let me out of your sight," Chakotay suggested.

"Very funny."

"As long as you're here, why don't you walk me the rest of the way to the infirmary? I would hate to pass out on Julian's doorstep."

Janeway rolled her eyes in exasperation but nonetheless accompanied him to the infirmary.

Inside the cell that Janeway had occupied two weeks earlier, Seska sat on the floor with her back against the wall, staring into nothingness as she awaited Chakotay's arrival. Although mostly unconcerned about her fate, she was mildly curious as to what form Chakotay's retaliation for her treachery would take.

_He doesn't have the guts to kill me_, she mused_. Maybe he'll just try to beat the information he wants out of me._

Lost in thought, Seska did not hear the footsteps signaling Chakotay's arrival, and she started slightly when the forcefield keeping her in place disappeared with an audible fizzle. Glancing toward the entryway, Seska discovered Chakotay standing just inside the cell, with Paris, Terven Darjenko and Red Hawk flanking him from behind and brandishing phaser rifles.

"Are those phaser rifles, Gentlemen, or are you just happy to see me?" Seska inquired dryly.

"Stand up," Chakotay ordered curtly.

"Say please," Seska responded.

Chakotay took a step toward her, his tone as cold as her cell. "Stand up."

Releasing an exaggerated sigh, Seska got to her feet and glanced at Chakotay expectantly. "Now do you want me to pat my head and rub my stomach at the same time?" she prompted sarcastically.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing, Seska. Perhaps it will make an impression on your Prophets that you died laughing."

Seska snorted. "You don't have what it takes to kill me, Chakotay," she taunted.

"Don't tempt me," Chakotay countered. "What was in that transmission and where was it going?"

"I was sending my Christmas list to Santa Claus."

"I'm in no mood for your games, Seska!" Chakotay snapped. "If you cooperate now, I might be willing to let you live."

"You'll forgive me if I don't fall at your feet in gratitude."

Chakotay closed the distance between them and delivered a vicious blow to her face, sending her crashing into the wall.

"Having witnessed firsthand how I deal with liars, I should think you would be a little more forthcoming with your information. Now I ask you again, what was in that transmission and where was it going?"

"Go to hell!" Seska shot back.

"If I do, I'm certain I'll see you there."

Turning on his heel, Chakotay walked out of the cell, then reactivated the force field before turning to face the others.

"Terven, you and Tom have the first watch. I want her under constant supervision, and no one goes into the cell unarmed. If she changes her mind and decides to talk, contact me. Otherwise she can spend the next seventy-two hours in here without food or water and think about how long she wants to keep her secrets to herself."

"Aye, Captain."

Casting a final glare at Seska, Chakotay exited the prison shadowed by Red Hawk.


	14. Chapter 14

Late that evening, Chakotay returned home just as a crack of thunder signaled the arrival of another storm. Although it had been raining on and off for the past week, there had not been another full blown thunderstorm until this evening. Wandering into the living room, Chakotay found the last remnants of a fire crackling in the fireplace, but otherwise the house was completely quiet.

Assuming Janeway to be asleep, Chakotay went about his business as quietly as possible, stoking the fire before making himself dinner and changing into sleepwear. Replicating himself a mug of hot chocolate, he seated himself in front of the fire, the day's events weighing heavily on his mind.

_Seska may have been high-maintenance, but I never would have taken her for a traitor_, he mused silently_. Maybe it's the Sky Spirits way of evening things out because I've been spying for Starfleet_.

"You look like a man thinking deep thoughts," a familiar voice offered from the darkness.

Chakotay looked up to discover Janeway standing a couple of feet away, and flashed her a warm smile. "I thought you were sleeping," he said.

Janeway returned the smile. "Between the storm and its accompanying sound effects, sleep wasn't an option," she replied lightly. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

Janeway settled herself next to him, then gestured at his mug. "Hot chocolate, I presume?"

"Yes. Marshmallow-free but with just a dash of whipped cream."

"As I recall, you take your coffee with a dash of whipped cream as well, along with a sprinkle of cinnamon."

"And you favor black coffee."

"Actually, every now and then I've been known to add just a sprinkle of cinnamon to give it a little extra zing."

"Well, it's nice to know something from our time together proved useful for you," Chakotay remarked dryly.

"Have you been able to determine where Seska was sending the transmission?" Janeway asked, having gotten the full story of Seska's duplicity earlier that day while in the infirmary with Chakotay.

"Not yet. As soon as Tom discovered what she was doing, she severed the signal. B'Elanna spent most of the day trying to trace its destination, but Seska covered her tracks very well."

"Were you able to get any information out of her?"

"Unfortunately not. I'm going to give her a few days to cooperate, than I'll have Julian give her something to loosen her tongue."

Janeway shook her head. "I wish I had something useful to offer, but unfortunately it looks like we're going to have to watch and wait."

"Looks that way." Chakotay took a final swig of cocoa before placing his mug on a nearby coffee table. "So, did you come downstairs to talk or merely to bask in the glory of my presence?"

"To talk. I've been thinking about what you told me ten days ago, and I have to admit it threw me for a loop."

"Nothing like finding out one of the bad guys is really on your side," Chakotay quipped.

Janeway ignored the jibe. "I was referring to the part when you told me that you love me," she corrected. "Is it true?"

"It's the one thing in my life that always has been."

"Then why did you break off our engagement all those years ago?"

"Because what we had was the only part of my life left untouched after the Cardassians destroyed Dorvan Five. I wasn't willing to risk letting it get lost or destroyed by bringing you into this mess."

"Yet here I am."

"Bringing you here was a mistake, Kathryn, and I am truly sorry. Once this business with Seska is cleared up, I'll make arrangements for you to be returned to Federation space."

Janeway's eyebrows arched in surprise. "Where is that coming from?"

Chakotay afforded her a brief glance. "The day after my accident we agreed that you weren't my prisoner, yet forcing you to stay here for a month contradicts that. I've done enough emotional damage to you. It's time I attempted to rectify at least part of that by letting you go."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"What if I don't want to go?"

Chakotay's dark eyes bored into hers. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I love you, Chakotay; a part of me always has. I was just too hurt and angry to see it."

"Kathryn…"

With a groan that was half-despair, half-desire, Chakotay pulled Janeway into his lap and lowered his head to kiss her. Whatever vestiges of control Janeway had been exercising during their first kiss ten days ago seemed to have vanished, and she pressed her body to Chakotay's as he deepened the kiss. After several minutes, however, Chakotay forced himself to pull back, then lifted his hands to gently cup her face.

"Be absolutely certain that this is what you want, Kathryn," he instructed, his voice thick with passion. "If we make love, there's no way in hell I'm going to let you go. Its forever this time."

Janeway smiled, and leaned over until her mouth was less than an inch from his, then whispered, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Chakotay returned her smile before pulling her to him. His mouth covered hers, tongues tasting and dancing as he divested her of her clothing before shedding his own. Their first full body contact sent flames of desire shooting through them, and Chakotay reluctantly broke off their kiss to gaze upon Kathryn. Her face flushed with a mixture of desire and shyness, she felt her nipples harden in response to his silent scrutiny.

"You are so beautiful..." he murmured.

Pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck, he placed a series of light kisses across her throat and down her chest as they sank to the floor, where his mouth claimed the erect tip of one of her breasts. The sensation elicited an answering moan from Kathryn, who threaded her hands through his hair as he suckled, his tongue lavishing the rosy peak while his hands explored elsewhere. One hand rested on her other breast; the thumb brushing against the nipple as his teeth gently tugged on the one in his mouth. His free hand slowly trailed down one slim hip before making its way to the juncture between her thighs, finding her warm and wet. Careful not to lose his hold on her breast, Chakotay slowly slid two fingers deep into her folds, feeling an answering rush of wetness as her muscles contracted around him.

"Oh, God...Chakotay...please..."

Reluctantly abandoning her breast, he continued to stroke her core as he trailed a series of wet kisses down her belly before replacing his hand with his mouth. At the first flick of his tongue against her pulsing clitoris, she arched against him, clutching at his hair while he brought her closer and closer to the edge. Her moans now barely audible whimpers, Chakotay continued his ministrations, his hands teasing her nipples while his tongue lavished her most sensitive spot. A gentle tug on her clit with his teeth sent her flying into oblivion, her body shuddering with the force of her climax as her world shattered into a thousand pieces. The final contractions had yet to subside when she felt his erection press against her and he claimed her mouth in a searing kiss as he slid into her. Once he was fully encased in her sheath, he froze for the briefest of moments, wanting to savor the sensation for as long as possible. But feeling the residual contractions from her release pulsing against him, Chakotay began to move inside of her. They moved in tandem, their bodies mating in perfect harmony, until Kathryn let out a strangled cry and arched against him, reaching a second soul shattering climax a split second before Chakotay. Afterwards, too exhausted to move and somewhat overwhelmed by the intensity of their combined responses, they simply lay in one another's embrace in companionable silence before eventually drifting off to sleep.

**CARDASSIAN WARSHIP VENGEANCE**

The soldier at the communications station was running a routine scan of subspace when his sensors detected an incoming message, and he addressed his commander.

"Gul Evek, we're receiving an encrypted message on a secured military frequency," he announced.

"Let's hear it, Goren," Evek instructed.

Goren ran a hand along his panel, and a moment later a female voice filtered into the air.

"This is Seska, Second Charl of the Obsidian Order, to any Cardassian military vessel that receives this message. I am transmitting from the Cornellia Colony located in the Badlands, the coordinates of which will follow this transmission. This planet is the home base for the Maquis Fleet, and currently has three Maquis warships located at a landing pad on the far side of the colony. Aside from approximately two hundred Maquis rebels populating the planet, there is also a Starfleet captain present. The colony's isolation makes it an ideal target for attack…"

Seska's voice stopped in mid-sentence as the transmission was abruptly ended, and Evek glanced questioningly at Goren.

"Where's the rest of it?" he demanded.

"That's all there is, sir," Goren answered. "It cuts off in mid-message."

"Were you able to get the coordinates for the colony Seska spoke of?" Evek prompted.

"No, sir. The message was aborted before the coordinates were sent."

Evek muttered a profanity under his breath before responding. "Well, there aren't too many colonies in the Badlands," he remarked. "I suppose we'll just have to strike them all. Send a message to Gul Dukat and Gul Kezet; inform them of Seska's message and instruct them to meet us in the Badlands."

"Yes, sir."

**CORNELLIA COLONY**

Early the following morning, Kathryn awoke in Chakotay's bed to find him already awake and watching her. They had come together several times over the course of the night, each time as incredibly passionate as the first. She smiled at him in silent invitation, and he leaned over to give her a warm kiss before speaking.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," Janeway echoed. "How long have you been up?"

"I never went to sleep," Chakotay answered. "I was afraid if I did, I would wake up and discover last night was just a dream."

Janeway felt her heart constrict at his remark. "I love you," she declared softly.

"I love you."

The two exchanged another kiss just as a clap of thunder announced the arrival of yet another storm, producing an involuntary flinch from Janeway. A moment later they heard the sound of heavy rainfall lashing against the roof.

"Sounds like another beautiful day," Janeway grumbled sarcastically.

"At least we have a legitimate excuse to stay inside," Chakotay replied.

Janeway tilted her head to meet his mischievous gaze. "And what do you propose we do while we're housebound?" she asked innocently.

Chakotay shrugged. "Well, the furniture could use a good dusting…" he began, earning him a swat with the pillow from Janeway.

"I'd be careful about starting things you're not prepared to finish, Captain," Chakotay cautioned. "I happen to be an expert at pillow fights."

"Part of the Maquis enlistment requirements?" Janeway taunted.

"One of the most important," Chakotay returned with mock solemnity. "Right up there with being able to take out a Cardy from 500 yards and not drinking hot chocolate with marshmallows in it."

Janeway let out a hearty laugh, and Chakotay flashed her a loving smile.

"I've missed that," he said quietly.

"What?"

"Your laugh. I used to lie awake at night and remember the sound of your laugh, the smell of your hair, the feel of your body beneath mine. I'd wonder where you were, if you were happy. Sometimes I missed you so much it was like a physical ache, and I thought I would lose my mind."

Janeway's amusement faded, and she lifted her hand to place her palm gently against his cheek.

"For a long time after we broke up, I would force myself to remember the sound of your voice, the touch of your hands, the way your eyes light up when you smile. I would look out at the stars and wonder if you were alive, if you were missing me. Sometimes I thought that if I wished hard enough, I could make you come back to me."

"I was a fool to ever think I could live without you," Chakotay declared. "I'm just sorry it took me fifteen years to realize it."

"Better late than never."

Chakotay smiled. "I agree. Do you want some breakfast?"

"Actually, I'm not hungry. Maybe I just haven't worked up an appetite yet."

"Really…maybe we should do something about that."

"Did you have something specific in mind?"

"Most definitely."

Later that morning, the storm had subsided long enough for the couple to venture outside, and they wandered down to the beach. They strolled hand in hand along the shore in companionable silence for several minutes before Chakotay brought up the subject he dreaded most.

"Have you thought about how you're going to break the news about us to Mark?" he asked casually.

Janeway sighed. "In some ways facing him is going to be harder than facing my parents," she replied. "Mark and I were friends for a long time before we became lovers, and that relationship has always been very important to me. I never should have jeopardized it by allowing it to turn into something more."

"Then why did you?" Chakotay prompted.

"When we separated, I initially avoided relationships altogether in order to give myself a chance to heal. I tried to bury myself in my work, but it eventually became apparent that I had an emotional void that needed to be filled. I was still hurting, and I was lonely, so I decided to accept what Mark had to offer. But even if you and I hadn't crossed paths again, I doubt I would have accepted his proposal. I do love him, but I'm not _in_ love with him; knowing that, it wouldn't be fair to marry him."

"You realize that by now he will have heard about what I've done."

"I know, and I'll deal with it when I get back to Earth."

"We need to decide how to resolve our professional issues," Chakotay replied. "As much as I love you and want to be with you, I'm no more willing to have a part-time relationship now than I was sixteen years ago."

"You could always make your return to Starfleet public knowledge," Janeway suggested. "Continue your work with them in an official capacity."

"That's not an option, Kathryn. My reasons for leaving Starfleet are still valid, and working with them hasn't resolved any of those issues. I've given a third of my life to the Maquis, and the bonds I've forged with the people around me can't be severed."

"Those bonds will always be a part of you, Chakotay. But you've given fifteen years of your life to this war; maybe it's time to let someone else continue the fight."

"Such as Starfleet?" Chakotay prompted. "Their refusal to acknowledge the real situation with Cardassia is what created the Maquis in the first place."

Janeway sighed. "I don't know what you want me to say, Chakotay. Fifteen years ago I loved you enough to let you break my heart and walk out of my life without a fight. I'm not willing to do that now. The Federation, the Maquis and the Cardassians can play their war games until hell freezes over, but I'm not letting any of them take you away from me a second time."

Chakotay flashed her a warm smile and lifted his hand to lightly caress her cheek.

"I promised you last night that it was forever this time, and I meant it," he assured her. "I just haven't figured out how I'm going to manage it yet. Our reconciliation notwithstanding, I can go on hiding the truth from my people for only so long. Eventually they _will_ discover I'm working with Starfleet, and the revelation should come from me."

"I retract my statement of ten days ago," Janeway said with a smile. "Your code of ethics is just fine as it is."

"Thank you for saying so."

"When do you plan on telling everyone?"

"Not for a couple of days. I have to tell Gray Feather and Red Hawk first. After that, I'll call a meeting and give the others the news at the same time."

"I don't know if it will make things better or worse, but I'd like to be with you when you tell them," Janeway requested.

"I'd like that, too," Chakotay replied, and bent over to give her a light kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

**THREE DAYS** **LATER**

Chakotay sighed and sat back from the dinner table. He'd finally decided it was time to let his family in on his secret, and was dreading their reaction. He waited for Gray Feather to put Little Wolf to bed, then gathered his sister and brother-in-law in their living room to make his confession.

"I have something to tell you both, and I'm not sure how you're going to react," he began. "Let me just preface it by saying that everything I've done has been to protect the people I care about."

"Sounds serious," Gray Feather said lightly.

"It is," Chakotay confirmed evenly. "For the last two years I've been working with Starfleet Intelligence gathering information for them about the Cardassians."

Gray Feather immediately began to scoff, but her brother's tone and expression made it clear he was serious. Too shocked to speak, Gray Feather exchanged an astonished glance with Red Hawk, who addressed Chakotay.

"After discovering that the love of your life is a Starfleet captain, I was certain there was nothing left you could do to surprise me, Chakotay," he remarked. "It would seem I was wrong."

"Are you truly working for Starfleet by spying on the Maquis?" Gray Feather demanded.

"I am working for Starfleet, but against the Cardassians, not the Maquis," Chakotay clarified and gave them a condensed version of the explanation he had given Janeway two and a half weeks earlier. "By providing Starfleet with the tactical information they needed to engage the Cardassians, I had hoped they could put an end to this war and eliminate the need for the Maquis."

"Who else knows about this?" Red Hawk queried.

"Only the people involved," Chakotay evaded.

Red Hawk glanced at Janeway. "Given your relationship, I'm forced to assume you were in on this little charade with Chakotay," he said snidely. "I applaud your acting skills."

"I didn't know about Chakotay's connection to Starfleet until I was captured, Red Hawk," Janeway told him.

"Did you have so little faith in us that you waited two years to reveal the truth?" Gray Feather interjected angrily.

"It wasn't a matter of faith, Gray Feather. It was vital for my safety that no one outside Starfleet know I was working with them."

"Including your family?"

"Unfortunately."

"So why are you telling us now?" Red Hawk asked.

"Because of me," Kathryn answered quietly.

"Kathryn…" Chakotay began.

"Don't bother to argue with her when she's right, Chakotay," Gray Feather chided. "I never would have guessed you to be a spy, but I knew from the moment you brought Kathryn to Cornellia that you wouldn't give her up a second time. I realized it was only a matter of time before you chose to give up the Maquis instead."

"Does that mean you forgive me for keeping my work with Starfleet a secret?" Chakotay prompted.

"There's nothing to forgive," was Gray Feather's simple response.

Chakotay flashed his sister a grateful smile, then turned to Red Hawk. "What about you?"

"I need some time to absorb this, Chakotay," Red Hawk said. "I've spent over half my life resenting everything Starfleet represents, and now I find out you're a part of it. I can't pretend that doesn't bother me."

"I understand."

Not knowing what else to say, Red Hawk excused himself and disappeared up the stairs.

"I think we'd better go," Janeway said.

"I will talk to Red Hawk and try to help him understand why you did what you did," Gray Feather offered, "but I can't guarantee that it will change how he feels. He is angry and hurt, and he will need time to deal with those feelings."

"I have to say I'm surprised you took it so well," Chakotay replied.

Gray Feather smiled. "We have a sister who is Starfleet, remember? I think Taya would be the first to remind us that not everyone who wears their uniform is our enemy."

Bidding Janeway and Chakotay goodnight, Gray Feather headed up the stairs. The couple watched her go, then Janeway spoke first. "Your sister is truly an exceptional young woman," she remarked.

"Yes, she is," Chakotay agreed. "Unfortunately I don't think the rest of the Maquis are going to take the news as well."

"Do you still want to tell them tomorrow? Maybe you should wait a couple of days until Red Hawk has cooled down, and then you can deal with everyone else."

"No. I've been living with this secret for too long as it is, Kathryn. The time has come for me to share it with the others."

"It's your call," Janeway conceded and linked her arm through his. "Just remember that you're not alone, and we'll face whatever happens together."

Chakotay flashed her an adoring smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The two exchanged a brief kiss, then exited the house.

The following morning, Chakotay was working on some paperwork in his office when Paris and Bashir entered the room.

"Do you have a minute, Captain?" Paris asked.

"Of course. What's up?"

"We have bad news, and we have worse news," Paris said wryly. "Which do you want first?"

"The bad."

"Seska's dead. When Dubuque lowered the forcefield to give her her breakfast, she grabbed his phaser and tried to stun him. It must have malfunctioned somehow because, instead of discharging, it went into a power overload and exploded. Seska was killed instantly, and Derek's got some pretty nasty burns, but he'll survive."

"What's the worse news?"

"The worse news is that while I was doing a scan to verify the cause of death I discovered something rather interesting," Bashir replied. "According to her DNA, Seska wasn't Bajoran; she was Cardassian."

"Cardassian?" Chakotay echoed. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. She had obviously undergone genetic alteration to make her DNA register as Bajoran, but the tissue in her internal organs was definitely Cardassian."

Chakotay released a heavy sigh as the implications of the doctor's discovery sank in. "If Seska was a Cardassian, then she may have been in league with them all along," he surmised. "Her transmission may have been a message telling her friends where to find us."

"Do you want me to start evacuation procedures, Captain?" Paris asked.

"Not until we know for certain that we have to," Chakotay stated. "I want a patrol of the planet's orbit every hour and ongoing long-range scans for any ships other than ours. If we're lucky, Seska's message didn't reach its destination and we're worrying about nothing."

"And if her message did reach its destination?" Bashir pressed.

"Then we protect ourselves at any cost," Chakotay declared, then glanced at Tom "Bottom line, Commander. Are we in trouble?"

Paris sighed. "I wish I could say for certain," he replied. "I don't think Seska was at the computer more than a few minutes when I caught her, but it _was _long enough to send a complete transmission, and we have no way of knowing how many other messages she may have sent."

"Given the fact that we're still here to have this discussion and not rotting away in a Cardassian prison camp, I think it's safe to assume that it was her only transmission," Chakotay said. "Unfortunately one is all it takes."

"What are you going to do?" Bashir asked.

"To be perfectly honest, I don't know yet," Chakotay replied.

"Under the circumstances, maybe you should tell Captain Janeway what's going on," Paris suggested.

"She already knows, Tom. I told her the second day she was here."

Clearly taken aback by the news, Paris exchanged a surprised look with Bashir as he responded with a simple, "Oh."

Chakotay chuckled. "A word of advice, Gentlemen; always be honest. It saves you the effort of trying to keep your story straight later on down the road."

"I'll remember that, Captain."

Chakotay glanced at Bashir. "Julian, it might be a good idea for you to send a message to DS9," he said. "Keep it brief, but let Captain Sisko know what's going on."

"Do you want me to request reinforcements?" Bashir inquired.

"Not yet, but ask him to remain on standby. If the Cardys do show up, the _Defiant_ is going to be the closest thing to the cavalry we've got."

"Assuming Starfleet will even authorize them to assist us," Paris replied. "This is a Maquis colony."

"I doubt your father or Kathryn's will allow Starfleet to sacrifice you to the Cardys," Chakotay countered.

"Sorry to disillusion you, Chakotay, but Janeway's father is retired and therefore no longer has any authority. And my old man won't lose any sleep over my death if it means preserving the Federation."

"Don't be so sure."

The following morning, Janeway and Chakotay awoke early and shared a quiet breakfast and a brief walk; than Chakotay decided to check in with Paris before gathering his people to reveal his secret. Reaching the main compound, Janeway and Chakotay were making their way across the plaza when they spotted Paris talking with Brev just outside the communications center. From the animated body language they were displaying, it was clearly not a casual discussion; Chakotay wandered over to join them, shadowed by Janeway.

"Good morning, Gentlemen," he greeted. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, sir," Brev answered. "We've lost contact with the sentry shuttle."

"How long ago?"

"Ten minutes," Paris told him. "Irin was transmitting the 'all clear' signal when it suddenly stopped. We've been trying to hail her ever since, but there's been no response."

"Who's on guard at the landing pad?" Chakotay inquired.

"Red Hawk and Derek Dubuque," Paris said.

Chakotay strode into his office, the others close on his heels, and activated his personal computer. Once his security code had been verified, Dubuque's image came on-screen.

"What's up, Captain?" he prompted.

"We've lost contact with Irin's shuttle," Chakotay informed him. "Access the sensors on the _Cloud Dancer_ and tell me if we've got company up there."

"Aye, Captain. Stand by."

Dubuque wandered out of view, and Chakotay's group waited in anxious silence for close to five minutes before Dubuque returned.

"There are at least three Cardassian Galor-class warships up there, Captain," he reported grimly. "I estimate we've got ten minutes tops before they turn Cornellia into toast."

"Damnit!" Chakotay exclaimed. "I want you, Red Hawk and B'Elanna to have all the ships ready to go in five minutes. We'll evacuate everyone we can on the _Cloud Dancer_ and the _Freedom_ while the _Crazy Horse_ provides cover fire."

"Acknowledged, Captain. See you in five."

Chakotay severed the transmission and turned to Brev. "Where are my sister and Little Wolf?"

"They're with Serena and Terven," Brev told him. "I think they're in the galley having breakfast."

"Get them to the _Cloud Dancer_," Chakotay instructed. "Paris and I will stay here and start the evacuation."

"Aye, sir."

Brev quickly exited his captain's office, and Chakotay waited until he was gone before addressing Paris and Janeway. "Once we've gotten everyone safely into the ships, I want you to beam onto the _Freedom_ and give Kathryn access to the communications system. Send an Alpha One Priority signal to Admiral Morgan at Starfleet Command telling him Cornellia is under attack. Once the transmission has been received, get the hell out of the Badlands."

"What are you going to do?" Janeway asked.

"I'm going to make sure that even if the Cardassians manage to get planetside, they won't find anything but rubble. The entire compound is rigged with a self-destruct program. Once the activation code has been entered, the whole place goes to hell in a handbasket in ten minutes."

"You can't seriously expect us to leave you behind," Janeway protested.

"I'll beam to the _Freedom_ as soon as I've activated the compound's auto-destruct program," Chakotay assured her, "but I can't risk letting them access any of the information in our computer system. It has detailed tactical information regarding the Maquis Fleet as well as the Starfleet data we downloaded from _Voyager_. If the Cardassians get their hands on that, then this war is as good as over."

"Do whatever you have to do, but I'm not leaving without you," Janeway declared.

"I don't have time to argue with you about this, Kathryn!" Chakotay snapped. "I have to get my people off this planet before the Cardassians turn this colony into a Maquis graveyard!"

Their argument was aborted when a loud siren suddenly rang through the compound. Striding to the doorway, Chakotay cautiously peered outside, only to see several Cardassian soldiers making their way through the plaza, engaging the remaining Maquis as they did so. Stifling a curse, Chakotay marched back into his office.

"What's wrong?" Janeway asked.

"There are a dozen Cardys headed our way," Chakotay told her, and crossed over to the storage closet. Deactivating the lock, he swung the door open to reveal a small stash of weapons. Grabbing a pair of phaser rifles, Chakotay handed one each to Paris and Janeway, then grabbed one for himself. Walking over to his computer, he entered the necessary sequence to initiate the auto-destruct before turning to Paris.

"Take Kathryn out the back and get her to the _Freedom_," he ordered. "I'll try to keep our leather-faced friends busy long enough for the others to reach the ships. Once everyone is safe, lock on to my transponder signal and beam me aboard."

"Aye, Captain," Paris acknowledged.

Paris gently grasped Janeway's arm and pulled her toward the back door. Casting Chakotay a final, anxious glance, Janeway reluctantly followed Paris from of the room. Once they were gone, Chakotay adjusted the setting on his rifle to kill before venturing out into the plaza. He was spotted almost immediately, and the closest Cardassian fired his disruptor at him. Chakotay dodged the deadly beam and returned fire, leveling the soldier with a direct hit to his chest.

"One down, three dozen or so to go," Chakotay muttered aloud.

Just then the captain felt a searing pain lance through his upper arm, and he glanced down at the unmistakable aftermath of a disruptor beam, flesh seared to black and seeping blood. A second shot whizzed by less than an inch from his ear, and Chakotay instinctively dropped to the ground as he scanned the plaza for the shooter. He located his adversary approximately fifty yards away: a young Cardassian soldier with his disruptor aimed squarely at Chakotay. The captain shifted his rifle to return fire just as the compound's auto-destruct kicked in, and he felt the ground rumble beneath him as all of the buildings blew sky-high.

Obviously not expecting the explosions, the Cardassians froze in place, uncertain as to what was happening. The Maquis took advantage of their distraction to kill them where they stood, then quickly scanned the plaza for survivors among their own. Next to what remained of the infirmary, Bashir spotted Chakotay on the ground and quickly crossed over to help him to his feet. "Are you all right, Captain?" he asked.

"I'll live," Chakotay responded.

"That's a nasty burn."

"You can fuss over it once we're on board one of the ships. Right now we've got to gather the rest of our people and get the hell out of here before the Cardassians' reinforcements beam down."

The doctor nodded in silent acknowledgement. Crossing the plaza, Chakotay shouted an order for the others to follow him, then started for the woods.


	16. Chapter 16

In the clearing that served as a landing pad for the Maquis ships, Janeway stood beside the _Freedom_, unwilling to board without Chakotay. While she waited for his arrival, she had helped the Maquis organize themselves into small groups, which were transported to their respective ships. Now the only survivors left to transport were Chakotay and the small band from the plaza.

"Damnit, Chakotay, where are you?" Janeway wondered aloud.

"He'll be here, Captain. It'll take more than a group of brain-dead Cardys to take Chakotay out."

The comment came from B'Elanna Torres, the half-Klingon woman who served as Chakotay's chief engineer and was also Tom Paris' paramour. Although the two had not exactly become friends during Janeway's tenure on Cornellia, Torres was one of the few Maquis who had not objected to Janeway's relationship with Chakotay.

"It sounds as though you two have been through a few scrapes together," Janeway commented.

"We've had our fair share," B'Elanna allowed.

Paris, who acknowledged Janeway with a slight smile before addressing Torres, interrupted the women's brief exchange. "Moren is having trouble with the _Cloud Dancer's_ energy relays in the impulse engines," he told her. "They're not responding properly, and we can't get enough power to take off."

"I'll take a look."

B'Elanna headed for the other ship as Paris addressed Janeway. "Any sign of Chakotay or the others?"

"None. I'm beginning to worry that he didn't make it out of the plaza before everything exploded."

Paris sighed. "I'll give him another couple of minutes, then we're going to have to leave without him. I can't risk the others by waiting."

Just then, Bashir and his group burst into the clearing and were immediately approached by Paris and Janeway.

"Where's Chakotay?" the latter demanded.

"A second round of Cardassian troops materialized in the plaza just as we were making our escape," Bashir told her. "He and Brev stayed behind to provide cover fire."

"Should we wait for them?" Paris asked.

"I don't know. The captain didn't indicate whether or not they were going to try and catch up with us."

"We can't just leave him here," Janeway protested.

"We don't have a choice, Captain," Paris stated. "We've waited too long as it is, so we'll be lucky if we can get our ships past the Cardassians once we're in orbit."

Brev chose that moment to make his appearance, bursting out of the woods and jogging over to join his friends.

"Where's the captain?" Paris asked.

"He took a hit from one of the disruptors and went down," Brev told them. "He ordered me to leave him behind."

"I'm going back for him," Janeway declared.

"Going back to the plaza now would be suicide, Captain," Paris said. "The compound is crawling with Cardassians."

"I'm not leaving without Chakotay," Janeway returned. "Get your people on the ships and off Cornellia. If we can manage to avoid being killed or captured, I'm sure Chakotay will find a way for us to rejoin you later."

Not bothering to wait for a response, Janeway grabbed the phaser rifle out of Brev's hands and vanished into the woods.

"She's as stubborn as Chakotay," Bashir observed.

"I think it's part of the personality requirements for command officers," Paris responded dryly. "Come on; we're out of here."

As Paris and the others boarded the ships, Janeway quickly yet cautiously made her way back through the woods. Reaching the edge of the plaza, she ducked behind the remains of one of the buildings. Taking a quick visual survey, Janeway ignored the pang in her heart at the sight of the fallen Maquis and instead focused on locating Chakotay. She spotted him by the remnants of the infirmary, standing stoically between two Cardassian soldiers as blood from his injured arm and shoulder soaked his shirt. Another quick scan revealed a second potential hiding place, a dense section of brush just behind what remained of Chakotay's office.

"It's now or never, Kathryn," she mumbled aloud.

Lifting her phaser rifle, Janeway took aim at the Cardassian on Chakotay's left and fired a single shot before ducking into the woods and making her way around to the brush. Although the shot missed its target by a couple of yards, the attack sent the Cardassians into a frenzy, and one of the soldiers guarding Chakotay immediately headed for the direction the blast had come from, shouting for his comrades as he did so. Janeway took advantage of his absence to take another shot at Chakotay's remaining guard, and the soldier sank to the ground in an unconscious heap. Chakotay immediately turned to face her, and his surprise warred with his anger over her presence.

"You're supposed to be on one of the ships out of here!" he snapped.

"Sorry, Chakotay, but you don't outrank me anymore, remember? Besides, I already told you that I wasn't going to leave without you."

Chakotay sighed. "I would give real money if just once in your life, you would do what I ask you to do when I ask you to do it," he grumbled.

"We can continue this argument later. Right now we have to find a way to keep out of the clutches of our uninvited guests."

"What are the chances we could make it back through the woods to my house?"

"We can't go back that way. It's wall-to-wall Cardassians."

"Well, then it looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way," Chakotay replied. "If we can make it to the base of the mountains, there's a computer system stashed in an underground cave that we can use to send an emergency distress call."

"Wouldn't that also broadcast our location to the Cardassians?" Janeway asked.

"If we use a Starfleet encryption code, the Cardys won't be able to track it for at least ten minutes. That gives us just enough time to contact Paris or Red Hawk and get transported off the planet."

"It looks like that's our only option." Janeway gestured at his arm. "Are you sure you're up to this?"

"I'm fine," Chakotay assured her. "It's only a flesh wound; lots of blood and very painful but not life threatening."

"Famous last words," Janeway countered. "Let's go."

**STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS**

Morgan was in his office reviewing his latest round of paperwork when the door chime signaled the arrival of an unexpected visitor. "Come in."

The door swooshed open, and Edward Janeway walked into his office. "Bruce," he greeted. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Nothing that can't wait a few minutes," Morgan assured him. "What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping you could answer a question for me," Edward said. "Is there any truth to the rumor that Chakotay's actually one of us?"

Morgan's eyebrows rose ever so slightly, his only visible reaction to Edward's inquiry. "Where did you hear that?"

"It doesn't matter," Edward evaded. "Is it true?"

"I'm not at liberty to divulge that information."

"I could order you to tell me."

"With all due respect, sir, you are no longer an active member of Starfleet Command. I am under no obligation to follow your orders."

Edward shook his head. "Somehow I'm not surprised you're protecting him," he mumbled. "For a man who is a self-declared enemy of the Federation, he certainly manages to make allies in high places."

"Well, you'd better get used to it because the way things are looking he's probably going to wind up your son-in-law after all," Morgan returned.

"Last time I checked Kathryn was already engaged to Mark Johnson."

"Last time I checked she was willingly ensconced in a Maquis compound with Chakotay. I was there for the first round of their little tete-a-tete, remember? I guarantee that Kathryn is not going to marry Mark Johnson."

Edward shot him an amused glance. "If you weren't such a romantic, you would have put a stop to their relationship sixteen years ago and saved us all a lot of headaches," he pointed out. "Really, Bruce; letting them keep a dog on a starship…what were you thinking?"

"It was a cute puppy," Morgan returned defensively. "Besides, I got a lot of laughs for three months listening to the different stories they invented for replicating dog food."

Edward chuckled as he got to his feet. "I imagine they came up with some doozies," he replied. "Let me know if you hear anything from your Maquis protégé or Kathryn."

"Give my best to Gretchen."

Edward exited Morgan's office just as Nechayev entered, and the two exchanged a brief greeting before Edward continued on his way and Nechayev walked over to stand in front of Morgan's desk.

"I assume Edward was here looking for information about his daughter?"

"Actually, he was here looking for information about Chakotay. It seems a little bird passed a rumor his way that Chakotay is working with us. He came to me asking for confirmation."

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing, but he got more out of what I didn't say than what I did. He knew the truth before he came in here, sir. He was just trying to see if he could get me to admit it."

Nechayev sighed. "I'd like to know who the 'little bird' was that gave him the information. The only people outside of Starfleet Command who know about Chakotay's connection to us are Tom Paris, Julian Bashir and Chakotay himself. It's obvious none of those three leaked the secret, so I'm forced to assume we have a mole within the Admiralty."

"With all due respect, sir, Edward Janeway was one of us for over forty years. I imagine he still has quite a few allies within the hierarchy."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean I have to allow them to leak him information whenever it suits them. Make some inquiries, Admiral, and get me some answers."

"Yes, sir."

Their conversation was interrupted by the buzz of Morgan's intercom, and Dana Ehlers' voice came over the speaker: "Excuse the interruption, sirs, but there's an Alpha One Priority transmission coming in for Admiral Morgan."

"Who from, Commander?" Morgan prompted.

"It's from Captain Kathryn Janeway, sir."

Morgan and Nechayev exchanged surprised glances, then Morgan said, "Put her through."

The admirals turned to face Morgan's viewscreen just as Kathryn's image flickered into focus. The transmission was slightly fuzzy, and Morgan and Nechayev could make out some type of communications panel behind Kathryn.

"Admiral Morgan," she greeted formally. "I'm transmitting to you from the Maquis colony Cornellia, located in the heart of the Badlands. Cornellia and a trio of Maquis ships are engaged in a losing battle with a group of Cardassian warships. We need immediate assistance."

"Where's Captain Chakotay?" Morgan asked.

"He's outside keeping watch," Kathryn answered. "He's been injured and needs medical attention."

"I sympathize with your predicament, Captain," Nechayev interjected, "but I'm afraid we can't help you. You're a prisoner of war; what assurances do we have that you aren't being forced to make this transmission in order to lead our starships into a trap?"

"You have my word as a Starfleet officer," Janeway answered.

"Even if I do believe you, the Maquis are enemies of the Federation," Nechayev reminded her. "Starfleet has no obligation or inclination to offer them assistance."

"On the contrary, Admiral, Starfleet and the Maquis have a common enemy in the Cardassians," Janeway countered. "I trust you're familiar with the old saying 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'? It might be prudent for Starfleet Command to consider that the Maquis could prove to be valuable allies should the Cardassian alliance with the Dominion lead to war."

"Starfleet can take care of itself, Captain. I suggest you and your Maquis 'friends' do the same. Nechayev out."

The admiral severed the transmission before glancing at Morgan. "Since information is your business, Bruce, I suggest you find out which of our starships is closest to the Badlands and dispatch it to assist the Maquis."

"But you just told Captain Janeway that we wouldn't help them?"

"As far as Captain Janeway is concerned, this conversation never happened," Nechayev responded. "However, if one of our ships just happens to be on patrol in the Badlands and stumbles upon the fight, than I believe its captain can find it in his or her heart to offer assistance. Unofficially, of course."

"Of course." Morgan tapped his combadge. "Morgan to Commander Ehlers. Dana, I need to know which of our starships is closest to the Badlands, and I need to know in thirty seconds."

"Aye, Admiral. Stand by."

Morgan glanced at Nechayev. "Just out of curiosity, Admiral, why are you sending in the cavalry?"

"Off the record?" Nechayev prompted, and at Morgan's nod, said, "Captain Janeway was right when she said Starfleet could use the Maquis as allies. I'm fairly certain that the Cardassian/Dominion alliance is going to lead to war, and I'd rather have the Maquis fighting with us than have to fight two wars at the same time."

"Ehlers to Admiral Morgan."

"Go ahead, Dana."

"Sir, the _Defiant_ and the _Voyager_ are both within range of the Badlands."

"Contact Captain Sisko and Commander Cavit and inform them that the Cornellia colony is under attack by Cardassians," Morgan instructed. "Tell them they are to proceed to the Badlands and assist the Maquis ships with whatever force necessary."

"Maquis ships, sir?" Ehlers echoed questioningly.

"I don't believe I stuttered, Commander. Those are my orders."

"Aye, sir."

**U.S.S. DEFIANT**

Seated in his command chair, Sisko was in the midst of a casual conversation with Dax when Worf interrupted them

"Captain, we are receiving an Alpha One Priority message from the office of Admiral Morgan," he announced. "He has ordered us to proceed to the Cornellia colony in the Badlands to defend it against a trio of Cardassians ships currently attacking it."

Dax shot Sisko a curious glance. "Why would Starfleet sent a Federation Starship to defend a Maquis colony?" she wondered aloud.

"I suppose we'll find out when we get there," Sisko said. "Mister Worf, lay in a course for the Badlands and engage at warp seven."

"Aye, sir."

_**U.S.S. VOYAGER**_

"Bridge to Commander Cavit."

"Go ahead, Mister Kim."

"Sir, we're receiving an Alpha One Priority signal from Admiral Morgan," Kim told him. "We've been ordered to proceed directly to the Badlands to defend the Cornellia colony and Maquis ships which are under attack by Cardassians."

"Did you say _Maquis_ ships, Ensign?"

"Aye, sir. According to Admiral Morgan's message, Captain Janeway is on Cornellia and initiated the request for help."

"Then set a course, Harry, warp five."

On board the _Freedom_, the crew was in the midst of futilely trying to outfight the Cardassians when the computer beeped, announcing an incoming transmission.

"Commander," Dubuque began, "We're receiving a message from somewhere on the planet. The signal is pretty scrambled, but it's definitely from Captain Chakotay."

"Well, at least we know he's still alive," Paris muttered. "On screen."

The viewscreen flickered on, and a semi-blurred image of Chakotay and Janeway appeared.

"Captains," Paris greeted. "Good to see the two of you are still alive. Where are you?"

"In an underground cave at the base of the Kelara Mountains," Chakotay answered. "I'm transmitting from a small communications center about ten meters below the surface. We've got about five minutes to talk before the Cardys figure out where we are. What's your status?"

"All phasers are on-line and the torpedoes are armed and ready. Shields are at eighty percent and holding; but we're losing power, and with the proximity of our other ships, we can't engage the warp engines without risking a collision with one of them or the Cardassians."

"All fired up and nowhere to go," Chakotay muttered under his breath. "How are the _Cloud Dancer_ and the _Crazy Horse_ holding up?"

Paris glanced expectantly at Dubuque, who checked his panel before answering. "The _Cloud Dancer_ is holding its own, but the _Crazy Horse_ has taken some damage from the Cardassian ships," he reported. "Its shields are down to fifty percent, and Brev says that they've sustained heavy casualties."

Chakotay glanced at Janeway. "I'm open to suggestions, Captain."

"For starters you need to get the rest of crew off the _Crazy Horse_ and onto the _Cloud_ _Dancer_," Janeway declared.

"You want us to just give one of our ships over to the Cardys?" Dubuque prompted.

"You're not going to give it to them, Mister Dubuque," Janeway countered. "Once you've transported your people off the ship, send a false message of surrender to the Cardassians, then activate the self-destruct sequence. When they beam aboard the _Crazy Horse_ to take their prisoners, the ship will explode with them on it."

"Quite a devious plan, Captain," Chakotay remarked. "Maybe some of the Maquis tactics are starting to grow on you."

Janeway's only response was a small smile, and Chakotay addressed Dubuque.

"Open a channel to the _Crazy Horse_, Derek," he instructed. "Tell Brev to coordinate with Moren on the _Cloud Dancer_ to transport the survivors on board, then initiate the self-destruct "

"Yes, sir."

Dubuque implemented his instructions. After a moment he said, "Brev says the transport of our people in is progress, Captain."

"In that case, let's provide our friends with a little distraction," Chakotay replied. "Target the nearest Cardassian ship and send a torpedo into their warp drive."

"You got it, Captain."

Dubuque ran a hand along his computer panel and a moment later announced that one of the Cardassian ships had been disabled just as his panel beeped to signal an incoming transmission.

"Brev is hailing us, Captain," he announced. "He says the survivors have been successfully transferred to the _Cloud Dancer_ and the auto-destruct activated. He also says that he initiated the transmission signaling their surrender."

"Excellent."

On the _Freedom_, Paris turned to B'Elanna, who was manning the Ops station. "Can you get a lock on Chakotay and Captain Janeway?"

B'Elanna checked her panel before responding. "I don't have enough power to do a double transport," she said. "I'll have to beam them up one at a time."

Paris stifled a frustrated sigh as he addressed Chakotay. "Did you get that, Captain?"

"I heard her," Chakotay confirmed. "Transport Kathryn aboard first."

"This is no time to be chivalrous, Chakotay," Janeway declared. "You're injured. Let them beam you up first."

Chakotay flashed her a faint smile. "That sounded suspiciously like an order, Captain," he chided. "Your rank holds no merit here, remember?"

"Engaging transporter," B'Elanna announced.

Just then a troop of Cardassian soldiers burst into the room, and Chakotay instinctively shoved Janeway behind him. He barely had time to shield her before the nearest soldier leveled him with a disruptor blast, and he crumpled to the ground unconscious and critically wounded.

"No!" Janeway shouted in denial as she disappeared in a shimmer of light.

"Scan him, Zoltav," Evek snapped, gesturing at Chakotay. "If he has some type of tracking device on him, I want it removed and destroyed."

As Zoltav scanned Chakotay, Evek wandered over to the control panel, and quickly surveyed the equipment.

"Interesting…" he remarked aloud. "Dumar, do you recognize these symbols?"

Dumar walked over to stand beside Evek and studied the computer for a moment before responding. "Yes, sir. These computers are laden with Starfleet technology."

"One wonders how our Maquis friends got their hands on such a large quantity of Starfleet equipment," Evek mused. "The system is too sophisticated for it to have been compiled from confiscated parts."

From behind him, Zoltav addressed Evek. "Sir, I've located a transponder imbedded in his left arm just above his wrist. It seems to be fused to the bone."

"Take it off," Evek instructed. "I don't want them tracking us."

Zoltav nodded; withdrawing a large dagger from the sheath at his side, he slid the razor sharp blade through Chakotay's flesh until he reached bone, then flicked his wrist to effectively shred the surrounding skin. Ignoring the blood pouring from the wound, he maneuvered the blade within the wound until it came into contact with the transponder. Setting the dagger on the ground beside him, Zoltav picked up Chakotay's forearm and snapped the bone in half directly adjacent to the transponder, then retrieved his dagger to brace it against the transponder. With another vicious flick of his wrist, he dislodged the device, and got to his feet.

"I have it, sir," he said, and dropped the bloody transponder into Evek's palm. The gul in turn dropped it on the ground, then crushed it beneath his boot heel.

"Starfleet's stupidity never ceases to amaze me," Evek said, then gestured at Chakotay's still form. "Is he dead?"

"He will be shortly," Zoltav declared. "Between his disruptor wounds and the veins I severed in his wrist, he's going to bleed to death in about two minutes."

On board the _Freedom_, Janeway had materialized on the Bridge just in time to hear via the still open comm channel Zoltav's pronouncement regarding Chakotay's fate, and she blanched. "Tom, can you get a lock on his transponder signal and transport him aboard?" she asked.

"We've lost the signal, Captain," Paris answered. "They removed the transponder."

Before Janeway had tine to react to that statement, another Cardassian voice came over the comm channel.

"Take his body to the ship," Evek instructed. "His head will make a fine trophy for the dining hall."

Evek's instruction shattered Janeway's control, and she released an anguished sob. Paris was at her side immediately, wrapping an arm around her as he forced her to meet his gaze. "Captain, I know this is difficult, but you can't fall apart on me," he whispered. "With Chakotay dead, you're the ranking officer, and we need your experience to get us out of this alive."

More than willing to postpone dealing with the loss of Chakotay, Janeway quickly regained control of her grief and shifted into command mode. Wiping the tears from her face, she nodded at Paris to release her just as a beep from Dubuque's panel signaled the arrival of another ship, and he shot Paris an astonished glance.

"Commander, the _U.S.S. Defiant_ just dropped out of warp fifteen kilometers off our port bow," Dubuque announced. "They're hailing us."

"Put them on screen."

Dubuque turned on the view screen, and Sisko's image flickered before them. Not recognizing Paris, he focused his attention on Janeway. "Captain Janeway," he greeted. "I hope you don't mind if we crash your little party."

"Not at all," Janeway returned. "We welcome the company."

From behind Sisko, Worf announced, "Captain, _Voyager_ has dropped out of warp and has taken position on the opposite side of the Cardassian ships."

"The more the merrier," Sisko replied. "What's your status, Captain?"

Dubuque answered before Janeway could, addressing Paris. "Commander, the _Crazy Horse_ just exploded. The last readings we got indicated there were at least a dozen Cardys on board when it blew."

"How did you manage to get Cardassian troops to board a ship that was set to self-destruct?" Sisko queried.

"It was Captain Janeway's idea," Paris answered.

"Captain," Kira directed at Sisko, "we're being hailed by the lead Cardassian ship. Gul Evek is demanding to speak with you."

"What a surprise," Sisko replied with light sarcasm. "Put him on the viewscreen."

The image of the _Freedom_'s Bridge was immediately replaced by an image of the Cardassian ship's Bridge; a visibly irate Evek sat in the center chair.

"This is neutral territory, Captain," Evek pointed out. "Starfleet has no business interfering with our activities here."

"We have no intention of interfering with your 'activities,' Evek," Sisko responded. "We were just in the neighborhood and decided to answer a distress call from the Maquis."

"I wasn't aware Starfleet concerned itself with the fate of the Maquis."

"We're always glad to lend a hand to those in need."

"This isn't your fight, Captain."

"It is now."

"Four against two is hardly fair odds, Sisko."

"I agree, so why don't you call it a day and go back to whatever puddle of slime you came from?"

Evek glanced at the soldier seated at the helm, who shook his head, and the gul returned his attention to Sisko. "This isn't finished, Captain. You and I will cross paths again; and when we do, you will pay the price for your arrogance today."

The viewscreen flickered off, and a moment later Dax addressed Sisko. "The Cardassian ships are standing down their weapons and retreating, Captain."

"Thank you, Colonel. Captain Janeway, are any of the Maquis in need of medical attention?"

Janeway glanced at Paris, who answered, "Yes, sir. There are several wounded on board our other ship."

"I'll have a medical team transport over," Sisko said.

"We'd appreciate that, Captain. Thank you."

Sisko inclined his head ever so slightly, then signed off. The viewscreen turned to black just as Dubuque announced that _Voyager_ was hailing them.

"Put them on the viewscreen," Paris instructed.

Dubuque ran a hand across his panel, and a moment later _Voyager_'s Bridge flickered into focus. Elias Cavit scanned the cluster of Maquis on his viewscreen before he settled his gaze on Janeway. "Captain," he greeted. "It's good to see you again. I assume you're unharmed?"

"I'm fine," Janeway assured him. "I'll be returning to _Voyager_ shortly, but in the meantime the Maquis ships could use a little repair work. Have Lieutenant Carey assemble a team for each ship and transport over."

"Aye, Captain. Cavit out."

Janeway started off the Bridge but stopped when Dubuque called to her.

"Captain Janeway…"

Janeway turned expectantly, and Dubuque flashed her a faint smile.

"Thanks for calling in the cavalry."

"You're welcome, Lieutenant."


	17. Chapter 17

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Following the arrival of Starfleet reinforcements, the Cardassians abandoned Cornellia and retreated back to their home territory. With the Cardassians and the Federation now aware of Cornellia's existence, the Maquis reluctantly decided to search for a new base of operations; and with Sisko's consent, Kira had granted them permission to remain on DS9 while they considered their options.

As for Janeway, she returned to _Voyager _to resume her command, not yet ready to accept her loss of Chakotay. She was in her Ready Room, making a half-hearted attempt to read Cavit's report regarding the ship's status when she received a page from Kim.

"Kim to Captain Janeway."

"Janeway here."

"Admiral Morgan is calling from Starfleet Headquarters, Captain. He wants to speak with you."

_Time for the shit to hit the fan_, Janeway thought idly. To Kim she said, "I'll take it in here, Mister Kim."

"Aye, Captain."

Janeway set the data padd aside and turned on her computer, Morgan's face filling the small screen. "Captain," he greeted formally. "I'm glad to see you back where you belong."

"Thank you, sir, but with all due respect, you didn't call me to exchange pleasantries."

"I'm afraid not. Starfleet Command has issued orders that Chakotay is to be apprehended and detained for his extradition to Earth to face the charges against him."

"Charges?" Janeway echoed questioningly.

"Yes, among them violation of his oath of service and reckless endangerment of a Starfleet officer. The Admiralty intends to convene a hearing to decide whether to court-martial him."

Janeway flashed him an emotionless smile. "Unless they plan on making the hearing a séance, I suggest you tell them not to bother."

Morgan frowned. "I don't understand."

"Chakotay's dead, Bruce. The Cardassians killed him during our escape attempt on Cornellia."

"I'm sorry, Kathryn," Morgan responded automatically. "I had no idea. Are you all right?"

"Not really."

Morgan sighed. "I wish there were something I could say to make this better for you. As it stands, all I can do is tell you that I share your grief and say how much I'll miss him, too."

"Thank you."

"In light of Chakotay's death, it's obvious that we'll be unable to pursue the charges against him," Morgan replied. "Unfortunately, however, you still have to give an official report about what happened to you while you were on Cornellia."

"I've already sent a statement to Nechayev."

"I'm afraid that's not good enough. The Admiralty is insisting that you return to Earth as soon as possible and give your deposition in person at Starfleet Headquarters."

Too emotionally weary to mount a protest, Janeway acquiesced to Morgan's demand. "Fine. I have some loose ends to tie up here, but I'll get there as quickly as I can."

"I'll pass the message along. If you need anything, Kathryn, please don't hesitate to contact me."

"I appreciate the offer, Bruce. Janeway out."

The following morning, Janeway transported to DS9 to resolve her unfinished business with the Maquis and had them gather in one of the cargo bays.

"Chakotay originally intended to have this discussion with all of you on Cornellia three days ago, but the Cardassians' arrival and his death have left it up to me to deliver his last message to you. There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it: For the last two years, Chakotay was working as an operative for Starfleet Intelligence gathering information for them about the Cardassians."

The revelation was met with stunned silence, until one of the Maquis shouted out, "He was spying on us for Starfleet? He was a traitor!"

"Hear Janeway out," Red Hawk interjected evenly.

Brev shot him an angry glare, but Red Hawk's expression made it clear further provocation would not be welcome, and the Bajoran reluctantly fell silent as Janeway continued.

"Chakotay wasn't spying on the Maquis," Janeway clarified. "His loyalty to his crew was genuine. But he hoped that by giving Starfleet information about the Cardassians he could put an end to this war once and for all."

"Why are you telling us this?" B'Elanna asked from her place beside Paris. "Why not just leave and keep the secret of Chakotay's connection to Starfleet to yourself?"

"You're his friends," Janeway said simply. "I owed you the truth."

"Chakotay owed us the truth two years ago!" Brev shot back.

"Tell me something, Korran," Janeway began. "How many times did Chakotay save your life?"

"This is none of your concern, Captain," Brev declared.

"Oh, but it is," Janeway countered. "I know that many of you resent me because I'm Starfleet, and I know what the Federation's ignorance regarding your private little war with the Cardassians has cost you. But I also know what Chakotay's allegiance to the Maquis cost him. Fifteen years ago he put his own life on hold to fight this war, and along the way he sacrificed his career, our marriage, and now his life. Whatever he owed you has been paid for in spades."

Janeway finished her speech and fell silent, waiting expectantly for the Maquis reaction. They whispered amongst themselves for several minutes before Brev spoke again. "You are a formidable adversary, Captain," he replied. "I hope we never cross paths in battle."

"Should circumstances bring us together again, Mister Brev, I'll remind you that our quarrel ended here."

Brev held her gaze for a moment before responding. "Walk with the Prophets, Captain Janeway," he said. "Starfleet or not, you are an honorable woman."

"Thank you."

The Bajoran wordlessly started out of the cargo bay as the other Maquis followed in solemn silence, until Janeway was alone with Gray Feather and Red Hawk.

"Well, you 'd better get going," Gray Feather said. "You have a starship to run."

"I'm going to miss you," Janeway said and exchanged a warm hug with Gray Feather before turning to Red Hawk. "Red Hawk, it's been…interesting."

"That it has," Red Hawk allowed.

"I know you're still angry with Chakotay for keeping the truth from you, but please try to forgive him," Janeway requested. "He is the most honorable man I've ever known, and having to deceive you hurt him deeply."

"My quarrel with Chakotay died with him," Red Hawk told her. "I only wish we could have made our peace at a less bloody cost."

"So do I."

"Good luck with your future, Captain. If the Spirits are willing, perhaps one day our paths will cross again."

"I hope so. Good-bye, Red Hawk."

The two exchanged a handshake, then Gray Feather and Red Hawk left the room

The following afternoon, Janeway was sequestered in her quarters, seeking solace in solitude as she attempted to pick up the pieces of her life and move on. _Voyager_ was en route to Earth, where it would undergo a few days maintenance work while Janeway gave her deposition to Starfleet Command. The captain was uncertain what the ramifications to her own career would be as a result of her brief reunion with Chakotay, but in her present frame of mind she was beyond caring.

_Nothing they do to me will be worse than having witnessed Chakotay's death_. _It's as if someone has taken a knife and cut my heart from my chest._

The chirp of her combadge interrupted Janeway's grim musings, and Cavit's voice filtered out. "Bridge to Captain Janeway."

"Yes, Commander?"

"Captain, there's an incoming transmission for you from Earth. It's your parents."

Janeway sighed. _No doubt they've heard about what's happened and want to grill me for details_, she surmised silently. To Cavit she said, "Put them through, Mister Cavit."

Janeway crossed over to settle herself behind her desk, then forced herself to maintain a neutral expression as she turned on her computer. The small monitor flickered to life, and the images of Edward and Gretchen Janeway filled the screen.

"Are you all right, Kathryn?" Edward demanded.

"I'm fine," Kathryn said, adding silently, _at least physically_.

"We've been so worried ever since Admiral Morgan told us you'd been abducted," Gretchen said. "What happened to you while you were on Cornellia?"

"That's a long story, Mom. I'm really not up to telling it right now."

"You look exhausted," Gretchen observed. "When was the last time you got any sleep?"

_The last time I made love with Chakotay_. The thought flashed through Kathryn's mind unbidden, bringing with it a sharp stab of anguish over her loss. Unwilling to reveal her pain even to her parents, she quickly covered her reaction with a false smile. "I've been a little too busy to worry about my beauty rest," she responded.

"Where's Chakotay?" Edward asked. "I hope you at least had enough sense to arrest him once _Voyager_ showed up to rescue you."

Kathryn frowned. "Arrest him…Dad, Chakotay's dead. He was killed by the Cardassians on Cornellia."

"Dead?" Edward echoed.

"I thought you already knew and that's why you were calling," Kathryn replied. "Didn't Admiral Morgan tell you why he sent _Voyager_ and the _Defiant_ to Cornellia?"

"All he said was that Starfleet had reconsidered its position regarding your imprisonment and was going to do their best to get you back," Edward answered. "He didn't mention anything about Chakotay's death."

"And it didn't strike you as odd that they would send two of their most powerful starships to rescue a single officer?"

"We weren't concerned with their motives, Katie," Gretchen chided. "We were only interested in your safety."

Kathryn shook her head. "I don't believe this…"

"I think maybe you should tell us exactly what happened on Cornellia, Kathryn," Edward said.

"No offense, Dad, but that is none of your business."

"Anything that concerns you is my business, Kathryn. It comes with the territory as a parent."

Kathryn snorted. "I haven't heard that garbage since I was sixteen," she muttered.

"Katie," Gretchen began. "We're only trying to help you."

"I fail to see how reliving the most painful experience of my life is going to help me," Kathryn retorted.

"You were with Chakotay on Cornellia, weren't you?" Edward prompted suddenly.

Kathryn's ire turned to confusion. "Of course I was…you know he was responsible for my kidnapping."

"That's not what I meant," Edward responded. "Did you resume your relationship with Chakotay while you were in his custody?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question, Kathryn."

Kathryn sighed. "Again I fail to see how it's any of your business, but yes, I did."

"Have you lost your mind?" Edward exploded. "What the hell were you thinking engaging in an affair with a known Maquis terrorist?"

"Excuse me?"

"Good lord, Kathryn; the man is Starfleet's public enemy number one, and you were warming his bed while his comrades were antagonizing our people? You may as well resign your commission now and save the Admiralty the effort of court-martialing you!"

"Let them try!" Kathryn shot back. "I've devoted twenty years of my life to Starfleet and have been an exemplary officer. Just because I chose to resume a relationship with a man I was once engaged to doesn't make me a traitor."

"No, but it makes you a Maquis sympathizer," Edward countered. "Think about it, Kathryn; from Starfleet's perspective your liaison with Chakotay gives them grounds for charging you with conspiracy."

Kathryn shot her father an angry glare. "I can't believe what I'm hearing from you, Dad. You know how much Chakotay meant to me fifteen years ago, and you know what it did to me when he ended our relationship to join the Maquis. Yet because I had the audacity to fall in love with him again when he was a Maquis, it suddenly makes me a traitor?"

"From Starfleet's perspective it very well may."

Kathryn shook her head. "I'm not going to apologize to Starfleet or anyone else for loving Chakotay," she said. "What I feel for him has no bearing in my loyalty to the Federation, and my record as an officer speaks for itself. I'll see you when I get home."

Without giving her parents a chance to respond, Kathryn severed the transmission. Getting to her feet, Kathryn walked to the center of the room and released a heavy sigh as she spoke aloud to the empty room

"Oh, Chakotay…How I wish you were here to help me through this."

The thought of him produced a fresh round of anguish; and, combined with her argument with her parents shattered Kathryn's fragile hold on her emotions. Allowing the impact of Chakotay's death to register at last, she fell to the floor and began to sob.

_**STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS – TEN WEEKS LATER**_

Inside the meeting hall at Starfleet Command, Janeway sat at the far end of the room, ignoring her queasy stomach while watching in curious silence as the Admiralty debated the events of three months ago. Although obviously unable to prosecute Chakotay himself for his actions, the powers that be seemed determined to find someone to use as a scapegoat.

_Listening to them rake Chakotay over the coals is literally making me sick_, Janeway thought irritably.

"I'm curious, Morgan, as to why Chakotay sent the confession regarding his actions to you," Edward Jellico said. "Granted the two of you had a professional and personal history; but under the circumstances, I would think he would have wanted to avoid dragging you into this mess."

"I was responsible for bringing Chakotay back to Starfleet two years ago," Morgan reminded him, "and since then he has answered directly to me. I would imagine he felt it should stay that way, despite the fact he was violating orders instead of obeying them."

"Violating orders?" Janeway interjected questioningly.

Morgan afforded her a brief glance. "Chakotay was allowed to remain with the Maquis on the condition that he not directly interact with Starfleet personnel, which loosely translated means he was instructed not to take any Starfleet officers prisoner," he explained. "Your abduction was a direct violation of that order."

"Forgive me for pointing out the obvious," Janeway returned, "but he was a Maquis; taking a Starfleet officer prisoner would be completely in character."

"Chakotay was a Starfleet officer working undercover as a Maquis," Jellico reminded her. "With all due respect, Captain, it is clear that his motives for abducting you were personal."

"With all due respect, Admiral," Janeway responded with heavy sarcasm, "I doubt there's a single person in this room who can honestly say that they have never let personal feelings interfere with their professional judgment."

"Be that as it may, Captain," Nechayev interjected, "it doesn't change the fact that Captain Chakotay's actions were inappropriate and contrary to the orders he received upon his return to service. The pardons of himself and his crew were contingent upon his adherence to our protocol."

Janeway glanced at Morgan. "You knew Chakotay better than anyone else except me. Did you really expect him to continue playing your game on Starfleet's terms instead of his own?"

"I expected him to uphold the oath he took when he rejoined the Fleet," Morgan allowed. "I understand why Chakotay did what he did, Kathryn, but the bottom line is that he disobeyed orders."

Shaking her head, Janeway got to her feet, ignoring the sudden lurch in her stomach the movement produced. "I find it remarkably convenient that all of you can sit here and pass judgement on a dead man who can't defend himself," she declared. "You brought Chakotay back into the fold because it was to your benefit to have him do your dirty work for you while you sat behind your desks shuffling papers!"

"You're out of line, Captain!" Jellico snapped.

"So are you, Admiral!" Janeway retorted, then closed her eyes and visibly blanched as a strong wave of nausea suddenly washed over her. On her right, Morgan immediately got to his feet and placed a steadying hand on her arm.

"Captain, are you all right?" he asked.

Janeway managed a weak nod. "I just got nauseous for a moment."

"You've also turned an interesting shade of off-white," Morgan told her lightly. "I think you should get back to _Voyage_r and have Doctor Fitzgerald take a look at you."

The captain was about to protest when another wave of nausea overtook her, and it was all she could do not to lose her breakfast right there. It took a moment for the sensation to pass, then she nodded in acquiescence to Morgan's suggestion. "I think I will head back to the ship," she said, and tapped her combadge. "Janeway to _Voyager_. One to beam up."

"Acknowledged, Captain," Kim's voice responded.

Janeway disappeared in a shimmer of light. Once she was gone Morgan returned his attention to his colleagues. "Under the circumstances, I would like to request that the rest of this meeting be postponed until Captain Janeway is feeling better."

"Request denied," Nechayev stated. "Given her lack of objectivity in this matter, I believe it will be in our best interests to continue without her."

"If you were in her position, would you be able to be objective?" Morgan challenged.

"Unless you wish to have your own objectivity called into question, Admiral, I suggest you resume your seat and remain silent for the remainder of this meeting," Nechayev instructed. "Am I making myself clear?"

Morgan shot her a scathing look, but responded "Yes, sir" as he resumed his seat.

"In light of her tirade just now, I think it might be prudent to reconsider Janeway's role in all of this," Jellico suggested. "Given her personal relationship with Chakotay, she is obviously sympathetic to the Maquis cause and may be opening herself up to charges of conspiracy."

Morgan snorted. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" he declared. "Janeway's history with Chakotay precedes his defection to the Maquis and has no reflection on her loyalty to Starfleet."

"Doesn't it?" Owen Paris countered. "Bruce, I've known Kathryn Janeway as long as you have, and I have never seen her act the way she did today. She was blatantly insubordinate."

"Need I remind all of you of the personal and professional strain she's been under for the past three months?" Morgan returned. "The Maquis abducted her off her own ship after trashing it, and she was separated from her family and her crew for close to a month. Then she gets caught in the crossfire of the Cardassians' attack on Cornellia, only to witness the murder of the man she loves. And, to top everything off, she returns home to a group of her peers who are trying to paint her as some kind of traitor for having the audacity to defend her relationship with Chakotay."

"You've made your point, Admiral," Nechayev said coolly. "And as much as I hate to admit it, so has Captain Janeway. While Captain Chakotay's actions were obviously personally motivated, the bottom line is that they were in keeping with his role as a Maquis. Were he still alive we could proceed with a formal hearing to determine his future, but as it stands we will let this issue die with him. Admiral Morgan, I'd like a moment with you in private please. The rest of you are dismissed."

Morgan remained seated while the others filed out of the room; once they were gone, Nechayev spoke again.

"I didn't want to discuss this in front of the others because it had no bearing on the issue at hand," she said. "But Jellico was partially correct regarding Janeway. Her sympathy for the Maquis and current dissatisfaction with us may be the first wind in a brewing storm. I don't want this private little war between Starfleet and the Maquis to cost us another rank officer."

"I'll keep an eye on Kathryn," Morgan replied, "but I can't promise it will do any good. Losing Chakotay has cut her deeply, and she may decide to heal that wound by defecting to the Maquis."


	18. Chapter 18

On _Voyager_, Janeway was in Sickbay, sitting on the biobed in patient silence as Fitzgerald finished his tests. Giving her a final scan with his tricorder, Fitzgerald turned it off and flashed her a small smile.

"All done, Captain."

Janeway slid off the biobed. "So what's the verdict, Doctor?" she prompted. "Am I going to live?"

"Of course, but you may want to sit back down for this just the same," Fitzgerald answered.

"Sounds serious."

"It is. According to these test results, you're nearly three months pregnant."

Janeway immediately blanched. "Pregnant?" she echoed in a near whisper. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Janeway shook her head. "This is unbelievable…" she mumbled.

"It gets better," Fitzgerald said. "You're carrying twins."

"I think I will sit down again," Janeway replied and did just that.

"With all due respect, Captain, you have to have recognized your symptoms at least in theory," Fitzgerald chided. "Morning sickness isn't exactly a common cold."

"I'm well aware of that, Aaron. But I thought my system was just reacting to all of the emotional stress of the past three months. It never occurred to me I was pregnant."

"Perhaps under the circumstances you didn't want to acknowledge the possibility," Fitzgerald suggested. "Given the circumstances of the conception…imprisoned in a Maquis encampment…"

Still reeling from the discovery she was pregnant, Janeway did not immediately interpret the implication in the doctor's tone. But a moment later it suddenly registered on her, and she shot him an admonishing glance. "I wasn't raped, Aaron," she stated firmly. "I don't have the time or inclination to give you the full story, but I will tell you that I was – am – very much in love with the man who is the father."

"I apologize if I offended you, Captain," Fitzgerald replied. "I just wanted to make certain you were aware that if you had been sexually assaulted, there were alternatives to continuing the pregnancy."

_When he opens his mouth, it only seems to be to change feet_, Janeway thought idly. Forcing a smile, she addressed Fitzgerald. "Your concern is duly noted, Doctor," she responded with light sarcasm. "I need a few days to absorb my condition, then I'll relay the information to the crew as I see fit. In the meantime, I would appreciate it if this conversation stayed between us."

"Of course. I'll give you a small supply of Tedrazine, which you can take to counteract the morning sickness, and I will provide you with a list of nutritional supplements that you will need to add to your diet to help nourish the fetuses."

"Thank you."

Fitzgerald gave her a reassuring smile. "This is obviously a shock to you, Captain, but if it's any consolation, you're in perfect health, as are the fetuses. As long as you follow my dietary guidelines and get plenty of rest, in six months you will be the proud mother of twins."

Janeway managed to return the smile. "Boys or girls?" she prompted.

"One of each."

The captain nodded in silent acknowledgement, and the doctor excused himself to get her medicine. Once he was gone, Janeway gently placed a hand on her stomach and smiled to herself in wonderment as she softly spoke aloud to the empty room.

"I'm going to be a mother," she said. "Oh, Chakotay, my love…I wish you were here to share this with me."

**SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA**

Inside his house on the outskirts of the city, Mark Johnson was preparing for work when the doorbell signaled the arrival of an unexpected guest. Walking to the front door, Mark swung it open to reveal Janeway standing on his doorstep, dressed in civilian clothes. "Kat…I wasn't expecting you until tonight," he said.

"I apologize for showing up early unannounced, but I needed to see you," Janeway replied. "May I come in?"

"Of course."

Mark stepped aside to allow her entry, than followed her into the living room. "Do you want some coffee, or some lunch?" he offered.

Janeway's stomach churned in protest at the mere mention of food. "No, thank you. I'm not hungry."

Mark nodded. "So how did it go with Starfleet Command? Although given your attire, maybe I shouldn't ask."

Janeway managed a faint smile. "I'm on personal leave," she clarified. "Doctor's orders."

Mark frowned. "Doctor's orders?" he repeated, and shot her a concerned glance. "Are you sick?"

"No, I'm pregnant. With twins."

Surprise instantly flashed across Mark's features, which was quickly replaced by a delighted grin. Yet Janeway's somber expression registered just as quickly, and his smile faded

"I take it from the expression on your face that I'm not the father?" he asked quietly.

"No."

Mark stared at her in silence, his expression unreadable. After several minutes, he spoke again, his tone even. "Who else knows about this?"

"Only Doctor Fitzgerald. I'm not quite ready for my pregnancy to become public knowledge, but I wanted you to hear about it from me."

"It's unfortunate you couldn't have managed the same courtesy when you reconciled with Chakotay."

"My reunion with Chakotay wasn't orchestrated to hurt you, Mark, and it certainly wasn't planned. It just happened."

"Just out of curiosity, if it hadn't 'just happened,' or if you weren't pregnant, would you have accepted my proposal?"

"I won't answer that," Janeway responded tightly.

"Then tell me this: were you still in love with Chakotay when you agreed to change the nature of our relationship?"

"A part of me was, yes."

"I don't understand you, Kat," Mark replied. "Fifteen years ago he dumped you to go play terrorist with the Maquis, breaking your heart and leaving me behind to pick up the pieces. Then he shows up out of nowhere three months ago and takes you hostage, only to break your heart again by getting himself killed and leaving you alone to raise his children. Yet in spite of all of that, you're going to waste your life pining for his ghost?"

"That was a cheap shot, Mark," Janeway retorted. "You knew I was carrying scars from my relationship with Chakotay even before you and I became romantically involved. Yet you indicated to me that with time and effort we could heal those wounds and move on."

"At the time I believed we could," Mark responded. "But given what's transpired during the last three months, it's painfully obvious I was wrong."

Janeway sighed. "I don't know what you want me to say, Mark. We can argue about this until the twins are born, but it won't change what's been done, and I'm sorry that I hurt you. But I can't marry a man I'm not in love with, and I won't give my children a substitute father."

"So instead you're going to deprive them of one completely?"

"How I'm going to raise _my _children is _my_ concern, no one else's," Janeway snapped.

"Well I wish you luck, Kat, because martyrs are good for history books but somehow their ghosts just don't measure up as parents," Mark retorted.

"I don't want to fight about this anymore. I came here because at the very least I owed you the courtesy of telling you about my pregnancy in person. I don't have the time or energy to pour salt in old wounds or open new ones."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you left my bed for Chakotay's."

"Maybe I should have," Janeway allowed. "Take care of yourself, Mark. I hope someday you find a woman who is worthy of being your wife, and that she makes you very happy."

Janeway started for the door, but stopped when Mark called to her.

"Kat…"

Janeway turned expectantly, and he flashed her a faint smile.

"Good luck with your children. You're going to be a wonderful mother."

Janeway returned the smile, then left the house.

**BLOOMINGTON, INDIANA**

Materializing in the front yard of her parents' home, Kathryn fervently hoped she didn't look as nervous as she felt, uncertain of how her parents were going to react to her pregnancy.

_They still haven't forgiven me for reconciling with Chakotay,_ she thought anxiously. _How are they going to react to the news that I'm carrying his children?_

The creak of the opening screen door shattered Kathryn's train of thought, and she glanced up to see Phoebe step onto the porch. Relieved that it was her sister and not her parents, Kathryn flashed Phoebe a faint smile.

"Hi, Little Sister," she greeted. "Long time no see."

"Kath!" Phoebe exclaimed in delight, and quickly made her way down the steps to embrace her sister in a warm hug. "I didn't know you were home."

"I took a couple days of personal leave," Kathryn explained. "I needed to come home and talk with Mom and Dad. I wasn't exactly in the best frame of mind during our last conversation."

Kathryn's casual reference to her shattered emotional state following Chakotay's death earned her a sympathetic smile from Phoebe.

"It was perfectly understandable under the circumstances," Phoebe assured her. "At any rate, it's good to have you home."

"It's good to be here," Kathryn returned.

Noticing that Kathryn's complexion was slightly paler than usual, Phoebe shot her a concerned glance. "Are you feeling all right, Kath? You look a little pale."

Her sister's innocent question caused Kathryn to lose her grip on her already fragile emotional state, and she let out a resigned sigh as tears trickled down her face. "I'm pregnant, Phoebe," she confessed wearily.

"Oh, Kath…are you sure?"

Kathryn nodded. " I'd been feeling out of sorts for a couple of weeks, and nearly passed out during a meeting with Starfleet Command, so I asked Doctor Fitzgerald to run a few tests. Turns out I'm three months pregnant with twins."

Phoebe sent her sister a pained glance as she wiped away the tears on Kathryn's cheeks. "You certainly don't do things halfway, do you?" she chided. "Have you told anyone?"

"Only Mark. I wanted to tell Mom and Dad before I told my crew."

"I imagine Mark took the news pretty badly."

"Very badly."

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Phoebe pressed. "Considering the emotional roller coaster Mom and Dad put you through after you lost Chakotay, maybe you should wait a little while longer before you tell them."

Kathryn managed a small smile. "If I wait too much longer, they'll be able to figure it out just by looking at me," she pointed out. "I need to tell them, Phoebe. I can't do this without their support, even it is tempered with anger or disapproval."

"Well, for whatever it's worth, I think it's wonderful," Phoebe declared, "and I know that if he were here, Chakotay would be delighted, too. Remember how much he loved you, Kath, and let it give you the strength you need to get through this."

Kathryn sent her sister a loving smile through a fresh round of tears. "I'll do that, Phoebe. Thank you."

The women exchanged a fierce hug, then Phoebe pulled back to give Kathryn a final encouraging smile. "I love you, Kath."

"I love you, too."

Summoning her courage, Kathryn wiped her face dry before making her way inside the house. Hearing voices in the kitchen, Kathryn walked through the foyer to stand in the entryway to the dining room. Edward was seated at the table, with Gretchen in the kitchen, and the two were engaged in a casual conversation about their respective plans for the day. Wanting a chance to gather her thoughts, Kathryn watched them in silence for a moment, envying them their affectionate camaraderie.

_Mutual love and respect guide everything they do_, she observed. _Chakotay and I should have had this, too._

Shaking off her melancholy thoughts, Kathryn lightly tapped the doorframe to make her presence known. "Do you guys mind some company?"

Gretchen and Edward glanced up expectantly, and both broke into smiles at the sight of their eldest daughter.

"Katie…" Gretchen said. "This is a nice surprise. I didn't know you were home."

"I thought _Voyager_ was supposed to be going to the Bestas Colony to negotiate the peace treaty," Edward added.

"The mission was postponed for a few days due to an outbreak of Norellian flu on Bestas," Kathryn explained. "I decided to take advantage of the down time and come home for a couple of days."

"Phoebe was just here," Gretchen replied. "Maybe the two of you can spend some time together while you're home."

"I ran into Phoebe outside," Kathryn revealed. "We had a brief talk."

"Kathryn, you and Phoebe have never had a brief discussion in your lives," Edward replied. "If you talked for less than half an hour then something must be wrong."

Kathryn shook her head. "I don't know why I bother trying to keep secrets from you," she grumbled.

"Neither do we," Gretchen added. "What's the matter, Katie?"

Realizing the simplest way to handle her parents would be to tell them the truth, Kathryn took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

The announcement was met with dead silence, and Edward and Gretchen exchanged surprised glances. Their expressions made it clear they could not have been more shocked if Kathryn had pulled off a mask and revealed herself to be a two-headed alien beast. Edward was the first to find his voice and asked: "What are you going to do?"

Kathryn shot him a look that was part disbelief, part anger. "Do you really hate Chakotay that much that you could even ask me that?" she asked quietly. "I'm going to have these babies, and I'm going to give them all of the love I was robbed of giving their father."

"Babies?' Gretchen echoed.

"Yes. I'm carrying twins."

"I didn't mean my question the way it sounded, Kathryn," Edward interjected. "I was merely asking if you'd made any decisions regarding Mark."

"I made my decision about my relationship with Mark when I reconciled with Chakotay on Cornellia."

"I was under the impression the two of you were trying to work things out," Edward replied. "Mark's a good man, Kathryn. He would be a loyal husband to you and a good father to your children."

Kathryn shot her father a frustrated glance. "Why are you pressing the issue, Dad? Are you so bitter at Chakotay that you would have me sacrifice the only part of him I have left? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I have no intention of allowing Mark or any other man to be a father to these children. When the twins are old enough I'll tell them about Chakotay-the good and the bad–but until then I will raise them as I see fit."

Shooting her husband an admonishing glance, Gretchen crossed over to stand in front of Kathryn. "Whatever you do is fine with us, Katie," she assured her. "We love you, and we will support you."

Kathryn sent her mother a grateful smile as her eyes welled with tears, and the two exchanged a hug as Edward got to his feet and walked over to join them.

"I'm sorry that I upset you, Kathryn," he apologized, "and for the record, I don't hate Chakotay. I won't deny that I am angry over the way he handled your relationship, but I know that you loved him, and that you will love these babies. If you're happy about this, than I'm happy for you. I love you, Kathryn."

Father and daughter exchanged a hug.


	19. Chapter 19

**BETAK GULEARN CARDASSIAN PRISON COLONY – ORIAS SYSTEM**

Pain. It was a constant companion now, and filled every fiber of his being. At this point Chakotay would almost welcome death if it would not give his captors such satisfaction. His emotional pain mirrored his physical pain as his thoughts once again drifted to Kathryn. His last memory of her was the expression on her face when the Cardassians shot him on Cornellia, and he could still hear her scream of denial ringing in his ears. Yet unwilling to dwell on that memory, he instead pondered over the similarities between his imprisonment with the Cardassians and hers with the Maquis.

_Now I know why she was so angry at being ignored for two days_, he thought wryly._ The uncertainty of not knowing if and/or when your captors are going to kill is enough to drive you insane_.

A fresh wave of guilt washed over Chakotay as he realized the fear and frustration Kathryn must have been experiencing during those two days on Cornellia, and he fervently wished he could be with her now to ask her forgiveness.

_I swear by the Spirits that if I live through this, I will find a way to make things right with Kathryn._

Grimacing at a sudden flash of pain in his side, Chakotay listened carefully for the sounds he knew so well: the screams of the other prisoners as they were tortured, the muffled footsteps of the guards pacing the corridors. Yet instead of fading as the guards left the corridor, the footsteps grew louder and drew closer, signaling the unwelcome return of his captors.

"I still say we should just kill him and be done with it," the first guard declared. "He obviously is not going to give us the information we are seeking."

"Patience, Dumar," a second voice chided. "The Human eventually will tell us what we want to know."

"He already has survived a dozen interrogation sessions, Ka'Tor," Dumar reminded his companion. "Given his condition it is unlikely he could withstand another."

"There is only one way to find out," Ka'Tor returned grimly.

Keying in the release code for the door, Ka'Tor gestured for Dumar to enter first then followed him into the cell. They had barely taken two steps inside when Chakotay let out an enraged howl and charged at them from the darkness. Dumar was the closest of the two, and he did not even have time to brace himself before Chakotay was upon him and he felt the cold metal of the chains settle around his neck and begin to tighten. Unprepared for an attack, both men were unarmed, and Ka'Tor quickly summoned help while attempting to free Dumar from Chakotay's grasp. Reinforcements arrived in less than a minute and immediately fired their disruptors at Chakotay, who fell unconscious to the floor. As Dumar gasped for air beside him, Ka'Tor glanced down at the unconscious Human.

"That was a very foolish mistake, Chakotay of Dorvan," the Cardassian chided. "Very foolish, indeed."

Nodding in silent instructions to the guards, Ka'Tor and Dumar exited the cell as the guards began to beat Chakotay.

**STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS**

Nechayev was in her office finishing a report to the Federation Council when the door chime sounded, and the admiral bade her visitor enter. The door opened to admit Janeway, who crossed the room to position herself in front of Nechayev's desk.

"You wanted to see me, Admiral?"

"Yes, Captain. Please sit down."

"Thank you, but I would prefer to stand."

"Very well." Nechayev flashed her a faint smile. "Bruce Morgan tells me that you're going to be a mother. Congratulations."

"Thank you, sir, but with all due respect you didn't ask me here to discuss my medical condition."

"Of course not. I wanted to let you know that the Admiralty has decided that your actions do not warrant the implementation of conspiracy charges against you. While we do feel that the nature of your relationship with Captain Chakotay may have been inappropriate under the circumstances, matters of the heart are certainly not sufficient grounds for prosecution."

"Why do I sense a 'but' coming?" Janeway prompted.

"But," Nechayev added obediently, "given the nature of your relationship with Captain Chakotay, there is still some concern that it makes you overly sympathetic to the Maquis. We could monitor your activities for the next six to twelve months, but I'd rather avoid that by giving you the chance to assure me it won't be necessary."

"So in essence I tell you what you want to hear, and the powers that be don't spy on me for the next year," Janeway summarized dryly.

"That's one way to look at it," Nechayev allowed. "Contrary to appearances, Captain, I don't like having to be the bad guy. But Starfleet cannot afford to lose any more officers to the Maquis. The situation with the Cardassians and the Dominion worsens daily, and we need to concentrate our efforts on preserving the Federation. We can't do that if rank officers continue to defect to the Maquis."

"I was under the impression from Admiral Morgan that Starfleet's intervention at Cornellia was to be the starting ground for a Maquis-Federation alliance."

"It was, but we wanted to allow them time to grieve for their fallen comrades before crossing that bridge."

"And you want me to take the first step."

"In essence, yes. You were with the Maquis for close to a month, Captain. You lived with them, fought with them. You have a connection with them very few outsiders have."

. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Admiral, but whatever 'connection' I had with the Maquis died with Chakotay," Janeway responded. "The only reason I wasn't killed on Cornellia is because of him. In any event, my loyalty to Starfleet is still intact. I have no intention of defecting to the Maquis. If the Admiralty is genuinely interested in a truce, then I wish you luck. But don't think that my relationship with Chakotay gives me any special privileges with the Maquis. The majority of them would just as soon kill me as look at me."

Nechayev's expression made it clear she was less than thrilled by Janeway's declaration. "I'm sorry to hear that. I was hoping you could be a liaison between Starfleet and the Maquis."

"If you want me to attempt to open a dialogue between Starfleet and the Maquis, I'm willing to give it a try, but I can't guarantee they'll listen to anything I have to say. Their issues with Starfleet still exist, Admiral, and they have no reason to want to help us."

"Then maybe we need to convince them to help themselves," Nechayev returned. "If the situation with the Dominion does lead to war, the Maquis will be the first ones in the line of fire."

"It won't matter to them if they go down as long as they take the Federation with them," Janeway replied. "You need to give them a better reason than that to take our side in this."

"All right. What if we offer them the same deal we made with Captain Chakotay? They align themselves with the Federation and help us defeat the Dominion; than when the war is over, they'll receive full pardons from the Federation Council and Starfleet Command."

"If Starfleet Intelligence can provide me with a contact in the Maquis I'll present the offer," Janeway agreed. "After that it's up to the Maquis."

"Fair enough, Captain. Thank you. You're free to go."

Janeway inclined her head in silent acknowledgement, then exited Nechayev's office. No sooner had the doors closed behind her than they opened again to admit Bruce Morgan. "So how did it go?" he prompted.

"Janeway agreed to present the proposition to the Maquis," Nechayev answered. "However, she wasn't very optimistic about our chances of success."

"How does she intend to relay the request to the Maquis?"

Nechayev smiled. "That's where you come in," she replied. "Get Janeway the name of a contact in the Maquis, and she'll take it from there."

"With Chakotay dead my contact of choice would have to be Terven Darjenko," Morgan responded. "He was one of Chakotay's crew and is also an ex-Starfleet officer."

"If he defected from the Fleet originally, what makes you think he'll have any desire to help us now?" Nechayev asked.

"I don't know that he will, but I know enough about him from Chakotay's reports that he's one of the few Maquis who won't kill Kathryn on sight," Morgan told her. "With Tom Paris searching for the rest of the Maquis Fleet, Darjenko's our best chance to negotiate the alliance."

"Fine. Have Captain Janeway make contact with him and set up a meeting. And make damn sure there won't be a repeat of that fiasco in the Badlands twelve weeks ago."

"Yes, sir."

**TREZAR OUTPOST - GRENDAR SYSTEM**

On a small moon located on the outskirts of the Grendar System, the Maquis were slowly building a new command center to replace the compound they had lost on Cornellia. The survivors of the original crew had splintered into two groups, commanded by Tom Paris and Terven Darjenko respectively. Paris' group was aboard the _Freedom,_ in search of the rest of the Maquis Fleet. Darjenko had taken possession of the _Cloud Dancer_ and brought his people to Trezar to start over. The loss of Chakotay had hit them especially hard, the Dorvanian's quiet strength and leadership having served as the foundation of their cause; and the group was struggling to find a way to continue their fight without him.

"Maybe we should consider calling it quits," Ean suggested. "With everyone and everything we've lost this war may no longer be worth fighting."

"As long as the Cardassians continue to destroy everything in their paths this war will be worth fighting," Brev countered. "If we give up now, then they win by default and Chakotay's death was worthless. We owe it to him to finish what we started."

"At what cost, Korran?" Darjenko returned. "Do we keep fighting until every last one of us is dead and there's no one left to remind the Federation what we were fighting for? That's not what this rebellion was about."

"I think we should consider that we may still have the motivation to continue this fight but not the means," Gray Feather interjected. "Almost one hundred of our people were killed at Cornellia, the _Crazy Horse_ was destroyed…at what point do we say enough is enough?"

"I think we're all missing the bigger picture here," Darjenko replied. "The Cardys have allied themselves with the Dominion and are most likely planning an attack on the Alpha Quadrant. Our losses at Cornellia notwithstanding, there's no way we can fight two wars at the same time."

"Terven is right," Red Hawk stated. "We don't have the resources to fight a war on two fronts. We made our own choices about starting this fight; it's time to make our own choices about ending it."

The discussion was interrupted by the arrival of Derek Dubuque, who approached Darjenko and whispered briefly in his ear. Darjenko nodded in acknowledgement, and Dubuque headed back from the direction he had come as Darjenko addressed his friends.

"Derek told me that the _Cloud_ _Dancer_'s computer just downloaded a message with a Federation signature to the communications relay," he announced. "It was from _Voyager_."

"_Voyager_?" Brev echoed. "That's Janeway's ship."

"What did she say?" Red Hawk asked.

"She's asking to see me," Darjenko answered. "_Voyager_ will be here tomorrow, and she's requested that I transport aboard to talk with her about negotiating a truce between Starfleet and the Maquis."

"A truce?" Brev repeated. "Since when does Starfleet want to make nice with the Maquis?"

"Perhaps they have reached the same conclusion we have," Red Hawk suggested, "and realize that we need to work together to defeat the Dominion."

"Out of respect to Chakotay's memory, I intend to at least listen to what she has to say," Darjenko replied. "Gray Feather, you should probably come with me. She trusts you more than anyone else here."

"I'm coming, too," Red Hawk stated.

"Fine."

"Take Dubuque with you," Brev requested. "I don't think you should beam aboard a Federation starship without our best shooter at your side."

"That would tend to belittle the point of the meeting, wouldn't it?" Darjenko returned. "We will transport aboard the ship unarmed. If we're going to trust Starfleet, we might as well start now."


	20. Chapter 20

**U.S.S. VOYAGER**

Inside her Ready Room, Janeway was reviewing the latest personnel reports from Cavit when the door chime sounded. "Come in."

The door swooshed open, and Tuvok walked into the room, carrying a data PADD.

"Good evening, Captain."

"Good evening, Commander. What can I do for you?"

"Mister Darjenko has agreed to meet with you," Tuvok told her. "He will be transporting aboard with two of his crewmates when we reach Trezar."

"Fine. I'll leave the security arrangements up to you, but remember that the Maquis will be on board at _my_ invitation. I expect them to be treated accordingly."

"Of course, Captain."

"Was there anything else?"

The Vulcan handed her the PADD. "These are the results of the latest tactical simulations," he told her. "Both _Voyager_ and her crew appear to be in top form."

"Present company excluded, of course," Janeway responded lightly and glanced down at her swollen stomach. "I look like I've swallowed a watermelon whole."

"How are you feeling?" Tuvok asked.

"My lower back is starting to bother me, but the twins have been fairly quiet the past few days, so all in all I'm doing well. Thank you for asking."

"Permission to speak freely, Captain?" Tuvok requested suddenly.

"Always, Commander. What's on your mind?"

"I am uncertain that our negotiations with the Maquis will obtain the alliance Starfleet is hoping for," Tuvok stated. "I believe that the Admiralty may have allowed themselves to be swayed by overconfidence that the Maquis will be willing to realign themselves with Starfleet."

"The Maquis have a lot to gain with this alliance, Tuvok," Janeway responded. "If we defeat the Dominion, then the Maquis earn their freedom from the Cardassians and the Federation."

"I do not believe obtaining that freedom holds the appeal for the Maquis that Starfleet Command is assuming it does."

"Why not?"

"Given the very nature of their existence-which was solely to protest the Federation's treaty with Cardassia that resulted in the change of authority in the Demilitarized Zone- they may feel that allowing the Dominion to overtake the Federation may be poetic justice."

"I don't think so, Tuvok. I'll grant you that the Maquis have reason to hate what the Federation has done, but at heart all of them are survivors. I'm fairly certain that whatever their grievances are with us, realigning themselves with Starfleet is preferable to witnessing a coup d'etat if the Dominion gains control of the quadrant."

"You have never given me reason to doubt your judgment before, Captain. For all of our sakes, I hope this will not be the first time."

"That makes two of us. I'll see you in the morning."

"Sleep well, Captain."

Tuvok left the room, and Janeway walked over to stand by the window, staring out at the stars as she absently rubbed her stomach. Between her fights with her family and Starfleet Command, as well as the discovery that she was pregnant, Janeway had been given little time to mourn Chakotay. Yet her impending reunion with his crew was triggering that grief and unleashing a fresh round of anguish.

_It's been almost a year, and I miss him more every day_, she mused silently. _I never even got the chance to say good-bye._

As if to mock their mother's melancholy mood, the twins chose that moment to stir, vying for position in Janeway's womb and eliciting a chuckle from her.

"All right, you two; I get the message. No moping."

Smiling to herself, Janeway turned to go back to her desk.

The following afternoon, Janeway was in the conference room awaiting the arrival of the Maquis. Tuvok stood silently at her side, having overridden her objections and appointed himself her personal guard for the duration of the Maquis' visit.

"I assure you they aren't going to kidnap me again, Tuvok," Janeway protested. "My abduction ten months ago was Chakotay's idea."

"With all due respect, Captain, I would prefer not to take any chances with your safety while the Maquis are on _Voyager_."

"I can take care of myself, Commander."

"Under normal circumstances I have no doubt that you can," the Vulcan allowed, "but in your present condition it is best to take precautions."

"Never argue with a Vulcan," Janeway mumbled.

"The Maquis are ready to be beamed aboard, Captain," the transporter chief announced over the intercom.

"Energize, Mister Green."

Terven Darjenko, Red Hawk and Gray Feather materialized at the far end of the room, and the trio took a quick glance at their surroundings before shifting their attention to Janeway. The group exchanged astonished glances at her obvious pregnancy, than Gray Feather approached Janeway.

"Chakotay would be very pleased," she said simply.

Janeway smiled. "Thank you."

The two women exchanged a hug as Darjenko and Red Hawk walked over to join them, and Janeway released Gray Feather as she turned to face them.

"Welcome aboard, Gentlemen."

"Thank you, Captain," Darjenko responded formally.

Janeway glanced at Red Hawk. "Hello, Red Hawk. It's good to see you again."

"Likewise, Captain," Red Hawk returned. "Congratulations on your impending motherhood."

"Thank you. Allow me to introduce my chief of security, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok."

"It's been a long time, Commander," Darjenko replied.

"It has indeed, Mister Darjenko," Tuvok allowed.

Janeway glanced at Tuvok. "You know each other?"

Tuvok afforded her a brief glance. "Mister Darjenko and I served together on the _Columbus_ several years ago," he revealed.

"Small world," Janeway said. "Well, let's get down to business. Gray Feather, gentlemen; have a seat."

The group seated themselves at the table, and Janeway waited until they were settled before addressing them. "As I indicated in my message to Captain Darjenko, I am here to present the Maquis with a proposition from Starfleet Command, which will hopefully prove to be mutually beneficial for everyone."

"What type of proposition?" Darjenko prompted.

"As you know, the Cardassians have allied themselves with the Gamma Quadrant's Dominion Fleet, and it's a safe assumption that they are planning to launch an attack against the Alpha Quadrant. If that happens, the Federation will cease to exist, as will the Maquis. Starfleet Command feels that by working together, we can defeat the Dominion and maintain control of this quadrant."

"What's in it for the Maquis?" Red Hawk asked. "Quite frankly, Captain, the loss of the Federation would be a welcome relief after nearly two decades of political power games."

"Consider the alternative," Janeway countered. "If the Dominion gains control of this quadrant, how long do you think it will be before they start exterminating the rest of the Maquis? They have their own soldiers–these Jem'Hadar-so they won't have any use for a group of people who are self-declared enemies of the Cardassians, as well as a Federation that no longer exists."

"An interesting argument, Captain," Darjenko allowed. "However, you still haven't answered the original question: What's in it for the Maquis?"

"If you help us defeat the Dominion, than Starfleet Command is prepared to give all of you full pardons," Janeway told him. "All charges incurred by your activities in the Maquis will be dropped."

"What about our homes? With the treaty between Cardassia and the Federation now nullified, there is no reason for the Council not to give us our homeworlds back."

"That issue is one you'll have to debate with the Federation Council yourselves. The Admiralty's only concern is ensuring containment of the Dominion."

"Tell me something, Captain," Red Hawk interjected. "What assurances do we have that Starfleet Command will keep its word? As I recall, they made a similar deal with Chakotay, only to change the rules halfway through the game."

"Chakotay left them no choice when he kidnapped me," Janeway pointed out. "In any event, the fate of the entire Federation hangs in the balance, and in all honesty the Admiralty is running scared. Between the ongoing conflict with the Maquis and the occasional skirmishes with the Borg, they don't have the resources to fight a war against the Dominion on their own."

"How much time do we have to make a decision?" Darjenko asked.

"Based on the information we've been getting from Deep Space Nine, we estimate that they will launch an attack within the next week."

"A week?" Darjenko echoed. "If the war is that close, why did Starfleet Command wait so long to come to us?"

"We had to find you first," Janeway explained. "After you left Cornellia, you didn't exactly leave a forwarding address. It took almost six months to track you to Trezar."

"How did you find us?" Gray Feather asked.

"Let's just say that Starfleet Intelligence is very good at what they do," Janeway evaded. "In any event the clock is ticking, so I am going to need an answer by the end of the day."

"You will have one," Darjenko assured her.

**DEEP SPACE NINE**

Sisko was in Quark's, finishing lunch with his son, Jake, when he received a page from Kira.

"Ops to Captain Sisko."

"Go ahead, Colonel."

"Captain, you'd better get up here. We've got trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Two Cardassian warships and a Jem'Hadar battle cruiser have just emerged from the wormhole."

"Go to Red Alert, Colonel. I'm on my way."

By the time Sisko reached Ops, the rest of his senior officers were already present. Acknowledging them with a brief glance, he directed his attention to Kira. "What's our status, Colonel?"

"None of the ships are responding to our hails, Captain," Kira answered. "They're just sitting there doing nothing."

"What's their weapons status?"

Kira ran a quick scan. "All three ships are fully armed, but their shields and weapons systems are off-line."

"They could be waiting for reinforcements," Worf suggested.

"What do they need reinforcements for?" O'Brien prompted from beside him. "Those three ships already have enough firepower to take out the station."

"That's a comforting thought," Dax mumbled.

Sisko glanced at Worf. "Commander, get to the _Defiant_ and prep her for takeoff. Maybe we can convince our visitors to go back where they came from before their friends arrive."

"Aye, Captain."

"Mister O'Brien, are those new shields you've been working on for the station ready to be activated?" Sisko asked.

"As ready as they'll ever be," O'Brien answered.

"Then get to it."

"Yes, sir."

O'Brien headed out of Ops as Sisko turned to Kira. "Colonel, contact Starfleet Command and find out if there are any starships in the vicinity," he requested. "If our visitors out there are waiting for reinforcements, we're going to need some of our own."

**TREZAR OUTPOST**

Darjenko, Red Hawk and Gray Feather had returned from their meeting with Janeway and presented Starfleet's proposition to the Maquis.

"How do we know we can trust Starfleet?" Brev asked. "Or Janeway, for that matter."

"Janeway has no reason to lie to us, Korran," Darjenko replied. "She came here asking for our help."

"How do we know there isn't another starship or two en route to Trezar to take us all into custody?"

"Starfleet has bigger problems than the Maquis these days," Darjenko said. "The Cardassians have allied themselves with the Dominion and are on the brink of attacking the Federation. Starfleet needs our help to defeat them and ensure the safety of the Alpha Quadrant."

"What do we get out of it?" Dubuque prompted.

"Our freedom. Starfleet Command has agreed to grant us all full pardons if we help eliminate the Dominion threat."

"And you believe them?" Brev pressed.

"Under the circumstances, yes," Darjenko responded. "We can't afford to fight a war on two fronts; neither can they. It makes sense to work together toward the common goal of neutralizing the Dominion Fleet."

"Terven is right," Red Hawk declared. "Whatever differences we have with the Federation, it would still be better for our own survival if we fight with them instead of against them."

"It's what Chakotay would have wanted," Gray Feather added.

"My decision is made," Darjenko declared. "Now it's time for the rest of you to decide if you are with me or against me. If you chose to join me, be on the _Cloud Dancer_ within the hour. If you chose to take your chances on your own, than stay on Trezar and hope the Dominion doesn't find you."

"You're a fool to trust Starfleet, Darjenko," one of the Maquis shouted.

"Maybe, but I'd rather fight for my freedom on my terms than lose my life on the Dominion's."

**U.S.S. VOYAGER**

Seated in her chair on the Bridge, Janeway was finishing her review of the tactical simulations Tuvok had given her when Kim addressed her.

"Captain, we're receiving an Alpha One Priority signal from Deep Space Nine."

Janeway exchanged a curious look with Cavit. "That doesn't sound good," she said and got to her feet. "Put it on the viewscreen, Mister Kim."

Kira's image flickered to life. "Captain Janeway," she greeted. "We need your help."

"What's the problem, Colonel?"

"There are two Cardassian warships and a Dominion cruiser camped just outside the entrance to the wormhole, and they seem to be waiting for some of their friends to show up. Starfleet Command has dispatched the _Excelsior_ to give us some back-up, but they are at least an hour away."

Janeway glanced at Tuvok. "Commander?"

Tuvok checked his computer panel before responding. "At maximum warp, we can reach Deep Space Nine in approximately one hour," he revealed.

Janeway returned her attention to Kira. "Tell Captain Sisko we're on our way, Colonel. We'll get there as quickly as we can."

"Thank you, Captain. Kira out."

The viewscreen faded to black and Janeway turned to Kim. "Ensign, open a channel to the Maquis."

Kim ran a hand along his panel. "Channel open, Captain."

"Janeway to Captain Darjenko."

"Darjenko here."

"I hate to pressure you, Mister Darjenko, but the Dominion has just raised the stakes in our little power game. I just received a communiqué from Deep Space Nine informing me that they've got three ships positioned within striking distance of the station, and they're requesting _Voyager_'s presence. I'm afraid you need to give me an answer now about what the Maquis are going to do."

"In that case you'll be pleased to know that we have decided to accept Starfleet's offer," Darjenko told her. "I believe you Terrans have a saying; 'Better the devil you know than the devil you don't'".

Janeway chuckled. "I don't know if that was a compliment or an insult, Captain, but I'm glad to have you on our side. How soon can you have your ship ready to depart for DS9?"

"Give me ten minutes to organize my crew and then we're good to go."

"The clock is ticking, Mister Darjenko; make it eight minutes. Janeway out."

**DEEP SPACE NINE**

"Sisko to the _Defiant_."

"Worf here, sir."

"The _Excelsior_ and the _Voyager_ are on their way, Mister Worf. What's your status?"

"The ship's systems are on line, and we are ready for departure," Worf reported. "Sensors indicate the Dominion and Cardassian weapons are still powered down."

"Acknowledged, Commander. Ease out slowly and put the _Defiant_ between those ships and the station."

"Aye, Captain. Worf out."

In his office, Sisko glanced across his desk at Dax. "Well, Old Man, it looks like we're about to find out just how much of a beating the _Defiant_ can take."

Jadzia smiled. "Have a little faith, Benjamin. The _Defiant_ held its own against the Borg, so going a few rounds with the Dominion should be a piece of cake."

"I hope so."


	21. Chapter 21

**BETAK GULEARN**

Inside his darkened cell, Chakotay lay as still as possible, not wanting unnecessary movement to add to the agony that he was already experiencing. His attempt to murder Dumar six months ago had been born of rage and frustration, and in retrospect had been a very bad idea, if for no other reason than it had lowered his value as a live prisoner. Yet for some unknown reason, the Cardassians had not killed him, instead putting him to work in the mines located just outside the prison. A fight with a fellow prisoner the previous day had earned Chakotay two cracked ribs and several bruises, as well as a daylong stay in solitary confinement. Accustomed to isolation at this point in his imprisonment, he used the time to ponder his situation.

_I'm obviously not going to give them any information; yet even though I attacked one of them they refuse to kill me_. _What reason can they possibly have for keeping me alive?_

His musings were interrupted by the dreaded sound of approaching footsteps, and a moment later the door creaked open to reveal Dumar standing just outside the cell. Following Chakotay's attempt on his life, the Cardassian had not set foot inside Chakotay's cell, and Chakotay took a private satisfaction in the knowledge that his nemesis was so afraid of him.

"Rise and shine, Captain," Dumar called with false cheer. "We've got company, and Ka'Tor wants to show you off."

The announcement was met with an audible snort, and Chakotay's strained voice responded from the darkness laced with sarcasm. "Ask me how much I don't care."

"This isn't a democracy, Captain."

Dumar gestured to one of the guards, who stepped into the cell and crossed over to drag Chakotay to his feet. The movement sent pain racing through his battered body, but Chakotay refused to give voice to his pain in front of his captors. Dumar and two guards escorted him to Ka'Tor's office, literally dropping him on the floor, and Ka'Tor sent him a cold smile.

"Glad you could join us, Captain," he taunted. "I trust you remember my guest?"

Chakotay glanced at the individual in question as he got to his feet and felt his stomach churn as he recognized R'Vek.

"Hello, Chakotay," R'Vek greeted. "It's been a long time."

"Not long enough," Chakotay retorted.

"Charming as ever, aren't you, Captain?" R'Vek returned. "If I were in your position, I'd mind my manners. You see Ka'Tor has grown tired of you, so he's graciously agreed to give you to me. And in light of our unfinished business, it would behoove you to get on my good side if you want to live to see another day."

"Than you might as well kill me now," Chakotay declared, "because I have no intention of playing your games."

R'Vek chuckled. "I have every intention of killing you, but not before I've discovered just how much damage I can do to you before you die. You never should have kicked me off Cornellia for hitting that Starfleet bitch you kidnapped to warm your bed."

R'Vek's reference to Janeway had the desired effect, and Chakotay charged him with an enraged howl. Ka'Tor nodded at one of the guards, who lifted his disruptor and fired at Chakotay. The shot struck Chakotay in the back of his right shoulder, and he let out an involuntary gasp of pain as he fell to the ground, producing another chuckle from R'Vek.

"Ah, Chakotay; you are going to be immensely entertaining."

R'Vek gestured at the guards, and they walked over to pull Chakotay back up to a standing position.

"Take him to my ship and have my men lock him in a holding cell," R'Vek instructed.

The Cardassians nodded in acknowledgement, and dragged Chakotay out of the room.

**STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS**

Morgan was in his office signing off on personnel reports when his assistant's voice came over the intercom. "Ehlers to Admiral Morgan."

"Yes, Dana?"

"Sir, there's an incoming transmission for you from Captain Janeway."

"Put it through, Commander."

Morgan turned in his chair then reached over to activate his viewscreen, and Janeway's image filled the small screen.

"Admiral Morgan," she greeted. "I have good news. The Maquis have agreed to assist us in our fight against the Dominion."

"That is good news," Morgan replied. "I assume they're going to accompany you to Deep Space Nine?"

"Yes, sir. Captain Darjenko's ship is cruising alongside _Voyager_ as we speak."

"Excellent. Keep me apprised of your situation once you reach the station."

"Aye, sir. Janeway out."

**U.S.S. EXCELSIOR**

In the conference lounge, Captain Jeffrey Bennett was briefing his senior officers on the situation at Deep Space Nine when he received a page from the ensign manning the Bridge.

"Lassen to Captain Bennett."

"Bennett here."

"Sir, you have an incoming transmission from Captain Kathryn Janeway on board _Voyager_."

Bennett stole a quick glance at his wife and security chief, Taya, who was also Chakotay's youngest sister and well aware of Janeway's history with her late brother. Taya returned her husband's gaze and gave an almost indiscernible shrug, indicating she did not know the reason for Janeway's call.

"Patch it through to the conference room, Ensign."

"Aye, Captain."

The officers glanced at the viewscreen expectantly, and a moment later Janeway's image appeared. Taking a quick scan of the room, her gaze settled on Taya, and for the briefest of moments, an unmistakable shadow of anguish flickered across her features, prompted by Taya's resemblance and relationship to Chakotay. It vanished just as quickly, however, and Janeway shifted her attention to Bennett.

"Captain Bennett. I appear to have interrupted your meeting; I apologize."

"What can I do for you, Captain?" Bennett inquired.

"Starfleet Command has ordered _Voyager_ to accompany the _Excelsior_ to DS9 and help secure the station against the Dominion cruisers currently threatening it," Janeway revealed. "I was calling to forewarn you that we will be accompanied by a ship belonging to our new allies."

"What new allies?" Bennett prompted.

"As of 1300 hours this afternoon, the Maquis have officially aligned themselves with Starfleet against the Dominion Fleet," Janeway announced.

"The Maquis?" Taya interjected in disbelief. "Why would they want to help us?"

Janeway smiled. "To quote Terven Darjenko, 'Better the devil you know than the devil you don't'", she replied. "The Maquis felt it would be to their benefit to call a truce with the Federation and help us rid the Alpha Quadrant of the Dominion. In exchange for their assistance, Starfleet Command has agreed to give them full pardons."

"And the Maquis accepted this?" Taya prompted.

"They want peace, Taya. So do we. It makes sense to work together to achieve it, don't you think?"

"When will you reach Deep Space Nine?" Bennett asked.

"We're about half an hour away," Janeway answered. "I expect you'll get there at roughly the same time."

"Give or take a few minutes," Bennett allowed. "Have you had any further contact with Sisko?"

"Not since his first officer contacted us to ask for help," Janeway told him. "Unless something happens before we reach the station, I doubt they'll risk alerting their visitors to our impending arrival by communicating with us."

"That's assuming the Cardassians haven't already blown the station out of the sky," Bennett replied.

"The Cardassians aren't stupid," Janeway responded. "They won't start this war by doing something as blatant as destroying a Federation space station. They'll try to provoke us into attacking them first and then retaliate in 'self-defense'".

"Is that what they did at Cornellia?" Taya asked suddenly.

"Taya, this isn't the time," Bennett admonished.

"It's all right, Captain," Janeway assured him. "The Cardassians' assault on Cornellia was a surprise attack, Taya. We never even knew they were coming."

"Just like Dorvan Five," Taya mumbled to herself.

"Just like Dorvan Five," Janeway echoed.

"Thank you for the update on the Maquis situation, Captain," Bennett interjected. "We'll see you at Deep Space Nine. Bennett out."

The viewscreen flickered off, and Bennett dismissed his crew, motioning for Taya to stay. Once they were alone, he sent her a knowing look.

"I know you're anxious to ask Janeway for details about your brother's death, Taya, but delving into personal business during a battle briefing is inappropriate."

"Spare me the lecture on protocol, Jeff," Taya retorted. "Janeway was the last person to see Chakotay alive, and that makes her the only person who can answer the questions that have been floating around in my head for the past nine months."

"I understand that, and I empathize with your need to know what happened. But our priority right now is securing DS9; your questions about Chakotay will have to wait."

"Fine, Captain."

Getting to her feet, Taya shot her husband an annoyed glance before leaving the room. Bennett watched her go, then released a resigned sigh.

"I should have married a Vulcan."

**DEEP SPACE NINE**

In Ops, Kira was maintaining surveillance on the Dominion and Cardassian ships while Sisko and Odo continued with the preparations to secure the station against a possible attack. In the infirmary, Bashir was preparing for possible casualties while ignoring his feelings of deja vu.

_This situation has the same feel to it as the Cardassian attack on Cornellia_, he mused anxiously_. I only hope that Captain Sisko doesn't meet the same fate as Captain Chakotay._

"Everything all right in here, Doctor?"

Bashir turned at the voice to see Sisko standing just inside the infirmary, and he flashed his commander a small smile. "Yes, sir. I have my staff on stand-by to deal with the casualties in case the Cardassians attack."

"Hopefully it won't come to that," Sisko responded. "I imagine this brings back memories for you."

"It does. I lost a lot of friends at Cornellia. I would hate to have to go through that again here."

"We all know the price of peace is usually paid for in blood, Doctor. It's a cost we accept as soon as we put on this uniform."

"I understand that, sir, but it doesn't make it any less painful."

"Nothing does."

"Captain, may I ask you a personal question?" Bashir requested.

"Go ahead."

"You knew Captain Chakotay; do you think he was a traitor?"

Sisko sighed. Upon his return to DS9, Bashir had privately confided in Sisko about Chakotay's real role in the Maquis and asked that Sisko attempt to persuade Starfleet Command to reconsider their persecution of the Maquis. Yet until Bashir posed the question to him just now, Sisko had not considered his own feelings on the matter.

"Chakotay's methods may have been rather unorthodox," Sisko responded after a moment, "but in his own way he was fighting for peace just as the rest of us are now. So the answer to your question, Doctor, is no. I do not think Chakotay was a traitor. Why do you ask?"

Bashir shrugged. "He was a good leader and an honorable man. It just bothers me to think that Starfleet considers him to be a traitor."

Sisko gave the younger man a faint smile. "Don't worry too much about the Admiralty's opinion, Doctor. After all, they are the same group of people who thought it was a _good_ idea to make a treaty with Cardassia."

Bashir chuckled. "I see your point."

"Carry on, Doctor. I'll be in Ops."

"Aye, Captain."

**CARDASSIAN WARSHIP NIGHTSTALKER**

"We should just blow them out of the sky instead of playing these waiting games," Zoltav declared

From his command chair, Gul Dukat cast his second in command a quelling look. "If I want your opinion, Zoltav, I'll ask for it," he replied

"I don't understand why we don't just take out their defenses and reclaim Terak Nor," Zoltav replied. "We should strike now before more Federation forces arrive."

"The Federation is busy playing war games with the Maquis," Dukat countered. "They don't have time to send additional starships to baby sit one station."

"What are we doing here anyway?" interjected Bhoren, the soldier at the helm.

"Once we reclaim Terak Nor for Cardassia, the Dominion intends to use it as a base of operations to plan their assault on the Alpha Quadrant," Dukat explained. "We will have control over Federation space inside of a year."

"You mean the Dominion will have control over Federation space," Bhoren corrected. "They're just using us to fight this war for them while their precious Founders prepare to reap the benefits."

"The Dominion has been very good to us, Bhoren," Dukat countered. "Need I remind you that we would never have retaken Cardassia from the Klingons if they had not offered us their military support? Not to mention the technological advances our people will make with the resources they are sharing with us. Cardassia will be the preeminent power in this quadrant."

"Assuming we survive to profit from it," Zoltav interjected. "All of the Dominion's plans of future glory are based on the assumption that we can defeat the Federation. Well, last time I checked the United Federation of Planets has been the controlling power in the Alpha Quadrant for over two centuries. Somehow I doubt they are going to be as easy to overthrow as the Dominion thinks they are."

**U.S.S. VOYAGER**

Janeway was on the Bridge reviewing last minute tactical strategy with Tuvok and Cavit when a telltale cramp contracted in her abdomen, and she grimaced against the pain.

"Are you all right, Captain?" Cavit questioned.

"I'm fine, Commander," Janeway assured him, ignoring a second cramp. "Just a slight stomach cramp."

Tuvok sent her a knowing look. "You are only ten days away from your delivery date for the twins," he pointed out. "Perhaps they have decided to make their appearance."

"We're about to head into a potential war zone, Tuvok," Janeway countered. "I can't go into labor now."

Tuvok's only response was to arch one eyebrow in silent consternation. As if to mock Janeway's remark, a third cramp contracted in her abdomen, this one noticeably stronger, and she released a resigned sigh.

"On the other hand…"

Cavit glanced over his shoulder. "Mister Kim, would you please escort the captain to Sickbay?"

"Yes, sir."

Clutching her stomach, Janeway reluctantly allowed Kim to steer her toward the turbolift, but not before tossing off a final instruction to Cavit.

"Keep me apprised of our status, Commander. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Of course, Captain."

Kim and Janeway disappeared into the turbolift, and once they were gone Cavit turned to Tuvok

"Well, Mister Tuvok, it looks like we're going to have two new additions to the crew shortly."

"Indeed," the Vulcan replied. "Under the circumstances, however, perhaps the captain should consider giving them phasers instead of pacifiers."

Cavit smiled. "Lieutenant, if I didn't know better I'd think you were making a joke."

Tuvok arched an eyebrow. "With all due respect, Commander, Vulcans do not joke."

Cavit shook his head.

Down in Sickbay, Janeway was making a valiant attempt not to scream as another contraction ripped through her. Forcing herself to concentrate on her breathing, the captain shot a quick glance at Fitzgerald.

"Can I push yet?" she asked tightly.

"Not yet," Fitzgerald said. "I need to make certain that the babies are far enough apart to initiate the delivery."

Janeway forced herself not to groan. "Trust me, Aaron; they're ready to come out."

Clicking off his tricorder, Fitzgerald sent her a reassuring smile. "They are indeed, Captain," he confirmed, and handed the tricorder to the duty nurse. "All right, Captain; when the next contraction hits, I want you to take a deep breath and push as hard as you can."

"Not a problem," Janeway muttered.

Five seconds later another contraction produced an involuntary gasp from Janeway, and with a loud groan she pushed the first of the babies out of her womb. Fitzgerald caught it, and after a cursory examination to determine it was unharmed, he passed the crying infant to the nurse as he addressed Janeway.

"Congratulations, Captain; you have a daughter."

"Is she all right?" Janeway asked.

"She's perfect," Fitzgerald assured her. "Now it's time to bring her brother out to join her."

"Fine with me," Janeway responded.

"I need you to push for me again, Captain," Fitzgerald requested. "One good thrust, and we'll be done."

Taking a deep breath, Janeway pushed in tandem with her final contraction, and with a loud wail to match his mother's, the male twin entered the world. Exhausted, Janeway leaned back against the biobed as Fitzgerald cleaned off the second baby.

"Well done, Captain," the doctor commended. "You now have a strong, healthy boy and a beautiful little girl."

"I want to hold them," Janeway requested.

"Of course."

The nurse was closest, and gently placed Janeway's daughter in her arms. Janeway smiled down at the infant, whose deep blue eyes and tiny features were a mirror of her mother's.

"Hello, little one," Janeway greeted affectionately.

"She's her mother's daughter right down to the auburn hair," Fitzgerald observed, then gently placed the boy on the captain's stomach. "This young fellow, however, is obviously going to resemble his father."

Cradling her daughter to her chest, Janeway glanced down at her son, and felt her eyes well with tears. His head was topped with a generous portion of jet-black hair, and chocolate brown eyes gazed up at her from a bronzed face only a shade lighter than Chakotay's. Freeing one hand, Janeway reached over to gently caress her son's face, lightly tracing the left temple as if expecting it to bear his father's tattoo.

_I wish your father could be here to see you_, Janeway thought sadly. _He would have been so delighted with both of you._

Overwhelmed with the emotional impact of her new children and her train of thought, Janeway made no attempt to hold back the tears that trickled down her cheeks. After a few minutes, she regained control and used her free hand to wipe her face dry before addressing Fitzgerald. "Thank you, Aaron. I appreciate your help in bringing these two into the world."

"You did all the work, Captain," Fitzgerald demurred. "I just gave you instructions."

"Have you decided on names for them yet?" the nurse asked.

Janeway smiled, and glanced down at her children. "This little angel in my arms is going to be Erin," she said. 'It's an Irish name meaning 'peace'."

"Very appropriate. What about her brother?"

"His name is going to be Dorvan."

"Dorvan…" Fitzgerald echoed. "Isn't that one of the colonies in the Demilitarized Zone?"

"Yes," Janeway confirmed. "It's also where their father was from. I thought naming our son after his father's home world would be an appropriate way to honor his memory."

"Well, the first order of business is going to be setting up a feeding schedule for these two," Fitzgerald replied. "I'll give you the specifications for an appropriate formula which you can replicate and alternate between a bottle and breastfeeding."

A sudden memory flashed through Janeway's mind, of a conversation she had had with Chakotay the night the twins had been conceived.

_"Hot chocolate, I presume?"_

_"Yes. Marshmallow free but with just a dash of whipped cream."_

_"As I recall, you take your coffee with a dash of whipped cream as well, along with a sprinkle of cinnamon."_

_"And you prefer black coffee."_

_"Actually, every now and then I've been known to add just a sprinkle of cinnamon to give it a little extra zing."_

Smiling to herself at the memory, Janeway glanced at Fitzgerald. "Do me a favor, Aaron, and add cinnamon the list of ingredients for that formula," she requested.

"Cinnamon?" Fitzgerald echoed curiously.

"Just humor me."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Shaking his head, Fitzgerald wandered into his office.


	22. Chapter 22

**DEEP SPACE NINE**

In Ops, Sisko and Kira were anxiously awaiting the arrival of the Starfleet reinforcements while keeping watch on the Dominion and Cardassian ships.

"Hail the _Defiant_."

Kira ran a hand along her panel. "Channel's open, Captain."

"Sisko to Worf. What's your status, Commander?"

"The _Defiant_ is positioned directly between the station and the enemy ships," Worf told him. "Weapons and shields are on stand-by, and long range sensors detect two Starfleet ships proceeding toward our location at maximum warp. They should arrive momentarily."

"If our sensors have detected them then it's a safe bet that the other ships' sensors have, too," Kira cautioned.

Sisko afforded her a brief glance. "Our friends out there aren't expecting the cavalry to show up," he replied. "I don't think they're scanning anything other than the station at the moment."

"I hope you're right."

"Hold your position, Commander," Sisko directed to Worf. "Do not engage the other ships unless they strike first."

"Aye, Captain. Worf out."

No sooner had the Klingon signed off than Kira's computer beeped, and she checked her panel before glancing at Sisko.

"The _Excelsior_ has just dropped out of warp twenty kilometers off the Dominion cruiser's port bow."

"Send a massage to Captain Bennett telling him to hold his position until _Voyager_ arrives," Sisko instructed. "I don't want to start this party until all our guests are here."

"Yes, sir."

**U.S.S. VOYAGER**

"We're approaching Deep Space Nine, Commander," Kim announced.

Cavit glanced at the helm. "Take us out of warp, Mister Stadi, and position us within spitting distance of the lead Cardassian ship."

"Aye, sir."

Stadi shut down the warp engines, and _Voyager_ cruised into position on the side of the Dominion ship opposite the _Excelsior._

"Looks like the gang's all here," Cavit remarked, and got to his feet. "Ensign Kim, open a channel to DS9."

"Channel open, sir."

"On screen."

The image of the starfield was immediately replaced by the image of Ops, and Cavit acknowledged Kira with a brief glance before addressing Sisko.

"Captain Sisko," he greeted. "I hope we haven't missed any of the fun."

"Not at all, Commander," Sisko responded. 'We've just been engaged in a staring contest with the other ships for almost ninety minutes."

"Any sign of additional Dominion or Cardassian forces?" Cavit asked.

"Not yet, but now that the odds have shifted in our favor, things are bound to get interesting."

"They always do with Cardassians."

"Where's Captain Janeway?"

"Captain Janeway is…indisposed, at the moment. She's in Sickbay."

Sisko frowned. "Is she ill?"

"No, but she went into labor about thirty minutes ago," Cavit answered. "Unless this little game of chicken with the Cardys escalates into a battle, I don't expect she'll return to duty for at least twenty-four hours."

"Please send her my congratulations," Sisko replied. "I'll be in touch as soon as I have more information about our uninvited guests. Sisko out."

Gesturing for Kira to sever the transmission, Sisko sent her a small smile. "Well, it would seem that even when the world around us is on the brink of disaster, fate finds a way to remind us that life goes on," he remarked.

"I only hope Captain Janeway's children don't have to grow up in a quadrant controlled by the Dominion," Kira responded

"As do I, Colonel; as do I."

**STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS**

Morgan was in the galley enjoying a casual lunch with his wife when he received a page from Ehlers. "Ehlers to Admiral Morgan."

"Yes, Dana?"

"I apologize for interrupting your lunch, sir, but we've just received a message from one of our field operatives that I think you should see."

"Is it urgent, Commander?" Morgan pressed.

"Yes, sir."

Morgan sighed. "Very well. I'll be there in a few minutes. Morgan out."

Ending the transmission, Morgan cast his wife an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart, but duty calls."

"It usually does," Elizabeth Morgan allowed. "You can make it up to me when you get home tonight."

"I'll look forward to it."

Husband and wife exchanged a warm kiss, than Morgan headed out of the galley and toward his office. He found Ehlers waiting for him inside, hovering by his desk and holding a small computer disk.

"All right, Commander. What is this urgent message?"

Ehlers handed him the disk. "I downloaded this off of the private communications relay you use to track the field operatives," she told him. "The signal is pretty garbled, but I did confirm its authenticity."

"What is it?"

"It's the coordinates to the Dominion's main military base in the Gamma Quadrant," Ehlers revealed. "One of our agents in the Badlands intercepted a subspace message between a Cardassian ship and a Dominion cruiser giving instructions to rendezvous at the base to plan their attack on the Alpha Quadrant."

Morgan glanced at the disk. "If we can destroy that base we may very well prevent this war before it starts," he remarked. "Contact Fleet Admiral Nechayev and tell her I need to speak with her immediately."

"Aye, sir."

Fifteen minutes later, Morgan had just finished reviewing the contents of the disk when Nechayev walked into his office.

"What's going on, Bruce?" she demanded. "I was in the middle of an important meeting with Ross and Jellico when I got a message from Commander Ehlers stating it was urgent I contact you."

"What would you say if I told you that one of my operatives may have found a way to prevent war with the Dominion?" Morgan queried.

"How?"

"A message was intercepted in the Badlands which contains the coordinates for the Dominion's main military base in the Gamma Quadrant," Morgan explained. "Apparently they are planning a rendezvous there with the Cardassians to plan their attack on the Federation. If we can take out that base, it will be a tremendous blow to their forces and quite possibly could eliminate their ability to start this war, or at least postpone it."

"Assuming for the moment what you say is true, how do you propose to get a ship close enough to the base to do any damage?" Nechayev asked.

"Two ships with enough speed and maneuverability could pass through the wormhole and attack the base before the Dominion even knows we're there."

"And what happens to those ships once they destroy the base?" Nechayev prompted. "The minute the Dominion realizes what we've done, the first thing they're going to do is retaliate in kind, and their first targets will be those two ships. What are the chances that our people will make it back alive?"

"Slim and none," Morgan allowed, "But it is possible."

Nechayev sighed. "I'll have to run this by the rest of the Admiralty," she said. "Assuming they agree to it, what ships stand the best chance of pulling this off?"

"Off the top of my head I would have to say the _Defiant_ and the _Voyager_," Morgan answered. "We can send in another ship to help the _Excelsior_ keep an eye on DS9."

"Fine. Find out which ship is closest and have them on stand-by to be rerouted to Deep Space Nine. In the meantime, I'll meet with the rest of the Admiralty and present the plan to them. I'll contact you as soon as I have an answer."

"Yes, sir."

**ROMULAN WARBIRD PEREGRINE**

Seated on the floor in the far corner of his cell, Chakotay kept a wary eye on the door while pondering over the latest hand Fate had dealt him. He had spent ten months as Ka'Tor's prisoner, subjected to daily interrogations about his Maquis comrades and connection to Starfleet. Yet for whatever reason, the Cardassian had not killed him, a fact which Chakotay had clung to as a faint chance he would somehow survive his imprisonment. But Ka'Tor's lack of success in breaking Chakotay had prompted him to turn his prisoner over to R'Vek, and there was no doubt that the Romulan would kill him once he was done tormenting Chakotay.

_Once he has his fun torturing me I'm a dead man_, he thought, absently scratching at the beard he now sported._ So much for the Romulan Maquis alliance_

Chakotay's train of thought was shattered by the groan of the opening door, and he glanced up as R'Vek stepped into his cell.

"Ah, you're awake," R'Vek observed. "That will make this much easier."

Although curious as to what R'Vek was up to, Chakotay refused to take the bait by asking, and instead stared at his captor in stony silence.

"What's the matter, Chakotay?" R'Vek prompted with false concern. "Cat got your tongue?"

Chakotay merely continued his silent scrutiny, and R'Vek flashed him a cold smile.

"Keeping silent may amuse you, Chakotay, but it makes no difference to me. I'd prefer not to waste time with idle chatter anyway. I just received a message from one of my colleagues on Romulus that the Federation has requested our help in fending off an impending Dominion invasion. Personally I couldn't care less who controls this quadrant as long as I'm left alone. Unfortunately the bleeding heart sympathizers in my government prefer the Federation to the Dominion, so I've been ordered to head for the Bajoran wormhole and offer my assistance."

"Let me know when you get to the part where I'm supposed to care," Chakotay interjected.

The sarcastic remark earned Chakotay a blow across the face. "Mind your tongue, Captain, or I'll cut it from your throat," R'Vek snapped. "But since you asked, there is a twist to this little tale which I'm sure you'll find very ironic. It seems Starfleet has somehow managed to convince your Maquis cohorts to side with them against the Dominion. I suppose they felt that letting the Dominion slaughter the Maquis in battle will save them the effort of doing it themselves."

"I'm sure that just breaks your heart," Chakotay responded sarcastically.

R'Vek ignored the jibe. "I've given it a great deal of thought, and I have decided that keeping you alive is simply not worth the effort. As much as I would enjoy extracting my revenge in flesh, given what Ka'Tor has put you through, I doubt you'd survive long enough to be of any substantial entertainment value. So once this little tete a tete with the Dominion is over, I'm going to return you to your Maquis friends one piece at a time. I might even send a piece or two to Janeway, just for old times sake."

Chakotay's expression turned deadly and his eyes flashed black fire as he glared at R'Vek. "If you so much as breathe the same air as her I'll kill you where you stand," he cautioned coldly.

R'Vek chuckled. "Ah, Chakotay; you are so predictable. The mere mention of your paramour's name and your blood starts to boil," he chided. "Maybe I'll try a piece of her myself just to see what has you so worked up."

Chakotay charged R'Vek with an enraged howl, but he had barely taken two steps when he felt electricity shoot through his system, courtesy of the electrified restraints on his ankles and wrists. The effect was immediate, and the Dorvanian fell to the floor with an audible crash. The impact sent another round of pain through his battered body, and it took all of Chakotay's self-control not to pass out.

"Nice try, Captain, but I'm no half-brained Cardassian," R'Vek stated. "Dumar told me about your attempt on his life, so I made certain not to make the same mistake."

"You're a dead man!" Chakotay retorted through gritted teeth.

"Brave words from a man who's chained like a dog and half–dead himself," R'Vek returned. "Enjoy your life while you can, Chakotay, because in about forty-eight hours there won't be enough left of you to wipe my boots on."

R'Vek delivered a vicious kick to Chakotay's ribs, than turned on his heel and left the cell. The door slid shut behind him, and Chakotay waited until the Romulan's footsteps had faded before speaking aloud.

"If it's the last thing I do I will kill him," he vowed.

**U.S.S. TIBERIUS**

Seated in her command chair, Captain Samantha Riese was engaged in a casual conversation with her XO, Karen Griffin, when the ensign at Ops interrupted them.

"Captain, we are receiving an Alpha One Priority message from the office of Admiral Morgan at Starfleet Headquarters," he announced.

Riese exchanged a curious look with Griffin. "That sounds ominous," the latter remarked.

"Put it on screen, Mister Simms," Riese instructed.

The captain and the commander got to their feet just as Morgan's image appeared on-screen.

"Captain Riese," Morgan greeted formally. "Time is of the essence here, so I'll get directly to the point. The Dominion and the Cardassians have positioned three ships adjacent to DS9 and the Bajoran wormhole. It is our belief that they are about to instigate their takeover attempt of this quadrant. In order to prevent that, we intend to send two ships through the wormhole and into the Gamma Quadrant to destroy the Dominion's main military base."

Griffin let out a low whistle. "That sounds dangerous," she mumbled under her breath.

"What do you need from us, Admiral?" Riese questioned.

"At the moment the _Defiant_, the _Excelsior_ and the _Voyager_ are maintaining a defensive barrier at Deep Space Nine," Morgan answered. "However, Starfleet Command intends to send _Voyager_ and the _Defiant _through the wormhole, so we need another ship to assume their stance at DS9."

"With all due respect, Admiral," Griffin interjected, "I fail to see how taking out one Dominion military base will prevent them from starting a war."

"The information we've been given indicates that the Cardassian and Dominion fleets are meeting at this base to plan their attack," Morgan explained. "By taking out the base, we also take out anywhere from one-third to one-half of their forces. It may not necessarily prevent a war, but it will certainly give the odds a significant shift in the Federation's favor."

"What happens to _Voyager_ and the _Defiant_ once they take out the base?" Griffin pressed.

"If God is smiling on us, than both ships and their crew return safely to our side of the galaxy," Morgan replied.

"How soon do you need us to depart for the station?" Riese asked.

"Immediately. We need to get our ships through the wormhole before the Dominion does."

Riese glanced at Simms. "Ensign Simms, set a course for Deep Space Nine and engage at warp eight."

"Aye, Captain."

"Good luck, Captain," Morgan said, " and Godspeed to all of you. Morgan out."

**U.S.S. VOYAGER**

In Sickbay, Janeway was keeping watch over her sleeping babies while trying not to dwell on what was happening outside the ship. After allowing herself a few minutes to bask in her new motherhood, she had contacted Cavit to obtain a status report, only to be told they were still playing a game of watch and wait. Although protocol dictated she return to the Bridge, under the circumstances Janeway had chosen to stay with her children, wanting to have as much time with them as possible before duty forced her back into command.

_Nothing like giving birth to children in the midst of trying to prevent a war to wear one out_, she mused. _Sometimes I think God has an odd sense of humor._

Hearing approaching footsteps, Janeway turned just as Fitzgerald came over to stand beside her, and they exchanged a smile.

"How are they doing?" Fitzgerald asked.

"Once they were fed they went right to sleep and haven't stirred since,' Janeway answered. "Now I know where they came up with the expression 'to sleep like a baby'".

"They'll probably be out for a while," Fitzgerald replied. "Maybe you should take advantage of their nap to try and take one yourself."

"Believe me, I'd like nothing better, but I'm due back on the Bridge. I've stalled as long as I can."

"Well, you're going to have to stall a while longer. I want you off-duty for at least twenty-four hours."

"Aaron, I have a ship to run, and a war to help prevent "

"Neither of which you will be able to do if you collapse from exhaustion," Fitzgerald countered. "You just gave birth, Captain; you need to give your body time to recover from that before you go charging back to work."

"That sounded suspiciously like an order, Doctor," Janeway remarked lightly.

"The CMO outranks even the captain on medical matters," Fitzgerald returned. "Twenty-four hours, Captain, and not a minute less."

"Far be it for me to argue with the CMO," Janeway agreed.

Just over an hour later, Fitzgerald was in his office reviewing his latest medical log when the doors to Sickbay swooshed open and Tuvok walked inside. Glancing at Janeway's sleeping form on a nearby biobed, he lifted one eyebrow in curiosity, than shifted his attention to the twins, still sleeping soundly in a replicated cradle next to Janeway. Walking over to the cradle, the Vulcan peered down at the sleeping infants for a few moments, than made his way to Fitzgerald's office.

"Doctor," he greeted. "How are Captain Janeway and her children?"

"Excellent," Fitzgerald answered. "All three came through the delivery without a hitch."

"How soon can the captain return to duty?"

"Unless something changes with our friends outside, I want her to rest for twenty-four hours," Fitzgerald told him.

"Other than fatigue, is there any medical reason why she cannot return to duty immediately?" Tuvok pressed.

"Why do you ask?"

"We have received new instructions from Starfleet Command, and her presence is required on the Bridge "

"With all due respect, Commander, I'm afraid you'll have to do without her for a little while longer. She just gave birth to twins, Tuvok; her body needs time to recuperate."

"I am not unaware of the physical and emotional stress associated with childbirth, Doctor; I was with my wife during the births of our four children. Unfortunately, circumstances require that Captain Janeway resume command. Unless she is medically unable to perform her duties, I must respectfully request that you wake her."

_The man would argue with a signpost_, Fitzgerald thought idly. Aloud he said, "Fine; I'll wake her. But if she has any pain or other unusual symptoms, I want her brought back here immediately."

"Of course."

Fitzgerald grabbed a hypospray before exiting his office and crossing over to Janeway, Tuvok close on his heels. Pressing it against the captain's neck, Fitzgerald glanced at her expectantly, and a moment later her eyes fluttered open. Noticing Tuvok standing next to the Doctor, Janeway sent him a questioning glance.

"Tuvok…?"

"I apologize for having to wake you, Captain, but we have received new orders from Starfleet Command and you are needed on the Bridge," Tuvok explained.

Janeway frowned. "What kind of new orders?"

Tuvok quickly gave her a condensed version of the message they had received from Starfleet Command regarding sending _Voyager_ and the _Defiant_ through the wormhole on a seek and destroy mission to the Dominion base. Once he had finished, he awaited Janeway's reaction, which from the expression on her face appeared to be skepticism.

"This sounds a bit too much like a kamikaze mission for my taste," she remarked. "I hope they verified the message before they agreed to this little suicide run."

"According to Admiral Morgan there is no doubt as to the message's authenticity," Tuvok allowed.

"Why doesn't that reassure me?" Janeway responded rhetorically.

"On a personal note, Captain, allow me to offer my congratulations on the successful births of the twins. They are beautiful children."

"Thank you, Tuvok. I only wish we all had more time to enjoy them."

"As do I."

Janeway slid off the biobed. "I'll meet you on the Bridge as soon as I change into a uniform, Commander."

"Aye, Captain."

The Vulcan headed out of Sickbay as Janeway crossed over to the computer and replicated herself a uniform. Quickly changing clothes, she deposited her regulation Sickbay blues into the recycler before walking over to stand beside the twins' cradle. She stood staring down at them in silence for over a minute before she felt a hand settle lightly on her shoulder.

"I promise to keep them as safe as possible, Captain," Fitzgerald said quietly.

Janeway afforded him a brief glance. "I know you will, Aaron. It just frustrates me to have to leave them alone so soon."

"Occupational hazard," Fitzgerald responded lightly. "Go kick some Dominion butt, Captain; the twins will be here when you're done."

Janeway flashed him a warm smile. "I'll hold you to that, Doctor."

Leaning over, Janeway pressed a kiss to each twin's forehead before bidding farewell to Fitzgerald and exiting Sickbay.


	23. Chapter 23

**CARDASSIAN WARSHIP NIGHTSTALKER**

"Explain to me again why we don't just blow the Federation ships out of the sky and reclaim Terak Nor," Zoltav grumbled.

"Keep your complaints to yourself, Zoltav, or I'll make certain you're the first casualty of war," Dukat cautioned. "As soon as the rest of our fleet arrives, we will take the station."

"And then what? Sit back and watch while the Dominion lays claim to everything that should be ours?"

Dukat turned in his chair to face him. "Where is this sudden dissatisfaction with the Dominion coming from, Zoltav? Just a few days ago you were eager for them to help us overthrow the Federation."

"Tell me, Dukat; once this war starts, who do you think the Dominion is going to sacrifice first? The Jem'Hadar or their beloved Founders? I think not. I guarantee you that it is our people whose blood will be spilled into space while the Dominion assumes all the power."

"Why are you so sure that the Dominion is using us?" Dukat prompted.

"Because if they could win this war without us, don't you think they would have already done so?" Zoltav prompted. "Evek and Ka'Tor are fools if they think we aren't going to be subjected to Dominion rule just like the rest of this quadrant once they've used us to fight their war for them."

"If you're so convinced this is a bad idea, why don't you take a sentry ship back to Cardassia Prime and tell it to them yourself? Or better yet, we can beam you over to one of the Dominion cruisers and they can arrange for you to present your grievances to Weyoun."

"Was that a threat, Dukat?"

"Consider it a warning that if you continue to question my orders, I will transport you onto the Maquis ship and let them take care of you for me," Dukat retorted.

Zoltav shot him an angry glare but wisely refrained from responding, and Dukat returned his attention to his computer

**U.S.S. DEFIANT**

"Commander," Nog said. "We are being hailed by Captain Sisko."

"On screen," Worf instructed.

Nog ran a hand along his computer, and Sisko's image flickered on.

"Mister Worf, we just received new instructions from Starfleet Command. The _Tiberius_ is en route to DS9 to join the _Excelsior_ in its defensive stance against our visitors. Once it arrives, you and Captain Janeway will take your ships through the wormhole and proceed directly to the coordinates following this message."

"Where are we going?" Worf prompted.

"The coordinates are the location of the Dominion's main military base," Sisko explained. The _Defiant_ and _Voyage_r are to destroy the base and as many of the Dominion and Cardassians ships positioned there as possible. It is Starfleet's hope that the destruction of the base will be a strong enough blow to the Dominion Fleet that they won't be able to fight this war."

"A sound plan," Worf allowed. "It is also highly dangerous."

Sisko smiled knowingly. "Just your style, Commander."

"Aye, sir.'

"Captain Janeway will contact you when it's time for you to enter the wormhole," Sisko replied. "Good luck, Commander. Sisko out."

An hour later, the _Tiberius_ had arrived and positioned itself on the opposite side of the _Defiant._ After a brief final review of the plan with Sisko, Janeway contacted the _Defiant_.

"Janeway to the _Defiant._"

"Commander Worf here, Captain."

"Are you ready for departure, Mister Worf?" Janeway asked.

"Aye, Captain. We have locked in a course based on the coordinates provided to us by Starfleet Command and are ready to engage at your discretion."

"Excellent. We'll ride in tandem until we get within a thousand kilometers of our destination, then I want you to initiate your cloaking device and engage the base from the port side. _Voyager_ will attack from the starboard side simultaneously, and both ships will continue a sustained attack for as long as possible, which loosely translated means until we run out of weapons or they blow us out of the sky. Assuming it's the former, once your arsenal is gone, set a return course for the wormhole and engage at maximum warp. We'll be right behind you."

"What if one of our ships is disabled?"

"Than we transport as many crewmembers as we can onto the other ship and make a break for the wormhole. We can't afford to slow ourselves down by attempting to tractor the crippled ship."

"Acknowledged, Captain."

"See you on the other side of the galaxy, Commander."

Janeway severed the transmission, than instructed Harry Kim to open a channel to the _Cloud Dancer._

"Channel open, Captain," he announced after a moment.

"Janeway to Captain Darjenko."

"Go ahead, Captain," Darjenko responded.

"We're about to head into the wormhole, Captain. I just wanted to extend my thanks for your assistance a final time before I go."

"I wish you luck with your mission. I am certain it will be a successful one."

"I hope so. In any event, when this is all over, get in touch with Admiral Bruce Morgan at Starfleet Command. He's the person you'll want to go through to ensure Starfleet adheres to its promises this time around, and he'll arrange for you to present your request regarding your homeworlds to the Federation Council."

"Thanks for the tip," Darjenko replied. "I expect to meet your children when you return, Captain. Someone has to ensure they get an appropriate Maquis influence early on."

Janeway chuckled. "I'll keep it in mind, Terven," she allowed. "Janeway out."

Janeway glanced at Cavit. "Well, Mister Cavit, if you're a religious man, now would be a good time to pray," she suggested, "Because its going to take a great deal of divine influence to get us out of this alive."

"It will be worth it if our mission prevents or delays the start of this war," Cavit responded. "But I'll send a few pleas in God's direction just in case."

Janeway smiled, than the two assumed their seats in the center of the Bridge as Janeway addressed the helm.

"Lieutenant Stadi, take us through the wormhole, than proceed toward the Dominion base at maximum warp."

"Aye, Captain."

"With your shield or on it, Kathryn," Janeway muttered under her breath.

"Captain?" Cavit prompted questioningly.

Janeway afforded him a brief glance. "Just something my father taught me, Commander," she clarified. "When ancient Romans sent their sons into battle, they would offer a brief instruction: 'With your shield or on it.' The belief was that if the soldier were a coward, he would leave his shield behind when he ran from battle. If he were a true warrior, however, he would return from battle with his shield or be carried home on it to indicate he had died an honorable death."

"Hence the saying, 'with your shield or on it'," Cavit surmised. "Very apropos, Captain."

"I try."

Shifting in her chair to again face forward, Janeway released a deep breath as she said a final, fleeting prayer in her mind as _Voyager_ drifted toward the wormhole.

_If you are listening, God, please watch over my children and these crews. I leave them in your care._

**MALTA OBEX MAQUIS COMPOUND – YEVETHA SECTOR**

On a large moon on the border of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, Tom Paris was in a meeting with his Maquis comrades when B'Elanna Torres burst into the room. "I've got big news," she announced.

"What kind of news?" Paris prompted.

"The _Freedom's_ communications relay just intercepted a long-distance subspace message on one of Starfleet's channels," Torres told him. "The Federation is about to go to war with the Dominion, and they've recruited the Maquis to help them ward off the invasion."

From beside Paris, a female Romulan named Rasara pressed, "The Maquis have realigned themselves with Starfleet?"

Torres nodded. "Apparently Terven has taken the _Cloud Dancer_ to Deep Space Nine and is part of the defensive blockade to protect the station."

"I'd be interested know what kind of bone Starfleet could have tossed his way to convince Darjenko to even give them the time of day," Paris replied. "Did you get any other information from the message?"

"No; we only intercepted a portion of it."

"Commander," Rasara said. "You're not thinking of taking the Fleet to Bajor, are you?"

Paris afforded her a brief glance. "It beats sitting around here waiting for the Federation to track us down," he responded. "Besides, if the Dominion wins this fight, we're as good as dead anyway. We might as well take a few of them with us."

"So much for our freedom," Ean muttered to himself.

"B'Elanna, I want you and Jarias to have the ships ready to go in twenty minutes," Paris instructed. "I'll round up the rest of our people and tell them what's going on."

Torres nodded in acknowledgement and left the room as Tom turned to the others.

"Well, boys and girls, it looks like its time to pick up where we left off. Let's go show our Starfleet friends how to kick Cardassian butt."

**STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS**

Nechayev was in her office finishing her notes for an upcoming meeting with the Admiralty when the door chime signaled the arrival of an unexpected guest. Nechayev bid her visitor enter, and Owen Paris strode into the room. "Admiral," he greeted. "Am I disturbing you?"

"Not at all," Nechayev responded. "What can I do for you?"

"I just came from a meeting with Bruce Morgan," Paris said. "He tells me that you've asked Internal Affairs to begin an investigation to uncover a suspected mole within the hierarchy."

"Yes. Someone has been feeding Edward Janeway confidential information, including details about our agreement with Captain Chakotay."

"That someone is me," Paris confessed quietly.

Nechayev's eyes widened in astonishment. "You? Owen…why?"

"Edward and I have been friends for close to thirty years, and his daughter once served under my command," Paris reminded her. "I felt I owed it to both of them to alleviate his fears about her safety, and the only way to do that was to tell him the truth about Chakotay."

"Surely you didn't throw away forty years of Starfleet protocol for the sake of friendship?" Nechayev prompted.

"Not entirely, no. It was also because I finally realized that the way we've handled the situation with the Maquis is a colossal disaster. If we had read between the lines sixteen years ago we would have realized the Cardassians had no intention of abiding by our treaty, and the Maquis would never have existed."

"I'll grant you that we could have managed the situation in the Demilitarized Zone with a bit more aplomb, but you had no right to discuss Starfleet business with Janeway. He's a civilian, Owen; he lost his security clearance when he retired five years ago. Combined with his own personal issues due to his daughter's involvement, he was the last person you should have gone to with your information."

"Do you remember what Kathryn said to us the day we debated what happened at Cornellia?" Paris asked. "She said that there wasn't a person in the room who had never let their personal feelings interfere with their professional judgment. She was right. My son is out there somewhere in the midst of this mess, and there hasn't been a day that's gone by when I haven't let that knowledge affect how I do my job. It's time I stopped pretending otherwise."

"I sympathize with your personal predicament, Owen, but quite frankly I wish you had come to me with it instead of leaking information to Janeway."

"I gave him the information as one father to another, Allyna, not out of any desire to spite Starfleet."

"I understand that," Nechayev conceded, "but it doesn't change the ramifications of what you've done. Now more than ever we need Starfleet to present a united front to the rest of the Federation, but we can't do that if we have to keep censuring our own."

"What do you intend to do?"

Nechayev sighed. "At the moment there's nothing I can do," she said. "Our focus is on stopping the Dominion invasion. Once that's accomplished, however, you'll be brought before the Admiralty for a full review of your conduct. It will be up to them to decide your fate."

"My loyalty to Starfleet hasn't changed, Admiral."

"It isn't your character that concerns me, Owen; it's your behavior. You violated your oath as an officer and the Admiralty's faith in you. What kind of example does that set for the rest of the Fleet?"

"I'm sorry."

"So am I. Dismissed."

Paris wordlessly left the room.

**DEEP SPACE NINE**

Sisko was in his office staring out the window at the ships when the door chimed. At his invitation to enter, Dax walked into the room.

"Hello, Benjamin," she greeted. "Do you mind some company?"

"Not at all," Sisko replied. "Anything interesting to report?"

"No. The Dominion ships are still just sitting out there doing nothing."

Sisko sighed. "I'm getting rather tired of this little waiting game, Old Man," he said. 'If they're going to attack the station, why don't they just get it over with?"

"You don't mean that," Dax chided.

"Of course not, but patience has never been my strong suit."

"I've noticed."

Sisko afforded her a brief glance. "You seem to be holding up rather well considering Worf's on his way to ground zero of this party," he observed.

Dax smiled. "Don't judge a book by its cover," she replied. "Underneath this calm exterior, my stomach is doing somersaults."

Their conversation was interrupted by the beep of Sisko's combadge, and Kira's voice filtered into the room. "Kira to Sisko."

"Sisko here."

"Captain, we're receiving an incoming transmission from the Orias System," Kira told him. "It's coming from a Romulan ship."

"Romulan ship?" Sisko echoed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir. It's being sent by a Sub-Commander R'Vek."

"Put it through to my office, Colonel."

Sisko crossed over to settle himself behind his desk then turned on his computer, and R'Vek's face filled the small screen. "Captain Sisko," he greeted. "Thank you for accepting my call."

"What can I do for you, Mister R'Vek?" Sisko prompted.

"My government is aware of your current situation with the Dominion," R'Vek began. "And I understand there is a trio of their ships threatening your station as we speak."

"Good news travels fast," Sisko said dryly. "With all due respect, Sub-Commander, I fail to see why that concerns you or your government."

"Oh, but it does, Captain," R'Vek returned with faint sarcasm. "You see, Romulus is perfectly happy with the truce we've maintained with your Federation for all these years, and quite frankly we don't want to see the Dominion replace the Federation as the ruling faction in this quadrant. I've been authorized by my government to offer my services to help prevent the Dominion from invading your space."

Sisko was clearly skeptical and discreetly glanced at Dax, who merely shrugged. "We can use all the help we can get," she whispered.

Sisko glanced back at his monitor. "I appreciate the offer, Sub-Commander," he said evenly. "How soon can you be here?"

"I should arrive within the hour," R'Vek told him.

"Until then. Sisko out." Shutting off the computer, Sisko again glanced at Dax. "What do you think?"

"I think there's more to R'Vek's offer than his government's sudden willingness to protect the Federation's interests in the Alpha Quadrant," Dax replied. "They certainly weren't overly distraught about our fate when they aligned themselves with the Maquis."

"Any theories as to R'Vek's real motivation?"

"Given my past experience with Romulans I'd say he's looking for revenge of some sort, but for who or what remains to be seen."

The door chime interrupted their conversation, and Sisko bade the new arrival enter. Bashir strode into the room, and flashed Dax a smile of greeting before addressing Sisko.

"Excuse the interruption, Captain, but I was in Ops when I overheard Colonel Kira relay the message from R'Vek. I don't know what he wanted, but I should warn you that he's trouble."

"I take it you've crossed paths with him before," Sisko deduced.

"Yes, sir. R'Vek was part of my Maquis contingent, and was constantly causing problems within the group by abusing prisoners and disobeying orders. Captain Chakotay kicked him off Cornellia and out of the Maquis after he assaulted Captain Janeway."

"The plot thickens," Dax remarked.

"Did he know you and Chakotay were really Starfleet?" Sisko queried.

"No, sir. Other than Commander Paris and Captain Janeway, no one else on the planet knew."

"How did Janeway find out?"

"Captain Chakotay told her."

"That's no surprise," Dax interjected. "When it comes to honor, Dorvanians can give even Klingons a run for their money."

"Well it looks like we're going to have to keep a close eye on our new benefactor," Sisko said. "In the meantime, let's take advantage of his impending arrival. Dax, inform Colonel Kira of our 'alliance' with R'Vek and have her send the Maquis ship to assist our strike team in the Gamma Quadrant. I'd like to tip their odds of success a little more in our favor."

"Yes, sir."


	24. Chapter 24

**U.S.S. VOYAGER**

All was quiet on the Bridge. Not wanting to alert the Dominion to their presence, Janeway had ordered communications silence for both ships until they reached the base. After making a final revision to her log entry, Janeway shifted her attention to her crew and discreetly glanced around the Bridge. All of her officers appeared to be lost in thought, no doubt wondering what the upcoming confrontation at the Dominion base would bring. Janeway was battling her own anxieties, not so much for herself but for her crew and her children.

_If we survive but our plan to stop the Dominion fails, what kind of life are they going to have?_ she wondered silently. _Did I make the right decision by choosing to have them despite the threat of war? Or was I merely being selfish by holding onto the only part of Chakotay I have left?_

"Captain, sensors are detecting at least three dozen Dominion and Cardassian ships approximately a thousand kilometers directly ahead," Stadi announced.

"Slow to impulse and raise shields, Lieutenant," Janeway instructed, then glanced over her shoulder. "Mister Tuvok, are you getting any readings from the base?"

"Yes, Captain," Tuvok answered. "I am detecting a high concentration of nutroinum based energy in the center of the base."

"It may be some kind of main generator," Cavit suggested.

"That would be a safe assumption, Commander," Tuvok allowed.

"What kind of damage would it do if we took out that generator?" Janeway asked.

Tuvok checked his panel. "A direct hit on the generator would result in a chain reaction throughout the base's energy relays and cause the base to self-destruct. The subsequent explosion would also destroy any ship within one hundred kilometers of the base."

"Then I believe we've just found our target," Janeway declared. "Ensign Kim, hail the _Defiant, _audio only."

"Channel's open, Captain," Kim told her.

"Janeway to Worf."

"Worf here, Captain."

"Our sensors have detected what appears to be a generator located in the center of the base," Janeway told him. "If we can take out the generator, the resulting explosion would destroy the base and any ships within a hundred kilometer radius."

"If we position a ship on each side of the base, we stand a better chance of hitting our target," Worf replied.

"I agree. Are you ready to initiate the strike?"

"Aye, Captain. All our weapons are on-line, and we are ready to engage the cloaking device."

"Do it, Commander. Once you've fired on the generator, pull back at least one hundred fifty kilometers and begin engaging the remaining ships."

"Acknowledged."

"Good luck, Commander."

"Q'Plah, Captain."

Janeway gestured for Kim to sever the transmission, than instructed him to put her on shipwide audio.

"You're on, Captain."

"Attention all hands; this is the captain. We are about to launch our attack against the Dominion base. One way or another, our efforts here will alter the outcome of this conflict. Let's make sure we tip the scales in the Federation's favor. Janeway out."

The captain shifted her attention to Tuvok. "Mister Tuvok, arm all weapons and re-route all available power to the shields. As soon as we're in range, target the base's main power supply and fire a torpedo directly at its source. After that concentrate on doing as much damage to the Dominion and Cardassian ships as you can."

"Aye, Captain."

"Lieutenant Stadi, proceed to the Dominion base at maximum impulse and try to keep us out of the other ships' line of fire as long as possible."

"Yes, Ma'am."

**CARDASSIAN WARSHIP VENGEANCE**

"Bridge to Gul Evek."

"What is it?"

"Sir, we're detecting a Federation starship bearing down on the base at maximum impulse speed, " Korat informed him.

"Just one ship?" Evek prompted.

"Yes, sir."

Evek snorted. "Must be some kind of suicide mission," he replied. "When they get into range, blow them out of the sky."

"Yes, sir."

**U.S.S. DEFIANT**

"Stand by to disengage the cloaking device," Worf instructed.

"Aye, sir," Nog acknowledged.

"Bring us about to heading three five one mark seven four three and target the energy array at the center of the station."

"Torpedoes locked on target, Commander."

"Decloak and fire."

**CARDASSIAN WARSHIP VENGEANCE**

"Bridge to Gul Evek."

"Now what?"

"Sir, another Federation ship has decloaked off the port side of the base and has fired two photon torpedoes at the main energy array," Korat informed him. "The first ship fired at it as well, and I'm reading massive energy build-ups throughout the base."

Evek let out a curse. "It's going to explode," he deduced. "Get us out of the way, Korat!"

Korat quickly engaged the engines and moved the _Vengeance_ out of harm's way just as the base exploded, taking the dozen closest ships along with it

"Turn us around and target the second ship," Evek ordered, just as the ship rocked. "What was that?"

"The second ship is firing on us, sir. They've taken out our weapons."

"What about the other ship?" Evek pressed.

"They're firing on the Dominion ships," Korat told him.

"Hail the Federation ships," Evek snapped.

Yes, sir."

**U.S.S. VOYAGER**

"Report!" Janeway barked, as the ship rocked slightly under the explosion's concussive wave.

"Both sets of torpedoes struck their targets, and the base has been destroyed," Tuvok responded. "We have disabled the propulsion systems on two Dominion ships and the weapons array on the lead Cardassian ship."

"What's _Voyager_'s status?"

"Main power is down by twenty percent, and a direct hit to the port nacelle has partially disabled the warp drive. Shields are holding, and there are no reports of casualties."

"So far so good," Janeway remarked. "What's our weapons status?"

Tuvok checked his panel. "We have a dozen torpedoes left and phasers are still fully functional," he informed her.

"Captain, we're being hailed by one of the Cardassian ships," Kim interjected.

"On speakers, Mister Kim."

Kim ran a hand along his panel and Evek's voice filtered into the air. "This is Gul Evek of the Cardassian warship _Vengeance_. Cease your attack at once or we will destroy you."

"Evek…" Janeway muttered to herself.

"You know him?" Cavit prompted.

"In a manner of speaking," Janeway allowed. "He was part of the Cardassian forces that destroyed Cornellia. Lieutenant Stadi, bring us about and lay in a return course to the wormhole."

Just then the ship rocked as it was hit again by phaser fire, and Tuvok glanced at his panel before sending Janeway a grim look.

"We have sustained damage to the other nacelle, Captain. We will be unable to initiate the warp engines to hasten our return to the Alpha Quadrant."

"What are our chances of making it back on impulse power?" Janeway prompted.

"Without warp speed we cannot outrun the other ships to reach the wormhole."

"Do we have any other options?" Janeway pressed.

"Negative, Captain," Tuvok answered. "With our diminished weapons capacity and inability to go to warp, we are no match for the Dominion and Cardassian ships."

Janeway released a heavy sigh and got to her feet. "Well I certainly don't intend to just sit back and wait for them to destroy us," she declared. "Ensign Kim, hail the _Defiant_. Inform them of our situation and tell them to begin their retreat back to the Alpha Quadrant. We'll provide cover fire for as long as we can."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Commander Tuvok, continue to fire torpedoes at any ship within range until we run out of them, than switch to phasers and concentrate on disabling their engines and weapons."

"Aye, Captain."

"Lieutenant Stadi, maintain evasive maneuvers and try to keep _Voyager_ out of the line of fire. I want to stay in one piece long enough to take a few more of them with us."

"Captain, the _Defiant_ is hailing us," Kim announced.

"On screen."

Kim activated the viewscreen, and the image of the _Defiant'_s Bridge flickered into focus. Seated in the center chair, Worf directed his attention directly to Janeway.

"Captain," he greeted. "The _Defiant_ can lock onto with a tractor beam and pull you along with us as we go to warp. We should have sufficient power to bring you to the wormhole."

"I appreciate the offer, Commander, but we'll only slow you down," Janeway responded. "At least one of us has to get back to the Alpha Quadrant and inform the Federation that we were successful in destroying the base."

"I cannot abandon you to the mercy of the Dominion, Captain," Worf protested.

"You can and you will, Commander," Janeway countered. "That's an order."

On the _Defiant_'s Bridge, the computer suddenly let out a loud beep, and Nog checked the panel before turning to Worf.

"Commander, long range sensors have detected a ship exiting the wormhole," he announced. "It appears to be the Maquis."

"He's right, Captain," Kim interjected from behind Janeway. "It's the _Cloud Dancer_, and they're headed our way at Warp Three."

"What are they doing here?" Janeway asked of no one in particular. "They're supposed to be guarding Deep Space Nine."

"With all due respect, Captain, let's not look a gift horse in the mouth," Cavit suggested.

"Fair enough," Janeway allowed. "Lieutenant Stadi, put us on an intercept course with the _Cloud_ _Dancer_ and engage at maximum impulse."

Before Stadi could comply, the ship was rocked by another barrage from the other ships, and Kim's panel exploded with an angry hiss and flying sparks. The ensign barely had time to cover his eyes before an energy blast struck him directly in the face, and he fell to the floor writhing in agony. Cavit quickly crossed the Bridge to go to his aid as Janeway tapped her combadge.

"Bridge to Ensign Green. We have a medical emergency. Lock on to Ensign Kim and transport him directly to Sickbay."

"Aye, Captain," Green responded.

Kim disappeared in a shimmer of light as Cavit assumed his station, and after a quick check of the damaged panel glanced at Janeway. "The circuit board and the energy relays are fried, Captain. It's going to take at least a couple of hours to get this station functional again."

Janeway turned to Tuvok. "Commander, reroute Ops control to Tactical. What caused the explosion?"

"We took a direct hit to the energy conduit on Deck Twelve," Tuvok said. "The resulting shockwave traveled through the relay to the Bridge and overloaded the Ops station."

Any response from Janeway was prevented by the beep of her combadge, and Carey's voice filtered onto the Bridge.

"Engineering to Captain Janeway."

"Go ahead, Lieutenant."

"Captain that last phaser shot took out the impulse engines and cut the main power relays to thirty-five percent," Carey told her. "It also caused an overload in one of the secondary control panels, which killed Lieutenant T'Lara and wounded Enisgns Hardy and Svetlav."

Janeway closed her eyes at the news of the first casualties but just as quickly recovered and opened her eyes as she addressed Carey.

"Do whatever you can to get those impulse engines back on line, Lieutenant. We'll try to reroute any available power to help. Janeway out."

Severing the transmission, Janeway glanced at her two senior officers. "I'm open to suggestions, Gentlemen," she said.

"We're almost out of weapons and with all our engines disabled we're dead in the water," Cavit declared. "I say we initiate to self-destruct sequence and send the rest of the ships out there to hell in a handbasket."

"Mister Tuvok?"

"While I would not have chosen to lace it with Human euphemisms, Commander Cavit's suggestion does have merit," Tuvok replied. "We are, in essence, unable to mount any defense against the remaining ships, nor can we outrun them without functional propulsion. In lieu of allowing them to confiscate _Voyager_ and/or its technology, the logical alternative is to destroy the ship."

"What about the crew?" Janeway pressed.

"We transport them to the _Defiant_ and the _Cloud Dancer_," Cavit said. "Once _Voyager_ has been evacuated, we can activate the self-destruct and get the hell out of here."

"Fine, but how do we distract our friends out there long enough to get everyone off the ship?" Janeway pressed.

"I may have an idea," Stadi offered from the helm.

The others turned to face her, and Janeway asked, "What did you have in mind, Lieutenant?"

"If we eject all of the escape pods, the Dominion ships will assume we're inside, and they'll focus their attention on destroying the pods," Stadi explained. "By the time they realize there's no one inside, the crew will be safely off the ship."

The senior officers exchanged a look, and Cavit said, "It sounds good to me."

"In order to facilitate the transport of the crew, we will have to lower our shields," Tuvok pointed out. "In our damaged state, a direct phaser hit on a main power relay will cause the ship to explode. It is also logical to assume that the energy fluctuations caused by the lowering and raising of the shields may draw unwanted attention to our plan."

"We don't have any other options, Commander," Janeway declared.

"Maybe we do," Cavit countered. "What if we tell them we're surrendering, and ask for a few minutes to inform the crew? That should buy us enough time to get everyone off the ship."

Janeway sighed. "I don't think that will work. The Maquis and I used a similar strategy at Cornellia, and Evek was there. It's highly unlikely he'll fall for it again."

"That's precisely the reason why he will," Cavit returned. "He won't think we're stupid enough to try the same plan a second time, so this time he'll think it's for real."

"With all due respect, Commander, you are grasping at straws," Tuvok replied.

"I don't hear you offering anything useful, Tuvok," Cavit snapped.

"Save the posturing for another day, Gentlemen," Janeway interjected sternly. "We're running out of time here, and with the lack of viable alternatives I'm going to proceed with Lieutenant Stadi's and Commander Cavit's recommendations."

The captain's pronouncement clearly didn't sit well with Tuvok, but in true Vulcan fashion he remained stoically silent, and Janeway continued.

"I'll contact Commander Worf and Captain Darjenko and let them know what we're doing. Mister Cavit, start organizing the crew into groups of twenty and have Ensign Green begin transporting them onto the other ships. Tuvok, keep firing phasers at the other ships so they think we're still trying to escape. Once the crew has been safely evacuated, I'll initiate the self-destruct and transport off _Voyager."_

. Tuvok and Cavit nodded in acknowledgement, then Cavit headed for the turbolift as Tuvok returned to Tactical.

**CARDASSIAN WARSHIP VENGEANCE**

Seated in his command chair, Evek was contemplating which of the Federation ships he wanted to destroy first when Korat turned to face him.

"Sir, _Voyager_ is launching its escape pods," he announced.

"Fools," Evek muttered. "Destroy them at your leisure, Korat. It will save us the effort of having to blow up their entire ship."

**U.S.S. VOYAGER**

"It's working, Captain," Stadi announced. "The lead Cardassian ship is targeting the pods."

"Only until they realize there's no one inside them," Janeway responded, and tapped her combadge. "Bridge to Commander Cavit. How are the transports going?"

"We've transferred a third of the crew to the _Cloud Dancer_, Captain," Cavit told her. "Captain Darjenko says they can take about two dozen more, than we'll transport everyone else to the _Defiant_."

"Acknowledged. Janeway out."

Shifting in her chair, Janeway glanced at Tuvok. "Status, Mister Tuvok."

"Main power is down to twenty percent and all propulsion systems are still off-line," Tuvok answered. "All available power is being routed to transporter control, but we will lose all remaining power within the next ten minutes."

"Well, in that case, it's time to play our hand with Gul Evek," Janeway declared, and stood up. "Open a channel to the _Vengeance_."

"Channel open, Captain."

"This is Captain Janeway on _Voyager_ calling Gul Evek. Please respond."

"He is answering our hail, Captain," Tuvok said.

"On screen."

Evek's image filled the viewscreen. "Captain Janeway," he greeted. "I admire your fortitude, but surely you realize that you and your crew cannot escape."

"I do," Janeway allowed. "That's why I was hoping we could strike some kind of bargain."

Evek was openly curious. "I'm listening."

"I'd like to offer you a trade. My ship in exchange for the lives of my crew."

Evek chuckled. "Honestly, Captain, do you really expect me to believe you're just going to hand over one of the Federation's flagships just like that? And that your comrades on the other ships will let you?"

"I'm the highest ranking officer here, Evek, so my 'comrades' as you call them will follow my orders. As for _Voyager_, Starfleet can always build themselves another starship, but replacing over one hundred and fifty of its officers isn't as easy."

Evek glanced at Korat. "What do you think?"

"A Federation starship would be quite a trophy," Korat said, "and integrating Starfleet technology into ours could increase our advantage in this war."

"I agree," Evek replied, and returned his attention to Janeway. "I accept your offer, Captain, but I have a condition."

"That being?" Janeway prompted.

"I will spare you and your crew, but you will spend the rest of your lives as prisoners of Cardassia."

"You want to turn my crew into slaves," Janeway surmised, adding silently, _Obviously you donated your brain to science before you were done using it._

"Better slaves than corpses. It's your choice."

Janeway pretended to consider Evek's offer before responding. "Very well, Evek. I agree to your terms. I would like to request a few minutes to break the news to my officers and instruct the other ships to return to our space."

"I can afford to be magnanimous," Evek remarked. "You have five minutes, Captain, then my soldiers will transport aboard to commandeer your ship and your crew."

"I understand. Janeway out."

The transmission severed, Janeway addressed the computer. "Computer, lock out all computer functions except for transporter control and turbolifts, and reroute all further communications through my combadge. Activate the self-destruct sequence with a five-minute countdown and no audio warning. Authorization Janeway Gamma Five Three Alpha One."

"Acknowledged," the computer responded. "All computer functions are locked out. Self-destruct sequence will commence in five minutes. No further audio warnings will be provided."

Janeway glanced at the others. "Lieutenant, Commander; let's go."

Stadi and Tuvok headed into the turbolift, and Janeway allowed herself a final, pained glance at the Bridge before joining them. They reached the transporter room just over a minute later, and walked inside just as Cavit transferred the last of the crew to the _Defiant._

"All of the crew has been transferred to the _Cloud Dancer_ and the _Defiant_, Captain," Cavit informed her.

"Good work, Commander," Janeway commended. "Do we have enough power left to transport ourselves to the _Defiant_?"

"Just barely," Cavit answered.

"Then let's do it."

The others assembled themselves on the transporter pad as Janeway input the final instructions into the computer before taking her place on the platform. A moment later the four disappeared in a shimmer of light.

**U.S.S. DEFIANT**

Janeway and the others materialized on the Bridge, directly adjacent to the command chair.

"Welcome aboard, Captain," Worf said by way of greeting.

"Thank you, Mister Worf," Janeway responded.

As protocol required that command be given to the senior officer present, Worf started to rise out of his chair in order to relinquish it to Janeway, but she stopped him with a wave of her hand.

"You can keep your seat, Commander. The _Defiant _is your ship; I'm only along for the ride."

Just then Janeway's combadge beeped, and Evek's voice filtered out. "Evek to Janeway. Are you ready to be boarded, Captain?"

"The ship is yours, Evek," Janeway returned, then severed the transmission as she glanced at Nog. "Ensign, put _Voyager_ on the viewscreen."

"Aye, Captain."

As Nog did as instructed, Janeway stepped closer to Worf and lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "A Ferengi in Starfleet?" she prompted.

"It is a long story," Worf evaded.

Janeway shook her head just as the image of _Voyager_ and the _Vengeance_ filled the screen, with the four remaining Dominion ships positioned on either side of them. A quick mental calculation told Janeway there was a minute left before her ship destroyed itself, and she focused her attention on the viewscreen as she awaited the inevitable.

**U.S.S. VOYAGER**

Evek and a dozen of his soldiers materialized in the center of the Bridge, and the gul was not pleased to find it deserted.

"I don't know what kind of game Janeway is playing by attempting to conceal her crew, but it won't work," he said to no one in particular. "Korat, access their sensors and find out where the Starfleet people are hiding."

"Yes, sir."

Korat crossed over to the Tactical station and vainly attempted to access the computer. After nearly a minute of trying without success, he shot Evek a frustrated glance.

"The computer controls are locked out," he revealed.

Evek turned to face Korat, and noticed something flashing on the computer behind him. Taking a few steps toward the panel for a closer look, he could make out three words: "Self-Destruct Sequence" and the timer underneath read 0:05. Realization of what he was reading came to Evek instantly, and he allowed himself a faint smile.

"Nicely done, Captain."

The words had barely left his mouth when the display turned to 0:00 and the ship blew itself to pieces.


	25. Chapter 25

**U.S.S. DEFIANT**

The explosion was brief but effective, as _Voyager_ shattered into billions of tiny fragments, and the proximity of the other ships resulted in their destruction as well. On the Bridge of the _Defiant_, Janeway watched in grim silence as her starship dissolved into nothingness. The two crews respectfully remained silent as well, until Worf at last broke the solemn quiet with an instruction to Nog.

"Ensign, set a course for the wormhole and engage at Warp Seven."

"Yes, sir."

With a last, anguished look at the image on the viewscreen, Janeway turned to face Worf. "Since you have everything under control here, Commander, I think I'll check on my children."

"Of course, Captain. I'll contact you when we've returned to our space."

The captain afforded him a faint smile before leaving the Bridge.

**DEEP SPACE NINE**

Sisko was in his office attempting to get some work done when his combadge beeped.

"Kira to Sisko."

"Go ahead, Colonel."

"Captain, Sub-Commander R'Vek's ship has just decloaked on the opposite side of the _Tiberius_," Kira told him.

"Acknowledged. Tell him we're still in a holding pattern but will contact him as soon as we have something to report."

"Aye, Captain."

**ROMULAN WARBIRD PEREGRINE**

Strolling through the ship en route to the prison chambers, R'Vek stifled a frustrated sigh. Already annoyed at being ordered to assist the Federation's defense of Deep Space Nine, his mood had darkened considerably upon receiving the "don't call us we'll call you" message from Sisko.

"I have better things to do than baby-sit a group of half-witted Starfleet whiners and their Maquis lackeys," he grumbled aloud to himself. "The only bright spot in all of this is that I'll be able to divide Chakotay's remains between them."

Just then R'Vek received a page from his second in command. "Selen to R'Vek."

"What is it, Selen?"

"Sir, long-range sensors are detecting four Maquis ships headed this way," Selen told him.

"I'll try to contain my excitement," R'Vek responded sarcastically. "We have no official conflict with the Maquis, Lieutenant. As long as they stay out of our way, just ignore them."

"Yes, sir."

Reaching Chakotay's cell, R'Vek acknowledged the guard with a brief nod before entering his security code into the computer and opening the door. Stepping inside, he spotted his prisoner seated against the wall in the far corner of the room.

"Can you hear the clock ticking away the last few hours of your life, Chakotay?" he taunted. "I hope you've made peace with your gods, because in a couple of hours I'll be sending you to join them."

Chakotay's bored expression gave no indication that he and R'Vek were discussing anything of more import than the weather, and the Dorvanian's lack of a response was salt in the open wound that was R'Vek's nerves.

"Careful, Chakotay," he cautioned coldly. "Your apathy may prompt me to keep you around a little longer just to prove I can break you."

"I'll get back to you when I give a shit," Chakotay retorted.

R'Vek took a step toward him. "If I didn't know better, Captain, I'd think you were deliberately trying to provoke me."

"Now why would I want to do that?" Chakotay prompted sarcastically.

"Perhaps you think I'll kill you sooner if you can make me mad enough," R'Vek suggested.

Chakotay snorted. "If you were any stupider, R'Vek, you'd have to be watered twice a week," he declared.

Any response from R'Vek was prevented by Selen, who addressed him via the ship's intercom. "Bridge to Sub-Commander R'Vek."

"Now what?" R'Vek snarled.

"Sir, a Federation starship and a Maquis vessel have just exited the wormhole, and they're heading for the station."

R'Vek frowned. "Obviously there's more going on than Captain Sisko is telling me," he surmised. "I think perhaps it's time I had another chat with him."

"I'm sure he's breathless with anticipation," Chakotay mumbled.

R'Vek shot him an annoyed glare. "Snipe at me while you can, Chakotay, because once this little tete a tete with the Cardassians and the Dominion is concluded, I'm going to put you out of my misery once and for all."

Without waiting for Chakotay's response, R'Vek turned and exited the cell.

**U.S.S. DEFIANT**

In Sickbay, Janeway was visiting her injured crew while watching over her children. According to Fitzgerald, the twins had slept through the day's events, not even stirring during their transport from _Voyager_. Grateful that the infants were untouched by the chaos that had consumed their first few hours of life, Janeway made herself a solemn vow to create a safe haven for them to compensate for having to abandon them so soon.

_Now that the Dominion threat has been neutralized, Dorvan and Erin are going to get my undivided attention for a minimum of six weeks. Starfleet owes me at least that much_.

The captain's musings were interrupted by the arrival of Cavit, who flashed her a small smile as he came over to stand beside her. "Captain," he greeted. "How are the twins?"

"They're fine, Elias, thank you. Doctor Fitzgerald says they slept through the entire skirmish with the Dominion."

"I wish we could have found a way to avoid sacrificing _Voyager_," Cavit remarked. "She was a good ship."

"That she was," Janeway allowed.

"I imagine Starfleet Command is going to have issues with you for destroying their newest toy."

Janeway smiled. "Commander, Starfleet Command has had issues with _everything_ I've done for the past ten months," she said wryly. "Destroying _Voyager_ is just the proverbial icing on the cake."

"Any idea what they'll do about it?"

"No, and quite frankly, I don't care. I intend to take an indefinite leave of absence to spend time with my children and attempt to get my life back into some semblance of order."

"I wish you luck with that, Captain, and for the record, it's been an honor serving with you."

Janeway smiled again. "Thank you, Elias. I've enjoyed serving with you as well."

Cavit mirrored the smile, then gestured at the twins. "So do these two have names yet?"

"Yes; Dorvan and Erin."

"Future members of Starfleet's elite, no doubt."

Janeway chuckled. "Well, they managed to survive their first hostile alien encounter at the ripe old age of two hours, so there may be something to your predication," she remarked.

Just then Janeway's combadge beeped. "Worf to Captain Janeway."

"Yes, Commander?"

"Captain, we have exited the wormhole and returned to Federation space," Worf informed her. "We will reach Deep Space Nine in approximately twenty minutes."

"What's their status?"

"It appears to be unchanged. Sensors indicate all the ships are in their same positions from this morning, and there is no sign of any residual weapons fire."

"Well, it looks like we're the only ones who have had any fun today," Janeway mumbled to herself. To Worf she said, "Thank you for the update, Commander. Janeway out."

"I imagine the Cardassians aren't going to be too pleased when they find out we destroyed the Dominion's main base and trashed over a third of their Fleet in the process," Cavit surmised. "Starfleet Command and the Maquis, on the other hand, are going to be ecstatic."

"This may only be a temporary setback, Commander," Janeway countered. "Six months from now we may be going through this scenario all over again."

"Maybe, but those are six months we didn't have twenty-four hours ago," Cavit pointed out. "Whatever happens, our actions today have made a substantial difference."

"I hope so."

**DEEP SPACE NINE**

Sisko exited his office and strode into Ops. A quick glance at the viewscreen told him the situation outside the station was status quo, and he released a small sigh as he crossed over to stand beside Kira. "Anything to report, Colonel?"

"Not a thing, sir. I'm beginning to think our friends out there have fallen asleep."

"Don't mention the word sleep to a man who hasn't had any in close to a day," Sisko chided.

Kira smiled. "Sorry."

"Captain," O'Brien interjected from behind them. "Sensors are picking up two ships emerging from the wormhole."

"Whose ships are they?" Sisko asked.

O'Brien checked his panel. "They're ours, sir. The _Defiant_ and the Maquis ship."

"What about _Voyager_?" Sisko prompted.

"No sign of her, sir."

Sisko glanced at Kira. "That doesn't sound good," he said grimly.

"Captain, we're being hailed again by the Romulan ship," O'Brien announced. "Sub-Commander R'Vek is asking to speak with you."

Sisko allowed himself a heavy sigh. "If we get through this, remind me to take a very long vacation as far away from everywhere as I can get," he grumbled. "Put R'Vek on the viewscreen, Chief."

O'Brien ran a hand along his panel, and the image of the ships positioned outside the station changed to the view of the _Peregrine's_ Bridge. R'Vek was seated in his command chair, obviously unhappy about something.

"What can I do for you, Mister R'Vek?" Sisko prompted.

"For starters, Captain, why don't you explain to me why there is a quartet of Maquis ships heading in our direction?" R'Vek suggested snidely.

Sisko shot a quick glance at O'Brien. "Chief?"

O'Brien checked the sensors, than glanced at Sisko. "He's right, Captain. There are four Maquis ships headed this way at high warp."

"Hail the _Cloud Dancer_," Sisko instructed. "Ask them to contact the other Maquis ships and tell them that the Maquis are now allied with the Federation and not to engage our ships."

"I'm on it."

Sisko returned his attention to R'Vek. "I'm certain there is a reasonable explanation for their sudden appearance, Sub-Commander. As soon as I get a report from the lead Maquis ship, I'll pass the information along to you."

"That would be most appreciated, Captain. I'd hate to think you were keeping secrets from me."

Any response from Sisko was prevented by the hum of the arriving turbolift, and Sisko glanced over his shoulder just as Bashir strolled down the stairs into Ops. The doctor glanced up just as his identity registered on R'Vek, and Bashir stopped in his tracks as he recognized his former crewmate.

"Oops," Bashir muttered.

"You!" R'Vek thundered. "You're Starfleet? You were a spy!"

"I'm only a secret agent on my days off," Bashir deadpanned, earning him a disapproving frown from Sisko and further enraging R'Vek.

"Chakotay knew about this, didn't he?" R'Vek shouted. "It's bad enough he chose that Starfleet slut as his concubine, but that he allowed their messenger boys to infiltrate the Maquis is unacceptable. That Dorvanian bastard is going to pay for deceiving me!"

"I hate to disappoint you, R'Vek, but Chakotay's dead," Bashir responded.

"I hate to disappoint _you_, Doctor," R'Vek countered sarcastically, "but Chakotay is very much alive and is rotting away in one of my holding cells. However, I'll be sure to give him your regards before I separate his head from his shoulders."

R'Vek severed the transmission, and Sisko turned to O'Brien. "Chief, scan R'Vek's ship for a Human biological signature, living or dead."

O'Brien quickly did as instructed, and a moment later his computer beeped confirmation. "There is a Human on board the ship, Captain, but I can't get a clear enough reading to identify him."

"Can you beam him out of there?" Bashir asked.

O'Brien shook his head. "The warbird's shields aren't activated, but the area where they've got the prisoner is protected by a force field of some kind."

"Well, whoever he is, we can't just leave him to R'Vek," Bashir protested.

"I don't intend to," Sisko responded. "Chief, what are the chances you could hack into the warbird's computer system and disable that forcefield?"

"Slim and none," O'Brien answered. "I don't know enough about Romulan technology to break through the security codes."

"Maybe someone in the Maquis does," Bashir offered. "There are a dozen or so Romulans scattered throughout their ranks. One of them should be able to gain access to the warbird's security system."

"Mister O'Brien, open a channel to the Maquis ships," Sisko requested.

"Channel open, sir," O'Brien responded after a beat.

"This is Captain Sisko to the approaching Maquis contingent. If any of you have a Romulan on board, please respond."

There was a brief pause before Tom Paris' voice crackled over the speaker. "This is Commander Paris on the _Freedom_. My Tactical officer is a Romulan."

"Commander, the warbird directly adjacent to the _Tiberius_ has a prisoner in one of the holding cells we are attempting to retrieve via transporter. Unfortunately there is some kind of force field around the cell, so we need some assistance disabling it."

"With all due respect, Captain, isn't that an awful lot of effort for one prisoner?" Paris prompted.

"Tom, this is Julian," Bashir interjected. "The commander of the ship is R'Vek, and he claims his prisoner is Captain Chakotay."

"Chakotay?" Paris echoed. "That's impossible. Janeway saw the Cardys take him out on Cornellia."

"Can your officer help us or not, Commander?" Sisko pressed.

"Give us a few minutes and we'll see what we can do," Paris answered. "Paris out."

On board the _Freedom_, Paris severed his communication with Sisko and turned to face Rasara. "What do you think, Rasara? Can you disable the forcefield?"

"It's been a while since I've hacked into a Romulan computer, but I'll give it a try," Rasara allowed. "Get us within five hundred kilometers of the warbird and take us out of warp."

"Do you really think R'Vek's prisoner is Chakotay?" Torres prompted.

"If he is still alive, I shudder to think about what kind of shape he's in after ten months under R'Vek's 'care'," Paris responded.

"I'd be interested to know why he's alive at all," Torres returned. "Neither the Cardys nor the Romulans are known for their stellar treatment of prisoners."

"I'm more interested in why R'Vek is hanging around in Federation space," Paris countered. "The Romulans are supposed to be allied with the Maquis, which makes them enemies of the Federation by association."

"Well, the Maquis joined forces with Starfleet to ward off the Dominion invasion," Torres reminded him. "Maybe the Romulans decided to do the same."

"Anything's possible," Paris allowed.

From behind them, Rasara's panel let out a sudden beep, and they turned to face her.

"You get something?" Paris queried.

"I've overridden their security lock-outs and accessed the computer," Rasara told him. "Now I'm trying to identify the control codes for the forcefield."

"Make it quick," Torres prompted. "If R'Vek finds out we're messing around with his system, he'll kill Chakotay out of spite."


	26. Chapter 26

**ROMULAN WARBIRD PEREGRINE**

In his cell, Chakotay ignored the various pains throughout his body as he attempted to meditate in order to keep his mind off his impending death. Knowing R'Vek as well as he did, Chakotay had no doubt the Romulan would kill him as promised, having at last tired of their verbal sparring matches.

_With my entertainment value now obsolete, R'Vek has no reason to keep me alive_, he thought.

Chakotay's grim musings were aborted when the door opened and R'Vek walked into the cell, reactivating the forcefield once he was inside. "Stand up," he demanded.

"Say please," Chakotay retorted.

R'Vek withdrew a disruptor from the holster at his side and placed it against Chakotay's forehead. "Stand up," he repeated tightly.

_Might as well die on my feet_, Chakotay mused, and with an audible sigh drew himself up to a standing position.

"Tell me something, Captain; just how many of your loyal Maquis followers were actually Starfleet spies?" R'Vek questioned.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

R'Vek struck Chakotay across the face with the butt of the disruptor, leaving a gash just above his left eye. "Don't play games with me, Chakotay," he snapped. "I just saw Bashir stroll into the station's command center dressed in a Starfleet uniform, so he's obviously been one of them all along. What I want to know is how many others there were keeping tabs on us."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't like being made a fool of, Chakotay, which is just what you did by allowing Starfleet's seeing eye dogs to infiltrate our crew. I can't believe you were that stupid."

"That's the pot calling the kettle back."

R'Vek sent him a smile devoid of warmth. "Brave words for a dead man," he replied, and took a step back as he leveled the disruptor at Chakotay. Before he could fire, however, the force field suddenly vanished with an audible hiss.

"What the…?" R'Vek began.

Not wasting time wondering about what was happening, Chakotay immediately took advantage of R'Vek's distraction to knock the disruptor from his hand and charge him. Not prepared for an attack, R'Vek barely had time to look surprised before Chakotay hurtled him against the wall. The soldier standing guard in the hallway heard the commotion and stepped inside, then spotted Chakotay assaulting R'Vek. He instantly fired his disruptor, and Chakotay clutched his side in agony as he fell to the floor. The soldier aimed his gun for a second shot, but R'Vek stepped into his line of fire.

"He's mine," he instructed quietly. "Find out what happened to the forcefield."

"Yes, sir."

The soldier disappeared and R'Vek returned his attention to Chakotay. "Get on your feet, Chakotay. You and I are going to finish this once and for all."

The challenge was met with only silence, and thinking perhaps Chakotay's injury was more serious than he thought, R'Vek crossed over to stand beside him.

"Can you hear me, Chakotay?" he demanded.

The question had barely left R'Vek's mouth when Chakotay's hand lashed out and wrapped around one of R'Vek's ankles in an iron grip. Giving it a hard tug, he pulled the Romulan off balance and R'Vek fell to the floor. Chakotay quickly grabbed him from behind and trapped him in a headlock.

"Didn't your superiors ever teach you not to walk into an enemy's lair alone?" he taunted. "Consider this payback, R'Vek, for all of the prisoners you abused while in the Maquis, and for using Kathryn as your punching bag on Cornellia."

"You'll never get away with this," R'Vek rasped in response.

"I already have," Chakotay countered, and with a forceful shift of his grip, he broke R'Vek's neck with an audible snap. Shoving the Romulan's body off of him, Chakotay struggled to his feet and was about to flee his cell when he felt the familiar tingle of a transporter envelop him.

**DEEP SPACE NINE**

"Paris to Sisko."

"Yes, Commander?"

"The forcefield has been disabled, Captain," Paris told him. "It will only take R'Vek and his cronies a couple of minutes to get it back on again, so if you're going to transport the prisoner off the warbird you'd better do it now."

"Acknowledged." Sisko turned to O'Brien. "Chief, can you get a lock on the prisoner?"

O'Brien checked his panel. "Yes, but his signal is slighter weaker than it was before," he said. "He must be injured."

"Transport him to the infirmary," Sisko instructed. "Doctor Bashir and I will met him there."

"Aye, sir."

Chakotay materialized in the center of the infirmary, and barely had time to glance at his surroundings before collapsing from pain and exhaustion. He was still crumpled on the floor when Sisko and Bashir arrived a minute later and carefully rolled him onto his back. With half his face covered by a scraggly beard and his sunken features marked by bruises, he was not immediately recognizable, and the doctor quickly grabbed a medical tricorder to scan him.

"Is it Chakotay?" Sisko asked.

Bashir nodded. "It's him, or what's left of him, anyway. He's in pretty bad shape."

"Can you save him?"

"Definitely, but he needs immediate surgery for that disruptor wound. Help me get him to the surgical bay."

Setting aside the tricorder, Bashir grabbed one of Chakotay's arms as Sisko took the other, and they gently eased the big man to his feet.

**CARDASSIAN WARSHIP NIGHTSTALKER**

"Sir, we're receiving a message from Weyoun," Zoltav announced.

"Put him through," Dukat instructed.

Zoltav flipped a switch on his panel, and Weyoun's image sprang to life. "I have bad news, Dukat," he replied. "I just received a message from one of the Founders. Our primary military base has been destroyed, along with a third of our mutual fleet."

"What!" Dukat exclaimed. "How did this happen?"

"It would seem that while you were busy playing waiting games with Sisko and his friends, two Federation starships took a little trip through the wormhole into Dominion space and launched an attack against the base," Weyoun told him. "You weren't supposed to let the Federation send any ships through the wormhole, Dukat. The Founders are not going to be pleased at your slip up."

"I fail to see how this is my fault, Weyoun," Dukat protested. "My orders were to take a stand at Terak Nor and prepare to retake the station when the Dominion Fleet arrived."

"Your orders were to safeguard the wormhole for the Fleet and _they_ would retake the station," Weyoun countered. "But your ego just couldn't handle the idea that they would succeed where you had failed and reclaim Terak Nor from the Bajorans."

"Don't mock me, Weyoun," Dukat cautioned.

"Spare me your threats, Dukat," Weyoun retorted. "Your failure may have cost us our best chance to claim the Alpha Quadrant for the Dominion, so I suggest you swallow your pride and set a course for Cardassia. I'm sure your superiors and the Founders are going to want to talk to you about the destruction of the base."

Weyoun severed the transmission, and a moment later the Dominion cruiser started for the wormhole. Dukat watched it for a moment then released a sigh as he addressed Zoltav.

"Contact Gul Kezet and tell him we're going home, then turn us around and head for Cardassia," he instructed wearily.

"What about Terak Nor?" Zoltav asked.

"Let the Bajorans enjoy it while they can," Dukat replied. "Cardassia will eventually reclaim it."

Zoltav shook his head and returned his attention to his computer.

**DEEP SPACE NINE**

Having left Chakotay in Bashir's capable hands, Sisko was en route back to Ops after receiving a request from the doctor not to reveal Chakotay's presence on the station to anyone else.

"He needs a couple of days to recover before he'll be up to dealing with the backlash over his 'return from the dead'", Bashir had said.

Sisko had agreed and had passed the instruction for secrecy onto the rest of his staff. Exiting the turbolift, the captain started for his office, but stopped when Kira called to him. "Captain, the Romulan ship is hailing us," she said. "First Lieutenant Deyhak is asking to speak with you."

"Put him on."

Kira turned on the main viewer, and the image of a surly Romulan filled the screen. "Captain Sisko," he greeted. "I am First Lieutenant Deyhak, second in command of this vessel. I am calling to inform you that Sub-Commander R'Vek has been killed. Apparently he was attacked by one of our prisoners and although he managed to kill him, he lost his own life in the process."

Sisko kept his tone and expression carefully neutral as he responded. "I'm sorry to hear that, Lieutenant."

"I know that Sub-Commander R'Vek was here to assist you in the defense of your station," Deyhak continued, " but under the circumstances I think it would be best if I returned to Romulus."

"Of course, Lieutenant. Please accept my condolences on your loss, and extend the Federation's gratitude to your government for its assistance."

"Thank you, Captain. Deyhak out."

The transmission ended, and Sisko turned to his first officer. "Do you think he really believed that little tale he wove about R'Vek's death, or was he simply trying to get a reaction out of us?"

Kira smiled. "Romulans are many things, but stupid isn't one of them," she allowed. "I'm sure Deyhak has a fairly good idea what really went down but decided not to press the issue."

"Sir, the Dominion cruiser is heading for the wormhole and the Cardassian ships are retreating as well," O'Brien announced.

"No doubt they've received word of the attack on the Dominion base," Sisko surmised. "Contact Captains Bennett and Riese, and thank them for their assistance. Tell them they're free to go as soon as the Cardassian and Dominion ships are out of range."

"Aye, Captain."

Worf chose that moment to make his appearance, and walked into Ops, affording Kira and O'Brien a brief glance before addressing Sisko. "Captain," he greeted. "The destruction of the Dominion base was a success, and we also destroyed or disabled approximately two dozen Cardassian and Dominion ships."

"Excellent work, Commander," Sisko commended. "What happened to _Voyager_?"

"Captain Janeway was forced to destroy the ship in order to ensure our escape," Worf revealed. "However, she did transfer her surviving crew members to the _Defiant_ and the _Cloud Dancer_."

"What about casualties?" Sisko pressed.

"I am uncertain how many officers Captain Janeway lost, but the _Defiant_ lost two crewmembers: Lieutenant Tigre and Ensign Black."

Sisko nodded. "I'll make certain to send the notifications to their families personally," he replied. "Where is Captain Janeway?"

"She has transferred her children and her crew to the _Excelsior_," Worf answered. "Captain Bennett has agreed to give them passage back to Earth."

"Should we try to stop her?" Kira directed at Sisko.

Sisko shook his head. "No; she's been through enough for one day. Once Chakotay has recovered, he can deal with his own personal life."

"Chakotay?" Worf echoed. "That name sounds familiar."

"Ask Colonel Kira or Mister O'Brien to explain it to you, Commander," Sisko responded. "I'm going to bed."

Without waiting for a response, Sisko headed out of Ops. Worf watched him go, than turned to O'Brien with a confused frown.

"Did I miss something, Chief?"

O'Brien glanced at Kira, and they started to laugh.

**U.S.S. EXCELSIOR**

Sequestered in the quarters Bennett had provided for her, Janeway was enjoying her first real day of rest in close to a year. After finishing a brief meeting with Bennett and an equally brief message to Starfleet Command, Janeway had retreated to the sanctuary of her guest quarters to feed the twins and attempt to unwind from the events of the past several months.

_I need to enjoy the down time while I can_, she mused to herself. _In a few weeks or months this little roller coaster ride with the Cardassians and the Dominion may start up again_.

The captain's train of thought was interrupted by the door chime, and at Janeway's invitation to enter, Taya Bennett walked into the room.

"Captain," she greeted with quiet formality. "Am I disturbing you?"

"Not at all," Janeway assured her.

Taya cast a curious glance at the oversized cradle bearing the twins, and Janeway flashed her a faint smile.

"Why don't you walk over and take a closer look?" she offered. "I assure you that nothing short of a supernova is going to wake them."

Taya wandered over to peer into the cradle, and stared at the twins in silence for a moment before speaking. "They look exactly like a miniature set of you and Chakotay," she observed. "What are their names?"

"Erin and Dorvan."

"Chakotay would have been pleased."

Janeway's smile widened. "Gray Feather said much the same thing," she replied.

"How is she?" Taya asked.

"Quite well, all things considered. She misses you."

"And I miss her."

"I assume you're here to talk about Chakotay?"

Taya turned to face her. "Yes. I was hoping you could tell me how he died."

Taya's frank request earned her an involuntary flinch from Janeway, and she instantly regretted her lack of tact. "I apologize, Captain," she said quickly. "I shouldn't have phrased it so bluntly."

"It's all right. I guess I'm still not used to talking about him."

"Is it true that you were on Cornellia because he kidnapped you?"

"Yes. A group of his men abducted me off of _Voyager_'s Bridge, although at the time I didn't know he was behind the abduction."

Taya managed a faint smile. "I imagine you were furious when you found out."

"I don't think I've ever been angrier in my life."

"Yet obviously you got over it," Taya said dryly, and gestured at the twins.

Janeway chuckled. "You and my sister Phoebe should get together some time," she said. "The two of you are a matched set."

"How did my brother die?" Taya asked suddenly.

Janeway's amusement faded, remembered anguish evident in her refined features. "He was shot by a Cardassian soldier while we were trying to transport off Cornellia," she revealed quietly. "The _Freedom_ was having power fluctuations so they could only beam us up one at a time, and Chakotay insisted that I go first. That was when the Cardassians burst into the room where we were hiding. He placed himself in front of me as a shield, and they shot him just as I was transported to safety. That's the last image I have of him."

"Did he suffer?" Taya pressed.

"No."

The two women fell into an awkward silence before Taya spoke again. "Was he happy, Captain?" she asked. "On Cornellia, and with the Maquis?"

Janeway sighed, unwilling to put salt in old wounds for herself or reopen new ones for Taya by revealing Chakotay's connection to Starfleet. "I don't quite know how to answer that, Taya," she began carefully. "I know that Chakotay believed his fight with the Maquis was an honorable one, and he seemed to have settled into his life on Cornellia very comfortably. Yet on a personal front I know he regretted our separation, and the years we lost. I think part of his motivation in kidnapping me was an attempt to recapture what we had fifteen years ago."

"Chakotay always was a bit overzealous when it came to you," Taya remarked.

"Love tends to do that to a person."

"Do you still love him?"

"Yes, and I will be forever grateful that I have part of him with me in the twins. But I have to let him go, Taya, and move on with my life. We all do."

"I want to, but there's so much left unfinished between us, so many things I never got to say to him. I always assumed we'd find a way to mend our differences once the conflict between Starfleet and the Maquis had worn itself out."

"In his heart Chakotay knew you loved him, Taya, and neither he nor Gray Feather ever begrudged you your life choices."

"Do you still miss him?"

"I will miss Chakotay every day for the rest of my life, but that doesn't mean I am going to stop living it. I can't afford to personally or professionally."

"Of course not," Taya allowed. "So, what do you intend to do with yourself until Starfleet assigns you another ship?"

"I'm going home to Indiana to spend time with my family," Janeway told her. "I have to introduce my parents to their newest grandchildren, and I'm long overdue to spend quality time with my sister."

"I know the feeling."

"Now that the Maquis are on our side again, maybe you should do something about that," Janeway suggested.

"Maybe I will," Taya conceded. "Well, I know you're tired, and I'm due on the Bridge. Thank you for being honest with me, Captain."

"You're welcome, Taya."

Bidding Janeway good night, Taya exited her quarters. Janeway watched her go, then slowly got to her feet and headed for the replicator.

"Computer, hot coffee, black," she instructed, then almost immediately amended her order. "Add a teaspoon of cinnamon to the coffee."

The computer chirped in confirmation and a moment later a steaming mug of coffee materialized. Janeway picked up the mug and took a tentative sip, then smiled to herself before heading into the bedroom.


	27. Chapter 27

**DEEP SPACE NINE – TWO DAYS LATER**

Chakotay awoke in the infirmary to the low hum of a nearby computer monitoring his vital signs, and he could hear the bustle of activity coming from the other room. Craning his neck to scan his surroundings, he recognized some of the equipment as Starfleet issue, and instantly realized he was no longer on R'Vek's ship.

_This isn't a Sickbay but it's definitely not a Romulan medical bay, either,_ he observed silently. _Where am I?_

Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, Chakotay glanced over just as Bashir walked into the room, and the doctor flashed him a friendly smile. "Well, look who's awake," he said. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Captain."

"Julian…" Chakotay rasped. "Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary on Deep Space Nine. We transported you off R'Vek's ship almost three days ago."

"How?"

"That's a story for another time. "Right now you need to concentrate on getting better."

"You're the doctor."

"How do you feel?"

"Alive. Beyond that I'm not willing to commit to much, except that everything hurts and I feel like I've been hit by a starship doing warp nine."

"That sounds about normal after what you've been through," Bashir allowed.

"I assume I have you to thank for putting me back together again?" Chakotay prompted.

"Old habits die hard," Bashir quipped. "I took the liberty of properly repairing some of the previous damage your captors had done to you: I must say I've never seen more poorly set bones in my life. Are there any they didn't break?"

"They left my toes alone," Chakotay offered.

"Actually, I was only half-kidding," Bashir stated. "You were in pretty bad shape when we transported you off R'Vek's ship, Captain.

"The Cardys aren't real big on medical care for their prisoners."

"Quite frankly I'm surprised they kept you alive at all."

"In the beginning I almost wished they hadn't. Between the damage to my arm from when they literally dug out the transponder to the beatings I got in the interrogation sessions, I used to pray they would just kill me and put me out of my misery. But Ka'Tor found it amusing to see how many different ways they could torture me before I passed out, and he was convinced I would reveal my Maquis and Starfleet secrets if he could find my breaking point."

"Did he know you were a spy?"

"No, but he figured that my original tenure with Starfleet somehow endowed me with all of their confidential information. Personally I think he just enjoyed making me scream."

"How did you wind up with R'Vek?"

"About a week ago Ka'Tor finally ran out of things to do to me, so he gave me to R'Vek, who took great delight in picking up where Ka'Tor left off. Yet his need for vengeance was greater than his need for a prisoner to torture, so he was going to kill me after he helped defend DS9 against the Dominion."

"Charming."

"I take it from your comment when you first walked in that everyone has believed me to be dead for the past ten months," Chakotay surmised.

Bashir nodded. "Captain Janeway saw you go down just as she was transported to the _Freedom_, and from the conversation between the Cardassians that we overheard we assumed you were dead before they took you off Cornellia," he revealed.

_Kathryn_. The mere thought of her was enough to make Chakotay's heart ache. "How is Kathryn?"

"I haven't seen her since we left Cornellia. I know watching you 'die' took a heavy toll on her, and from what I heard Starfleet Command gave her a pretty hard time for resuming her relationship with you. But on the other hand she did manage to convince the Maquis to realign themselves with the Federation, and she helped prevent the Dominion from launching their first strike against us." _Not to mention she gave birth to your children_, Bashir added silently.

"That's a story I'd like to hear," Chakotay remarked. "Who else knows I'm here?"

"Just the senior officers. Captain Sisko and I agreed that you should have a few days to recover before making your 'return from the grave' public knowledge."

"When Starfleet Command gets done with me I may wish I'd stayed dead," Chakotay mused. "As I recall they reacted rather poorly when Morgan told them I had Kathryn."

"Not as poorly as the Maquis reacted when Captain Janeway told them you'd been working with Starfleet for the past two years," Bashir countered.

Chakotay's eyes widened in surprise. "Kathryn told them? Why?"

"She said she wanted to make certain that they received their final message from you."

Chakotay sighed. "Well, I suppose that cat's out of the bag."

"I don't know what Starfleet Command will do once they learn you're not dead, but I have to assume that the new Maquis/Federation alliance may work in your favor," Bashir offered.

"Not unless it's retroactive," Chakotay returned, and lifted a hand to touch his jaw. "My beard's gone."

"I had to shave it off to make sure it wasn't covering any injuries," Bashir explained, "although anything that covered up your face was a definite improvement."

"I've never had any complaints."

"I stand corrected. If you're feeling up to it, I thought we might try taking a short walk. You've been flat on your back for close to three days, so its time to get you up and about again."

"Is it safe to assume our little walk will take us to Sisko's office?"

"I am under orders to contact him as soon as you're awake."

Chakotay nodded. "Somehow I'm not surprised. Well, Doctor, if you would be so kind as to rustle me up some real clothes, I'll change and we can go have a little chat with Captain Sisko."

Shortly thereafter, Bashir and Chakotay arrived at Ops. Dax and Kira were conversing in the center of the room and glanced over expectantly at the sound of the arriving turbolift.

"So that's Chakotay," Dax remarked. "He certainly cleans up well."

"Jadzia…" Kira chided.

Dax shot her friend a knowing look. "Come on, Nerys; the man may be a little on the thin side after being in a Cardassian prison cell for close to a year, but he's the personification of tall, dark and handsome."

"I'll make certain to tell Worf you said so," Kira returned.

Across the room, Bashir and Chakotay were making their way up the short staircase to Sisko's office when the former noticed the women watching them.

"I believe my colleagues have proven your point, Captain," he said. "They haven't taken their eyes off you since we entered Ops."

Chakotay afforded the women a brief glance, and graced them with a faint smile before returning his attention to Bashir. "If I didn't know better, Julian, I'd think you were jealous," he taunted.

Bashir shook his head as the two men entered Sisko's office, and Sisko rose to greet them, addressing Chakotay.

"Captain," he greeted formally. "It's good to see you back on your feet."

"Thank you. Your CMO does good work."

"I assume from your choice of attire that you've decided to make your allegiance with Starfleet official," Sisko remarked, referring to the Starfleet uniform Chakotay had chosen to wear.

Chakotay shrugged. "Captain Janeway already revealed my secret to my crew after my assumed death on Cornellia; and given that the Maquis are no longer at war with the Federation, there's little point in continuing to hide the truth."

"I suppose not," Sisko allowed, and glanced at Bashir. "Doctor, would you excuse us please? I need to speak with Captain Chakotay privately for a moment."

"Of course."

Bashir excused himself and left the room. Once he was gone, Sisko again addressed Chakotay.

"I feel it only fair to warn you that the powers that be are still steaming from your abduction of Kathryn Janeway. I imagine there's going to be hell to pay when you return to Earth."

"Considering what I've been through in the past ten months, Ben, I find it difficult to have any concern over whatever punishment Starfleet has in store for me. I would appreciate it, however, if you could refrain from forewarning them I'm coming. If Starfleet gets wind of my resurrection too soon, the news will make its way to Kathryn, and I don't want her dragged through the mud again."

"I admire your loyalty to her, Chakotay; but from what I've seen, Janeway's more than capable of taking care of herself. Maybe you should let her decide whether or not she wants to be with you."

"I intend to, but _after_ I clear up my unfinished business with Starfleet."

Sisko smiled. "Did it ever occur to you that your life would have been much simpler if you had fallen in love with someone who doesn't wear a Starfleet uniform?"

Chakotay returned the smile. "I imagine Kasidy asks herself that question every day."

"Touché."

"Julian wants me to stay put for at least another couple of days to make sure I'm recovering as well as I should, but then I'm going to need a ride to Earth," Chakotay said. "I don't suppose you know of any civilian ships that are headed that way?"

"I can make a few inquiries," Sisko answered. "In the meantime, how about some lunch?"

"After the gruel I've been living on for the past ten months, even dog food would be a gourmet feast," Chakotay declared.

Sisko frowned. "Dog food?"

Chakotay chuckled. "Sorry; inside joke."

The captains' conversation was interrupted by the beep of Sisko's combadge. "Odo to Captain Sisko."

"Yes, Constable?"

"Sir, is Captain Chakotay with you?" Odo inquired.

"As a matter of fact, he is. Is there a problem?"

"There's a group of his Maquis comrades in my office demanding to see him."

"Chakotay and I are headed to Quark's for lunch, Constable. Have his friends meet us there."

"Yes, sir."

The transmission ended and Sisko glanced at Chakotay. "You sure you don't want to change before you have your little reunion?" he prompted.

"I'm perfectly comfortable with what I have on," Chakotay responded.

"Then let's go."

A few minutes later Sisko and Chakotay strolled into Quark's, and spotted the Maquis in the center of the room. The group consisted of six people: Tom Paris, B'Elanna Torres, Red Hawk, Gray Feather, Terven Darjenko and Brev Korran. Their conversation immediately halted at the sight of Chakotay, and their mutual mixture of curiosity and anger over the uniform that he wore was evident even from a distance.

"Somehow they don't seem overjoyed by your return from the dead," Sisko observed wryly.

"They're probably upset that they can't get a refund on the flowers they brought to my funeral," Chakotay deadpanned in response.

It was obvious the others were not going to cross the room to greet him, and Chakotay was just as obviously not going to go to them. Gray Feather, however, was more interested in her brother than her friend's issues with his attire, and was the first one to close the distance between them. "Is that really you?" she asked softly.

"There's about thirty pounds less of me," Chakotay answered dryly, "but yes."

Gray Feather wordlessly wrapped her arm around him in a fierce hug, and the two held onto to each other for a long moment before Gray Feather reluctantly relinquished her hold on Chakotay. "We thought you were dead," she told him. "Where have you been?"

"In a Cardassian prison camp," Chakotay answered simply. "I hear that the Maquis have called a truce with the Federation."

Gray Feather nodded. "They offered us our freedom in exchange for our help against the Dominion."

By this time the rest of the Maquis had crossed over to stand beside Gray Feather, and Brev Korran was the first to address Chakotay. "Well, it would seem Janeway was telling the truth about your return to the Fleet after all," he remarked. "I never would have taken you for a traitor, Chakotay."

"Watch your mouth, Korran," Chakotay cautioned tautly. "I may have been out of commission for the last ten months but I can still wipe the floor with you. And for the record, I'm no traitor. I accepted Starfleet's offer on the condition that they would grant all of you complete exoneration, not for any personal gain."

"You'll forgive me if I have trouble believing anything you say," Brev retorted. "You spent two years concealing the truth from us. Why should we trust you now?"

"He has a point, Chakotay," Red Hawk allowed

"I'm no traitor," Chakotay repeated. "I did what I thought was in the best interest for the Maquis, to ensure that all of you would have a future when our private little war with the Federation was over. Any personal benefits I may have earned were more than secondary to that."

"Even if you had had your own agenda with Starfleet, I imagine your abduction of Captain Janeway blew your deal right out the water," Darjenko remarked.

Chakotay flashed his friend a smile. "Subtle as ever, aren't you, Terven?"

"If the shoes fits," Darjenko allowed. "Your fashion choices will take some getting used to, Old Friend, but it's good to have you back."

"Thank you."

The two men exchanged a handshake as Torres joined the conversation.

"I don't know whether to kiss you or slap you," she declared.

"How about a hug while you're thinking it over?" Chakotay requested lightly.

Torres sent him a mock glare but nonetheless gave him a brief hug. "I missed you," she whispered in his ear.

"Likewise." Chakotay glanced at Paris. "Tom; I trust you've taken good care of our crew."

"I suppose now that you're no longer dead, you're going to want your ship back?" Paris prompted.

Chakotay chuckled. "You can keep the _Freedom_, Commander. I've got more important things to reclaim."

"Such as a certain Starfleet captain?" Red Hawk pressed.

"That, my brother, is none of your business."

"I hate to interrupt your little lovefest," Quark interjected sarcastically from behind the bar, "but you're blocking the entrance to the bar."

"Relax, Quark," Sisko chided. "No one's trying to get in here, anyway."

Quark shook his head and returned his attention to stacking glasses as Sisko gestured the others back to their table. Once they were all settled, Gray Feather posed a question to Chakotay.

"I'm curious, Big Brother; does Kathryn know you're alive yet?"

A shadow of some unidentifiable emotion flickered across Chakotay's features at the mention of Janeway, but it disappeared just as quickly. "No, she doesn't," he answered, "and I intend to keep it that way until I've resolved my issues with Starfleet Command."

Red Hawk shot a questioning glance at Sisko and silently mouthed _'The twins?_' Sisko discreetly shook his head, and the Maquis let it pass.

"It's a three-week trip to Earth, Chakotay," Paris pointed out. "How do you intend to keep yourself a secret for that long?"

"By going back on a civilian ship," Chakotay answered. "No one outside of Starfleet and the Maquis knows me well enough to recognize me on sight, so I'll book passage under an assumed name."

"I have a better idea," Darjenko interjected. "Why don't you let us give you a ride on the _Cloud Dancer?"_

"You're going to Earth?" Chakotay asked.

"We're supposed to meet with Starfleet Command and the Federation Council to 'negotiate' the terms of our new alliance," Darjenko said. "I think that meeting would be as good a time as any to make your first public appearance."

"Not to mention give you the chance to see their expressions when I walk into the room," Chakotay added dryly.

"That, too."

Chakotay glanced at Sisko. "You've been unusually quiet," he observed. "I'm sure you have an opinion about all of this."

"I agree with your friends," Sisko replied. "Starfleet doesn't deal well with surprises, so having a dead man walk into a meeting with both the Admiralty and the Council present would definitely tip the confidence scales in the Maquis' favor."

"Or they might interpret it as another attempt on our part to aggravate them," Red Hawk countered.

""What do you suggest we do?" Paris prompted. "Send them all singing telegrams heralding Chakotay's return from the grave?"

"There's an image," Sisko mumbled under his breath.

Chakotay sighed. "Starfleet Command is going to be upset about my return no matter how they find out about it," he pointed out. "In order to avoid jeopardizing their new working relationship with the Maquis, I think I should make my appearance as low key as possible."

"Chakotay's right," Gray Feather declared. "For his sake as well as ours, I think we should keep his return as low profile as possible."

The group exchanged glances, and each one nodded in silent agreement.

'Well, now that we've settled that issue," Chakotay began. "What's for lunch?"

"A return trip to the infirmary, I'm afraid," Bashir answered from behind him.

The group turned to see the doctor standing a few feet away, and he flashed them an apologetic smile as he addressed Chakotay. "The results of your last blood test came back, and it seems you've contracted Zarallian's Syndrome," Bashir revealed. "I'm going to have to put you in quarantine for ten days."

"Zarallian's Syndrome?' Chakotay echoed. "I thought that was indigenous to Benecia."

"It's indigenous to Benecians," Bashir corrected, "but prolonged exposure can infect another species. I assume you came into contact with Benecians during your imprisonment?"

"There were a few in the mines on Betak Gulearn," Chakotay recalled. "Why did it take so long to show up?"

"Most likely you suffered from the Syndrome on Betak Gulearn," Bashir told him, "but with everything else the Cardassians did to you it went unnoticed. You've recovered from your major injuries but your immune system is still somewhat depressed, and the virus has reasserted itself. Under normal conditions it's not fatal, but given your present condition I can't be certain how your body will react. It's going to take a week to ten days for the virus to run its course and eliminate itself from your system. Until it does, I'm afraid you're going to have to stay put."

Chakotay sighed. "Well, I've waited ten months to resolve things with Starfleet," he mused. "I suppose another ten days won't kill me."

Bashir grimaced. "Bad choice of words, Captain."

"Sorry."


	28. Chapter 28

**STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS – SIX WEEKS LATER**

Putting aside the last of his paperwork for the day, Bruce Morgan allowed himself a heavy sigh. Although the Cardassians and the Dominion had kept a low profile following the destruction of the base in the Gamma Quadrant, Morgan was far from stress free. Following Owen Paris' confession that he had been the leak within the Admiralty, he had been forced to resign from Starfleet and his duties temporarily given to Morgan. Not to mention that Nechayev and the Federation Council were breathing down his neck to expedite the meeting between the Maquis and the Federation, which had been rescheduled six weeks ago due to "unforeseen personal difficulties" within the Maquis. Darjenko had postponed the meeting by three weeks, but was scheduled to arrive with his crew two days hence to begin the negotiations for the new Maquis/Federation alliance.

_I hope things go smoothly_, Morgan thought wishfully_. If this truce falls through, we'll be right back where we started with the Maquis._

The door chime interrupted Morgan's train of thought; assuming his visitor to be his chief of staff, he called out expectantly. "Come in, Commander."

His attention focused on his computer, Morgan did not look up as his visitor entered, but he froze in place when a familiar voice broke the silence.

"I think you should wait until after I plead my case to the Admiralty to demote me," Chakotay said lightly.

Morgan immediately turned to face him, and his eyes widened in obvious shock. "Good God…Chakotay…"

"Hello, Bruce."

"You're not dead!" Morgan declared stupidly.

Chakotay chuckled. "Obviously."

"What are you doing here? Kathryn said you were killed on Cornellia."

"The Cardys took me prisoner instead," Chakotay revealed. "I'll spare you the details, but suffice it to say it was a terrible ten months."

"I have no doubt that it was. Does anyone else know you're here?"

"I got a few curious glances while I was walking through the hallways but so far I've managed to avoid crossing paths with any of the Admiralty. I'm trying to keep my return as low profile as possible."

"Of course. "

Morgan fell silent for a moment, attempting to register that Chakotay was actually standing on front of him. Although he was still slightly underweight, six weeks of rest and proper nutrition had restored most of the weight Chakotay has lost during his imprisonment, and he bore no resemblance to the battered man whom the DS9 staff had rescued from R'Vek.

"It's good to see you," Morgan said at last.

"It's good to be seen."

"Have you spoken with Kathryn yet?"

"No. I want to resolve my unfinished business with Starfleet before I approach her."

Morgan briefly debated telling Chakotay about his children, than just as quickly decided against it. _He's going to have a hard enough time keeping away from Kathryn without throwing Erin and Dorvan into the mix,_ he mused silently.

"So how much trouble am I in?" Chakotay asked. "The last time we talked Starfleet was debating whether or not to pull me off Cornellia and arrest me."

"That debate died when we thought you had," Morgan told him. "They did, however, briefly consider charging Kathryn with conspiracy."

"Because of me."

"Yes."

Chakotay sighed. "If I had half a brain I never would have taken her off _Voyager_," he grumbled to himself. "Our reunion brought her nothing but grief."

_And a set of twins_. The thought flickered through Morgan's mind but remained unspoken. Instead he replied simply, "Don't be so sure."

Chakotay flashed his friend a grateful smile before changing the subject. "I understand that the Maquis have realigned themselves with Starfleet. Can't imagine how the powers that be pulled that one off."

"It actually came down to a simple choice," Morgan said. "Would the Maquis prefer to live in a quadrant controlled by the Dominion, or would they rather join forces with us and keep the quadrant under Federation rule?"

"Seeing the Federation go down wouldn't exactly be heartbreaking for the Maquis, Bruce."

"Maybe not, but the Maquis have a strong enough sense of self-preservation to know that it would be to their benefit for the Federation to maintain their position in the Alpha Quadrant."

"I suppose that depends on whether the Admiralty intends to keep its promise and exonerate them."

"The Maquis fulfilled their part of our bargain, and Starfleet Command has every intention of doing the same," Morgan assured him. "Terven Darjenko is supposed to be here in a couple of days to meet with the Admiralty and the Federation Council to start hammering out the details of our new alliance."

"He's already here," Chakotay revealed. "The _Cloud Dancer_ is the ship that brought me to Earth."

"Ah, so they sent you down here first for shock value. Very clever."

"Actually, it was my idea," Chakotay confessed. "I wanted a chance to meet with you in private before word of my 'resurrection' starts to spread."

"Well, I imagine it won't take long for the people who've already seen you to pass the information along to anyone who will listen," Morgan said. "It isn't every day we have a dead man strolling through Starfleet Headquarters."

"Very funny."

"I don't know what to tell you, Chakotay. Your abduction of Kathryn ruffled a lot of high-ranking feathers, including Nechayev's. It was a blatant violation of the terms of your agreement with Starfleet, the Admiralty doesn't take kindly to being made to look like fools."

"I never intended to spite Starfleet, Bruce, but between you and me, after fifteen years of being without her there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell I was going to let Kathryn slip through my fingers."

"I know how much you love her, Chakotay, but the ends don't justify the means. Even if you hadn't been secretly working with Starfleet, abducting an officer off a starship is clearly a hostile act. They can't ignore that."

"I don't expect them to, but I won't let Starfleet or anyone else tell me how run my life."

Morgan shook his head. "Debating about this between us is useless. We have to go to Nechayev and let the Admiralty decide your fate."

"Why do I have a sudden yearning to return to the Cardassians?"

Morgan sent Chakotay an admonishing look before tapping his combadge. "Morgan to Admiral Nechayev."

There was a brief pause before Nechayev responded. "Go ahead, Bruce."

"Admiral, a situation has arisen which needs to be presented to the Admiralty," Morgan said. "Would it be possible to convene an emergency meeting within the next fifteen minutes?"

"Has the Dominion resurfaced?" Nechayev pressed worriedly.

"No, sir," Morgan assured her quickly, "but it is something rather important. It could affect our new alliance with the Maquis."

"Very well. I'll contact the others, and we'll meet you in the conference room in fifteen minutes. Nechayev out."

Fifteen minutes later, the five other ranking Admirals had gathered in the conference room to await Morgan's arrival, and were seated around the table in the center of the room.

"Did he say what was going on?" Jellico asked.

"All he said was that something had come up which could affect our alliance with the Maquis," Nechayev answered. "I got the feeling he was being deliberately evasive."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Ross replied.

"I'm almost afraid to find out what he has up his sleeve this time," Jellico remarked.

As if on cue, the doors at the far end of the room swooshed open, and Morgan strode into the room shadowed by Chakotay.

"Sorry we're late," Morgan apologized casually. "I trust you all recognize my guest?"

Indeed they did, as their collective expressions ranged from surprise to complete astonishment, and Chakotay couldn't resist a little needling. "With all due respect, sirs, you look as if you've seen a ghost," he observed.

"Chakotay…." Morgan said warningly.

Nechayev was the first to find her voice. "I'm glad to see your sense of humor is still intact, Captain," she said.

"It was one of the few parts of me the Cardassians didn't poke, prod or tear apart," Chakotay returned evenly.

"You've been with them all this time?" Jellico prompted.

Chakotay afforded him a brief glance, his look cold enough to freeze water. "I was locked in a prison cell for ten months, Admiral, not vacationing on Cardassia," he replied.

"How did you escape?" Nechayev asked.

"When the Cardassians got tired of me they turned me over to a Romulan named R'Vek," Chakotay explained. "I was on his ship when his government sent him to assist the Starfleet blockade at Deep Space Nine, and when he revealed to Captain Sisko's crew that I was on board, they found a way to transport me off the ship."

"And what was this R'Vek individual doing while you were being beamed off his ship?" Jellico pressed.

"He was dead," Chakotay answered. "I broke his neck just before I was transported to the station."

Chakotay's grim response had the desired effect, and Jellico fell silent.

"I'm curious about your choice of attire, Captain," Ross said casually. "Last time I checked, you resigned from Starfleet sixteen years ago."

"Last time I checked Starfleet Command restored my commission three years ago in exchange for my assistance in gathering intelligence information on the Cardassians," Chakotay retorted.

Ross sent Morgan a knowing look. "I'm afraid Admiral Morgan may have overstepped his bounds," he replied. "He doesn't have the authority to make that kind of decision."

"Morgan didn't restore Chakotay's commission, Bill," Nechayev corrected quietly. "I did."

Ross glanced at her in disbelief. "You did?" he prompted. "Whatever for?"

"It was the only way we could convince him to accept our offer," Nechayev explained. "We needed his help, and he needed something more substantial than our word to prove we were serious about exonerating his crew."

"So you restored his Starfleet commission and bumped him up a couple of ranks in the process?" Ross pressed incredulously.

"I may not have had a uniform to show for it but I was already a captain," Chakotay pointed out. "I sure as hell wasn't going to accept a demotion just to play your spy games."

"Why did you accept the offer at all?" Jellico prompted.

"To earn my crew's freedom," Chakotay answered. "After more than a decade of butting heads with the Federation and the Cardassians they were entitled to that."

"The issue here is not why Captain Chakotay returned to Starfleet or who gave him what to get him back," the Vulcan Admiral T'Para interjected. "Our problem is that he violated orders by abducting Captain Janeway off _Voyager_, and by revealing to her his connection to Starfleet."

"Captain Janeway is a rank officer," Chakotay said, "Under the circumstances I felt it would be acceptable for me to confide in her about my secret alliance with Starfleet."

"Those circumstances you refer to were of your own making, Captain," T'Para pointed out. "Janeway's presence on Cornellia was a direct result of your choice to abduct her. She had no business being there to begin with. It is clear that you allowed your personal feelings to override your professional judgement."

"Something I'm sure you've never done," Chakotay countered sarcastically.

"I would suggest, Captain, that you keep a civil tone when addressing a superior officer," Nechayev cautioned. "You're not doing yourself any favors by sniping at us and exuding hostility."

"Forgive me if I'm a little put off by this interrogation, Admiral," Chakotay responded. "But I spent every day for ten months being grilled by Cardassians, and the answers I didn't volunteer were beaten out of me. Suffice it to say my tolerance level for games of twenty questions is extremely low."

"He has a point," Morgan replied. "I think we've established with reasonable certainty that Captain Chakotay's motive for abducting Kathryn Janeway was personal, and that it was a violation of the oath he took when his commission was restored. But what happened a year ago can't be undone and pouring salt into the wound won't help. We need to determine what form of punishment to bestow upon him and move on."

"I agree," Nechayev stated. "Captain Chakotay, do you have anything to say for yourself before we convene to determine your punishment?"

"Yes. I regret that my actions jeopardized the freedom I sought for my crew, and I apologize if my choices of a year ago were interpreted as an attempt to spite the Admiralty. My motivation for abducting Captain Janeway was personal, not political, and wasn't in any way influenced by my renewed association with Starfleet."

"Fair enough," Nechayev allowed. "However, you haven't given us any assurances that should a similar situation arise in the future, you won't do the same thing again."

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" Chakotay requested.

Nechayev permitted herself a small smile. "At least you're asking permission this time," she said dryly. "Go ahead."

"I didn't have to come here and face all of you, and I certainly didn't have to do it wearing your uniform. But I did it because I respect the choice the Maquis made to put aside their own feelings and realign themselves with Starfleet, and I owe it to Captain Janeway and Admiral Morgan for the aspersions on them our respective relationships have incurred. And I assure you that I have no intention of repeating the mistake I made a year ago. I am solely responsible for my actions and will accept whatever punishment the Admiralty deems appropriate."

Chakotay finished his speech and fell silent, waiting for the Admiralty's response. The group exchanged curious looks, than Nechayev spoke again. "I admire your honesty, Captain," she replied. "Report to my office at this time tomorrow, and I will inform you then of the Admiralty's decision."

"Yes, sir."

Bidding the others farewell, Chakotay exited the room. Once in the hallway, he released a heavy sigh as he leaned against a nearby wall and closed his eyes. "Thank the Spirits that's over," he muttered aloud to himself.

The words had barely left his mouth when he heard someone nearby suddenly gasp very loud, and a feminine voice exclaimed incredulously, "Oh my God! Chakotay?"

Chakotay opened his eyes to see Kathryn's sister Phoebe standing a few feet away. Although he had last seen her over sixteen years ago, there was no mistaking her relationship to Kathryn, the porcelain skin and facial structure branding her a Janeway.

_She's certainly matured into a beautiful woman_, he noted idly, and flashed her a warm smile. "Hello, Phoebe. It's been a long time."

"You're supposed to be dead!"

Chakotay's smile widened. "That seems to be a popular opinion today," he remarked dryly. "It's a long story, Phoebe. I'm sure Kathryn will tell you all about once I've spoken with her."

Phoebe was clearly surprised by the revelation that Chakotay had not yet been with Kathryn. "She doesn't know you're alive?"

"I didn't want to approach her until I resolved my unfinished business with Starfleet," Chakotay explained. "Unfortunately, word of my 'resurrection' is starting to spread, so I need to reach Kathryn before the rumors do."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Chakotay," Phoebe cautioned. "Kathryn's been through an extraordinary amount of emotional turmoil over the past year, and quite frankly I don't know how she'll react if you suddenly show up on her doorstep."

"The last thing I want to do is throw Kathryn's life into an upheaval again, Phoebe, but I don't want her to learn about my return from anyone else or via second-hand gossip. I need to see her."

"Maybe she doesn't need to see you."

The comment came not from Phoebe but Mark Johnson, who had been en route to the Academy when a friend had informed him of Chakotay's return. He stood a few feet away, ignoring Phoebe as he glared daggers at Chakotay.

"Doctor Johnson," Chakotay greeted coolly.

"You know who I am," Mark returned. "I'm impressed."

"Don't be. Kathryn described you quite accurately."

"Well, at least she bothered to mention me at all during your little tete a tete a year ago," Mark retorted bitterly.

"You have every right to be angry, but direct it at me and not Kathryn."

"Don't presume to tell me what to do or how to feel, Chakotay! If it hadn't been for your interference, Kathryn and I would be married now."

"Mark…" Phoebe began.

"Stay out of this, Phoebe!" Mark snapped. "This is between me and Chakotay."

"What happened between Kathryn and me on Cornellia was a mutual decision, Mark," Chakotay replied calmly. "I didn't force her to do anything."

"Except stay on Cornellia as your prisoner!" Mark countered. "You had no right to kidnap her and insinuate yourself back into her life."

Tired of arguing with everyone around him, and unwilling to humor Mark by tolerating a public dressing down, Chakotay abandoned all pretense of courtesy. "Kathryn came to my bed by choice and of her own free will, so I have to assume that whatever it is you think you had with her wasn't good enough."

"You son of a bitch!"

Mark immediately launched himself at Chakotay and took a swing at him, but the Dorvanian dodged the blow and retaliated with one of his own, landing a hearty punch to Mark's jaw and knocking him to the ground.

"Out of respect for Kathryn and because I am responsible for coming between you two, I won't take this any further," Chakotay declared. "But consider this fair warning that if you ever take a swing at me again, I'll snap you in half."

Without waiting for a response, Chakotay glanced at Phoebe. "Where's Kathryn?"

"Are you going to stick around this time?" Phoebe asked.

"As long as Starfleet doesn't ship me off to the gallows, yes."

"She's at our parents' house in Indiana."

"Thank you."

Chakotay started down the hall but stopped when Phoebe called after him. "Chakotay…"

He turned expectantly, and Phoebe sent him a small smile. "Good luck."

Chakotay returned the smile, then resumed his walk down the hall. Phoebe waited until he was out of earshot, then said, "Have fun, Dad."


	29. Chapter 29

**BLOOMINGTON, INDIANA**

Blissfully unaware of the 180-degree turn her life was about to take, Kathryn was enjoying a backyard picnic with Gretchen and the twins. Also present were Phoebe's daughters, Missy and Nicole, and their family dog, a large collie named Boots. Following her return to Earth, Kathryn had met with Starfleet Command and informed them of her decision to take an indefinite personal leave. While not pleased by the idea, they realized that given the loss of her ship and the recent birth of the twins, her emotional state was fragile at best, and acquiesced to her wishes.

Aside from giving her a chance to truly bond with her children, Kathryn's leave had also afforded her an opportunity to at last work through her grief over the loss of Chakotay. Yet over six weeks of idle time was beginning to wear on Kathryn's psyche, and in the past few days she had been giving serious though to returning to Starfleet. It was that very subject that she and her mother were discussing while keeping a watchful eye on the sleeping children.

"I don't know, Mom," Kathryn said. "Part of me wants nothing more than to stay here for another six weeks and just enjoy being with the twins. But another part of me misses the daily challenge of commanding a starship."

"You've never been good at a life of leisure, Katie," Gretchen replied. "Even as a child, you always had to be doing something, finding new ways to stimulate yourself. Maybe it is time you returned to work."

"Worried I might resort to drastic measures and shave my head?" Kathryn inquired lightly.

Gretchen smiled at her daughter's jibe, a lighthearted reference to Kathryn's recent decision to cut her hair to just above shoulder length. "You have to admit that your decision to shorten your hair was unexpected," she chided. "You've had long hair all your life."

"I needed a change," Kathryn returned. "And now, with the twins to look after, I don't have time to deal with my hair every day."

"I think you look wonderful."

Kathryn flashed her mother a grateful smile before returning to the original subject. "If I do resume my career, what happens to Erin and Dorvan?" she prompted. "How do I balance my responsibilities as a mother with my responsibilities as a captain?"

Gretchen smiled. "Katie, I have the utmost confidence that you can do anything you set your mind to," she responded. "I think a change of scenery would be good for you, and it certainly will be beneficial for the children to experience new environments and new people."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to get rid of me," Kathryn teased.

"Nothing could be further from the truth. Your father and I have immensely enjoyed having you here and getting to know our new grandchildren. But you can't hide on Earth forever, Katie. Sooner or later you're going to have to return to space and deal with the ghosts that haunt you out there."

"Namely Chakotay."

"For the most part, yes. His death was a terrible shock and you needed to allow yourself time to heal. But I'm also referring to the destruction of your ship, and the close call with the Dominion. There's no safe haven for anyone who serves Starfleet, Katie, but it's an honorable calling, and no one wears the uniform better than you do. You owe it to yourself and your children to start living the rest of your life."

Any response from Kathryn was prevented by Boots, who suddenly erupted in a barking frenzy and dashed around the side of the house. Mother and daughter exchanged a curious glance at the collie's odd behavior.

"What's gotten into her?" Gretchen wondered aloud.

"I'd better go see what has her so riled up before her barking wakes up the children," Kathryn said, and got to her feet. "I'll be right back."

Brushing the grass off her skirt, Kathryn made her way around the house in search of Boots and spotted her on the porch being petted by a man in a Starfleet uniform. Thinking there was something vaguely familiar about his broad-shouldered frame, Kathryn's face creased into a tentative smile as she called out a greeting. "May I help you?"

The visitor turned to face her, and Kathryn's smile vanished as her eyes widened with shock and the blood drained from her face. For the briefest of moments, she feared she might faint, but the sensation quickly passed and she stared the man in front of her. He was slightly thinner than he had been the last time she had seen him, but there was no mistaking the face that had haunted her dreams for most of the past twelve months. "Chakotay?" she managed in a shaky whisper.

"Hello, Kathryn."

"This isn't possible…you're dead…"

Chakotay flashed her a faint smile as he came off the porch and walked over to stand in front of her. "If I were dead, we wouldn't be having this conversation," he teased. "I'm no ghost, Kathryn."

Still not entirely sure she wasn't hallucinating, Kathryn cautiously lifted a hand to touch his face, gently placing her palm against his cheek. The smooth skin was warm to the touch, although slightly bristly along his jaw from his shadow, and Kathryn's eyes filled with tears as the reality of his presence finally registered. "Oh, God…you're really here…"

His own eyes welling with tears, Chakotay mirrored Kathryn's gesture and lifted his hand to lightly caress her cheek. "Now that we've established I'm not an illusion, do you think I could get a hug?"

The jibe shattered Kathryn's control, and she buried her face in Chakotay's chest as she began to cry. Chakotay wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her to him, grateful beyond words to be with her again. Locked in one another's embrace, both felt twelve months of anger, fear, and anguish slowly melt away. After a few minutes, Kathryn regained her composure and the tears ceased. She remained in his arms for several moments, relishing the feel of him as she rested her forehead against his chest. Finally, she stepped back to meet Chakotay's gaze. "What happened to you?" she asked. "I thought the Cardassians killed you on Cornellia."

"I'll explain everything to you later," Chakotay promised. "Right now I just want to savor having you in my arms."

"You've lost weight."

"And you cut your hair. I like it."

Kathryn managed a faint smile. "I missed you."

Chakotay returned the smile. "I missed you."

The reunion was interrupted by the arrival of Gretchen, who had grown concerned about Kathryn's lengthy absence and wandered around the house to find her. Spotting her conversing with a Starfleet officer whose face was blocked, Gretchen walked over to greet them, only to stop in her tracks when she recognized Chakotay. "Dear God in Heaven…Chakotay?"

"Gretchen," Chakotay returned. "It's good to see you again."

"Unless insanity is contagious, I have to assume that you're really here and not just a hallucination that Katie has somehow projected on to me," Gretchen remarked lightly.

Chakotay chuckled. "I assure you that you're not seeing things," he said. "I'm real."

"I trust you have a reasonable explanation for your whereabouts over the past year?" Gretchen prompted.

A shadow of some unidentifiable emotion flickered across Chakotay's handsome face at Gretchen's question, and he tightened his grip on Kathryn's waist as he answered. "I was in a Cardassian prison camp," he revealed evenly.

"I'm sorry," Gretchen responded contritely. "I had no idea."

"It's all right."

Gretchen glanced at Kathryn. "Katie, I'm going to take Missy and Nicole to the lake for a quick swim before they go home. Why don't you introduce Chakotay to the newest members of the family?"

"The twins…" Kathryn muttered. "I completely forgot."

Gretchen smiled. "Give me a minute to get the girls ready and then bring Chakotay around back."

"Thanks, Mom."

Gretchen shot a quick glance at Chakotay. "Don't get any funny ideas about abducting her again, young man," she instructed. "I expect her to be here when I get back."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Gretchen disappeared around the side of the house, and Chakotay waited until she was out of earshot before addressing Kathryn. "Her strength of will must be passed through the bloodlines along with her smile," he remarked.

"My mother is the strongest woman I know," Kathryn allowed.

"She's certainly taking my appearance here in stride."

"Mom's just the calm before the storm," Kathryn cautioned. "Once my father finds out you're back, things are going to get ugly.'

"I just hope he doesn't take a swing at me, too."

Kathryn shot him a questioning glance. "What does that mean?"

"I ran into Mark Johnson at Starfleet Headquarters. It wasn't exactly love at first sight."

"Tell me you didn't fight with him, Chakotay."

"I hit him in self-defense, Kathryn," Chakotay protested.

"Give me a break, Chakotay," Kathryn chided. "The man's a philosophy professor, not a former Maquis terrorist and Starfleet strategist. How much of a fight could it have been?"

"I understand his grievances with me, Kathryn, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let him take it out on me in a public forum. Besides, he swung first."

Kathryn shook her head. "Why do I bother?"

Sensing Kathryn's genuine distress over his altercation with Mark, Chakotay casually changed the subject. "So who are these new family members that your mother wants me to meet?"

Kathryn smiled. "Follow me."

Taking his hand in hers, Kathryn led Chakotay around the house and into the backyard. Gretchen and Phoebe's daughters were nowhere in sight, but the twins were still sleeping peacefully on the blanket. As if sensing her parents' approach, however, Erin chose that moment to stir, and she blinked sleepily a few times before focusing her gaze on Kathryn.

"Hello, my angel," Kathryn greeted softly, and reached down to gently pick her up. "There's someone here to meet you, Sweetheart. Say hello to your daddy."

Chakotay shot Kathryn an astonished glance as she placed Erin in his arms, and at her nod of confirmation, he shifted his attention to the tiny baby in his arms. He gazed at Erin for a moment in silence, noting every detail of the delicate features that mirrored her mother's, including midnight blue eyes which were identical to Kathryn's.

"She's exquisite, Kathryn," he declared quietly. "What's her name?"

"Erin Marie. Her brother is Dorvan Michael."

Chakotay's head shot up. "Her brother?"

Kathryn's smile widened, and she bent down to pick up Dorvan. "This handsome little fellow is Erin's twin and quite obviously is his father's son."

Carefully shifting Erin to the crook of one arm, Chakotay gestured for Kathryn to place Dorvan in the other, and a moment later he held both of his children for the first time, gazing down at them in wonderment. Having believed for so long that this day would never come, the sight of Chakotay holding the twins was enough to produce a fresh round of tears from Kathryn.

_I've never seen him gaze at anyone with such reverence_, she observed_. I had no idea how badly he wanted children._

Clearly enraptured by his children, Chakotay simply stared at them in silent awe for several minutes before at last returning his attention to Kathryn, tears of joy trickling down his cheeks. "Thank you," he said simply.

"My pleasure."

Later that afternoon, Gretchen had left to take Phoebe's daughters home, giving Chakotay a chance to spend time alone with Kathryn and their children. Chakotay obviously was enjoying his newly discovered fatherhood, while Dorvan and Erin appeared equally entranced with him. Yet despite Kathryn's delight at having her family whole, her initial shock and euphoria over Chakotay's return were slowly being replaced by trepidation over his unresolved issues with Starfleet Command.

"There is a strong possibility they'll strip of your commission and ban you from service," Kathryn said.

Glancing up from his position on the floor where he was acting as a pillow for his sleeping children, Chakotay managed a semi-shrug. "If they do, they do," he replied. "I'm not overly concerned about what Starfleet has in store for me."

"If you're so indifferent to their judgement, why wear their uniform?" Kathryn prompted.

"It was a symbolic gesture, Kathryn, meant to deliver a message to the Admiralty that just because I wear the uniform doesn't mean they can dictate how I live my life. If they have a problem with that, than they can take my commission and shove it where the sun doesn't shine."

Kathryn quirked a delicate eyebrow. "Where the sun doesn't shine'?" she echoed. "That's a rather tame insult."

"I'm trying to set an example for the twins," Chakotay deadpanned.

"Really…and you think you're doing that by using obscure visual references to threaten Starfleet Command?"

"Whatever works."

Kathryn shook her head. "I should know better than to ask," she mumbled, then changed the subject. "So now that you're back among the living, what does that mean for us?"

Chakotay sighed, and gently eased the twins off his chest and onto the blanketed floor before crossing over to sit on the couch beside Kathryn and take her hands in his.

"I love you, Kathryn. The only thing that kept me sane during those months in the prison camp was the hope that I would somehow escape and find my way back to you. Yet being a prisoner also made me realize how wrong I was to have kidnapped you a year ago, and I promised myself that if I did manage to find you again, I would do everything in my power to make up for the anguish I caused you by abducting you."

"I appreciate what you're saying, Chakotay, but it's not that simple. Each time I open my heart to you it winds up being broken, and I'm left alone to pick up the pieces. When I thought you'd died on Cornellia, a part of me wanted to die, too. I won't put myself through that again, and I won't risk subjecting our children to that kind of emotional roller coaster."

"Are you telling me you want me out of your life?"

"No," Kathryn denied firmly. "Whatever my doubts are about us, I won't deprive you of being a father to the twins. But with everything that's happened, I'm just not sure how to integrate you back into my life, or even if I should in a capacity not affecting Erin and Dorvan."

"I can't force you to allow me back into your heart, Kathryn. The decision has to be yours. Just know that whatever your choice, it won't change how I feel about you."

Kathryn flashed him a faint smile. "Thank you for understanding, and for not pressing me."

"You're welcome."

Just then the opening and closing of the door signaled the return of Kathryn's parents, and Chakotay stole a quick glance at Kathryn. "I think the storm has just arrived," he said.

"Just don't hit my father," Kathryn requested.

"Very funny."

The two got to their feet just as Gretchen and Edward walked into the room, and the latter focused his attention on Chakotay. "Captain," he greeted with cold formality. "I must say you don't look much like a dead man."

"Even ghosts look good in uniform," Chakotay deadpanned.

"There are a few things I'd like to say to you," Edward said. "Shall we step outside?"

"Certainly."

The men excused themselves and headed out of the house. Once they were gone, Kathryn addressed her mother. "What is Dad going to say to Chakotay?" she asked.

"He's just going to have a little talk with him about kidnapping you a year ago," Gretchen answered.

"This is ridiculous, Mom. Chakotay's already apologized to me and Starfleet Command; why can't everyone just let it go?"

"Let your father get it out of his system, Katie. He's been wanting to call Chakotay out on the carpet for sixteen years."

"Yeah, well, take it from someone who knows: arguing with Chakotay is a waste of effort. I've never met a more stubborn man in all my life."

"And you wouldn't have him any other way," Gretchen countered. "Speaking of which, how are things going between you two?"

Kathryn sighed. "I'm not sure yet. We spent most of the afternoon talking; he told me about his imprisonment, and I told him about our close encounter with the Dominion. He's absolutely in love with the twins, and the feeling seems to be mutual. As far as our relationship goes, however, I've told him I need time to think about it."

"What's there to think about?" Gretchen prompted. "I know you still love him, and it's obvious he still loves you."

"Of course I love him, but so far that's brought me nothing but pain. I want him to be involved with the twins, but I don't know if I can risk giving him my heart again."

Gretchen smiled. "I have a news flash for you, Katie; you already have. I know you, and if you harbored any doubts about your future with Chakotay, he wouldn't be here now."

"I must be insane to be willing to put myself through a third round of this."

"Third time's the charm."

In the backyard, Edward waited until they were out of hearing distance of the house before tearing into Chakotay. "You've got a hell of a lot of nerve coming here, Mister!" he declared. "Kathryn was just starting to put her life back together again, and now here you are right on course to send her into another emotional tailspin!"

"I'm not here to cause Kathryn any more grief, Admiral," Chakotay countered evenly. "Having the chance to see her again was the only thing that kept me alive while I was in the prison camp, and with all due respect, I'm not going to let you, or Starfleet, or anyone else keep us apart."

"It's awfully arrogant to assume she even still wants you in her life," Edward retorted. "You have no right to waltz in and out of her life at your leisure, Chakotay. Kathryn's suffered enough because of you."

"I don't dispute that, but it's Kathryn's place to tell me whether or not we have a future, not yours. Whatever her issues with me are, I'm still the father of her children, and I love her."

"If you care about her as much as you claim to, why the hell did you kidnap her a year ago?"

"Abducting Kathryn was a mistake, one which continually reminding me of won't change. I've apologized to Kathryn for what I did, and have addressed the issue with Starfleet Command as well. Once they've decided on what form my punishment will take, I intend to move on with my life and hopefully make Kathryn a part of it."

"And what if she chooses not to go down that road again?"

"Then we find a way to share raising the twins and remain friends."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Edward gazed at him in silent assessment for a moment before responding. "I'm not sure what I was expecting when I brought you out here," he began, "but it certainly wasn't to change my opinion of you in the space of sixty seconds."

"Hopefully that's a good thing,' Chakotay replied dryly.

Edward ignored the remark. "Seventeen years ago I was convinced that your relationship with Kathryn would turn out to be the biggest mistake of her life," he confessed. "It took a while, but I do believe you've managed to prove me wrong."

"Thank you," came Chakotay's simple response.

"Don't hurt her again, Chakotay."

"I won't."

Edward extended his hand, and Chakotay took it in his, then the men exchanged a handshake. Kathryn chose that moment to make her appearance, flashing them a cautious smile as she came over to stand beside Chakotay. "Is everything all right between you two?" she prompted.

"Well, I managed to restrain myself from taking a swing at him," Edward said casually. "Quite frankly I'm surprised Mark didn't."

Kathryn and Chakotay exchanged a surprised look, then glanced at Edward.

"How did you hear about that?" Kathryn asked.

Edward smiled. "Honestly, Kathryn; with your sister as an eyewitness, how long do you think it took for her to tell anyone who would listen that your two former fiancés got into a fistfight at Starfleet Headquarters?"

"Somehow I don't think that's going to score any points in my favor with Starfleet Command," Chakotay replied ruefully.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Captain," Edward assured him. "Last time I checked, fighting for love and honor, even in public, wasn't subject to court-martial."

"Thanks for the tip."

"I'd better get back to the house and help Gretchen start dinner. I'll see you two inside."

Edward headed back toward the house, and Kathryn watched him disappear inside before addressing Chakotay. "Did you two settle your differences?" she queried.

"More or less," Chakotay allowed. "I don't think he's entirely convinced yet that I won't ruin your life again, but at least now he's willing to concede that I'm not the worst thing that's ever happened to you."

Kathryn chuckled. "I'm glad to hear it."

"What about you? How do I convince you that we can make this work?"

"To be honest, I don't know that you can. I love you, Chakotay, and part of me wants nothing more than to throw caution to the wind and pick up where we left off. But I can't. I have Dorvan and Erin to think about now, and I won't let them get caught in the backlash if you and I screw this up."

"What exactly do you think is going to happen, Kathryn? The factors that tore us apart sixteen years ago no longer exist, and what happened on Cornellia was Seska's doing."

"If the Cardassians hadn't shown up when they did, do you really believe we could have worked through our professional differences and made our relationship work?"

"I made my position about us clear when I made the decision to tell my crew about my connection to Starfleet," Chakotay said. "I knew that revealing my position with them would shred whatever bonds I had forged with the Maquis, but I also knew that our relationship wouldn't survive across those battle lines. My choice was made the day I had my men take you off _Voyager_."

"You make it sound so simple."

"For me it is. Nothing in my life is more important to me than you are, Kathryn, and I have no intention of letting anyone or anything interfere with that again."

Kathryn flashed him a warm smile. "I like the sound of that."

Chakotay smiled back, and lifted a hand to lightly caress her cheek. "Come on; we'd better get inside before your parents start to wonder what we're doing out here."

"Maybe we should give them something to wonder about," Kathryn suggested pointedly.

"Was that an invitation, Captain?"

"Most definitely, Captain."

Chakotay's smile widened, and he lifted his other hand to cup her face gently before pulling her to him to meet his kiss. It was a chaste kiss, the barest brush of his lips against hers, and Kathryn released an unconscious moan of protest. The reaction earned her a slight chuckle from Chakotay, and he pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss. Twelve months of desire and longing were unleashed at the extended contact and it took all of Chakotay's willpower not to make love to Kathryn right then. Mindful of their location, however, and her parents' proximity, he reluctantly broke off the kiss.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, we really do need to go inside."

"My parents are fairly intelligent people, Chakotay. I'm sure they have a pretty good idea what we're doing out here."

"That's not exactly a strong incentive for me to finish what we started," Chakotay chided, then grew serious. "Kathryn, when you and I make love again, I want you to be completely free of any doubts about us and our future. We deserve a fresh start in every sense of the word."

Kathryn's smile returned. "I think I'm going to like having you back."

"The feeling is mutual."

The two exchanged a brief kiss, then Chakotay slid his arm around Kathryn's waist and they started for the house.


	30. Chapter 30

**STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS**

Inside her office, Nechayev was preparing to call it a day when the door chime announced the arrival of an unexpected visitor. "Come in."

The door swooshed open, and Terven Darjenko strode into the room, coming to a halt in front of Nechayev's desk. "Good evening, Admiral," he greeted. "Am I disturbing you?"

"Not at all, Mister Darjenko. I was just about to call it a night."

"I hear through the grapevine that Starfleet Command intends to pass judgement on Chakotay tomorrow," Darjenko replied. "I don't suppose I could convince you to tell me what their decision will be?"

"Quite frankly, Mister Darjenko, that's none of your business."

"I beg to differ. The Maquis may be less than deliriously happy that Chakotay has chosen to return to the Starfleet fold, but we certainly don't want to see him hung out to dry."

"Are you going somewhere with this?" Nechayev prompted.

"Bottom line, Admiral; if Starfleet tosses Chakotay out of the service for his abduction of Janeway, than all bets are off. The Maquis will withdraw our tactical support from the Federation's ongoing defense against the Dominion and find a nice little corner of the Beta Quadrant to settle in."

"You can't do that!" Nechayev protested. "We have an agreement."

"The Maquis can do whatever we damn well please, Admiral. We don't answer to Starfleet. And we both know that the Federation doesn't stand a chance in hell of keeping control of this quadrant without our help."

Nechayev shot him an icy glare. "This is blackmail."

"If the shoe fits," Darjenko allowed.

"Did Captain Chakotay put you up to this?"

"Chakotay's in Indiana making up for lost time with Janeway. He doesn't even know I'm planetside."

"You can't expect us to ignore what Chakotay's done," Nechayev said. "There has to be some form of atonement made."

"Fair enough," Darjenko responded. "Just don't court-martial him."

Nechayev held his gaze for a moment before releasing a heavy sigh. "Fine," she relented. "I give you my word that Captain Chakotay will not be court-martialed."

Darjenko smiled. "A pleasure doing business with you, Admiral."

Without waiting for a response, Darjenko exited Nechayev's office.

Late that evening, Chakotay returned to the _Cloud Dancer_ to turn in for the evening but not before he paid a visit to Darjenko. Arriving at his friend's quarters, he waited for Darjenko's invitation before entering the small cabin. Darjenko was comfortably ensconced on the couch with Serena, and both flashed Chakotay a friendly smile of greeting.

"Well, look what the wind blew in," Darjenko said. "I thought you were planetside making nice with Captain Janeway."

"How many people knew about the twins?" Chakotay demanded.

"Just about everyone but you," Serena admitted.

"Why the hell didn't anyone tell me?"

"When we originally met up with you on Deep Space Nine, Julian and Captain Sisko asked us not to mention the twins until you'd had a chance to recover from what the Cardys did to you," Darjenko explained. "Once you had, the rest of us agreed that the news about your kids should come from Captain Janeway."

"Even knowing how I feel about secrets, you still kept the information from me?" Chakotay pressed.

"I'd go easy on the righteousness act, Captain," Darjenko suggested. "As I recall, you weren't exactly forthright about your renewed association with Starfleet."

Knowing he was right, Chakotay's ire faded. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about," Darjenko responded. "So, Dad, how do you like your kids?"

Chakotay smiled. "They are the cutest kids I've ever seen," he declared. "I spent most of the day just watching them, seeing how they react to everything around them. It's fascinating."

"How did Captain Janeway react to your return from the dead?" Serena inquired.

"Quite well, all things considered. She and I have some things to work through, but it looks like we finally have a shot at making our relationship work."

Darjenko smiled. "I'm happy for you, Chakotay."

"Since you're in such an agreeable mood, how about explaining to me the motive behind your little visit to Nechayev tonight?"

Darjenko's surprise was obvious. "How did you know about that?"

"I have my sources," Chakotay evaded. "What's going on?"

"Just watching your back, Old Friend. The Maquis take care of their own, and we aren't going to let Starfleet toss you out of the service for abducting Janeway."

"I appreciate your concern, Terven, but that's not your decision to make. It was Starfleet's rules I violated when I kidnapped Kathryn, which gives them the right to decide my punishment."

"You may be willing to play their games of protocol, Chakotay, but we're not. As far as the Maquis are concerned, what happened between you and Janeway is no one's business but yours and is certainly not grounds for kicking you out of Starfleet."

Chakotay sighed. "I'm not going to argue about this with you, Terven, but pass a message along to the rest of the Maquis: Stay out of this. If you interfere with their decision regarding my fate, it's only going to cause problems for the Maquis' alliance with the Federation."

"The Maquis can take of ourselves, Chakotay. You just take care of Captain Janeway and those funny-looking kids of yours."

"My children are not funny-looking."

"Whatever you say."

The following morning, Chakotay had transported to the Janeway home to have breakfast with Kathryn and the twins before meeting with Starfleet Command. Phoebe and her family were present as well, and the adults were gathered on the porch while Edward and Gretchen watched over the children inside.

"I wish I could have been here to see the look on Kathryn's face when she found you standing on the front porch," Phoebe directed at Chakotay. "It was probably the only time in her life she's ever been speechless."

"You'd be speechless, too, if you discovered a dead man standing on your doorstep," Kathryn defended. "And you could have at least called to warn me."

"She was too busy telling everyone within hearing distance about the 'brawl' between Chakotay and Mark Johnson," Phoebe's husband, Nathan replied.

"I wish everyone would stop making such a big deal out of nothing," Chakotay grumbled. "Mark has every right to be angry at me; and if the situation had been reversed, I probably would have tried to take him down a peg or two in public myself."

"Just not in the hallways of Starfleet Headquarters," Kathryn added dryly.

"Speaking of Starfleet," Phoebe interjected, addressing her sister. "I assume from your uniform that you've made a decision about returning to work?"

"I have a meeting with Admiral Nechayev after Chakotay's hearing this afternoon," Kathryn answered. "I'm hoping she'll be willing to give me my own ship again despite the fact I blew up my last one."

Phoebe snorted. "Jean-Luc Picard trashed the Federation's flagship on some godforsaken planet in the middle of nowhere, and they just built him a new one," she reminded them.

"Picard wasn't actually in command when the _Enterprise_ crashed," Chakotay pointed out, earning him a frown from Kathryn.

"Whose side are you on?" she prompted.

Chakotay responded by flashing her an affectionate smile, than got to his feet. "Well, I'd love to stay here and chat, but I have to go face the music with Starfleet Command."

Kathryn stood as well. "I'm going with you."

Chakotay shot her a questioning look. "Are you sure? Associating with alleged traitors may not go over well when you meet with Nechayev."

Kathryn flashed him an indulgent smile. "News flash, Chakotay: I gave birth to your children, children who were conceived while I was supposed to be your prisoner. I'm fairly certain Starfleet Command is aware of where my loyalty lies."

"I see your point."

"Good luck, Chakotay," Phoebe offered.

"Thanks, Phoebe. I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

**STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS**

In the main conference room, the six ranking Admirals had gathered to determine Chakotay's fate.

"He's as much as told us he has no intention of following our protocol," Jellico declared. "Why don't we just spare ourselves future aggravation and kick him out of Starfleet?"

"If aggravating your superiors was grounds for discharge from the service, than there wouldn't be anybody left in the Fleet," Morgan replied. "Captain Chakotay merely said that he wouldn't allow Starfleet to dictate how he conducts his personal life."

"If his personal conduct reflects on his professional image, than we have every right to insist he alter or eliminate that conduct," Ross stated.

"With the Dominion still breathing down our necks, we can't afford to keep losing good officers," Morgan countered. "Owen Paris' resignation was a prime example of just how badly we've handled the situation with the Maquis and the Cardassians."

"We also can't afford to keep officers we can't trust," Jellico retorted.

"Do you have some kind of personal score to settle with Chakotay, Edward?" Morgan prompted.

"I don't trust him," Jellico allowed. "He spent thirteen years with the Maquis before suddenly deciding he wants back in with Starfleet, yet he conveniently ignores our rules to suit his own agenda. Mavericks have no place in Starfleet."

"Captain Chakotay has already admitted that his abduction of Captain Janeway was an error of judgment on his part," Nechayev interjected, "and he's apologized to her and us. Prior to that incident, Chakotay's behavior was well within the boundaries of his role as a Starfleet operative; and aside from his original defection to the Maquis, he has been an exemplary officer. I will grant you that his abduction of Captain Janeway and violation of his orders cannot go unanswered, but I don't feel that they are sufficient reason to discharge him from Starfleet."

"In lieu of a court-martial, Admiral, what form of punishment would you suggest?" T'Para prompted.

"Permanent demotion," Nechayev declared. "Take him down a peg but keep him on our side."

"I agree with Admiral Nechayev," T'Para stated. "Court-martialing Captain Chakotay would be unwise given his experience with the Cardassians as an officer and a Maquis. A permanent reduction in rank is an acceptable alternative."

Nechayev glanced at the others. "Gentlemen, Admiral Snow; any objections?"

The others shook their heads, and Nechayev glanced at Jellico. "Admiral?"

"I still say we're better off without him," Jellico grumbled.

"A more productive response would be appreciated, Edward," Nechayev requested.

Jellico sighed. "I'll bow to the majority. Permanent demotion."

"Let the record reflect that Starfleet Command has unanimously decreed that Chakotay will not be court-martialed, and instead is permanently reduced in rank to commander, with all the rights and privileges afforded that position," Nechayev declared. "Now, before we bring in Chakotay, there is another matter which needs to be addressed. Captain Janeway has requested to be reinstated to active duty and wishes to resume command of a starship. Does anyone have any objections?"

The others exchanged looks, and all shook their heads, prompting Nechayev to inwardly sigh with relief. _Well at least they agreed on that quickly enough_, she thought wryly. Aloud she said, "Very well. Does anyone have any suggestions as to which ship she should be given?"

"The obvious choice would be _Voyager_," Morgan offered.

"The new _Voyager_ won't be completed for another six months," Ross pointed out.

"If she's willing to wait for _Voyager_, we could make her director of internal affairs at Headquarters in the interim," Morgan suggested. "Commodore Bendaii still hasn't found anyone to take over his post when he transfers to Betazed next week."

"A interesting solution," Nechayev remarked. "Would any of you object to temporarily giving Captain Janeway the director's position?"

Again the admirals shook their heads, and Nechayev continued. "Good. Let's bring in Chakotay."

Nechayev gestured to the lieutenant standing by the door, and he keyed in the entry code to open the doors. Chakotay walked into the room with Janeway at his side, and Morgan shot the others a look clearly meant to say, 'I told you so.'

"Captain Janeway," Nechayev greeted. "Your presence wasn't required for this meeting."

"I'm here by choice, Admiral," Janeway responded.

Nechayev gave a curt nod of acknowledgement before turning her attention to Chakotay. "Mister Chakotay, do you have anything to add to your statement from yesterday before we pronounce your sentence?"

"No, sir."

"Very well. Chakotay of Dorvan, you knowingly and willing violated your oath as a Starfleet officer by abducting Captain Kathryn Janeway and imprisoning her in your Maquis compound on Cornellia. It is the judgment of this panel that you be permanently reduced in rank to commander, with all of the rights and privileges afforded thereto. However, be advised that should you ever again place your personal feelings before your professional responsibilities you will forfeit your commission as a Starfleet officer and be forever banned from service. Am I making myself clear?"

"As crystal, Admiral."

"Good. Welcome back to the asylum, Commander."

"Thank you."

Nechayev glanced at Janeway. "Captain, as long as you are here, I am pleased to tell you that we have agreed to your request to return to active duty," she revealed. "There is, however, a slight hitch in your request for command of a starship."

"What kind of 'hitch'?" Janeway prompted.

"The ship we will be giving you is still under construction and will be unavailable for another six months," Nechayev explained. "If you're willing to wait, we will assign you a position at Starfleet Headquarters as director of internal affairs."

"With all due respect, sirs, why not just give me a ship now?" Janeway asked.

"I think you'll agree that the ship under construction is worth waiting for," Morgan told her. "It's an Intrepid class ship with state-of-the-art tactical equipment and bio-neural circuitry."

Janeway's eyes widened in sudden understanding. "You're rebuilding _Voyager_," she declared.

"Yes," Nechayev confirmed simply.

Janeway glanced at Chakotay. "What do you think?"

"Six months with a regular work schedule would certainly allow you to spend more time with the twins," Chakotay pointed out. "And you'd have a brand new starship to play with."

Janeway glanced back at Nechayev. "Would I be allowed to pick my own senior staff?"

"We might be able to arrange that," Nechayev allowed.

"All right, then. I'll accept your offer on one condition."

"That being?"

"Regardless of whether I'm ultimately allowed to chose my own senior officers, I want Commander Chakotay as my XO," Janeway declared.

"Kathryn…" Chakotay began but fell silent at a quelling look from Janeway.

"I understand your motive for making the request, Captain," Nechayev conceded, "but Starfleet strongly discourages relationships between senior officers on the same ship."

"You might as well grant her request, Admiral," Morgan suggested dryly. "Otherwise we may force Commander Chakotay to resort to drastic measures again."

Nechayev sighed. "Assuming for the moment that we agree to your request, Captain, I'm certain I don't need to tell you or Commander Chakotay that you will be expected to maintain protocol at all times and refrain from allowing your personal relationship to interfere with your professional one."

"Of course," Janeway assured her.

"Commander?" Nechayev prompted.

"I have no problem with protocol, Admiral," Chakotay replied.

Nechayev permitted herself a faint smile. "If that were the case, Mister Chakotay, this meeting would never have happened," she pointed out dryly. "You and Captain Janeway are dismissed."

Janeway and Chakotay bid the Admirals farewell and made a hasty exit. Once they were gone, Nechayev glanced at the others. "Why do I get the feeling that we've just been suckered?" she asked wryly.

"Suckered, sir?" T'Para prompted.

"Never mind."

**BLOOMINGTON, INDIANA**

Following their meeting with the Admiralty, Janeway and Chakotay returned to her parents' home in Indiana, wanting some time alone to allow the Admiralty's pronouncement to sink in. With Chakotay's issues with Starfleet now resolved, he was free to relish being back with Janeway. Yet despite his assurances to her the previous day, Chakotay was anxious for her decision regarding their relationship, her request to have him as her first officer giving him hope as to what her decision would be.

_If she intended to keep us at just friends, I doubt she would have asked to have me on her ship_, he mused.

"A penny for your thoughts," Janeway said.

"I was just thinking about our meeting with Starfleet Command," Chakotay revealed. "It went better than I expected."

"I doubt they ever intended to court-martial you. I think they were just flexing their muscles to make you nervous."

Chakotay snorted. "I survived ten months in a Cardassian prison camp surrounded by individuals who would just as soon kill me as look at me. I find it extremely amusing that they thought their threats would intimidate me."

"For a man who claims to be amused, you sound rather bitter to me," Janeway remarked.

"Not bitter, Kathryn, just frustrated, and tired of having everyone else try to run my life for me. I'm sick of the fighting, with Starfleet and the Maquis and the Cardassians. Sometimes I wish I hadn't taken you to Cornellia but had commandeered _Voyager_ and set a course directly to nowhere at warp speed without looking back."

"And just exactly where is this 'nowhere' you had in mind?"

Chakotay shrugged. "Well, the Delta Quadrant is still unexplored. Maybe I should have found a way to strand us on the other side of the galaxy."

"That would have been an interesting scenario," Janeway allowed. "You would have hell to pay getting me to follow your orders."

"Maybe I would have relinquished command to you," Chakotay countered.

"A former Maquis commander taking orders from a Starfleet captain? It would never work."

"Never say never," Chakotay returned. "As long as we're on the subject of commanding officers and subordinates, though, I'm curious as to why you requested Starfleet Command allow me to serve as your XO."

Janeway graced him with an affectionate smile. "With the exception of our month on Cornellia, I've spent the last sixteen years without you," she pointed out. "I have no intention of letting you out of my sight again."

"May I take that to mean you've reached a decision regarding us?"

"Yes, you may. I love you, Chakotay, and if you're still willing to see this through the next sixty years or so, than I am, too."

Chakotay's handsome face creased into a delighted grin. "Have I mentioned lately that I adore you?"

"Care to prove it?"

"Most definitely."

Chakotay pulled her to him as he lowered his head to give her a passionate kiss, but broke it off a moment later to pose a question: "Will you marry me?"

"Most definitely."

The affirmative answer earned Janeway another toe-curling kiss from Chakotay, which was interrupted a moment later by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"I hate to interrupt your little love fest," Phoebe said, "but Chakotay has visitors back at the house."

"Visitors?" Chakotay echoed curiously.

"Yes; a good looking Starfleet captain named Jeffrey Bennett and his wife, Taya, who coincidentally looks a lot like you."

Chakotay shot a quick glance at Kathryn before bolting for the house.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Kathryn and Chakotay's family and friends were gathered in a small park just outside of San Francisco for their wedding and reception. They had chosen a traditional Earth ceremony, with threads of Dorvanian culture woven throughout, and Bruce Morgan was serving as officiator. Kathryn had chosen a sleeveless, off white lace dress for her gown, while Chakotay was attired in his white and gold dress uniform. They had opted to forego bridesmaids and groomsmen, recruiting only Phoebe and Red Hawk to serve as matron of honor and best man, respectively. The ceremony was now drawing to a close, and Morgan waited for the couple to exchange rings before concluding.

"…I now pronounce you husband and wife," he declared. "Commander, you may kiss the bride."

Chakotay smiled. "With pleasure."

Gently cupping Kathryn's face in his hands, he pulled her to him for a tender kiss, then pressed his forehead to hers for a brief moment before they turned to head back down the aisle.

Some time later, the bride and groom were enjoying a private moment with their children, a short distance away from the throng of guests. The twins had been decked out in miniature Starfleet dress uniforms, courtesy of their grandfather, and following a brief feeding session shortly after the wedding, had fallen asleep. Although eager to be alone with her new husband, Kathryn was also experiencing separation anxiety at the thought of being away from the twins for the first time. "I wish there were some way to take them with us," she mused.

"Kathryn, we'll only be gone for five days," Chakotay reminded her. "They'll be perfectly fine."

"I know. I'm just going to miss them."

"I promise to keep you so distracted that you won't have time to miss them."

Kathryn smiled. "I'll hold you to that, Commander."

The couple exchanged a kiss just as Phoebe walked over to join them. "Don't you two ever stop?" she chided.

"We're just getting started," Kathryn countered pointedly.

"Well, hit the pause button because I need to borrow your husband for a moment," Phoebe requested.

"What's up?" Chakotay asked.

"I need your assistance with one of the gifts," Phoebe answered evasively. "The one with the penny…"

Understanding dawned on Chakotay. "Oh, right, that gift."

Chakotay scrambled to his feet and muttered "I'll be right back" before disappearing into the crowd with Phoebe. Kathryn watched them go, then shook her head and returned her attention to her sleeping children. "Your Daddy and Aunt Phoebe are up to something," she told them. "I suppose it hasn't dawned on them yet that they're both as transparent as glass."

Several minutes passed, and when Chakotay did not return, Kathryn's amusement began to turn to irritation. "I've been abandoned by my husband at our own wedding reception," she grumbled to herself.

Just then Kathryn felt something cold and wet press against her arm, and she glanced down to see a small Irish setter puppy nudging at her. "Well…hello there, little one," she greeted, and picked the puppy up. "Where did you come from?"

"From me," Chakotay declared, and settled himself on the ground beside her. "She's your wedding gift "

Although clearly delighted with the puppy, Kathryn nonetheless sent Chakotay an admonishing glance. "I thought we agreed not to exchange gifts."

"Than consider her a belated birthday present. Her name is Penny, and she happens to be Bear's great-granddaughter…or great-grandpuppy, as the case may be."

"How did you manage to track down one of Bear's descendents?"

"Phoebe helped. We just did a little research through the breeder's registry."

Kathryn flashed him a warm smile before returning her attention to the puppy. "She's precious, Chakotay, but what are we going to do with her in six months when I take command of _Voyager_?"

Chakotay shrugged. "Bring her along. I'm sure the captain won't mind."

"Very funny."

At this point, the twins awoke from their nap and gazed curiously at Penny. Noticing their scrutiny, Kathryn carefully set the puppy down less than a foot away from them, then leaned back against Chakotay to watch the three interact. It took Penny all of thirty seconds to discover the twins, and she walked over to give each one a tentative sniff. Erin promptly let out a delighted gurgle and flayed her tiny fists in the air to emphasize her joy. Not to be outdone, Dorvan let out his own wail of approval, and Penny settled herself between them.

"I think Erin and Dorvan have just made their first four-legged friend," Chakotay remarked.

"Do you really think we should keep her on the ship?"

"You've already gotten Starfleet Command to bend the rules and allow us to serve together," Chakotay replied. "I imagine keeping a dog on your ship will just be water under the bridge."

"At least we won't have to invent excuses for replicating dog food this time around," Kathryn added.

Chakotay smiled at the memory, then glanced at the twins. "I never thought it would come tothis," he said quietly. "All those months I spent rotting away in the Cardassian prison camp I was convinced that I would never get back the peace loving you gives me."

Kathryn graced him with an adoring smile. _I never dreamed it was possible to love someone so much_, she mused silently. _How would I ever have survived the rest of my life without him?_

"When I thought I'd lost you sixteen months ago, learning I was carrying the twins was the only thing that kept me from losing my mind. I thought God had granted me a miracle in exchange for taking you away from me. Now I know the real miracle is that He gave you back."

Chakotay lifted his hand to gently caress her cheek. "You are _my_ miracle, Kathryn," he declared solemnly, and husband and wife exchanged a kiss.

**The End**

Kathryn and Chakotay will return in their daughter Erin's story "Serendipity"…


End file.
